The Adventures of Team TGSN
by Arrix
Summary: My first fanfic. I decided to write about my OC team and how they interact in Beacon (mostly humor based). Romances may come as i see fit. Please enjoy, I do not own RWBY. I would love reviews and feed back too. I have school now so I'll add chapters as I can, this story is not dead. Was recently Proclaimed creator of the Sunflower Ship XD
1. Chapter 1

Tai Blackthorne sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, this is not how he expected his time at Beacon Academy to go. Tai was recently placed in a team with three others after Initiation like all students, and made leader of said group, dubbed Team TGSN (Tungsten) by the headmaster. Currently said team was getting on his nerves. First there was Guinevere Lancer, the prim and proper knight girl. Guinevere was a nice girl in Tai's opinion, being kind to most and using manners most of the time. She was tall and blonde, her hair reaching her lower back. she was currently without her knightly armor and weapons, a rocket propelled lance and a kinetic shield.

At the moment sadly..she was one of the two annoying Tai at the moment, the other was a woman by the name of Svetlana Ursi, a Bear Faunus, and a vulgar on at that. Svetlana was a bit shorter then Guinevere but was intimidating in her own right. She seemed to come from a long line of warriors, back to remnants version of vikings. Her clothing was mostly tunics and trousers made from animal hide with a Ursa hide draped over her shoulders. Her hair was brown and was a bit shaggy, but it fit her lifestyle. Her weapons were also not on her, they were a set of hand axes that ruend into pistols.

Tai listened to the two girls bicker over something that happened this morning, it was mostly Guinevere telling Svetlana it was unbecoming of a woman to walk out of the bathroom with only a towel around her waist, only to Have Svetlana grin and say "you need to flaunt what you got" and with that she groped her own chest to prove a point, making Tai look away with a sigh, his eyes resting on the last member.

The last member of his team was a quiet girl by the name Nirvana Rhapsody. He smiled a bit, at least one of the girls was sane. He noticed the thrum of base coming from the girls headphones that seemed to never leave her earns, it was a wonder how the girl ever heard anything. Nirvana was around a medium height for a female of her age, wearing bright colors that would make her fit in at any club or rave, granted she might be DJing such an event. Her hair seemed to be dyed a multitude of colors and her eyes were bubblegum pink. Her affinity to music also carried over to her weapons, which was a pair of boots that had speakers built in, creating sonic booms whenever she kicked to deal damage.

Tai smiled a bit as he pushed off the wall and chuckled, he might be annoyed with his team...but they were HIS team none the less. Tai was a tall and thin male, his body lean and built for speed. He was dressed in his usually gear, black pants, purple long sleeved shirt, sleeveless black trench coat with fur trim and black boots.  
>Tai couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed his two teammates wrestling now on the floor and Nirvana pumped her fist in a silent cheer for the two, not choosing a side. Tai sat on his bed and flopped back, remembering others he had made friends with, a Team of all girls called Team RWBY...and co-ed team called JNPR. Tai's lips moved up into a smile as he shut his eyes, hoping the times to come would be better then the past.<p>

"Welcome to Beacon and the rest of your life Tai" he mumbled to himself and waited for a winner to be proclaimed from the two fighting...which was soon settled when Svetlana stood up victoriously with Guinvere's shirt in her hand

"I WIN MOTHER FUCKERS!" the bear viking screamed.

"PERVERT!" the knight yelled, covering herself with her arms as Tai chuckled, not daring to open his eyes before drifting off to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Rate and Review please, will update when i can and will try longer chapters :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for the views so far**,** I'll try to post chapters as often as I can so please Review, tell me who your favorite OC is so far and maybe give me some ideas for future chapters...anyways..time for chapter two...with canon character!**

* * *

><p>Jaune and Ren were currently discussing plans and idea for the night, apparently the females of JNPR were joining tea, RWBY for a sleepover, leaving the guys some time to do as they wish with the room<p>

"Hmmm...My parents did send my gaming system...would could hook that up to the TV..." Jaune offered as the walked "I have 4 controllers and enough games to keep us busy"

Ren seemed to think for a bit before nodding "could be fun...the only person I played with was Nora..and she always one" He wouldn't admit to Jaune he let her win to keep her happy.

As they walked past Team TGSN's room they heard the sounds of two angry females yelling at each other.

"Give be back my scroll you Insufferable savage!" They heard a certain knight yell.

"Nah! You were staring at it like it was the answer to the Universe" they heard a certain Viking girl yell back "I want to see the thing you were do-AGH!" It was soon followed by the sounds of crashing and fighting.

Jaune eeped and looked at the door "T-thank Monty we have two girls that get along" he was clearly afraid of the two women when they fought.

Soon the door to the room opened and a tired looking Tai walked out, shutting the door behind him and pressing his back to it, sliding down "Oh hey Jaune...Hey Ren" he groaned and tilts his head back, looking like crap, his black hair wasn't tied and he looked like he had been hit by a train.

"Everything ok in there?" Jaune asked, eying the door nervously, as if it would come down any moment

"You look like crap" Ren stated with a bored expression, but Tai could see the corners of his mouth fighting a smile, he was clearly amused that he wasn't the only on with a hyperactive friend

"Yeah..they just landed on me while I was sleeping" Tai groaned as rubbed his head "It's only been a little while and I'm already getting tired of being around them all the time"

Jaune and Ren looked at the disheveled team leader of TGSN and then each other in silent agreement "Ok...your bunking with us tonight" Jaune said with a smile.

"Huh?" Tai looked up, blinking the sleep from his eyes "How...Pyrrah and Nora..." He didn't get to finish.

"-are going over to team RWBY's for a sleep over" Jaune finished "So you can come over, get a night of rest and a break from them"

Tai looked up at them and smirked a bit "I'll...yeah I'll be there..." He chuckled as he turned to re-enter his room before they heard a loud thud "Um...can I use your guys shower?" He turned his head to see Ren cover and grin and Jaune chuckled "Sure sure...no one will be in there since its breakfast.

Tai nodded and went off to use Team JNPRs shower.

* * *

><p>After his shower and sneaking into the room for new clothes, He noticed Svetlana and Guinevere were...not there? He simply shrugged and got dress, having no classes today he just wore his normal clothing and headed down to the cafeteria. Once he got there he saw Team RWBY and the girls from JNPR talking about tonight, he also noticed Nirvana with them...must of been invited too since she was the only sane member of his team.<p>

After grabbing some food and sitting down with the J and R of JNPR to talk about tonight. after talking for a bit, Jaune brought up a game he had, they would take turns each time someone died

"Isn't that a rage quit game?" Ren asked, his coffee mug sitting in his palm as he looked at his leader

"Yeah...but when do we ever get mad?" Jaune asked as he finished the last of his eggs "After all your calm,I'm not one to get mad, and Tai deals with..."

Tai simply made a face as this was mentioned "anyways..I think we can handle it..and I know that game" he smiled "this should be an interesting evening.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the evening came. Tai had his things packed into a bag and was ready to go, making sure Nirvana was already gone and that his other two members were battling it out on the floor he lef, locking the door behind him with his scroll so the other two could damage the rest of the school.<p>

He slowly made his way to JNPR's room, hearing the music and laughter from the girls room across the hall "Sounds like Nirvana is keeping them supplied with music" He chuckled, but wondered how his silent teammate interacted with others since she never talk "hmmm..." he shrugged and knocked on team JNPR's door

"E-enter!" a frenzied Jaune answered/

Tai was confused at this till he entered, seeing the two were already gaming and Jaune was clearly losing, soon enough he heard 'GAME OVER' and Jaune threw his controller down "Ren slaughtered me"

The green clad boy simply chuckled a bit, as he set his own down and they welcomed Tai to their dorm. Tai looked the two over and an amused smirk played at his lips "Is Jaune...wearing feetie pajamas?" This earned a proud look from Jaune.

"the ladies love them" he stated with his fake confidence.

"Sure they do" Tai chuckled and flopped down and what he presumed was Pyrrah's bed, since the other was overly pink and overflowing with stuffed animals. Soon enough they switch the game out and the words "Dark Souls" **(I do not own this game) **and they began to play. Each time they died they would trade off, but about an hour in they were dying pretty often

"Damn it!"

"Really?"

"Son of a-"

"I cant...what?"

"No!"

"I got it I got it...nope...damn!"

They continued to play till Ren slowly got up, ejected the disk and dropped it on the floor...before smashing it with a chair. Jaune and Tai just watched at the calmest person in the school killed the game disk, set the chair back in its proper place and sit back down "New game" Ren stated.

"Welcome to Dark Souls" was all Tai had to say on that matter.

* * *

><p>After the Entire Dark Souls Issue, they switched to a more friendly and Co-op game. They were now a few hours into a new game of Borderlands 2 <strong>(Again..don't own this)<strong>. Jaune had picked Commando, Tai was a Mechromancer, and Ren...Psycho. Jaune and Tai gave Ren strange looks that he simply shrugged to "Reminded me of Nora" Tai and Jaune excepted this and they started.

They were currently In the middle of a gun fight when the door opened and a certain red headed spartan walked in

"Hey Pyrrah..what do you ne-MPH!" Jaune was silenced at the spartan grabbed him from the front of his pajamas and planted a kiss right on his lips.

Ren and Tai paused the game and noticed Yang taking pictures by the door "Truth or Dare?" Tai asked

"Yup!" the chipper blonde answered as he grinned "want to join?" she winked at them.

"No thanks...I'm trying to relax..not stress out more" Tai answered as the spartan left and yang shrugged, shutting the door.

Ren and Tai looked at a very frozen Jaune, who didn't seem to notice Tai's hand waving in front of his face "Man down" Tai chuckled as he sat back on Pyrrah's bed "Just hide his character behind a rock...He will snap out of it soon" He tossed the controller to Ren and they continued their game.

A few hours later Jaune snapped out of it, is face red "Welcome back to the world Ladies Man..you leveled up 3 times and we need back up in the boss battle!" Tai chuckled as him and Ren were battling the current boss, Ren looking like he was completely into the game. After hours of playing the three turned off the console and Tai flopped back on Pyrrah's bed 'hmmm...it smells nice...must be her soap or perfume..." Tai thought, not thinking the girl would mind if he used her bed.

Tai heard the game station turn back on and saw Jaune and Ren pick up their controllers "Ren wants to get farther...we will just drag your character along" Jaune said as they started the game.

"Got it..night...or in this case..morning" he saw it was 1 AM. Tai then rolled over and pulled the covers over himself and took in a breath 'this does smell nice...hurry up and make a move on that Spartan Jaune!' Tai thought before slipping into sleep to the sounds of Ren and Juane talking and video game gun fire...

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Another chapter finished! So I have been thinking..Tai might need to be put into a pairing with one of the girls at some point...so lets have a vote. Since I dont know how to polling system works just said you choice in the reviews you send. OC's on his team and the Canon girls are allowed, but I would like Ruby, Nora, and Penny to be excluded because of well...being too young, being too hyper, and being a robot...anyways..Fav and Review people!<strong>


	3. A Day with Team RWBY

**Decided to post another chapter today out of boredom, enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the guys had their game night and today was a new day...and on filled with classes. Tai had finally managed to make a system so he wouldn't have to deal with the knight and viking in the morning. mostly it was just setting is scroll alarm earlier and setting it on vibrate. After showering and dressing in Beacon's male uniform he headed down to the cafeteria, shutting the door just as the teams alarm went off the and the fighting began...Poor Nirvana being left with the two.<p>

Soon enough Tai was in the cafeteria and was having a nice breakfast with teams RWBY and JNPR, the few days since the game day hadn't gotten rid of the awkwardness between Pyrrah and Jaune yet sadly, but they were able to talk now and both agreed it was all Yang's fault, the latter just giggled mischievously.

After eating he stood up, the rest of his team showing up and going to eat, but before he could talk to them, a certain blonde brawler grabbed him "ah ah ah...we have a class to get to" Yang grinned at him. Sadly Tai had no classes with his own team. He had Port with Yang, Oobleck with Weiss, Leadership class with Ruby and Literature with Blake. He didn't really mind it, it allowed him to be closer friends with them...well all but Weiss..she was a challenge to get along with.

Soon enough Yang and Tai were walking to their first class, listening to Yang talk about the 'Achieve Men' boy bang and their new song 'Nice Dynamite' . Tai simply chuckled then remembered something "hmm...If i remember right...Nirvana got free tickets for their concert this fri-" he was cut off as he was pushed into the wall and pinned by the brawler.

"She what?!" Yang asked "Its sold out! how did she get free tickets?!" he looked at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion

"I don't know..must be her DJ background...but she doesn't want to go so she gave me the tickets" he then saw Yang's eyes flicker and he smiled a bit "you want to go?"

Yang's eyes widen and she squealed like a fan girl "YES!" she then looked at him "wait...two tickets..are you gonna go with me?" she purred teasingly at him

"well...I guess I could go with you...but I would think you would want to take your partner..." Yang gave him a look and he smiled "just tell her its uh...partner bonding?" Yang seemed happy with the answer and they continued to walk.

Soon enough the two were in class, Port giving another one of his tales about his younger years, meanwhile Yang sat next to him on her scroll, gushing to her younger sister about the tickets. Tai chuckled a bit which made Yang put her Scroll away

"So how is your team?" Yang asked him as Tai groaned "that bad huh"

Tai nods "Nirvana is fine...the other two are the problem..."

Yang then looked at him "Speaking of Nirvana...she never talks..ever...how did you know about the tickets or that she got them for free if she didn't talk"

Tai then blinked "...I...don't know..."

Both him and Yang sat in silence over the strangeness that was Nirvana.

* * *

><p>Oobleck's class didn't go to well with interacting with Weiss, for one she didn't like he because he couldn't keep his team in line...and the second...there was no way to take notes in this class and the free time to talk with their teacher being a speed freak. So sadly he didn't get to speak with Weiss.<p>

* * *

><p>In Leadership it was a lot easier to talk as the class was mostly a lecture then a study period. Tai sat next to the young leader of Team Ruby, watching her doodle on her notebook paper. They had spent a few minute idling chit chating about how she got into the school and such, he learned Weiss and her were getting along more and that during truth or dare Yang forced the two to hug, making Tai chuckle<p>

"you should of seen what Yang's dare did to Jaune...guy became a statue for an hour" Him and Ruby shared a laugh and he looked down at his paper "so...you gonna share those cookies you got under the desk?" at this Ruby froze

"I don't have..." she started

"I can hear the package crinkling" he chuckled and held out his hand till a cookie was placed in it "thank you" he chuckled and nibbled on it as they worked a bit more before Ruby looked up at him "yes?" he asked

"What is your weapon...none of us have seen it?" she asked with a pout, he knew she loved weapons so he chuckled "oh my weapon is a.." and at that the bell rang, making Ruby groan in annoyance "sorry Ruby..maybe next time" and with that he left for the next class.

* * *

><p>The next class was the easiest in Tai's opinion, it was an extra class where you read books and talked about them once a month, and you were allowed to read at your own pace, allowing some students to catch up with friends quietly. Tai was currently sitting with the raven haired girl known as Blake, the two enjoying their books but Tai noticed something...Blake was blushing at what read...and Tai knew that book didn't bring that out.<p>

"So how Is Ninja's of Love going Blake?" he asked with a smirk

"Oh...Hayate just confessed to..." she then realized she was caught reading her smutty book and buried her fave in it letting out a muffled "you fiend..." into the pages of the book as Tai chuckled

"you should read that stuff..but clever trick putting a different dust jacket on it" he smiled at her.

Soon enough they were discussing their books and found out she didn't see her book as smut since it have adventure and a plot to it

"Hmmm...makes sense..just don't let Ruby read it" he chuckled and he heard her laugh a bit before they continued to read, Blake enjoying the fact someone else understood her love for the book and didn't call it smut.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the bell rang and they were done for the day. Tai gave Yang the tickets for the concert and watched her run off happily to talk to Blake before he himself headed to his dorm, finding it quiet. He soon found out via scroll that Guinevere and Svetlana were in the infirmary for fighting each other in combat class, hurting each other and damaging the area.<p>

Tai chuckled at this and decided to take a nap, which turned into him passing out for the evening, drifting off into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the second chapter from today, just felt like writing and i hope i captured team RWBY well...well review and fav if you like, See you next time<strong>


	4. Shopping with Team JNPR

**A poll is now available for who Tai will be paired with so go check it out :3 and Like always fav and Reveiw, I really want to know what you guys think**

* * *

><p>Days after his talks with team RWBY, Tai decided to get his team out of the dorm for once and finally got a good excuse, Ren owed Jaune a new copy of a certain game that met its end to a chair wielded by a certain green clad gunner. Team TGSN was invited along since the members seemed to get along and it kept Guinevere and Svetlana from fighting.<p>

Boarding the airship was easy enough...though Tai soon found out not to sit anywhere near Jaune, moments after take off he could hear Jaune violently throwing up into a trash can he had dragged over.

"Is he always like that?" Tai asked the red spartan that was rubbing Jaune's back

Sadly yes..." Pyrrah let out a sigh "Anyways...we should use the buddy system so we don't get lost...so who partners with who?"

Ren was awaiting Nora to grab him but was dumbfounded when Svetlana and Nora were standing on their seats, posing together "Team Bear-Sloth!" they yelled together as they maintained the pose.

"Guys...I think Ren finally broke" Tai waved his hand in front of his face until the gunner came to his sense "well..lets do cross team pairs"

They seemed to agree as Guinevere sat next to Pyrrah "Care to be my companion for this trip?" she asked Pyrrah, who gave her a smile

"Oh the honor would be mine" Pyrrah stated, playing on Guinevere's background which made Tai sigh.

"well...that leaves four of us" He stated before looking up.

He saw Nirvana and Ren 'talking' if you could call it that. Nirvana was holding up a white board she seemed to pull from absolutely no where and wrote out 'want to be my buddy?' in marker.

Ren simply nods and let out a small smile, most likely pleased he didn't need to deal with a hyperactive Nora "Very well Nirvana" he answered and nods to her.

Tai chuckled, seeing the groups sitting together as he was a foot away from Jaune to keep out of vomit radios "Seems I got Vomit Boy here"

He chuckled as Jaune groaned out "not you too...how did you.." but was cut off

"I have my first class with Yang...I learn things" answered as the pilot stated they were about to land, getting a cheer from Jaune who then went back to his trash can.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they landed and headed to the Vale Mall. Each one was walking with their respective partners, at some point during their walk, Nirvana had offer her headphones to Ren, surprising everyone that she actually had ears and the headphones could come off. when he turned them down she simply hung them around her neck and continued to walk with him.<p>

"Why do you seem surprised Tai?" Jaune asked as they separated from the group to go to the game store.

Tai blinked, having just finished watching Nora and Svetlana charge off towards a candy store "First time I've seen her ears too..." he chuckled "I thought she was born with the headphones on" He then shrugged it off and followed Jaune, not going to Vale much he didn't know the layout.

* * *

><p>While Jaune and Tai were off replacing Jaune's game, Svetlana and Nora were terrorizing the owner of the sweet shop, mostly on Nora's end though since the only candy Svetlana seemed to want was crystallized honey candy <strong>(shes a bear...so sue me). <strong>Sadly..the owner wouldnt get a break anytime soon as Svetlana could be heard

"Hey check these out Nora!"

Nora zoomed to the back of the store as the owner groaned, afraid how much of his stock would be gone.

* * *

><p>As Team Bear-Sloth tortured one end of the male, a calmer group was in a music store. Normaly Ren was put through listening to Nora squeal over different bands as she zoomed around, but Nirvana was calm about it, seeming to enjoy the company as she walked around with Ren, watching to see what his interests were and pointed him out to some new music.<p>

Ren was equally Interested in Nirvana's, seeing she liked music ranging from smooth Jazz to Electronic.

After the music store, which was her pick, they went to Ren's. Ren's choice was a quaint little shop called 'Sleeping Tiger' and seemed to be very Oriental based. He took interest in the little figurines they had and even watched a little bamboo fountain 'tonk' every time it filled up.

"Like it?" Ren asked, never really seeing anyone enjoy such a thing as much as she did.

Nirvana pulled her white board out again from who knows where and wrote 'it keeps beat perfectly'

After Ren bought what he needed he watched Nirvana purchase a smaller nigh stand version, the rest of their time spent near the common area, listening to the new music Nirvana told Ren to get.

* * *

><p>As the Quiet Duo did there shopping, the Spartan and Knight seemed confused on where to go, both not being use to 'girl time' in malls. The two ended up in a store for hunters and huntress's, the Knight seemed to be looking over armor polish, stating a knight always had to look her best in full armor<p>

"I know the feeling" Pyrrah rubbed the back of her head, being a celebrity she had to look her best all the time, she learned that after spending hours in make up over a cereal box ad and shuddered.

The Two ended up getting some things, Guinevere getting mostly armor polish and assorted items to help in armor upkeep. Pyrrah on the other hand bought items to help in training Jaune, mostly thinks that would help if Jaune got hurt during practice. Happy with the purchases, the two left the store to find the others.

* * *

><p>After getting lost multiple times and having to use a map to find their way, Jaune and Tai finally found their store, but all ideas of replacing the game were lost as the gaming gods smiled down upon the two. Sitting in the middle of the store, lonely on a shelf...was the last thing they would think to see, the Gamestation Z, a console that shamed all the others and was sold out everywhere. After the boys stared at it and drooled for a good 5 minutes over it they checked their wallets, finding the didnt have enough alone but together had enough.<p>

After ripping the box off the shelf and placing it on the checkout lane with hungry looks in their eyes, they practically threw their Lien and the poor store owner and ran out, Tai having the box held safely in his arms.

Since the two got lost, they were late meeting up with everyone and had to make a mad dash for the Airship back to Beacon, barely making it..the two sat down, Tai holding the box as Jaune threw up in a trash can.

"Is that the new Gamestation?" Ren asked as Tai nods and Jaune tries to but goes back to his circular cylinder of pain and dignity loss. "Cool, what games did you get?"

At this Tai face planted on the box and Jaune groaned loudly into his can.

"you forgot to buy games didn't you?" Ren asked as the two groaned in response, earning a laugh from everyone.

Once they recovered from their stupid mistake, Tai looked around.

"Where is Nora and Svetlana?" Ren sighed and simply pointed to the two girls, who seemed to be in a sugar induced daze.

"I Can see through time!" Nora chirped, stuffing her mouth with more brightly colored sugar treats.

"I can see sounds" Svetelana garbled out in a fast string of words, practically drinking liquid sugar through a straw

Both Ren and Tai groaned out loudly as they sank in their seats "Tonight's gonna be a long night..." they both groaned out as the Airship flew off into the night...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it :3 and remember, I would love to hear your feedback and please vote on the poll, thanks and love you all!<strong> **(also realized I spelled Guinevere's name wrong..corrected it**!)


	5. A Day with a Second Family

**Hey Everyone, so I have deiced to have this story focus on my OC Tai and this chapter will explain him a bit more and such. ALSO I notice I'm not getting very many reviews and I really do want to know what you think, any ideas you think i could add and such. Also there is a poll open on my profile I would love if you took the time to look at. Anyways..Enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

><p>Unlike most days, Beacon Academy was quiet...and empty. Today was the first day of a two week long break and most of the student body had left to see their families and such. Currently the leader of Team TGSN was fast asleep, enjoying the quiet as he had said his good byes the day before to his team, Team RWBY and Team JNPR.<p>

Soon enough, Tai awoke naturally and stretched, looking around the empty room and sighed a bit "I kinda miss the noise..and fighting" he chuckled and soon got up, showering quickly. Soon after getting out of the shower he looked in the mirror, running a hand through his damp hair, but paused near the top of his head and let his hand drop. Once he had finished washing up he left the bathroom to get dressed, deciding not to wear his coat and just his black pants and purple long sleeve.

Once done he jumped a bit as his scroll buzzed with a message and he looked, a smile crossing his face as he opened it, the message included a picture and a small line of text 'Sorry we are home...Wish you were here!' He chuckled and looked at the picture. The picture was a photo of hos parents current on a hunt. the most noticeable was his mom as it seemed to be a sorry excuse for a selfie.

His mother was a you woman, or at least looked young. with grey eyes and long black hair. she was pale and was smiling, but the most interesting feature was the two wolf ears atop her head, showing she was a faunas.

In the background he saw something that made him chuckle. His mother was ignoring the large Grimm behind her, a Kraken, as it had his father in its tentacle grip.

His father was clear to see, his large frame covered in armor as he swung a large great sword, his face in a bright smile as he had no worries about the Grimm he fought. His father was also human, having married his mother after graduating Beacon and Tai was born soon after.

After looking at the photo for a long enough time he sent a message back and left the room, knowing what he wanted to do today.

* * *

><p>A little known fact of Tai was that when he was younger, his parents were often on hunts, so someone had to watch him. He had a fair share of babysitters but when the year was over at Beacon Academy, it became the daycare for a certain person. Tai walked through the halls, heading to Ozpin's office and knocked on the door, remembering his fond childhood in these halls."<p>

"Enter" A familiar voice called out...but it sounded confused

As Tai entered, seeing Ozpin working on some papers...a devious grin graced Tai's lips

"Uncle Ozzy!" Tai tried to make his voice as child-like as possible as he used the name he use to call the headmaster when he was one of his care takers.

Ozpin was a bit taken aback by this and looked up, a small smile appearing "oh..Tai...your still here?" He looked at him with a little bit of concern.

"Hunt" was all Tai answered as he flopped into the chair across from Ozpin, that simple word seemed to be enough for Ozpin

"I see...how are they doing?" He asked as Tai tossed him his scroll, the picture on screen, causing Ozpin to chuckle "As carefree as always...also explains why you didn't go home."

Tai chuckled a bit and nods "its a good think I have a second family here then" Ozpin raised a brow

"Didn't you team le-" Ozpin didn't get to finish.

"NO..not them...Beacon is my second family...you, Glynda, Port, and Oobleck" Tai smirked a bit "or did you forget I was the little trouble maker you guys took care off?"

Ozpin chuckled a bit at this and nods, getting up to get them a drink "I see, well...we aren't teaching now...so I'm sure it will be fine for you to interact with the others"

This got a laugh out of Tai "so..I get to deal with Nanny Glynda over teacher Glynda...I don't know which one was worse"

The two shared a chuckle as Ozpin came back, having hot chocolate instead of coffee. The two enjoyed their drinks and had some small talk before Tai smiled.

"So...when are you gonna ask her?" He looked at his 'Uncle' with a cheeky grin.

"Ask who what?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip.

"You know...Glynda to marry you?" He ducked as he knew what was to come.

The normally calm headmaster was caught off guard, spitting his drink out and wiping his mouth "what do you mean?" he seemed...nervous, Tai enjoyed this.

Tai simply gave him a look as Ozpin sighed "It's...complicated...now run along" he waved his hand "we have plenty of time to talk later"

With that Tai nods, thanks him for the drink and leaves. as the door shut Ozpin relaxed back into his chair and sighed, a sad look on his face "He acts the same as then...but" he frowned, remembering Tai as a child...and what Tai had lost between then and now "he will talk of it when it comes" he then when back to work without another thought on the matter.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Tai was hunting for more of his old caretakers, soon finding a old man walking the halls. In all honesty, this man helped Tai find the drive to become a hunter...was Peter Port. Sure his stories of his time as a hunter was boring to the students but to Tai when he was younger..they were better then any stories in any books.<p>

"Uncle Peter!" Tai shouted from the end of the hall which made the older Huntsman turn around and looked down the hall.

"Tai! My good Lad!" the older man bellowed in his usual happy nature, walking down the hall to shake hands with Tai "we never got the chance to speak on this...since teacher and students should talk in this manner...but I'm happy to see you made it my lad!" he clapped Tai on the shoulder "a true huntsman in training!"

Tai chuckled "Well..you and my parents drove me to do it from your tale" he walked down the hall with Port, talking about the Grimm they have witnessed, how Tai's parents were doing. when shown the picture her chuckled loudly

"That is a Superb prey they have found!" he smiled brightly "you have alot to live up to my good lad!" he patted Tai on the back

"I sure do" he chuckled and sighed a bit

"what is wrong...tell me your strife my lad!" Peter looked at him

"I have to see Glynda at some point..." he grimiced

"good luck with that one Tai" Port finally used his name "your gonna need it" He then chuckled "Bart is in the room..you can hide there"

Tai smiled "thanks Uncle Peter!" He ran off to find Oobleck as Peter chuckled

"That Lad...will be a fine hunter some day."

* * *

><p>After a short walk and a lot of watching his 'Uncle" Bart run around, the two of them were sitting there as they looked at a old battle map<p>

"are you sure that is correct...it seems like its wrong...the Humans had the upper hand..not the Faunus" Tai frowned then smirked "Uncle Bart...the maps upside down"

Oobleck blinked and nods "I suppose it is" he chuckled and flipped it around. They spoke a bit longer on history and such. Soon enough though, Tai decided to take his leave

"sorry but..I do need to go see..." Oobleck just nods

"don't repeat that history" he chuckled and let him leave, praying the boy would make it out alive.

* * *

><p>Tai now stood in front of the doorway to the 9th layer of hell, said door had a simply name tag on it...<p>

'Glynda Goodwitch'

Tai gulped down his nervousness and knocked.

"Enter" a female voice called and her complied.

Inside he looked at the blonde female behind her desk "Hello Auntie Glynda.." he choked out and saw the woman tense. She looked up and her face was dark

"what was that?" she asked, standing up as her body took on a aura of menace "repeat that please?" she began to walk towards him, Tai wondering if it was to late to leave but stood his ground out of fear

"Hi Auntie.." He was cut off as the normally strict teacher gave him a tight hug.

"It's been so long since I heard those words" he heard her say quietly and stood back from him, her normaly stern gaze had softened and she smiled "you grew up into a fine young man...and a huntsman in training...your parents should be proud" she seemed to be a completely different person now"

Thanks" he managed to chuckle out as he sat down with her and began to talk over things, after all...when the students came back after their vacation..all of them would be his teachers again till the next break. they continued to talk and soon he had to leave

"Oh..Auntie Glynda?" he waited for her to turn to look "If Uncle Ozzy asks...say yes" he winked at her which caused the woman to uncharacteristically sputter and blush

"What do you mean?" he asked, covering her blush.

"you know what!" he laughed and left the room and one very embarrassed Goodwitch.

"...He is getting extra work..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>After meeting with all his old care takers, Tai found his way up to the top of Beacon's Spire, sitting on the edge. He was currently looking at a picture from years back. It was of him and his 'Family'. His mom and dad were behind a 6 year old Tai, each had a hand on his shoulder, and behind them..were the 4 teachers that took care of them. Tai smiled at the picture but it soon grew sad as he looked over one...important detail that made him run his hands through his hair, exposing two hidden scars atop his head "Time changes many things...but not family..." he smiled a bit...In that picture. atop young Tai's head, was a pair of wolf ears...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, might not be as good as i wanted but I liked the twist at the end. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please..please Review and vote on the poll :3<strong>


	6. Concerts and Shipbuilding

**Alright Everyone, this chapter will include something I forgot to do awhile back, so there is no time like the present to do it. Anyways, here is the new chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tai groaned as he awoke to the sound of his Scroll going off "the hell...who would call me at..." he rolled over to look at the time " noon...oops.." he sighed and sat up, grabbing his scroll and answered. He was then graced by the veiw of a very...very excited blonde, her wild mane of hair gave her away "Hey Yang" Tai mumbled out as he rubbed his eyes "what do you need?"<p>

"uh...did you just get up?" the blonde looked at him as Tai simply nods and yawns "eh oh well you can sleep later"

Tai felt so great she cared for his sleep "anyways..what did you need?" he asked a little more irritated

"Remember those concert tickets?" before he could answer she continued "well the concert is today...Ruby will be with her Uncle Crow and somehow he already had a ticket bought for me..so we have three"

Tai didn't like where his was going "Yang..."

The girl continued "and since your at Beacon..your coming with us!" she bounced as she smiled

"Why?" he grumbled out as he flopped back onto his bed

"Oh that's easy...you can drive and have a car at Beacon...also..." she seemed to lose some energy "Dad said he wants me to have a chaperone and I want someone to keep Blake from reading the entire time!" she whined

"And what makes you think I wi-" He was cut off as his eyes widened "so...that's where Ruby gets it"

He was currently looking at Yang's puppy dog face, lip quivering and eyes watery.

"Must resist..." her eyes widened a bit more "gah! fine...I ran out of things to anyway"

He heard Yang then say "Ha I told you it would work Blake..pay up"

"Good bye Yang" Tai grumbled and hung up with a sigh.

After washing and getting dressed he waited for the two girl.

* * *

><p>After a long enough wait he heard Yang's tell tale knock...which was her trying to break the door down. After getting up and opening the door, his arm was grabbed and he was dragged out by a very excited Yang "come on! we have to go!" she dragged him along quickly as Blake followed. Tai used this time to look the two girls over, seeing Yang was...sorta dressed. she was in a pair of short shorts, boots, and a top the showed her midriff and her...assets. He then looked back at Blake, who of course mastered the art of reading and walking, was wearing a white tank top, black hoodie and a purple skirt, her bow was replaced with a beanie...did it just move?<p>

After a while of begging Yang to let him walk on his own he walked with them to Beacon's motor pool and looked around "ah here it is" he walked over to a nice looking car, it was mostly black with purple trim and accents. Yang looked pretty surprised at it "you have a sports car?" she looked a little dumbfounds as he nods.

"Parents wanted me to have a nice car?" He didn't want to sound like one of those kids that got everything from his parents...but they did buy him a pretty nice dust car.

"Shot Gun!" Yang cried out, making Blake flinch, and hoped into the passenger seat.

Tai rolled his eyes and moved his seat forward so Blake could sit in the back. After he got in the began to drive off, Yang fiddled with the radio as they drove but couldn't find anything that came close to what she wanted at the concert.

"so Blake?" he waited for the girl to finish her page before asking "how long has Yang been uh..." he looked at Yang who was shaking in excitement.

"Acting like she had the energy of ten thousand condensed suns?" Blake finished "No idea..but i would have to say awhile..Ruby didn't seem like she got any sleep"

Tai groaned "great..." tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>After arriving and getting out of the car, Tai stopped Blake "ok...hand over the books"<p>

Blake blinked then sighed, handing over the one she was reading. Tai gave her a look and she huffed, pulling one out of her pocket and gave it to him. After another look she groaned and gave him three more books that see seemed to pull out of no where..the finaly one came out from under her hat "there we go" he smiled and tossed the gently into the car.

Once then were in the concert, Tai completely lost Yang and Blake. The second they walked in, Yang had grabbed Blake and dashed off into the crowd, squealing like the fan girl she was. After he gave up on simply scanning the crowd, he dived in, walking through the sea of cheering fans as the Achieve Men came on stage.

After wandering through the crowd he soon found a certain green gunner he wasn't expecting. Lie Ren was standing in the crowd looking bored. He was dressed very differently then usual. The gunner was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green torn tee, what looked like a fishnet long sleeve shirt under it and black sneakers.

Tai chuckled seeing one of his more silent friends trying to wear the punk rock look "well hello Ren" he said as he taking a picture as the boy turned around, horrified then when he noticed it was Tai he calmed down "Nora?" he asked as he looked at his clothes

"Nora..." Ren sighed "the opening band is a favorite of mine and Nora made me dress this way.." Tai just nods

"I understand...just tell that to Yang when she...oops" He looked behind Ren to see a certain blonde looking at them

" Who is you friend here...a real slice of punk rock hotness" Yang purred as she walked closer

"Uh...Hi Yang" Ren turned to face her.

Yang went from her cool, flirty nature to a stammering wreck, her face deeply red as Tai, Blake and Ren all watched her.

Blake and Tai stood back to watch the chaos infront of them, taking pictures of the train wreck that was now Yang, who was freaking out that she called Ren hot, but mostly afraid of what Nora would do to her

"Oh Monty! shes going to murder me, hammer me into paste!" Yang was flailing, actually afraid for her life "She will more then break my legs, she will crush them into dust!"

Ren watched for a bit with an amused smile on his face "Uh Yang..." Yang froze mid flail and looked at her "Nora isn't here...also...why would she do that?"

Yang blushed red "Aren't you two..."

"Nora is into girls" Ren deadpanned

"But you and her..." Yang stammered out

"as she puts it...I'm Level 100 friend zone" Ren stated as Tai and Blake tried to stifle their giggles but were soon roaring in laughter, braced on each other to keep standing.

"uh...uh" Yang seemed to be a bit broken, her mouth hanging open at this "I uh...well ok"

Ren then decided to join in on the teasing "and you really think I look that good like this...hmmm..maybe I should dress like this more often." With a wink and smirk, Ren walked off into the crowd, leaving a dumbfounded Yang standing there, with Tai and Blake on the ground, gasping for air from laughing for so long and so hard.

After Finally recovering and carrying a frozen blonde from the grounds, they drove home. Since they couldn't get Yang to unfreeze they just tossed her in the back, leaving Blake upfront with Tai "So...how much of that did we record?" Tai asked as he drove.

"Oh..you know..enough to keep Yang good for the next months maybe?" Blake let her lips curve into a smile as she watched the recording again for the 10th time "should we take a bet?" she looked at him.

'For what?" Tai kept his eyes on the road.

"Ren and Yang" she smirked a devious smirk.

"Blake...your devious and evil side is showing...I like it" he shook her hand to agree to the bet and continued to drive towards the school...

* * *

><p><strong>Took a different Turn halfway through :3 maybe we have a new ship on our hands? who knows. Anyways, Fav and Review like always, the poll is still open on my profile and Yang is still an option so you might be able to sink this ship before it sails. Anyways, till next time people, See ya!<strong>


	7. Bullets and Books

**Decided to upload two chapters today out of boredom, plus I think you should learn more about Tai's weapon(s) and a bit more on his Semblance (don't hate me over it!) Anyways time to continue!**

* * *

><p>After the entire concert issue, it took Yang a few hours to finally snap out of it, but decided to go to sleep afterwards. Having some spare time now, Tai decided to go to the schools forge, needing to fill some ammo and work out a new weapon design. When he arrived it seemed Blake had the same idea, her partner being asleep must of given her the free time to clean and reload Gambol Shroud.<p>

Blake looked up at the sound of the door opening and waved at the new occupant "Hey Tai" he then turned back to taking her weapon apart.

"Hey Blake" he yawned and hooked his scroll up to the forge and uploaded his design, knowing it would make the pieces instead of the full thing. After leaving that to do its job he walked over to the bench that was next to Blake's.

"Um...are you here to load ammo? you don't seem to have your weapon on you" Blake had heard Ruby complain about not knowing Tai's weapon and was a little curios herself.

"well actually i was going to work on a few weapons..." He stated, seeing Blake look at him funny "I'm forbidden from using my main weapon...too unstable and unpredictable"

Blake was going to ask be decided not to pry, but her eyes did widen as she saw the air ripple and a pistol dropped out of the ripple into Tai's hand "Is that your semblance?" Blake asked as she watched the air return to normal

"Sorta" he stated as he sat down "its a long story...but if you have the time" he saw Blake was most likely going to be there for awhile "well...I'll just give you the short version...My weapon..the one I' not allowed to use..sorta messed with my semblance..and sorta gave me a second one..its not very powerful..and is only useful for storing my weapons" he stated with a sigh, as if it was uncomfortable to talk about "so since I'm not allowed to use it..I decided to use guns as my weapon of choice" he smiled at her

"Guns? as in more then one?" she asked and Tai nods

"I have a few pistols, auto rifles, snipers, heavy weapons and shotguns stored in my second semblance" he stated as he looked at her "Guns are easier to master over the weapons a hunter normal;y uses to I decided to become proficient in a few types" he chuckled a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking" Blake asked as she cleaned a piece of her weapons "you said your 'secondary Semblance'..what was the one you natural achieved?"

Tai chuckled "Is it sad I'm just not realizing how little you know about me?" He watched her shrug "It's electromagnetism...Sorta like Pyrrah's but with more uses" He simply watched Blake nod and Tai chuckled a bit before they worked in silence.

Tai used the time to take apart his pistol, clean it, oil it, put it back together and then tossed it up, it being sucked into a ripple and another plopped into his hand. The first had looked like a standard 9mm, this one was a sleek revolver design. He did the same to this one as they worked. Tai thinking on how much his friends really didn't know about him...should he tell Blake that he was once a faunas...no now wasn't the time.

* * *

><p>After an hour of silence he heard the sound of the forge hissing as it cooled the parts he made. He would give them a few minutes before going to get them "So how did Yang do after the whole Ren thing?"<p>

Blake smirked a bit "well...she took as well as Yang did, tried to brush it off and think nothing of it, mostly trying to sleep it off and pretend it was a dream"

"think that will work for her?" He asked as he was now working on making ammo, the shells her had varied greatly from 9mm to .50 cal

"We have video evidence remember" he could almost believe Blake would be laugh manically if she was anyone else, having something to hang over the Gossip Queen of Beacons head now.

He then got an idea to level the playing field between Yang and Blake. He slowly pulled his scroll and began to record "So how is Ninja's of Love going?" what came next..he didn't expect at all.

Blake proceeded to squeal like a fan girl then sighed dreamily "Oh what is there to say?! Shira and Hayate spent a night-" Tai's eyes widened as she described events that would definitely send her to the Headmasters office if Glynda heard her "- and its was just so wonderful!" Blake squeed again and looked at Tai as he hit a button on his scroll "um..what are you doing?"

Tai blinked "oh sorry had to check something"

* * *

><p>In team RWBY's dorm, a certain blonde brawler rolled over with a grumbled and opened her scroll to hear the squees and fan girling of her partner "Tai...you are the best man on earth" the gold grinned as she saved the audio and rolled over, planning on how to use this against her.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the forge. Tai was retrieving the parts to his new weapon he set them down and began to work, piecing them together. "so what are you making if you have a small armory with you at all times?" Blake asked a bit shyly, she wasn't use to asking many people outside her team what they were doing.<p>

"Sniper Rifle...well sorta" he chuckled "after our teams were made i saw your team and JNPR's fighting the Grimm and I noticed your rounds never broke the Grimm's armor...so I'm trying to make a weapon that can deal with the thick armor at long range" he chuckled "Um...I forgot the barrel and a few more parts...can you get them?"

Blake simply nodded, at this point she was done with her weapon and was reading as she spoke to him, he hadn't noticed till now, was he really good enough friends with her for her to keep him company? When she returned with the parts he thanked her and fitted the last parts into place then slid an empty clip into the gun and tested the bolt "well its working..should be fine" he pushed it into a ripple in the air like the others and smiled "well thanks for keeping me company Blake" He chuckled "never thought you would be the type to stick around to talk."

Blake shrugged "I got to get to know you more and read at the same time" she then thought for a moment "I don't get why Weiss dislikes you"

Tai chuckled "cause I'm not good at keeping my team from fighting...maybe when she comes back I'll try to talk to her a bit..after all shes the only one in our group I'm not really friends with" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "anyways..you should get back to Yang..make sure she is staying out of trouble.

Blake simply rolled her eyes "she is either sleeping...drunk...or both" and with that she left.

Tai blinked as he watched her leave 'did her bow twitch?' he wonder...maybe he should of told her. He then cleaned up, stashed his filled ammon away and headed to his room for a good nights sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter done! Hope you guys don't hate the secondary Semblance idea...just one I had when I designed his forbidden weapon..anyways onto other stuff. I know I put chapters out very often lately but I still want your feedback, so far I have only gotten 2 reviews but i really want to know what you guys think, Ideas, comments, likes, dislikes, I really want to know what you guys think, after all what you guys think drives me to write this, so far the only thing I have to go off of is that view counter ticking up. Anyways, all of you are awesome for reading my work and I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Also remember the poll on Tai's ship is still open so go check that out on my profile, Till next time! (most likely tomorrow) <strong>


	8. Coffee and Ice

**Couldn't sleep so I decided to start the next chapter, hope you enjoy like always.**

* * *

><p>Tai groaned as he waited for a certain heiress to show up as he sipped his coffee. He had decided he need to set things straight with Weiss and try to friends with her, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He had asked Yang and Blake to set it up and was now waiting, and of course the heriess was on time.<p>

Weiss was clearly not happy she was meeting him after returning from the Schnee Estate but she sat down anyway and ordered her own drink. Tai let the silence sitting one the table like a heavy blanket and waited, letting her get her drink and take a sip "you don't like me do you" He started

"Not at all" the Heiress returned "you are a poor excuse for a leader, unable to keep your own team in line or keep them disciplined" She set her cup down. and glared at him "and now your trying to date me?" she glared more.

"Date?" He asked as he raised a brow.

"Yes..Blake and Yang sent me here on a blind date" he took another sip, clearly trying to push it off.

Tai sighed, elbow on the table and his face in his palm "those idiots...thats the best they could come up with" he slid his hand down his face and looked at her "Listen Weiss.." He faltered a bit when she glared at him "I'm not here to date you...trust me"

"What is that suppose to mean? Am I not good enough for you?!" she seemed annoyed, thinking he thought he was better then her.

"No no thats not it Weiss" he groaned and leaned back in his chair "I don't want to date you...only a moron would try to date a girl that showed no intrest..." The name Arc then came to both their minds "anyways...I just wanted us to be friends...I dont have to be a good leader for us to be friends" he looked at her as he took a drink.

"Yes you do!" she slammed her hands on the table "How can you have a stable friendship if you can't handle your team!"

Tai looked up at her calmly and sighed "Weiss...they may not get along and they have their own ways of getting through it...but have you noticed me not having a stable friendship with them?" He saw Weiss falter a bit.

"I uh..." She was lost

"Leadership has nothing to do with friendship...and what they do in their free time to get over not getting along is their own thing" He took another drink "Yes..Svetlana and Guinevere fight all the time...but want to know something?" He saw Weiss just looking at him with a slightly less intense glare "I make sure its settled and they make up before we go to bed." Weiss actually seemed surprised by this "And don't tell me you haven't yelled or fought with your teammates over things?" He knew he was reminding her of when she yelled at RWBY over being a bad leader or when she fought with Blake for unknown reasons "I'm going to head back to Beacon now" he stood up and paid for both their drinks.

"You don't need to I can-" She started, clearly about to pull the 'I have lots of money' card to pay for her drink

"I know you can...this is a gesture of hopefully a nice friendship in the future Weiss" He smiled and patted her shoulder as he walked by "See you at Dinner tonight." He simply said as he left a very flustered and confused Weiss behind

"dolt..." Weiss muttered as she took a drink of her coffee, his words having a effect on her.

* * *

><p>Back at Beacon, Tai walked up to the dorm that that had the B and Y of RWBY in it and knocked on the door, seeing Yang answer "So how was the-" he cut her off<p>

"Told her its wasn't a date and I feel sorry for you two come morning" He smirked "have a nice night." He waved to his friends and left to go to bed.

The next morning...It took Blake and Yang awhile to defrost from their respective ice blocks...

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked it, sorry its on the short side but like i said...couldn't sleep so... :3 Fav, Follow, Review, and vote on the poll (only one vote so far!)<strong>


	9. Teams and Clubs

**It has been brought up a few times that I have been neglecting the rest of Team TGSN and for that I'm sorry, I've been trying to flesh out canon character and such to make sure that i can voice them correctly, but now I'm sure I can do it so how about a Team TGSN chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Tai groaned as he looked at his scrolls calender, they had about a week left. He was currently sitting at the breakfast table with Blake and Yang. Earlier that morning he had gone to asked Yang about something to find her defrosting Blake from the night before, it seemed Weiss had left again for the Schnee estate after their talk.<p>

The reason for his displeasure was that his team was returning for a day to hang out with their leader so he wasn't alone on his break from classes. As touching as this was...Tai had no idea what to do with them. Sure he knew what each girl liked, but together what could they enjoy?

He knew Nirvana was ok with almost anything as long as her headphones were allowed. The issue was Guinevere and Svetlan. Sure the Knight and Viking were getting along a bit more, but they still ended up fighting. He had asked Yang what he could do, after all Yang seemed to know how to have a good time and planed most of the parties the groups had.

"Bowling?" she gave the idea as they sat across from each other at the table.

"This isn't some after school special Yang...plus I don't trust Svetlana around a bowling ball..." he could just imagine the amount of damage that could be caused.

"Hmmm...Movie?" She asked as she tapped her index finger against her chin in thought

"Guinevere likes Romance and Drama...Svetlana likes vulgar language and pointless violence..doubt that there is a movie with both" He sighed a bit as he rubbed his temples.

"Concert?" She asked, since their trip to the Achieve men was oh so successful

"Classical vs. Death Metal" Tai answered , beginning to lose hope.

"Group Therapy?"Yang asked, it seemed like his team needed it

"Pass...just...pass" he sighed, his head hitting the table with a thud.

"well...there is one more thing..you guys can go to a club" Yang smiled at her latest idea

"A club?" He thought for a moment, most of the music Nirvana played out loud was club music, and both his teammates seemed to enjoy it.

"Yeah...I mean all you do there is socialize, dance, drink, and relax." She stated.

"Ok...what clubs are there around here?" He looked at her as he looked upon the one person that could probably make tonight work.

"Ah there is this wonderful club, just reopened after getting trashed." She stated proudly as if she was the reason for it "the owners name is Junior...should be a good place for you guys" she then thought for a moment "just don't mention I sent you"

Tai looked at her, opening his mouth to ask then decided against it "Well ok...at least Nirvana can help too..." he then thought for a moment before heading to his room to get ready.

* * *

><p>Once his team arrived and the idea came up, it went pretty smoothly. He forced Guinevere and Svetlana to sign a contact that they signed in elegant calligraphy and sloppy scrawl respectively. The contract said they were allowed to fight on the trip, if they did, Svetlana would be forced to wear formal dresses for the rest of the semester, and if Guinevere did then she would be forced to wear tank tops and short shorts for the rest of the semester. Both seemed to fear these options.<p>

The only issue they had was clothes. Guinevere thought a ball gown would be good for the club, which got a face palm from both him and Nirvana "Send her to Yang..have Yang dress her" he waved his hand and Nirvana took her to Yang. When Nirvana returned, Tai was covering his eyes as Svetlana thought a skimpy garb made for tribal dances was fine "Nirvana...her..Yang..Now!" he groaned out as he turned his back to them as she was covered up and escorted out

After getting properly dressed by Yang he looked the over nodding. Guinevere was dressed in a tee shirt that hung off one shoulder, fishnet arm sleeves, a pair of skinny jeans and some sneakers, a temporary pink streak was also put in her long blonde hair. Svetlana on the other hand seemed to like torn clothes. She wore a torn half shirt, showing off her toned belly, torn up shorts with torn leggings, fingerless gloves and sneakers. When he saw hers he looked at Yang who simply shrugged "makes her look badass." Svetlana finished the outfit off by putting on her eye patch that bore her symbol **(forgot to metion she had one, she just wears it cause she thinks its badass).**

Thinking they were done, he turned to follow his team, only to be dragged back into the dorm by Yang so he could be dressed. Once the torture was over Tai groaned at the mirror. He was dressed in mostly black and purple, wearing a black tee, purple skinny jeans, black and purple sneakers, black fingerless gloves and fake tattoo sleeves. Yang took it even a step further by dying the tips of his hair purple, stating he had to deal with it for 6 then pushed him out of the room stating she always wanted to make him took that way and slammed the door shut "great.." he grumbled.

* * *

><p>To say the night was...boring would be the biggest lie ever. Its didn't take long after they enter Juniors club for Nirvana to convince the bear headed DJ to allowed them to double DJ the entire club, both seemed to be in perfect sync. After a few hours of Tai dealing with the grind fest that was Club dancing he soon mad his way to the bar, making small talk with a man flanked by a girl in red and a girl in white, not knowing he was the owner or a info broker, but they had a good talk. It was soon cut short as they noticed cheering and the crowd parting and sighed, thinking a fight broke out, but what he saw stunned him.<p>

It seemed Svetlana and Guinevere had followed the rules set for them, but that didn't stop them from entrancing the entire club with their dance battle. Tai blinked at him, the owner and his two guards watched in awe at the two, Svetlana dancing circles around Guinevere then returning to her spot for Guinevere to go. Guinevere surprised everyone, starting with what seemed a ballet move but once she got close to Svetlana she flipped, barely missing Svetlana and began to move in a more club friendly motion causing the entire club to cheer. This continued for a few hours till the two were drenched in sweat and leaning against each other to keep from falling over

"Your...not to bad...for a stuff up Lady" Svetlana panted out, her bear ears atop her head twitching.

"Tis good to know...Savage...Thou art good too" Guinevere panted in return, a smile on her lips as they looked at each other

"Truce Guinevere?" Svetlana held out the hand that wasn't holding her team mate up

The knight was a bit surprised that Svetlana used her name. but bowed her head, taking the hand "Truce...Svetlana"

They both chuckled and collapsed into each other, laying on the floor, their hand still in the other grasp as they panted.

Tai chuckled "think you can get some bouncers to help us out?" He asked Junior, still unaware of his name

"Sure...and come back any time" he waved two of his black and red clad men over to help the women off the floor.

"Nirvana time to go!" Tai called out, watching Nirvana nod, hug the Bear DJ and bound out of the club.

Tai took Guinevere and Nirvana held Svetlana up "so..you two put on quiet the show...maybe we should come back sometime"

"Tis a good idea" Guinevere nods as she looked to Svetlana "Thou's opinion?"

Svetlana chuckled "I agree with you Lady Fancy Pants" she held out her fist and Guinevere bumped hers again it

"Glad Thou agree...Lady Unfancy Pants?" Guinevere tried her hand at name calling.

"eh..needs some work" Svetlana chuckled as Tai and Nirvana shared a grin, knowing tonight brought their team a little closer together...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the Team Chapter and my try at giving Guinevere an old english speaking pattern. Anyways, hope you liked it ant you know the drill by now, Vote, Fav, Follow, Review and such!<strong>


	10. Games and Confusion

**Hey everyone, sorry if you don't like these back to back chapters, but I can't stop writing and i have nothing better to do with my time. Anyways, time to continue the story!**

* * *

><p>Tai yawned, it was early in the morning and he had just seen his team off so they could finish visiting their families. Tai was surprised by the events that happened the night before to lead to Guinevere and Svetlana getting along, but he knew the two would still clash now and again. As he watched their airship leave, another landed, dropping off a familiar red headed Spartan. She looked up to see Tai standing there and waved "Tai...could you help me with my luggage?" she asked in her always kind and polite manner.<p>

"Sure Pyrrah" He chuckled and walked into the airship, helping her carry out a few large suitcases, in which she said contained her armor, back up armor, weapons and training gear. The one she carried had her other belongings. After talking to her for a bit she figured out why she was the only one that returned. Jaune was with his family, and it seemed it was quite large from what Pyrrah explained, ranging in many Aunts, Uncles and Cousins of many ages. He also found out Ren and Nora's families got together to celebrate and were currently hosting a large capture the flag game in a forest in the north.

"So what did you do Pyrrah?" Tai asked as he hoisted the bags up the stairs to JNPR's dorm.

"Oh you know...got a hometown hero's welcome...feast...many sponsors showed up to talk to me, had to talk to agents.." she let out a sigh.

"Doesn't seem much of a vacation then" He frowned a bit as he looked her over, just now realizing she was in casual clothing of a red sweater, blue jeans and flats

"Well I got to visit my family and train with them" she smiled but Tai could see she was tense and stress from not getting a real vacation.

"hmmmm" he thought for a moment as she opened the door to the dorm "Nope...I won't let that be your vacation" he chuckled as he set her suitcase down. "how do you like to relax?" He stretched, the suit case being more heavy the he was use to carrying.

"Combat training, Running..." She trailed off as she saw Tai's look of disapproval "W-what?"

"I meant things that were what normal people did to relax..not a celebrity's version" He looked at her and thought for a bit...what could Pyrrah like to do?

He thought of this after he offered to help her unpack, sticking to her weapons and armor so he wouldn't find anything he wasn't suppose to. As he unpacked her noticed the game system him and Jaune bought together, guessing Jaune left it behind so it wouldn't get damaged "Hey Pyrrah..I think I have an idea" he smiled as he turned to her.

"Oh?" she turned and politely gave him her undivided attention

"How about we play video games for a bit...then uh..go to vale to get some shopping done..then grab a bite to eat?" He had offered to go shopping since he noticed her weapons and such here in need of cleaning and repairs and it looked like she was out of materials to do so

"I really haven't played much...but sure I'll try" She beamed at him, thinking it would be good to become more friendly with Tai since everyone else was.

They decided on a Co-op game and put it in, thankfully him and Jaune had gone back to buy a few games for the new console. As they played he noticed that Pyrrah picked up the game quickly, but was also a polite gamer, asking him if he needed the new gear before looting it, willing to trade gear if needed and also split money equally if she got more them him. He actually enjoyed playing it with her, it was different then Jaune's cries of defeat, Ren's quiet sighs and cheers, and Nora's squeals of victory or yelling of defeat.

They continued to play till Yai looked at the clock and blinked "Uh...Pyrrah?"

"Hmmm?" she paused the game, not going farther without him "what is it?" she asked

"its uh...Noon...We have been playing for 6 hours" he chuckled a bit and Pyrrah rubbed the back of her head.

"Seems we got caught up in it huh...maybe we should move onto the next thing on our list?" she asked.

"Sure...lets go to the Vale Mall like last time" He chuckled and got up "let me go ask Blake and Yang if they need anything."

He let her get ready as he went to RWBY's dorm and was let in "Hey, I'm heading to the Mall..you two need anything?" He waited for an answer.

Blake simply showed she was close to the end of the current Ninjas of Love book "Got it...Yang?" he looked at her to her looking very very tired " Energy drinks?" He asked which got a nod "got it..well I'll be back later...Me and Pyrrah are going to the mall together then grabbing dinner to see ya." he shut the door.

As the door shut Yang perked up "did he just..say that' she looked over the edge of the bed "that sounds like a date to me" Yang grinned.

"No your not following them...it probably isn't even meant to be a date." Blake sighed.

Before Yang could even think of following she was pulled to the floor and a certain Cat Faunas was sitting on her, pinning her to the floor

"hey I didn't even sa-" Yang didn't have to finish

"Didn't need to..i know you well enough" Blake continued to read as she sat on her partners back.

* * *

><p>Pyrrah and Tai were enjoying their time shopping, having gone to the Huntsman shop they had picked up the things Pyrrah needed. As they shopped she noticed Tai go missing, finding him in the ranged weapon aisle.<p>

"You use a ranged weapon?" She asked, seeing he had a few clips and boxes of shell casings

"yeah..I use mostly guns" he chuckled a bit "none are two fancy..i just switch out normal rounds with dust rounds" he grabbed a few more parts and went to check out with her, talking to her about the weapons the same way he talked Blake about them.

"A Very Interesting fighting style...using mostly ranged weapons" She thought for a moment.

"Have you been training Jaune one how to counter ranged?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"not really..are you offering?" She smiled at him

"Sure why not..your training him the primary skills...Ren is teaching him hand to hand...I'll see what i can do" he smiled as they continued to shop, some how ending up in the gaming store with Pyrrah buying the next game that came after the one they were playing "really like gaming huh?" he smirked causing Pyrrah to blush

"It's relaxing.." she mumbled a bit and soon they left the mall after visiting a few more stores.

* * *

><p>Once they were done there, they went to the same Cafe he had talked to Weiss at and they ordered some coffee and pastries "Not really a good dinner but it's only 4 pm" Tai stated before taking a sip of his drink.<p>

"oh its fine" Pyrrah smiled and took a sip of her own, that's when the waitress came back.

"Can I get you and your Girlfriend anything else sir?" she asked.

Both Pyrrah and Tai had to swallow hard to keep from spitting their drinks out, neither of them seeing this as a date till that exact second.

"W-we...uh...He I-isn't.." Pyrrah stammered, seeming to be caught of guard, Tai took a deep breath to clear his blush

"We aren;t dating, just two students who decided to hang out today and relax" He managed to say calmly as the Waitress now blushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry for the confusion!" she blushed harder and left them be once Tai assured her it was fine. Once they were done, Tai paid for the meal and they left together, heading back to become, though it was a bit more awkward after the dating comment...

* * *

><p>Once back at Beacon they went to their own dorms till dinner...and dinner was complete hell. When Blake, Yang, Tai and Pyrrah were all at the table, Blake gave the two a 'I'm sorry, I really tried' before Yang blindsided them.<p>

"So how was your date!" he cooed as she looked between the two, Tai nearly choking and hit his head on the table in shock, thankfully Pyrrah was the one sto speak up this time.

"It wasn't a date Yang...just a friendly outing to help me relax...Tai was a very courteous friend today" she finished with a smile.

"aw thats no fun!" Yang whined only to get a stern glare from Blake.

Tai smiled and pushed a bag to each girl "i got you things...Blake the next TWO books in the series...and Yang...and I'm sorry Blake...I found your energy drink by the gallon..." Both girls seemed very happy with this and they finished their dinner in peace with some light conversation before they all went to their dorms, Tai already tired and going to bed for the next day, but then got a message from Pyrrah 'Gaming tomorrow?' it asked and Tai smiled

'Sure' He sent back before closing his eyes and going to sleep, glad he had one more friend he could enjoy time with.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the chapter! I realized Tai hadn't talked to Pyrrah yet and such. I got the feeling with the roommates she had, Pyrrah would be curious about playing video games but always stayed away cause she didn't think she would fit in well. I also got the idea for the "Confused as a date" thing from someone and decided it would go well with Pyrrah since she would only see it as a friendly outing till someone said anything...anyways you guys no the drill, Fav, Follow, Review and vote on the poll for the shipping. Till Next time!<strong>


	11. Rules of Teenage Drama

**So It has taken me this long to figure out that guests can't vote on the shipping poll...so Ive come up with a way to fix this. if you are a guest and wish to vote, you can either PM your vote to me or put it into a review. Also I am open to you guys PMing me to ask about things going on in series or voice what you would like to see, but mostly I would love to hear feed back from you guys so lets try to pump up that review number. Anyways here is the next Chapter!**

* * *

><p>it was a little over a week into break, and Tai was bored. He had gotten up early the next day after his outing with Pyrrha and was waiting for her text to come over so they could continue their game. While he was in the shower he was told that after breakfast they could continue, since Pyrrha had to run in the morning before breakfast. He left the shower with only his pants on and a towel draped over his neck and head, walking to the dorms mini fridge he opened it up and pulled out a can on cold Stardust Coffee and opened it, taking a sip before he heard a whistle behind him.<p>

As he turned he was met by the stares of Blake and Yang...well mostly Yang since her partner was face first into the newest Ninjas of Love book "Dang, I thought you were a scrawny twig...you have a build!" Yang chirped as he looked him up and down like a work of art.

Tai shrugged a bit and dried his long hair, it reaching down past his shoulder blades "Sure sure Yang...If this is your reaction to me i would love to see you sputter when you catch Ren changing." Ever since the concert, he had noticed whenever Ren was mentioned Yang would squirm a bit.

As of now Yang was trying to hide her blush in her mane of hair as Blake tried to hide her giggles in her book. As he let Yang smolder a bit, he swore he saw steam rising off her, he pulled out a purple light hoodie and pulled it on, not putting in the effort to find an undershirt. After the entire 'Walk in on the leader of Team TGSN while he is shirtless' fiasco the three headed down to the dining hall for breakfast. Along the way her had tied his hair into his normal low pony tail "So...how did you two get into my room anyway?" He turned his head to the side.

"Door was unlocked" Blake stated as she still was buried into her books pages, her ability to walk,talk and read a book at the same time was interesting to say the least.

"So..what are you guys doing after breakfast?" He looked at the two

"Yang is dragging me to Vale to pick up parts for her motorbike..." Blake didn't seem to excited.

"Bumblebee needs some upgrades" Yang bounced a little more happily, making a few poor guys not watch were they were going and walk into walls.

"well hope you have fun...Pyrrha and I are probably just going to game." He soon regretted that the second he was Yang waggle her eyebrows "I hate you Yang...so much"

Yang just smirked as she began to talk "Oh come on now.." Tai pulled out his scroll and typed a message to someone and waited as he toned Yang out. Yang stopped talking as she looked at her Scroll and began to sputter, frozen in place as he face went red and she began to steam again.

"What's with Yang?" Blake finally looked up from her book, looking at her stammering partner.

"Asked Nora to send Yang a shirtless pic of Ren" Tai smirked as he turned to leave for the dining hall.

"That's just evil" Blake chuckled and grabbed Yang's free hand and pulled her along to the dining hall.

Inside the dining hall, Pyrrha was waiting for them and saw Yang as Blake sat her down to get her and her partner food "Um?" she looked at Tai

"was teasing me about hanging out with you as friends..had Nora send her a pic" He stated before leaving to get some food. While they were gone Yang's brain finally had enough as it fried, melted and left the building, causing her head to thud against the table. Soon enough she would recover when Blake returned.

Yang?" she looked at her partner a bit concerned "I got you some food" and the concerned look went out the window as Yang bolted up, grabbed the tray and began to devour the eggs, bacon, and toast, drowning her embarrassment in standard breakfast food.

"Seems your fine now...I'll let Nora know to keep the entire collection on standby though" Tai smirked as he sat down, slightly hopping Yang couldn't start fires with glares.

After eating for a bit, Tai got curious "So..." the three girls looked at him "I'm in a team of 3 girls and i hang out with them...why when I start hanging out with Pyrrha do you think I'm trying to get with her?" He looked at mostly Yang.

"Because..that's the rules of teenage drama" she stated matter of factly.

"But I hung out with Blake in the Workshop the other day for a few hours." he frowned

Yang then gasped "An Affair?!" he put on a look of shock which was quickly replaced with a book, knocking Yang backward onto the floor.

"stop being dramatic Yang" Blake sighed and made sure her partners face didn't damage her book.

"yeah drama" he rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

Once the four of them were done he went with Pyrrha to continue their game, getting lost in it for hours.

* * *

><p>While Tai gamed with the Spartan, Yang and Blake were working on Bumblebee, well sorta...It involved Yang doing all the work while Blake sat in a chair and handed her tools while she read. After awhile Yang sat up and looked at Blake "No Yang" Blake answered before Yang could even speak "I'm sure those two aren't using gaming as a cover for making out."<p>

"But Blake...Is so obvious" Yang whined.

"Do you honestly think Pyrrha and Tai would do such a thing..they are just friends" Blake huffed in annoyance.

"its just a cover story, they are really both ho-" before she finished her sentence she saw Blake move, thinking she was gonna hit her with a book Yang didn't move...but then she felt something hard hit her on her head and she held the top of her head "That wasn;t your book" Yang whined "you hit me with a wrench?!" she saw Blake put the tool back

"Didn't want to damage my book" Blake stated, hiding a smile behind the pages.

* * *

><p>As the day of gaming went on Pyrrha and Tai had gotten hungry and Tai had messaged Nora about her snack stash and was surprised they were allowed to have some. Pyrrha being herself had made a list of what they took and left an IOU in its place. Minutes began to tick into hours as they played and Tai began to feel tired by continued to play, but soon enough he fell back on the bed he was on and the last thing he saw before succumbing to sleep was a pair of footie Pajamas "Must be Jaune's bed.." he mumbled before falling asleep in JNPR's dorm room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Great, Tai fell asleep in the room alone with Pyrrha...Yang will have a field day with this! Anyways I would like you guys to vote on the poll, only 4 people have voted and we need more of a spread for a good amount to go off of. If you could stare voting via the Poll that would be great, but PMs and review votes are allowed to. You know what comes next, please Fav, Follow, and Review! :3<strong>


	12. Guns and Greaves

**Well the voting seemed to pick up again, I also made it so you can vote for 2 choices now. Anyways Time for another chapter (I was bored today)**

* * *

><p>Tai stirred as the door to JNPR's room clicked and creaked open, Jaune standing in the doorway and looked at the half awake Tai "uh...why are you in my teams dorm...In my bed?" Tai blinked and looked down, lifting the controller he fell asleep with and nods at the TV with a paused game on screen. The blond boy seemed to understand then noticed something else "Ok...let me ask differently...why are you sleeping in my teams Dorm...with Pyrrha sleeping in here too?" he pointed to the red head fast asleep.<p>

"Ok...don't get the idea that mean and Pyrrha are dating" he began

"Why would I think that?" Jaune frowned, being oblivious to the 'norms of teenage drama' as Yang put it

"Never change Jaune" Tai chuckled at the confused boy "Pyrrha came back from her vacation and i decided to help her relax by playing games and going shopping with her, Yang some how got the idea I'm trying to date her."

Jaune frowned a bit "Sounds like friends hanging out to me" he stated and threw his hands in the air, careful not to throw the controller.

"Thank you...now use your blond powers to tell Yang that" he sighed and slid out of the bed to look at Jaune "need help with anything?"

Jaune shook his head "just took one bag" He then said something about showering and went into the bathroom.

Tai took this time to walk over to Pyrrha and gently shook her, when she rolled over she smacked him in the face and squeaked as she bolted up "Oh...sorry" she smiled sheepishly

"It's fine..Jaune's back" he pointed to the sound of running water in the bathroom "And I'm gonna go get food..you can wait here for him." He smiled and left the spartan to wait for her partner. As tai walked into the dining hall he noticed a few more students had shown up..and a few that weren't welcome. Team CRDL seemed to of come back from their vacations, they weren't really causing trouble, though Velvet stayed away from them, but they were challenging students, saying they had trained and got stronger over break...and Tai wanted to test this.

Tai approached Cardin, the larger student looking at the approaching challenger "What do you want?" he asked.

"Your asking for a match...I'll give you one..." Tai noticed Glynda was in the dining hall "Miss Goodwitch..can we set up a sparing match between Cardin and I?" he yawned a bit, still tired from the early wake up.

Glynda was a little caught off by him wanting to spar Cardin but kept her stern look "very well..." she took out her scroll and began to speak in it :Attention students..a Sparing match between Mr. Blackthorne and Mr. Winchester will take place in ten minutes in the combat room." She then put her scroll away and nods to them, taking them to the room.

* * *

><p>Awhile later Tai was in the armory room, getting ready for his sparring match with Cardin, and noticed the friends that were there at the time had come to see him<p>

"So we finaly get to see you fight huh?" Yang said with a smirk, always loving a good fight

"Yeah..hope you take notes" he smirked at Yang as he slid on a pair of armored boots and greaves which Blake raised a brow to.

"I thought you said you were a ranged fighter?" she looked the sleek looking greaves over.

"I am...these are just in case he gets in close" he then reached into his locker and took out arm guards as well and slid them on

"Weapons?" Jaune frowned a bit, not seeing any on him

"They never restricted Semblance so I should be fine" he smirked a bit as he began to walk towards the area were Cardin was, fist bumping his friends before walking up onto the area and watched his friends take their seats

"The match between Cardin Winchester and Tai Blackthorne is about to begin." Glynda started "the match will end when the opponents aura drops to the red, lethal strikes are not allowed and all live rounds have been replaced with non lethal ammunition" Glynda looked at Tai who simply nods "all else is free for all" She stepped back "Students...at the ready" Cardin hefted his mace, his opposite hand holding what seemed to be a new shield. Tai held his hands up as the air rippled and two sleek pistols dropped into his hands. "Begin!" Glynda stood back as the match starts.

Tai had the advantage since they were away from each other and began to open fire with his twin pistols, frowning as Cardin simply raised his shield and caught the rounds on it "hmmm..could be an issue" he began to analyze his opponent as he finished his clips and let them drop to the floor and reloaded.

Cardin took his chance and charged the gunner, swinging his shield to bash Tai. He smirked as his shield hit something hard a was surprised that there was nothing there now...but his shield felt heavier and the crowd of students gasped.

Tai was holding the top of the shield, his feet braced against it, one gun held between his teeth while the other was aimed at Cardin. Tai smirked and pulled the trigger, hearing a 'click as his gun jammed, giving the counter attack to Cardin.

Cardin took the chance and swung his mace, the handle clanged loudly off the edge of his own shield and knocked Tai off, swinging again to get the gunslinger away.

Tai backpedaled away from the mace and stood back, dropping the jammed gun only for it to be sucked into the rippling air 'hmmmm..his shield seems cumbersome...great for blocking..but in joint use with that large mace..its more of an issue' he thought to himself. Dropping the other pistol in favor of summoning two slightly larger and heavy pistols, needing a larger round.

Cardin watched Tai summon the new guns as he panted, catching his breath and keeping his large tower shield in the way 'this thing is great..sure its heavy and all but it blocks everything' Cardin thought smugly, but was caught off guard when his shield tipped violently as a large caliber round hit the corner. Cardin stumbled as more rounds hit the shield, it denting from the shots but held up.

Tai smirked a bit and let Cardin have a breather as he reloaded his pistols, been when he looked up he found this to be a mistake. Cardin was charging him, swinging his mace wide and tried to cover as much as he could with his shield. Tai simply grins and dodges to the side, grappling onto the shield against, and firing at Cardin's arm, forcing him to leg go. Tai didn't take velcity or force into effect when he tumbled backwards with the shield atop him.

Cardin rubbed his arm but then smirked as he saw Tai trapped under his tower shield and swung his mace down on his, the shield increased the area of blunt damage, making Tai's aura bar drop fast.

Tai managed to get free and get distance between them before before tossing his pistols in favor for the faster Combat Rifle he summoned. Instead of aiming at Cardin, he fired around him, forcing Cardin to back away, but Tai ran out of ammo faster then he thought. As he ejected the clip to slid a new one in he saw Cardin was almost atop him, going for a crushing over hand slam. Tai smirked, a normal gunner would of been in trouble..but Tai was a Hunter. He flipped the rifle into a reverse grip and swung his entire body right, the stock of his rifle crashing into the side of Cardin's head and sent him reeling back. Tai smirked again and threw his rifle, knocking the heavy Cardin even more off balance. By the time Cardin steadied himself he looked up to see Tai running and jumping, he felt the cold metal of the boot hook around his neck before Tai twisted quickly, having set himself up to heel drop the top of Cardin's head..and there was no stopping it.

Cardin groaned and slumped to the floor, that final hit putting him in the read and giving him one hell of a headache. Before he could celebrate his win, the rest of team CRDL ran up to stack the odds and charged Tai before Glynda could stop them. One of the group charged Tai weaponless, bust was simply grabbed by the wrist and tossed into his teammate that was charging Tai from behind. Tai then gave the mangled duo a swift kick to the legs to topple them into a pile and jumped, twisting his body sideways and brought his heel down into the stoamch of who ever was atop, by the pained help and groan it much of been Russel. He then turned to the last member and smiled "well...what are you going to do?" he gesture to his fallen comrades. The last one, looking to be Dove, picked up his fallen leaders mace and charge, catching Tai off guard. The mace head cause Tai in the right side of the chest and Tai hissed out in pain, his aura had been lowered. He then grabbed the mace head as he glared at Dove and flipped dove, slamming the mace into his stomach and stood up, satisfied with the pained moan from him.

Tai panted, standing up and winced as he held his chest, feeling the horrible bruise already forming "The Winner is...Tai Blackthorne." Glynda announced, trying not to let the pride flow into her voice. Tai waved to the cheers of his fellow hunters and Huntresses in training then limped off to the locker room.

* * *

><p>In the locker room he tore off his shirt as he friends filed in and he turned. Judging by Pyrrha's wince, Blake's concerned look, Jaune's wide eyes and Yangs comment of 'that's going to hurt in the morning' Tai expected it to not look good. He looked down to see his right shoulder and chest was getting darker and darker with a ugly looking bruise "I didn't think it hit that hard" He mumbled and poked it, and by the pained hiss he made it was a bad idea. He carefully sat down and groaned "Don't worry guys..its just a really...really bad bruise...and possibly bruised ribs too" he chuckled but it hurt to do that.<p>

He thanked Pyrrha as she helped him remove his greaves and arm guards and Blake had left to pick up the guns her dropped, soon returning as it was only three of them. Yang then added her thoughts "Ok...we can't let him stay in his room by himself...not with that" she pointed to his injuries that weren't bad enough for him to go to the infirmary "so...who is going to watch him?"

Jaune then shrugged "We could all hang out in our dorm...have a sleep over. Ren and Nora aren't due back till the last day of vacation." Before anyone could say anything Tai raised his hand "I call...the softest bed.." he chuckled weakly and slumped a bit, Pyrrha told the others not to be alarmed as he was just tired and they carried him to JNPR's room and put him to bed in Nora's bed, all the plushies and fluffy pink blankets made it the softest. In the bed Tai comfortably rested shirtless on the blankets, passing out for awhile...

* * *

><p><strong>First Attempt at a combat chapter, how was it? one of my followersReviewers suggested it and well...I couldn't help it. Next chapter will be a sleep over with JPBY(?) and a pained Tai. Till then Review, Vote and Fav**!


	13. Cats and Bruises

**Alright everyone, here is chapter 13, got bored so i decided to make today a three chapter day!**

* * *

><p>A few hours after his match with Cardin, Tai began to make up, and boy was that a mistake. As he woke he could here Jaune and Pyrrha laughing as Yang yelled about an unfair kill. The second thing he noticed..he felt like he got hit by a truck. He tried to sit up but groaned hard as both his chest and back screamed in protest and he felt a hand gently push him down "Easy..." He knew the voice as Blake's<p>

"Not playing with the others?" He listened to a string of colorful curses come from Yang that would of made Svetlana proud.

"Not my thing" she chuckled as she looked him over then back at her book "besides..they are playing one of those weird three players games..so I took Tai watch duty"

Tai chuckled and groaned a bit as that hurt "thanks Blake" he relaxed the best her could "I think my back is bruised too" He hissed out a bit as he reached under him to pull a plushie out of a very annoying spot on his back and sighed a bit "wish my Aura would heal me faster..."

"Any guess on how long till then?" she asked, a bit concerned, the bruising was pretty deep in color

"a few days till it begins to fade.." he sighed "They got me good" he smiled up at her and blinked "I don't think I can wear a shirt for awhile..."

"Trying to seduce the girls Tai?" Yang called out from her spot on Ren's bed...of course.

"Trust me Yang if this happened to you...you would think you were on your death bed cause your 'girls' got hurt"

Yang was about to saw something but then shut up

"Exactly" Tai smirked as the others chuckled over it too.

What happen took Tai by surprise. As the gaming went on, Blake got bored and tired of her bow, Tai not paying attention till he looked to the side...and saw Blake had freaking cat ears "Uh..." he blinked and Blake looked at him then blinked.

"Guys..we forgot to tell Tai's team..." She bit her lip as Tai smiled

"uh..yeah" Tai said as he looked at them "that explains the bow twitching then"

Blake looked down "Sorry..I was just af-" Tai but his hand up

"Nope..not hearing it...I think its cool" he chuckled "and I'm not racist.." he chuckled and sighed a bit 'should i tell them? no not yet...when they are all here' He then smirked "the question is...do you purr?" he lifted his good arm and scratched Blakes head between her ears.

"No I do-" she was cut off by a loud purr and moved away from his hand, glaring at him as he chuckled "now that's cute" Tai chuckled as Blake blushed a bit

"I have been wanting to test Catnip and laser pointers on her" Yang smirked only to get hit with a plushie by Blake over and over.

"I will end you if you do" Blake frowned and sat back on the end of the bed Tai was using and Tai chuckled "so Jaune and Pyrrha get their beds...Yang is most likely going to be in Ren's...So where will Blake sleep.

There was a pause before all the girls plus Tai said "Jaune gets floor" Getting a defeated whine out of the blonde.

* * *

><p>They stayed up pretty late, Tai mostly watching as they gamed. He soon poked Blake to get her to look at him "Hey..thanks for watching after me...and getting my guns...uh" she knew what he was going to ask and pointed to the corner<p>

"They are fine and all" She went back to reading with a smile

"ah ok...I'll store them later." he smiled.

After awhile longer Yang hand to use the restroom and made Blake swap out, leaving a very confused kitty to play something she didn;t have a clue to do.

"Blake?" Tai smirked

"What?"

"The Controller is upside down.."

She flipped it

"and...backwards"

she sighed and flipped it again, she must of gotten into it because she hissed at Yang when she asked for the controller back, but by then Tai had fallen back to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter sorta hints at who is winning the poll right now, but voting will be open till..well I get bored so vote soon! also Reviewcomment if you can, I would like to hear from you guys.**


	14. Bandages and Sunflowers

**805 Views! I don't know how good that is but it makes me so happy that so many people have atleast given my fanfic a chance. As my first work it had a pretty rocky start and I was afraid it would crash and burn. But it seems you geys are enjoying it so I will continue to write as much as I can with each idea i have...so without further ado...Chapter14!**

* * *

><p>Tai groaned as he awoke in the relative quiet that was Team JNPR's room...and by relative it meant that Yang sounded like a drunk Ursa when she snored. Tai chuckled and turned his head, thinking Pyrrha would be in her own bed, but saw Blake sleeping in the Spartans bed instead, making him wonder on the switch. He simply internally shrugged and decided he needed to clean himself, after all he had a match the day before and was to injured to shower off thew sweat. He used his Aura and Semblance to his advantage, cutting off the signals to his nerves around the effected areas and used his aura to strengthen himself enough to get up. Once on his feet he cut off his Aura and Semblance and took in a breath, it hurt a bit to take deep breaths but soon went into the bathroom and turned the shower, removing his clothes and stepping in.<p>

The shower was a paradox at the moment, being a shelter of blissful warmth on his aching muscles, but also a chamber of torture as the drops of water beat against his bruises, the pain more a torturing annoyance then a overwhelming pain. He soldiered through it as he simply stood under the warm water, not daring to even try washing his chest or back. He continued to stand in the shower as he heard a knock at the door "Tai? are you o in there?" He couldn't pinpoint the speakers voice but knew it was one of the girls.

"Yeah I'm fine...just come in if you hear a thud" He figured the person agreed and left him alone.

After washing he stood out and pulled his pants back on and looked around, finding what he wanted...it was sorta hard to miss and it made his eyes he was looking for was a first aid kit, and boy did he find it. across the large red box was a label written by the one and only Nora, it read 'Jaune's Survival Kit For Training With Pyrrha' Tai simply rolled his eyes "Can't be that bad could it?" He wondered as he pulled out a roll of very soft bandages and began to wrap them around his chest and back, stopping right above his abs and also wrapped his left shoulder. Once he seemed his bruises were properly hidden he walked out to see most of the group was up.

Blake and Pyrrha were up and seemed to be discussing something as Jaune was pulling himself out of his sleeping bag on the floor. He then looked at the final bed that usually belonged to a stoic Ren, but now held a blonde brawler. Looking at the bed all Tai could thing was 'Poor Ren'

Yang was spread out over the entire bed, drooling on the pillow in her slumber, her snoring had died down to gentle breathing now. The covers were thrown every which way and barely covered her. Tai smirked to himself, knowing how much Ren prided himself on keeping his part of the room in order...and he couldn't Help but pull out his scroll and call the poor green gunner.

* * *

><p>In another part of Remnant, Ren groaned in sleepy annoyance as his scroll went off, grabbing around blindly in the darkness for the device. Soon enough he found it and lifts it, his hair disheveled from tossing and turning on a thin mattress inside a tent, the Lie Family and the Valkyrie Family were having one hell of a capture the flag game. He looked at the screen and groaned as he answered the video message "Yes?" He asked, if asking politely and annoyed at the same time was possible, Ren just nailed it.<p>

Tai's image popped up on the screen and he smirked "So..I'm staying in your teams room till you guys come back and well...something happened to your bed"

Ren was now a little more annoyed and awake now "What?" He glared at the screen...only for the view to change to a pair of barely covered feet and slowly moved upwards. Ren could tell by the green blankets it was his bed, but a blush came to his face when he saw the blonde mane of hair and soon the face of a peacefully sleeping Yang.

Ren was pulled away from the view of the beauty only for Tai to reappear and smirked "Wish you were here too?" and with that the call ended, leaving a red faced Ren staring at a dimly lit screen "Tai...you fiend" he buried his face into his pillow only to be kept from sleep as he heard the Valkyrie Family horn blown in the camp a half mile away "Ugh.." was all he grumbled into his pillow.

* * *

><p>Blake and Tai held amused smirks as Jaune and Pyrrha only looked confused "Blake..show them the video"<p>

Blake simply nods and give the two her scroll and played the video.

Jaune and Pyrrha blankly looked at the device "..."

"..."

"...'

"...pfft! hahahaha!" the two broke out into laughter as Ren delivered his line and walked off, leaving a stunned Yang.

"Oh my that is funny" Pyrrha tried to contain her giggles by covering her mouth but let out at quivering "I'm sorry" as the giggles bubbled over.

Jaune was laughing at Yang, the one more confidence then he had fake confidence, get stunned by their stoic team mate.

Tai enjoyed the amusement the other two were getting and Blake puled out a notebook "Shall we add you to the list of bets on when the two will..." he didn't even get time to answer as they each put up 50 Lein on different outcomes. Yang decided to finally wake up and ungracefully stretch and groan "ugh whats with all the noise?"

"Oh nothing" Tai smirked "all I did was call Ren and let him see what you did to his bed."

"W-what?" The blonde brawler stammered, her face redder then her sisters name sake as they all burst out laughing and the uncharacteristically nervous and embarrassed Yang...

* * *

><p><strong>Forced my way out of some writers block to write this so sorry if its sub par to the usual. This Chapter was mostly based around a shipping that isn't usualy seen and I have promptly named Sunflower (RenxYang) Anyways fav and Review, Vote if you want to (last chapter still hints at who is winning) and remember you get two votes now, if you cant vote then PM or review me your vote. Till next time (maybe later today) See ya!<strong>


	15. Malls and Secrets

**Ships are beginning to get ready for sailing, and because of his and some planning i have done, some choices will be removed from the poll. the poll is still up for now but It will close when I deem it right to act on the votes...anyways...Chapter 15!**

* * *

><p>After the teasing of Yang and Ren, even though the latter wasn't currently there, the group grew bored, cycling through showers until they were all clean. Tai noticed Jaune going for a controller to the console and Tai sighed "guys I think we have spent enough time in this room...and we only have a few days left of vacation..why dont we go down to vale as a group?"<p>

He noticed Yang look at him strangely "Uh..I don't know if you noticed, but you can barely move to stand up, let alone walk around for extended periods of time" He simply chuckled.

"Well..someone just has to go to the infirmary and get a me a wheel chair then." he stated which made Pyrrha look up.

"I can go get it" she smiled, she must of known where they were since well..they had that giant first aid kit for a reason.

"Ok Pyrrha thanks" Tai called out as she left and he sighed "ok...as much as all the girls in town would love to stare at these abs" he smirked a bit "I need a shirt...preferably a loose button up?"

Jaune then stood up and got him one of his shirts and tossed it to him "Uh Jaune...why do you have such a large shirt?" Yang asked with a raised brow

"Dad thought i would bulk up while here so...yeah" The blond boy sighed and looked down a bit.

As the two blonds talked, Tai went to working slowly sitting up and sliding the shirt on, buttoning it up enough to hide his torso, but left the top two open so his bandages were on view. Once Pyrrha returned with the wheelchair, Tai painfully and slowly eased himself into it and chuckled

"Alright...who has cripple duty?" Yang asked and looked around, someone had to push Tai around Vale.

"How about whoever isn't carrying or doing anything..just take shifts?" Tai responded "also thanks for volunteering first Yang" He smirked as the blonde grumbled.

The group of five were soon on the move, Jaune was chatting with Pyrrha about something to do with their team, and Yang was trying to hold a one sided conversation with Blake, who only responded with "uh huh"s and "no"s to whatever Yang was saying. The thing that got Tai thinking was the entire team thing Jaune was taking about then it clicked...and Tai's eyes widen.

"Guys...we can't let my team know CRDL did this to me...they will think they meant to hurt me and it wasn't a sparring match."

"They sent their entire team at you" Yang scoffed "plus I wanna see Svetlana make them cry"

Tai frowned "what they did was completely fair...Goodwitch did say anything goes" he looked up at Yang and smirked "plus they charged up on stage after I took down Cardin, they were just defending their leader...I guess what ever happened in the forest when you three teams went on that trip might of changed their team dynamic huh?"

Yang and Blake just blinked, not knowing what had happened but they had noticed the change in team CRDL, but Jaune and Pyrrha knew exactly what happened.

The airship ride to Vale was mostly normal, the group talking about nothing important as Jaune threw up into a trash can, Pyrrha rubbing his back to make him feel better. As they talked, Tai would every so often pump a bit of Aura into his injuries, trying to get them to heal a bit faster, after all he didn't need his own team to worry about him and he would have to move around once vacation was over. He was knocked out of his healing as the jolt of the Airship landing was felt and he heard Jaune cheer and rush out of the ship with a red headed Spartan in toe.

Soon they were walking around the streets of Vale, Yang still wheeling them along. Tai took this time to note that everyone was casually dressed, a diffidence from the combat outfits or school uniforms they wore. Jaune was wearing his normally outfit of jeans and a sweatshirt but without hos gloves or armor on. Pyrrha was wearing a red and bronze colored shirt, green hoodie and jeans. turning his head he noticed Blake was wearing a nice sweater and jeans. Behind him Yang was wearing a large t shirt that hung off one shoulder, showing her tank top strap, a pair of short shorts and her aviators.

As they walked around aimlessly for a bit Yang finally gave into boredom "Guys...where are we even going?" The entire group shrugged and Yang let out a louder groan.

"We could go to the Mall" Jaune pitched in "it has something for everyone...plus a place to eat" No one seemed to say no as they all nod and head towards the Vale Mall

* * *

><p>In the mall, the five stuck to their group of five going to different stores and such, the first was one that Yang was bouncing excitedly to go into, so much so that she was rocking the wheelchair "yang..you can go if you want" Tai grunts as the bouncing hurt a bit<p>

"Thanks!" she bolted into the store without picking someone else to wheel him around. he sighed, sitting their till he felt himself moving andl ooked up to see Pyrrha smiling at him

"I'm not that much into clothing...so I'll wheel you around for a bit..if that's fine." Pyrrha smiled and pushed him nto the store, careful not to hit him against clothing racks.

"Thanks Pyrrha" Tai said as he looked around the store, of course Yang would like this store. There where racks and shelves filled with fashionable clothing. Boots, jackets, hoodies, shirts, pants, it was like they fell into Yang's dream closet. After wheeling around for a bit, Tai noticed something and asked Pyrrha to wheel him over to it. Once to the location, Tai picked up what he was looking at, it was a purple and black scarf that was soft to the touch. Tai remembered that Autumn was coming quickly to Vale and he hadn't brought any warmer clothes, and his trench coat didn't retain warmth well.

After deciding to buy it and he paid for it, he set the small bag next to him and yawned a bit, relaxing back into his seat as he was wheeled out, honestly he hated behind wheeled around in a wheelchair but he was glad his friends were willing to help him out. As they walked around, Blake looked up from her book, walking and reading like always "Does anyone else smell...roses and vanilla?" Tai could smell it but decided to stay quiet on that.

The group looked around and soon spotted a certain red and white duo chatting by the fountain, and by chatting, the girl in white was scolding the girl in red as she wolfed down a strawberry crape. The group smiled at they approached the two.

"Rubes!" Yang rushed forward and grabbed her sister, pulling her into a hug so fast that Ruby chocked, only to be saved by the bone crushing hug Yang gave.

"H-hey Yang" Ruby gasped out until she was dropped onto her feet, gasping for air.

Weiss looked at Yang and frowned "Yang you brute! you could of killed our own sister!" she scolded Yang now.

"Oh calm down...see was fine..." Yang then noticed Weiss and Ruby weren't paying attention to her, but the bo in the wheel chair

"Wha-" Weiss began, but was cut off by her younger and more frantic partner.

"TAI WHAT HAPPENED!" Ruby almost screamed as she looked him over for injuries as if she could see through his clothes.

Tai chuckled, a bit embarrassed that Ruby was attracting attention "Calm down Ruby...I'm fine" he pulled his shirt down a bit to show the bandages "I got careless in a sparring match..just some bad bruising on my chest and back, I'll be fine"

The two looked at him "Who?" they asked at the same time

"CRDL" Tai stated and saw the way their faces shifted to anger "Hey..I challenged them and there were no rules on not using an entire team. besides they only jumped in when I clocked Cardin" He waited for the two to relax and saw Weiss wouldn't really look at him

"Hey...can i push you?" Ruby asked, bouncing in place.

"Sure" Tai chuckled and let her do so.

* * *

><p>With the group now one of seven they continued their travels around the mall, Tai called each of this team members. The first was Guinevere, who by the background seemed to be in the castle her family owned. She didn't seem to be happy at the news of what happened because of the match, but accepted what Tai said about not being mad at team CRDL. After a short chat he hung up and sighed.<p>

He then called Svetlana and told her the same story, she seemed to be in a forest. When told the news she seemed to get mad and the sound of a tree falling could be heard. it took him a bit more to calm her down but soon she accepted his word and hung up.

Nirvana was the easiest of the group. She seemed to be in a club, and DJing when he called her. He decided to keep it brief and Nirvana didn't seem to get mad, just concerned. Once told it was just a sparing match she excepted it and flashed him a smile before ending the call.

* * *

><p>After all the calls were made, Tai noticed they were in a book store and he could hear Ruby whining in want behind him "go nuts" he chuckled and waved her off, watching her zip into the store<p>

"Dunce..." He heard behind him and looked to see that the Schnee Heiress had taken up Ruby's spot behind Tai

"Eh shes 15...remember that, let her have her fun" He chuckled as he watched Ruby chat excitedly over a book with Blake.

"She's a team leader and..." Weiss stopped herself and sighed "You know...our talk at the cafe" se sounded a bit...upset?

"Yeah?" Tai looked forward.

"You proved a point...I have been hard on your and Ruby...but I guess team leaders do have different ways of running teams." She sighed, admitting defeat must not of been easy for her.

"books on tactics and leadership only tell you how to deal with planning and strategy...it never tells you how to deal with people with different personalities..that's for the leader to figure out on their own." Tai chuckled "Ruby just has a different was of doing thing...but I'm sure when the time comes she will buckle down and be the best leader for your group."

Weiss seemed quiet for a bit then Tai saw her dainty hand stretch out beside his head "Friends?" he heard Weiss quietly say and Tai chuckled.

"Friends" Tai smiled and shook her hand.

* * *

><p>After the book store they continued to walk around, Blake had decided to put her book away and take up the duty of pushing Tai around. So he noticed they were lagging behind and felt something close to his ear "I want you to be honest Tai..." He heard Blake whisper into his earn. "I noticed that would got to the bathroom this morning in what is suppose to be pitch dark without tripping over Jaune..."<p>

Tai tensed as she said this and he could feel Blake practically smile, knowing her trap was about to snap shut "yeah..." Tai tried to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"I'm not going to ask how or why...that will come out when you whish to tell us...all I ask is...what kind" he whispered and Tai sighed.

"Wolf." He whispered so only her Faunas hearing could hear it. He heard her make a sound of acceptance then pushed him a bit faster so they caught up with the others.

Tai sat near Blake the entire ride back, looking at the girl once in a while, question how Blake had figured it out so quickly from just the fact he walked over Jaune, maybe it was cause of how she asked, catching him off guard. But at least he knew his secret was safe with her.

On the way home, Ruby was talking with Pyrrha and it came up that everyone was staying in Jnpr's dorm. After some tlaking, and convinving Weiss, the two other girls were going to join them.

* * *

><p>Soon the group was home and went to the dorms. Tai was sitting on Nora's bed at he watched Ruby bring in a red sleeping bag and Weiss brought an inflatable mattress, Tai guessed Weiss didn't like sleeping on the floor. after awhile Yang brought up trust or dare and Tai chuckled "why dont we wait for Ren and Nora to come back?"<p>

Ruby blinked "what about your team?"

"Guinevere doesn't understand the game, Svetlana gets out of hand and Nirvana doesn't talk" he shrugged and chuckled but smiled as a glum Yang agreed.

After such a long day Tai laid back on the bed and sighed, not knowing how the larger group decided to spend the night, but Tai's body ordered him to sleep, Which he complied to eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is XD Next chapter will be truth of dare so if you read this before i post my next one please PM or send Reviews that include dares you want to see be done. Like always, fav, follow, vote and review!<strong>


	16. Dares and Dates

**Chapter 16 everyone! Enjoy it! Sadly I did'nt get many Dares for this on but thats fine, I thought of some!**

* * *

><p>Team Rwby and the J and P of JNPR were waiting around in their room, sighing as they would sneak a glace at the still sleeping member in the room. They were each a bit worried, Tai had been the first to fall asleep the night before and right now, he was the only one still sleeping. It was around 10 am now and they had began to notice a faint purple glow under his bandages and shirt once in a while and figured out his aura was healing him in his sleep. The group did keep an eye on him as Ruby planned a team sleep over with Jaune, they had gotten news that Ren and nora would be home earlier then expected.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later, around 1 PM, Tai was finally allowed to wake up, but he wasn't exactly woken up to the quietest setting. Moments before he awoke, Ren and Nora had returned to see their entire room taken over by the combined teams. Nora wasn't happy that Tai was in her bed and had woken by her hyperactive ranting on why her plushies were moved but stopped as she saw the bandages. Tai blinked his eyes open and looked up at Nora and smiled sheepishly "sorry Nora...I made sure your Plushies were taken care of"<p>

At this Nora smiled and bounced "Oh! Thanks!" she chirped and pushed her suitcase under her bed and went to chat with Ruby.

Tai turned his head to look at Ren who seemed to be smoothing out his blankets and trying to remake his bed, Tai was sure Yang was blushing where ever she was in the room.

"So why are you guys home early?" Tai looked at Ren as he yawned

"Nora's family thought it was a good strategy to level the entire forest...after that...kinda ruined the game" Ren sighed as he finished making his bed and sat down on it, crossing his legs. Now that Ren was settled he gestured to the bandages with a quizzical look

"Challenged Cardin to a match...that mace packs a punch" he chuckled and yawned and stood up, a few people surprised that he did, but then remember the aura was healing him. He went into the bathroom "Showering" he called out and shut the door.

Once inside he peeled the bandages off and frowned a bit. The color improved a bit but looked more gross, the color of fading bruises wasn't a pleasant one. He sighed and showered, throwing on his pants and button up shirt, leaving it open and walked out.

Blake was the first one to notice his return and looked up to see his shirt was open and his body looked fresh and washed, she could smell the clean soap smell from him and blushed, hiding it in her book 'why am I like this?!' she scolded herself in her head but sneaked another look before reading again 'i need to stop reading these books...'

Tai stated he was going to his room for a bit for new clothes and left, returning later with a new pair of black pants and a purple button up, tossing the white one to Jaune. Tai now noticed the others were sitting in a circle on the floor with a bottle in the middle "Oh god..." He chuckled and sat down, they waited a little longer and Tai hadn't noticed Ren was gone till he came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair as he wore a green tee and green sleep pants, a certain blonde kept looking at him.

After everyone was ready Yang clapped her hands "Alright guys, Truth or Dare is the name of the game! Everyone gets one pass and you can't pick the same person twice..the bottle is just to pick the first victim...i mean...yeah victim" She grinned and spun the bottle. It soon stopped on the white haired Heiress "Truth or dare" Yang grinned

Weiss looked back and decided not to back down "Dare"

"Make out with Jaune!"

"...Pass"

A few chuckled and Yang shrugged "sorry Jauney it didn't work"

Jaune blinked "Uh...I don't have a thing for Weiss..not after the blind date"

Weiss scoffed but then picked her target "Ruby"

Ruby looked up, the cookie package in her hands crinkled loudly "yuff?" he mouth fully of cookies

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"No more cookies for the rest of the evening"

The second that No cookies left Weiss' mouth Ruby already let out a loud "Paffff!" stuffing more into her mouth.

Ruby took a moment to swallow her mouthful and then looked at Tai

"Truth" Tai stated before she could ask

"What is...your weapon!" she looked at him happily

""Guns" he smirked as Ruby frowned

"That doesn't..." Weiss cut her off

"Reword it next time then you dolt!"

Tai smirked and now knew what to do "Weiss"

"Dare!" the heiress turned quickly then looked at Yang with a glare, did Weiss want to prove herself or something?

"I dare you not to scold or yell at anyone for the rest of the night" Tai smirked

Weiss' face went even paler as she noticed she was out of Passes "I...fine" she sighed, everyone giggling and cheering that they had a scold free night.

As the night went on, passes and dares kept going. Soon enough everyone was out off passes. as hours ticked by, Ruby had played '7 minutes in heaven' with her "sweetheart", Nora had to eat broccoli, Blake was dared not to read for the rest of the night. Yang had to wear Jaune's feetie pajamas and so on.

Soon enough it came to Blake's turn and she zeroed in on Yang "Truth or Dare"

Dare!" the blonde smirked proudly, not taking the easy 'truth' route yet.

"Take Ren's shirt off him" Blake stated

"W-what?" Yang blinked and swallowed

"and your allowed no help" Blake began to smirk 'that's for the no books Yang!' she thought to herself.  
>Yang sighed and stood up and walked over to Ren who looked up at her and Yang swore she saw him give a ghost of a smile and wink. She shuffled in front of him and knelt down, pulling his shirt up and blushed as his toned body was expose. She soon shuffled back to her spot, hiding her burning blush from her face as Blake and Tai made an alliance to torture Yang.<p>

After a few more turns Tai smirked at Yang "Dare?" Yang nods slowly "Go in the bathroom and swap your shirt for Ren's" he smirked as Yang walked off into the bathroom and came back out, her yellow tank top in hand as she was wearing Ren's top, the lean boys shirt was a bit tight over her chest. Yang deiced to get some revenge, and everyone knew here she was a cat fauns.

"Blake?"

"Dare"

"Be good kitty cat and lick Tai's cheek"

The entire circle erupted into giggles as Blake's mouth dropped open and she looked at Tai "I uh...Yang you fiend" she blushed and leaned over.

Tai couldn't help but blush as Blake's tongue ran over his cheek and she snapped back into place.

"Yang"

"I got dared last" Yang stated with a grin

"No I did..you rule is flawed..someone will always go between turns"

Yang blinked and her eyes widen "Damn it"

"Dare?"

"Fine" Yang sighed

"Sit in Ren's lap"

"Blake...I hate you" Yang got up and sat in the boys lap, awkwardly perched on his lap.

As the game kept going, Tai knew what to do next "Ren"

"Dare" Ren looked up

"Take Yang on a date tomorrow"

Everyone giggled again as Ren seemed to think for a moment then nods "very well, I have an idea for one"

Yang was practically steaming in his lap, leaning back against him to hide her face in her hair.

but it seemed Ren had his own devious ways "Tai?"

"Dare" Tai was actually afraid of truth since he had no more passes and he didn't want to get ruby again.

"You go on a date with Blake tomorrow"

Blake and Tai blinked and swallowed "Fine" Tai stated before shutting his eyes.

As the game continued they got a new player. As the dares became more tame, the headmaster had arrived.

"Ah..truth or dare...a game of youthful times...can i join?" he asked as Tai grined

"Sure Professor" Tai wouldn't call him uncle in front of the others "truth or dare?"

"Dare" Ozpin stated stoicly

"Take Professor Goodwitch on a date" Tai grinned, everyone else was stunned silent

Opzin took a long sip from his mug and stood up "Well..look at the time..I must be going, so sad" He stated calmly, but Tai could hear the hint of nervousness in his voice as he left quickly.

The game ended quickly after that and everyone decided to head to bed. The beds were empty that night as everyone took to the floor in sleeping bags and called it a night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the silver haired professor was making his way back to his office "Tai...that boy" he sighed with a smile as he went into his office, seeing Glynda working on some paper work as he sat at his desk, thinking over what Tai had said "Glynda?" Ozpin started.<p>

Yes?" she looked up, finding Ozpin being informal while they were working strange

"Dinner tomorrow? My treat?" He asked, acting on Tai's dare.

"Uh..." Glynda seemed to be caught off guard by this and blinked "where did this come from?"

Ozpin chuckled a bit and Glynda sighed as they said at the same time "Tai"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tai sneezed in his sleep inside JNPR's dorm...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it people, sorry if was a little iffy, I'm running off a small amount of sleep, Anyways hope yo liked it, Next Chapter wee have three dates to follow! Review and such people!<strong> **Also...at this point i thing the polls will be close, sorry!**


	17. Dates and a Kiss

**Hey everyone! It's time for chapter 17 and for those special dates to go through. Anyways, the story title cover art has been blank for a long time and I was wondering if any artists read my stories, maybe if you guys are bored and want something to draw I was hoping you guys could whip up some art for me? If you could that would be great :D Saying this, I'm fine with people drawing my OCs, all I ask is it is Mentioned they belong to me and that a link is sent to me so I can see your amazing art. Well onto chapter 17!**

* * *

><p>To Yang was frustrated would of been a understatement. Currently her team was watching the girl tear through her wardrobe for the third time that day looking for something to wear on her date with Ren that evening. Honestly she didn't know where Ren was taking her, all that the message Ren sent her was "Casual clothes" when she asked for details.<p>

"Damn that mysterious boy" he grumbled as he looked behind her, half the dorm swallowed in a sea of clothing "how are you not having problems with this Blake! you have a date too!"

Blake look up from her book, having moved to Yang's bunk after being hit in the face with some...skimpy undergarments "Tai said formal and I only own one dress so its not hard" she looked back down at her book "just pick something"

Yang flung her arms around in a flailing motion "you dont under stand Blake" she whined "there so man things we could be going to and I need to know how to dress!" she dived into the clothes again "Do I want to dress sexy? but I don't want to come off like I'm slutty...but I don't want to be a prude...AGH!" she flopped onto a pile of clothes.

"Well..its a date.." Ruby was hanging off her bed, how that thing hadn't killed Weiss was a wonder "if its a date...and you want this to become more serious..just dress how you feel you want to and hopefully he likes it" Ruby beamed at her older sister.

Yang blinked and looked at Blake with a glare "What have you allowed by sister to read?"

Blake just answered by hiding behind her book more.

* * *

><p>Tai in the meantime was relaxing in JNPR's room, not liking being in his own dorm alone. He was currently relaxing in a chair across the room from the others. Nora was tearing through Ren's closet trying to find the boy something to wear on his date, burying the poor boy in his own clothes<p>

"Oh we need to get you the perfect clothes!" Nora gushed "A suit?"

"Nora?" Ren sighed

"no no that's to much...semi formal? shirt and tie?"

"Nora?"

"ah maybe a tee and shorts"

"NORA!"

"Yes Ren?" she turned around and beamed sweetly at her friend who was now a pile of clothing.

"I can pick my own clothes" He sighed and began to put the ones she threw at him.

Tai, who had been mostly watching what was going on between Pyrrha and Jaune, which is mind was completely hilarious. The two were playing a reaction time game that involved slapping hands...and by the look of Jaune's red hands...he was not getting any better. "then what are you gonna wear huh?" Tai yawned, having his own ideas for his dared date.

"Same as the concert" Ren shrugged as he pulled out a box with his concert going clothes in it.

"heh...made her speechless before..might do it again" He yawned again and pushed off from his seat.

"And you?" Ren didn't look up at Tai

"Formal dress..not that hard" he chuckled and turned his head as he heard Jaune cry out as Pyrrha slapped his hands a little to hard

"ow Pyrrha!" Jaune whined

"Sorry...I was having fun" Pyrrha giggled a bit and Tai rolled his eyes "well I got to pick Blake up at 9 for our date...what about you Ren?"

"6..so in a few minutes" He took his clothes and went to the bathroom, sending a message to Yang to meet him outside in the motor pool. By the frantic sounds they heard from RWBY's dorm..they guessed Yang was in a hurry.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later<em>

After franticly dressing in a bang tee that hung off her shoulder, a thank top under that, shorts and sneakers. Yang sprinted down to the motor and blinked when she found Ren. Now Yang was known to be very fond on her motorcycle Bumblebee, and what she saw made her like Ren just a little bit more. Ren was currently leaning on his own motorbike, it being sleek in design and colored black and green, his crest painted onto the gas tank in a color that matched his eyes.

Ren turned his head as he heard her come up and blinked, his mouth quirking up a bit in a smirk "Must of done something right already...or your mouth is stuck open." Yang blinked and snapped her mouth shut.

"I didn't expect you to have a..." she gestured to the machine he was leaning on.

"Seemed a better idea then a car" he chuckled and got on, helping her on behind him he handed her a black helmet while he put on a green one, and they rode orr, Yang holding onto his waist loosely.

* * *

><p>After a while they reached the location of the date, and to say Yang was sad of the location would of been the biggest lie in the world. They were currently outside a club known as the 'Lotus Lounge' a teen friendly club that Yang had been wanting to go to but could never find the time to, mostly because Ruby wouldn't let her go to clubs after what happen to Junior's. She turned to Ren and smiled "really?" Ren simply gave a shadow of a smile and walked her in, right past the bouncer and into the club with her, ignoring the angry line<p>

"How did you..' he smiled as she looked over her shoulder as they strolled in

"Its called Lotus for a reason...a family member runs it" He sighed and shook his head a bit "thankfully you wont meet her..complete opposite of me..shes the reason me and Nora met and became friends" He seemed to be reliving past headaches as they walked in. After a short amount of time they were chatting a bit over non alcoholic drinks and sitting together at a booth.

The topic soon changed to his outfit and the concert earlier in the week "Oh that" Ren set his drink down "Wondering why the quiet guy was at a concert in this kind of clothing?" he gestured to his punkish outfit

"A...bit" Yang blushed and sipped her drink to hide it.

"well...i grew up with only one close friend..and when you around Nora...things rub off.." he chuckled a bit "I ended up getting a rebellious side that I showed once in an while, dressing up like this and going to concerts...the next day i would be my quiet self again..just a way to blow off stress" He shrugged as he looked at her

Yang seemed to be taking his in then mumbled "you look good in those.."

Ren smirked a bit "I know..what did you call me at the concert...hot stuff?" He seemed to be assumed by her steaming blush and he looked at her then over to the dance floor "come on" he held his hand out and took her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>As Yang was on her date with Ren, Blake was getting ready, and being praised by her remaining team.<p>

"You look so pretty Blake!" Ruby squeezed as she looked at Blake in her long, curve hugging dress, it seemed Weiss had a dress hidden away that she just happened to have in Blakes color and size, stating it was for if they went to formal events with the heiress.

Blake smoothed out her dress and turned to have her two remaining team mates look her over, Weiss giving her a nod of approval and Ruby squealing more was good enough for her.

"so where is he taking you?" Weiss asked from her spot on her bed

"um...I think it was called the Night Garden?" Blake looked at her scroll to confirm it.

Weiss sat up a bit straighter and blinked "the boy has taste I'll give him that"

Blake and Ruby just sorta look at her funny as Blake put on her bow and grabbed her purse, a knock at the door signaled her date. As the door was opened by Weiss she blinked "well...didn't expect that." Weiss looked upon a formally dressed Tai, his hair was let to flow free down his shoulders, the tips still purple. he was dressed in a black suit with a purple tie, filling it out pretty well, and to finish up the outfit he was wearing...glasses? "hmm?" Weiss looked at them

"Yes I have glasses" He sighed and looked at Blake, seer will power keeping his jaw from dropping, it might of been a dare to go out with her...but still. "Ready to go Blake?" He held his arm out for her to take as he heard Ruby pipe in

"Aw He is such a gentle man!" Ruby pretended to swoon into Weiss' arms, luckily her partner caught her.

"Can't really argue with that from what I have seen so far" Weiss Mumbled as the two saw Blake off.

A few moments later they were walking towards the motor poll to get Tai's car. Blake kept her arm through Tai's as they walked, seeming to be lost in thought.

"you look great" that statement snapped her out of it and looked up to Tai

"Huh?"

"I said you look great" he chuckled a bit as they reached his car and he helped her in

"Oh..thanks" She blushed but Tai was walking around the car before he could see it, and soon they were off.

* * *

><p>After a longer drive through Vale they got to the restaurant, seeming to be in a garden of dust treated flowers, making the garden glow in the night. As they walked into the resusrant they were quickly escorted to their table. The had some time to talk about things as they waited for their food but Tai couldn't help but to tease a bit "No books?" he asked as she blushed<p>

"I thought it would be rude to bring it on a date" She mumbled a bit and looked at him "So how do you know about this place?"

"My parents use to come here when they came to Vale..so I wanted to give it a try." he chuckled.

"Your parents are hunters aren't they?" Blake sipped some water that the waiter had left.

Tai nods and smiled "mhm...My father is Warren Blackthorne...and My mother is Lucy Blackthorne"

Blake blinked at this "your mother?" she seemed surprised at this "your mother is well known in the fauns community"

Tai simply smiled "I know...wait...is that...heh" he noticed Blake's confused looks as he pointed over to a more open area where there was gentle music playing for people to slow dance to, currently two professors of Beacon were dancing together slowly "about time.." Tai mumbled quietly.

On the dance floor Ozpin and Glynda were dancing together, Ozpin in a suit while Glynda was in a elegant white dress, he head resting on Ozpin's shoulder as they danced, slowly spinning around on the dance floor with the other couples as Tai and Blake smiled at each other.

After Scrolls were pulled out and a few pictures were taken, their food arrived and they ate quietly together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Yang and Ren stumbled off the dance floor at the Lounge, both panting and sweating a bit, looking at each other before chuckling, standing back up.<p>

"you got some moves Ren" Yang admitted, impressed by the boy she had spent hours dancing with, if club dancing was considered more the group grinding.

"You too" Ren smiled and walked off with her to the booth they had claimed, Ren sitting down like a normal person while Yang flopped onto her back with the grace of a thrown duffel bag, her head resting on Ren's leg.

"Hope you don't mind" She winked at him, seeming to of regained her normal confidence after clubbing a bit with Ren

"Not at all" Ren stated as he ordered them new drinks, his hand absent mindedly running through her hair, normal Yang would of clocked a guy with the nerve to do it, but the way Ren was doing it made her melt, relaxing into his leg as she sighed. At this he noticed what he was doing "oh sorry.." He went to move his hand away but Yang grinned "Oh no need to stop Lady Killer..your hands are magic..and that isn't a Lie Ren" she grinned at her little joke.

to a bit of a surprise, Ren chuckled softly at her word humor "ok ok" he continued to play with her hair till their drinks came. After they got their drinks and finished them they decided to leave..but didn't head back to Beacon. Instead they drove around, Yang holding onto Ren and relaxing into his back, finding it relaxing to be the passenger for once.

* * *

><p>Blake and Tai had finished their dinner and were now dancing, purposely swinging by Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin seemed unfazed by this but Glynda broke, hiding her embarrassed blush in the headmasters shoulder, causing Blake, Tai and even Ozpin to chuckle at this. As they dance and the other couple had left, Tai swayed gently with Blake, feeling her pressed against him and her warmth. he felt her nuzzle a bit and he winced "careful...still healing a bit."<p>

Blake blushed and swallowed "sorry...your...comfy" she giggled a bit and Tai chuckled, looking at the clock. "We should go" He smiled as she nods and they head out.

* * *

><p>The two couples seemed to arrive back at the dorm at the same time, Tai with Blake on his arm and Ren walking next to Yang. as the boys said goodbye to their dates yang grinned "I know your not suppose to on a first date...but I'm not really a rule follower..." But before should could pull it off Ren pulled her close and planted a kiss against her lips, seeming to know what Yang wanted and let her go, giving her the same coy grin as the concert night and left for his room. Yang fellt back against the door of the dorm and held her chest "W-what?" she blinked, cheeks flushed.<p>

"Seems he is a keeper" Blake chuckled and simply kissed Tai's cheek, the two of them blushing "Maybe...another date sometime?" she whispered.

"Sure." Tai smiled and let her drag her stunned teammate back into the room and Tai left to go to JNPR's.  
>Walking in, Tai looked to Ren and smiled a bit.<p>

"What?" Ren looked back, Jaune looked stunned and Pyrrha...impressed as they must of spied on the kiss.

"You just made me alot of lien" Tai smirked before changing in the bathroom and heading to bed In JNPR's room, he would spend this night on their floor then go back to his room tommorow...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's the Dates everyone, sorry if it was off, I don't have much experience with dates and such ^.^; Anyways...Fav, Follow and Review, and thanks to anyone that does some kick ass art of this Fanfic!<br>**


	18. Parents Day Part 1

**Hey guys, here is chapter 18. So I have this idea for awhile and I finally have the the ideas planned out for it...Parents day at Beacon! Hope you enjoy it and such :3 Also to let you guys know from time to time minor time skips will come up to fill time, as some days, simply nothing good happens (or I just don't know what to type) anyways have fun with this chapter :3**

* * *

><p>Beacon was in a buzz over the announcements, a team RWBY, JNPR, and TGSN were talking it over, the rest of Tai's team having arrived a day or so ago. Ozpin had come over the intercom to allow all students know that their parents had been contacted and informed of a parents day at Beacon. While it was called a day, so would be staying a bit longer if they wished to see their children do some combat drills in a few days. Everyone seemed to be at a different degree of the emotional spectrum.<p>

Ruby and Yang were happy to be seeing their Dad again as he was coming, Weiss' father, the head of the SDC, was also coming. Tai didn't hear anything from Blake thought..he kinda wanted to meet her parents.

JNPR seemed happy as well...well sorta. Jaune was a bit nervous about everything, hoping his father would be ok with his abilities so far and such, also his mother was tagging along. Pyrrha was comforting Jaune and stated her mother was coming to visit as her father had some work to do in Minstral. Ren seemed calm over it all and said his mother was coming out to visit. Nora proudly stated her dad was coming as he mother was out on a hunt.

Tai now listened out for his own team now. Guinevere was on her scroll, probably discussing it with her parents by the sound of it, being a Knight based family they had many duties no doubt. Svetlana was smiling, her Father was coming and also staying to watch her fight the next day, stating 'he wanted to see his little cub kick some ass', which Tai could believe. Nirvana held up a sheet of paper with the universal female symbol "mother?" Tai asked and she nods.

Tai himself was unsure who would come as he looked at his scroll and sighed, waiting for his parents response. Since his scroll was silent he decided to talk to Blake, since their date they had began to sit together, or at least closer together at the table.

"So..who is coming to see you?" Tai asked, pulling Blake out of her book.

"My Mother" She smiled a bit as she looked sideways at Tai.

"I'm sure she is a amazing woman..I would love to meet her" Tai smiled as Yang made a sound across the table.

"Tai wants to bet some brownie points with Blake's family...way to go tiger!" Yang smirked.

Tai blushed at that. Unlike Ren and Yang ,who almost instantly became a couple, Tai didn't know where him and Blake stood at that, but they had planned on a second date but still didn't come out as a couple yet.

Tai was snapped out of his thoughts as his own scroll buzzed and he learned his mother would attend. He noticed Blake took a peek and smiled a bit "I would love to meet your mother as well...".

* * *

><p>After their time in the dining halll they had learned some of the parents would be arriving that night. Most of Team TGSN stayed in their dorm as they knew their Parents wouldn't arrive till the next day.<p>

Tai had been curious and deiced to go down to the landing pad to meet some of his other friends parents while his team stayed in the room.

Tai wasn't surprised the first he had met was the father of Ruby and Yang, after all it seemed he lived in the general area of Vale by what the sisters said. He was soon introduced to the man. He was tall and rather well built for his age, but then again he was most likely in his prime. He shared most oh his looks with Yang, Blond hair and Lilac eyes.

"The name's Dan!" He stated, shaking Tai's hand

"Tai" Tai chuckled as Dan pulled back

"hmm...well Now I have to meet all my daughters other friends..and a certain Ren.." Dan stated and walked off with Ruby in toe, Probably to interrogate Ren, Ruby had done that the day after the date but crumbled and gave in when she found out Ren could make cookies. Yang just sighed a bit.

"Worried?" Tai looked at Yang.

"Not really..I think Dad will just be shocked that I picked a guy he actualy approves off..." she smiled and the frowned as they heard something

"Come on My little Sun Dragon!" Dan called out to Yang

"Did he just..." Tai smirked

"shut up" Yang grumbled and walked off.

* * *

><p>The next he met was Jaune's Parents. As Tai approached he noticed that Jaune's mother was already fussing over him. She was a tall and blonde woman with deep blue eyes, age didn't seem to effect her at all. Jaune's Father was clapping his son on the back. Jaunes father was a strong looking man, honestly looking like an older Jaune with a beard. Tai decided to wait on this since Pyrrha was meeting with them but was quickly roped in once noticed.<p>

Tai was quickly Introduced to Johnathan and Wendy Arc. He would of shook Johnathan's hand if he wasn't pulled into a bone crushing hug. At the last second Tai threw up his aura which made the male Arc quirk his brow and let the boy go, noticing Jaune and Pyrrha both seemed distressed. Johnathan then found out from his son that tai was recovering from injuries and the man swiftly apologized which Tai shrugged to.

"You didn't know..no hard feelings" he held out his hand and they shook instead.

He then was Introduced to Wendy and shook her hand and smiled, the woman seemed happy Jaune made so many friends. Tai then found out that The Arc's plus Pyrrha would be getting dinner that night and smiled, looking at Jaune when he learned with was his idea 'at least it something' Tai thought.

* * *

><p>After that Tai wondered who was all left, He knew his mother would be there soon s he just wandered around. He soon found a certain ktty hiding her ears and went over to her, standing next to her "you mother going to show up?" he looked at Blake who nods<p>

"She is..and yours?"

Tai nods and chuckled a bit "want to wait together?"

Blake looked up at him and he noticed a sly glint in her eyes "strange idea for a second date"

Tai rolled his eyes and chuckled as the two watched airships come and depart.

Soon enough Blake perked up a bit and smiled a bit, Tai also noticed she was relaxed too. He decided to follow her gaze and blinked. Coming down the path was a pale woman with long black hair and dark amber eyes. Tai realized this was Blake's mother, and she looked alot like black...just older and with a more developed and womanly body. As she got closer she caught Blake in the crowd and walked over, the two sharing a loving hug then separating.

Blake turned to Tai and Introduced her mother as Linda Belladona. the two shook hands and he could feel the woman's eyes looking him over before turning to her daughter "Is this your boyfriend?" Linda teased.

Tai blinked and blushed but Blake luckily answered "We have gone on a date yes..."

Linda seemed to smile at this "hmm..you seem to look familiar..." he pointed this statement at Tai but before he could answer they were interrupted.

"Linda?"

The group turned to see Tai's mother. Lucy Blackthorne was a tall woman with long black hair and pale skin like her son, having a well endowed body that would make Yang jealous, age also didn't seem to effect her much.

"Lulu?" Linda smiled and hugged the woman as Tai and Blake look at each other, their parents knew each other

"Um..." Tai started as the two separated

"Oh right" Lucy smiled and hugged her son, careful of his injuries as they embraced.

After a few moments they parted and Tai smiled "so...um..how do you know Blake's mom?"

"Oh we went to school together...did some protests together back then...you know...before it got.." she waved her hand a bit

Lucy then looked over at Blake and smiled "so this is your daughter Linda?"

"Mhm" Linda smiled a bit as the two kids felt a little embarrassed. "also..i have a little something to tell you about these two."

Tai blinked and his eyes widen "Oh no.." he began to back up a bit as Blake seemed confused at his distress

"your son went on a date with her" Linda smiled and Lucy blinked, turning to Tai with a glare

"What..." she looked at her son

"Ohwelllookatthetime!' Tai turned to run but his shoulder was seized by his mother and he was pulled back.

"oh no my little cub...your gonna tell me why you didn't tell me" she...threatened?

"It only happened the other day.." he mumbled "and..I don't know if we are..dating or a couple or anything."

Lucy blinked and let him go and looked to Linda "heh seems they aren't sure..."

Linda nods and smiled "well since parents day isn't till tomorrow..."

The two seemed to share a look that made Blake and Tai shiver a bit

"as your parents we order you to go on a second date" the two mothers said at the same time

"Linda and I will catch up in town...as for you two..have fun" Lucy waved and headed back to the airship to go to Vale, most of the paretns would be staying in hotels in the city.

"did they just..." Blake stared

"Yup..." Tai sighed and looked at her "Well...shall we?" He held out his hand

Blake smiled a bit and nods "ok...but lets change and stuff...location?"

Tai thought for a moment "Movie...Cafe..park?" He smiled

"Sounds..great" Blake smiled and waved to him as she walked off...

* * *

><p><strong>And we will end it there. So this one will be a multi chapter thing XD sorry if it gets hectic but I'm trying D: anyways, till next time!<strong> **Follow, Fav and Review!**


	19. Second Date

**sorry for two chapters in the same day, just wanted to get out another one today (out of boredom) and maybe a third..who knows...anyways..CHAPTER 19!**

* * *

><p>Tai waited by his car in the Beacon motor pool for Blake, being dressed in a pair of jeans, a black tee and a black hoodie with purple and black striped sleeves. He silently waited, the car humming behind him as it idled, waiting for its passengers. Tai looked up as he saw Blake walking over in a nice black sweater and a purple skirt. Tai honestly wondered how long it would take for people to start teasing them for matching.<p>

Tai opened the passenger door for Blake and that earned him a light peck on the cheek, which gave Tai a deep blush and hope that the date would go very well for them. Tai noticed that Blake had come bookless again, remembering she stated that it was rude for her too read on dates. He chuckled and the two drove off to Vale. Know it was a good 20 minute drive they talked a bit.

"So..your mother doesn't cover her ears..." Tai started as he smiled a bit "does that mean your going to loose the bow?"

Blake thought for a moment, her ears currently under a black beanie as it was getting chilly this time of year "Maybe..with her walking around like that it will be hard to hide it...though I don't really have a reason to anymore" She smiled a bit.

Tai nods and chuckled a bit as he then thought of something "Those protests they did..it was for the old white fang wasn't it..when they were peaceful?"

Blake slowly nods and smiled a bit "mhm...back then its was..happier"

Tai smiled "Yeah I know..." he use to go to them with them with his own mother.

They chatted for a bit and soon they were at the movies, Tai helping Blake out and and smiled as Blake gently slid her hand into his, walking with him into the theater. Inside they selected a movie, one based off a book Blake had loved to read and they went in.

During the movie, Blake as leaned cover and rested against Tai, mumbling out a "sorry..your comfy" began snuggling in more, enjoying her living pillow and the movie

"Its fine?' he chuckled and continued to watch with her.

* * *

><p>After the movie the two walked out, hand in hand again, Blake was clearly happy "Finally a good book based movie" he looked at him.<p>

"Sorry..i didn't read that book..but I will take your word on it" he smiled

"You didn't..then why did you pick it?" she looked at him

"Thought you would like it" he smiled a bit sheepishly which earned him another kiss on the cheek

"Keep being sweet and I'll have to move those a few inches to the side" he whispered and they both blushed as that

"I...well...to the cafe?" he chuckled a bit and guided her off.

The cafe they went to was the same he had taken Pyrrha to and had met Weiss at. The two sat down as the same waitress came over to them

"Hey Tai...may I take your and your..." she looked at Blake.

Tai was about to answer well Blake stepped in "Girlfriend"

Tai blinked and smiled a bit as the waitress nod "about time he got one...now what will you have?"

Tai ordered a Mocha and a chocolate pastry while Blake got some tea and a fresh danish.

She quirked a brow at his order and Tai shrugged "I have a weakness for chocolate...so sue me"

Blake smiled a bit "are you sure your not related to Ruby?"

Tai and Blake shared a laugh and talked a bit over their light dinner.

"So..your my girlfriend now?" Tai smiled a bit as Blake looked at him

"Your comfy, sweet and..well...I like being around you...so why not make it official" she blushed than suppressed it to give a coy smile "after all..you were able to get a second date.

Tai rolled his eyes "you spend to much time around your partner"

Blake just giggled at this and they continued their small talk and eating.

* * *

><p>After paying for the both of them, Tai took Blake to the nearby park, walking with her along the path as the sun was setting. The two were holding hands again and walking about a few things. "Wait...so you met Sun?" Tai smiled as Blake blinked..<p>

"you know him?"

"A bit, use to hang out until I came to Beacon, strange he is still trying to pull off the 'Dashing Thief' thing still...funny thing he usually doesn't steal thing..just pretends he does."

The two chuckled at the memories they had of the monkey and continued to walk, a few of the streetlights blinking to life. Tai looked up as one turned on above them and he smiled a bit "we should be getting back soon...the others will be worried and I don't even want to know what Yang thinks we are doing"

Blake giggled a bit and leaned against him, purring bit "Thank you for this" she mumbled a bit and shut her eyes only opening them when Tai tilted her head up

"close your eyes" he smiled a bit

"really?" Blake smiled a bit, knowing what was coming next "that cliche?"

Tai rolled his eyes and waited for her to comply before pressing his lips to her, feeling her drip his hoodie as she deepened the kiss, surprising even Tai but he kissed back. Soon enough the two pulled apart, Blake burning her burning face in his shoulder as she giggled a bit. They stayed a like thiis a bit longer before deciding to head back to Beacon.

After dropping off his car, they walked back to her dorm where they shared a brief kiss and Tai looked at her

"Better then a romance novel?" He asked as she was still holding his hoodie in her hands, keeping him close.

"By far..." she smiled and pulled away slowly, heading into her dorm for the night.

Taii chuckled and told her good night before heading to his own dorm...

* * *

><p>The entire night the two did not know that a duo of mothers had followed them the entire night.<p>

"I approve.." Linda smiled as she watched the two walk into the dorm building.

"As do I" Lucy chuckled, looking to her old friend.

The two headed back to Vale to get some drinks, talk about life and head to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go everyone..a wonderful date with two spying mothers. Hope you guys like this shipping since you are the ones that picked it...anyways till next time! Fav, Follow, and Review!<strong>


	20. Parents Day Part 2

**Whelp...things in last chapter happened, that should make things...different for the rest of the story...well maybe. Anyways I really haven't had many reviews from your guys so I am still going off the ones I get and the ones irl that I get from friends. Anyways here is chapter 20.**

* * *

><p>Tai was woken that morning by what sounded like the combination of a battle cry and a girlish squeal.<p>

"Svetlana?" Tai groaned as he rolled over, looking tiredly at his teammate as she finished her awful noise

"Yes?" she looked at him

"What was the cause of that?" he sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Da is here, I must go see him!" she squealed again and nearly kicked the door off its hinges as she bolted from the room

"Poor door" Tai sighed, feeling sorry for the object that felt the underside of Svetlana boot for often then anything else.

Tai looked around to find the rest of his team was gone, thankfully Guinevere was kind enough to leave him a note informing hm that they went to meet their parents and did not wish to wake him. Tai looked the note over and blinked "she even writes fancy on sticky notes...wow" he chuckled and put the note back, leaving to wash up for the day, check on his fading bruises, a few area were blotching back to darker colors after the hug from Mr. Arc.

He simply dressed in a purple shirt and black pants, sliding his glasses on and headed down to the common room of the dorm building. On the way he tied his hair back and noticed Ren and Yang walking out, hand in hand.

"Whats up you two?" Tai walked up behind the two causing them to turn their heads

"Nothing much" was Ren's only answer.

"He passed Dad's test" Yang smiled and held the boys hand a little tighter

"which was?" Tai chuckled as Yang looked around a bit

"Well...no criminal charges...never been jailed...isn't 3 years older then me...isn't in a gang..." She continued to list of things that were the complete opposite of Ren.

"So he passed with flying colors?" Tai smirked

"Eh...I did tell him I have had Sake before but it was for a family function" Ren added and Yang rolled her eyes

"Your too good for your own good...might need to change that a wee bit" she giggled and pecked Ren on the cheek.

"well...I will leave you two love birds alone..I gotta meet my team's families" He waved and walked off, leaving Ren and Yang mostly alone in the common room.

* * *

><p>To say the grounds of Beacon were empty would be a lie...a horrible, horrible lie. Tai looked over the sea of students trying to find their parents as Tai wandered through. Soon enough he found his teammates, but only after he heard Svetlana's thick accent squeal out 'Da!'. He approached the group and blinked as he looked over his teammates parents.<p>

Svetlana's Father was well...a mountain among men. The man was easily over 6 and a half feet tall, his limbs looked as if they were tree trucks, thick and packed with muscle, Svetlana looked like a doll in his fatherly embrace. his hair was long and tied back and he had a long scraggly beard.

"Svetlana my girl!" his voice boomed as he hugged her close, how he didn't crush her Tai would never know "How ye be?" he bellowed again.

"Fine Da!" Svetlana answered back just as loudly...must of been a family thing to yell.

He decided to let them have their loud hugging time and turned to the next parent.

It wasn't hard to figure out who Guinevere's parent was. The man stood around 6 feet tall and had a air of regal energy about him. He was younger looking, with a well groomed beard and short hair. His body was covered in some of the most ornate armor Tai had seen, and on his belt was a long sword in a very ornate sheath. after studying it for a bit he noticed with was a lot like Jaune's sword.

Tai had the impression that he was a hard strict man, but he then saw the man share a heart warming hug with his daughter.

"how have you been my daughter?" the man asked as he let her go, holding her at arms length.

"I have been well...and you Father?" Guinevere asked.

Tai let them have their moment and turned to look for Nirvana's parent...and it was very hard to miss her.

Nirvana's mother was nothing short of a pop idol, her young looks and the way she held herself made many men, and some women stare her as she walked. she was an average height moan with long pink hair, it almost reached the back of her knees. Her body would of well..yang would feel low compared to his woman. She also seemed to be younger then she was, appearing to be only about 25 at the oldest.

Tai was soon introduced to each one, their names being Olaf, Manus, and Mimi in order. He smiled and shook hands with Mimi, saluted to Manus, and well...Tai wondered if his bruises would ever heal as he was hugged by Olaf and clapped hard on the back.

Tai Introduced himself as the leader of Team TGSN, getting a salute from Manus, which was kinda embarrassing. He talked for a short bit with them then excused himself from the group.

He soon found Nora and the brute of a man her father was..and decided to skip it, he was already injured enough. He then found Pyrrha and her mother a short while later and decided this was safe.

Pyrrha's mother was a sight to behold, and it explained Pyrrha's look a lot. The woman was chatting with Pyrrha idly as Tai looked her over. She had red hair and blue eyes, her body covered in similar armor to Pyrrha's but had small changes here and there. her looks also made Tai question is aura and being a hunter was the fountain of youth cause even Pyrrha's mother was young looking.

He soon decided to approached and greeted them, soon being introduced to Pyrrha's mother.

"This is my mother Athena **(I had nothing better) **Nikos" Pyrrha smiled

Tai and Athena smiled at each other and went to shake her hand, but it turned out too be the standard Minstral greeting on grasping forearms and locking eyes. After the greeting Tai introduced himself

"I'm Tai Blackthorne, leader of Team TGSN and a friend of Pyrrha" she smiled and noticed Athena was a little..upset?

"Ah..so you aren't the Arc boy my daughter speaks so much off...pity, I really want to see what caught my daughters eyes" Athena then smiled as Pyrrha went bright red.

Tai chuckle and left a flustered Pyrrha scolding her own mother on things, hearing only Athena chuckling at the action.

* * *

><p>It took awhile to find Ren and his parent, thankfully Yang was easy to spot and was with Ren. As Tai approached he noticed that his mother must of just stepped out of the air ship since Ren was currently welcoming his mother ad introducing Yang<p>

"Mother...this Is Yang" Ren stated to which his mother gave him a look oh question to which Ren sighed "Yes...she is my girlfriend"

His mother seemed to beam at her son and looked Yang over a bit "such a sweet girl...who made the move first?"

"Mother!" Ren was actually red faced and flustered, making Yang and even Tai chuckle a bit as he approached

"Your son did..shocked us all" Tai smiled as the woman's attention shifted to him "Tai Blackthorne" He bowed "Leader of Team TGSN and friends of these two"

"Lie Mai" the woman bowed back. Tai noticed she had the same eyes and hair color as Ren, but hers was long and was not tied back. She was a thin woman, her body covered in a green and gold kimono, and she cemented Tai's theory n the fountain of youth. Tai stayed with them for a bit, surprised that Yang and Mai were hitting it off well, it seemed that Ren and Yang might be a good lasting couple.

Tai soon excused himself as he now needed breakfast, his stomach growling at its need for food. As he walked into the dining hall, mentally going through a list of parents he met 'Ren, Yang and Ruby, my teams, Pyrrha, Blake, Nora...but skipped, Jaune...who else...'. As he walked in he noticed one of the tables had been taken over and set up with a large amount off food, a few candles and a white table cloth..it was also their groups usual table "huh?" Tai blinked.

He looked over the table, noticing the entire table was set with enough places for their entire group..and the parents that came...plus two more? Tai then noticed Weiss was walking towards him, he now realized...he forgot one parents and probably the richest one here... . Tai looked up as Weiss reached him and she sighed "My father would like to meet you" she then rolled her eyes a bit and guided him to the head of the table.

Sitting at the head of it was a young looking man, but his ice blue eyes showed some age. He was dressed in a white suit with a ice blue tie, his short white hair was slicked back and he looked very professional. He set down his scroll as Weiss and Tai approached and stood up, making sure he was presentable before looking back at them

"Father..this is..." Weiss was cut off as her father raised a hand

"Weiss, sweetie, this isn;t a business meeting...he doesn't need to be introduced by another." Mr. Schnee stated.

"Very well Father" Weiss stood down.

The stare of Mr. Schnee turned to Tai and he held out a hand "Schwarz Schnee" **(see what I did there) **

"Tai Blackthorne" Tai shook his hand, finding Mr. Schnee more..pleasant then he thought "Leader of Team TGSN"

"Blackthorne? Your parents are Waren and Lucy?" Mr. Schnee let his hand go.

"They are..you know them? Tai took a seat as took his own, having offered Tai to sit down.

"yes..your parents helped me with many things...mostly Grimm removal...but your mother helped with a few other things." Mr. Schnee could see the confusion "I'm aware my company is not...welcoming of the Fauns..and that isn't my choice...the Executive board is hard to sway..even as CEO I can't make them do anything if they out vote me." He looked at Tai "your mother was helping me sway them during the WhiteFangs peaceful times..but...once they went south..the Board slammed shut any doors were were beginning to open." Mr. Schnee then smiled, even if it was a small on "but...I'm sure it will work out, either with the replacement of the Board in my time..." He then gestured to Weiss "Or the Iron fist my daughter will bring down on them" He smiled and looked at Tai as Tai's stomach growled loudly "breakfast sound good to you?"

Tai simply nods as a butler brings Tai a plate and uncovers it...and Tai's mouth watered. On the plate was finely made eggs, fluffy pancakes that would put Nora into a happiness coma, properly fried bacon and a freshly made muffin

"eat as much as you want...the friends of my daughter are friends of the SDC..and we feed out friends well at things like these" smiled as Tai tried to control himself, digging into the amazing food as the rest of the group filed in with their parents.

* * *

><p>After eating for awhile, the table fell int chatter. Lucy spoke to Schwarz Schnee about the fauns standings, Linda Belladona adding into it too. Olaf and Nora's father ,who was named Edvard, were currently armm wrestling..and it seemed to be a stalemate. Johnathan and Manus were talking about old war stories and such. the three women, Mimi, Mai, Athena, and Wendy were speaking about their children mostly.<p>

The rest of the group, who was made up of TGSN, RWBY, and JNPR were discussing the next day already, finding out all their parents were staying to watch the display battles the next day.

"What do you think they will be?" Yang asked, boredly leaning against Ren, rubbing her full belly, the girl seemed to have a weakness for good bacon.

"No Idea, Ozpin always has secrets.." Weiss frowned, remembering Initiation.

"That is very true...but would it be as single battle or teams? or even partners?" Pyrrha wondered as then a subject was then brought up "Hey Tai...who is your partner?" The entire table of teenagers turned to Tai and he blinked, just now noticing they didn't know.

"Oh.." Tai blinked and pointed to Guinevere with his fork "Its Guinevere..."

"I see...a good pairing of Quick long range and Heavily armored close range" Pyrrha nods

"How did you guys meet up in the forest?" Tai felt Blake hold his hands as she read her book, also being the one that asked the question.

"well...i sorta found her in a hole she made when she landed..." Everyone blinked and looked at the knight who shrugged

"I wear nearly 150 pounds of armor and weapons..and my semblance is gravity..." she shrugged and daintily ate her eggs.

"What about Nirvana and Svetlana?" Ruby asked

"Nirvana told me she looked for the loudest one in the forest...and apparently that was Svetlana"

"How so?" the young leader frowned

"Knocked a tree over...with her body...when she landed" Tai sighed

"That was Svetlana?!" Yang blinked "damn..."

The table chuckled as a little bit more was known of TGSN...but not everything.

Tai felt Blake leaned against him gently and he smiled, holding her hand "good book"

Blake simply nods and smiled.

Soon enough the large group of the three teams and their parents were wandering around the grounds of the school, showing them the sights of Beacon.

* * *

><p>After a long day of thrying to keep such a large group together, they all boarded a airship and went to Vale. Thanks to Mr. Schnne, the were able to get reservations for their entire group at a restaurant. During dinner, Lucy, Linda, Dan and Mai all managed to sit across from the couples that were their kids and pestered their children about their dating, causing most of them to sigh and even got a whining "Mom!" out of Ren and Blake. The rest of the evening went well. Soon after dinner ending the parents headed to the hotels Beacon had booked for them and said goodnight to their children.<p>

The teams soon reached home and Tai kissed Blake goodnight before leaving her to her team, Ren doing the Yang, but of course Yang turned it into a more heated kiss then needed.

Tai headed to bed that night, wondering about the battles the next day and quickly feel asleep, he wound need the sleep, and hopefully his reopened bruises wouldn't hinder him the next day...

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it...all the parents XD Poor Tai is never going to heal, aura or not. Anyways the next chapter is going to be another combat chapter and I will try to be fair with it, might be really long too..anyways do as you always do. Please Fav, Follow andor Review! Till next time!**


	21. All Hail

**Ok guys, this is an idea I have had for awhile and wanted to do it..so why not with the parents there to see it..anyways..here is Chapter 21!**

* * *

><p>The next day, all the students were eating in the dining hall, idly chatting about the battles today, none of them knew what was to be expected till one of the monitors blinked to life and Ozpin was onscreen. The Headmaster paused for a moment then began.<p>

"Students of Beacon, today you will be proving too your parents how strong you have become in the short time here, some of your parents have already seen this or have experienced this first hand, but now its time to prove that Beacon is the top school for training hunters." He Paused for the oncoming cheers from the students "Further more...you must have been wondering about how the battles work..." a window popped up next to him "students and teams will be randomly chosen, the battles will range from one students, a team, a team made up of random selected students, or multiple teams lead by a single leader. These battles will show how adaptable you are in battle, as you will not always fight with the ones you know best." He llet the window disappear "also, headmasters from others schools will be watching and a few have brought you opponents, some will be androids, others might be Grimm.." he seemed to pause for a short time "Students..there is danger in this, we do have hunters on standby to keep from serious life threaten instances from happening..but I will tell you now..gear up as if this was a real hunt...your matches will be sent to you scrolls now." he then clicked off.

The chimes of scrolls went off all around the dining hall as students checked them. Teams TGSN, RWBY and JNPR checked there and blinked. Their match up was their three teams fighting a single enemy brought by a rival school "well then..." Yang blinked "that's a thing" the rest agreed and decided to head to the armory to arm themselves for their match.

As they were in the armory, once in a while a parent of their group would show up, give words of encouragement and even drop off an item to their child for the battle.

**(I will now be outfitting one team at a time)**

**TGSN**

Tai pulled out his gear from his locker and began to dress. He decided he might need a bit more armor so he slid on a pair of greaves and armored boots, a pair of gauntlets and a skin tight armored shirt. he then reached into his locker and pulled out his trench coat and slid it on, feeling his arms were to bare he put of some more armor to cover his exposed arms. He next took out some some specialized dust ammo clips and slid them into pouches on his belt, finishing it off with two combat knives, slid into a double sheath on the back of his belt.

Guinevere took the entire hour to get herself ready. She was covering herself head to toe in dust treated armor, not an inch of skin visable once she was done, except her face which would be once she donned her helmet, Svetlana made a comment about her looking like a man when she was fully armored, the thick plates hiding her womanly figure. She then picked up her large round shield and fastened it to her left forearm. She then picked up her main weapon, a large rocket propelled Lance called The Queens Needle. The rest found it wear that even in over 100 pounds of gear..she still moved as it she was wearing a dress.

Svetlana didn't take longer to done her armor. Her armor seemed to be made of the skin of a Ursa Major, the Ursa,s face plate was set over her face like a menacing mask. she was wearing dust treated pouldrons, forearm guard, and greaves, all of which were engraved with ruins from her culture.

Nirvana was the quickest of them all, only sliding on her Boom Boots and a pair of matching gauntlets what had speakers imbedded into them as well. Other then that she didn't wear anything more then she normally did.

**JNPR**

Jaune smiled as he opened a box his father brought and began to get dressed. His father had brought him a set of light armor, colored white and had the Arc crest embezzled across the chest plate. The chest plate didn't take long to attack as it worked much like his old one, but Pyrrha had to held with the gauntlets, armored thigh guards and greaves. He soon clipped his sword onto his waist, and nodded that he was ready.

Nora was happy with her new armor as it made pretty noises when she moved. Nora was dressed in a plain chain mail shirt and skirt, a pair of rough leather pants under them along with leather gloves and boots. She was also wearing a Norse style helmet her father had decided to pass down to her. She bounced a bit and then attached her belt, a few grenade canisters on it for throwing. Her grenade hammer was strapped to her back by now as she signaled she was ready to go.

Pyrrha was getting more in touch with her warrior roots. She was currently putting on a thicker bronze breast plate, her legs covered in her usually armor, up a longer leather and bronzed skirt was added to cover even more. Her small buckler was attacked to her back in favor to a larger spartan round shield and a sword was strapped to her waste in case there was no time to get to her weapon. She must of looked good because Jaune couldn't stop staring.

Ren wore most of his armor under his normal combat clothing, keeping it easy for him to move. He did change his top to be sleeveless and hand leather and metal guards around his arms and such, his hands were covered in a pair of gloves that focused Aura strikes to be more surprised everyone was the sword he had attached to his back, none of them knew he had sword training. The blade was a standard oriental straight sword called a Jian.

**RWBY**

Ruby didn't change her outfit much much, only adding light armor pieces to her legs to keep them from being injured in the fight. she did replace her outfit with a tighter version to be able to move more easily without bulk but it looked a lot like her usual combat outfit. Her belt was outfitted with a few more pouches for clips and ammo.

Weiss had changed her outfit completely, going from her elegant jacket and skirt to a Dueling coat and pants. she was wearing a light pair of greaves and a vambrace on her left arm, while her right was completely covered in lightweight armor. Her right shoulder had a black pouldron with the Schnne symbol on it, from the pouldron came a long black dueling cloak, which made metallic noises as it moved, giving away the flexible armor platting inside. Her belt had a few more pouches of dust and a few cylinders on her belt were ready to go for fast reloading. With a flip of her hair and sheathing her rapier, the heiress was ready.

Blake had traded her outfit for a tighter and sleeker one, it mostly being black and hugged her body, armored pieces were spaced out to allow freedom of movement but close enough to protect her. she had kunai and such strapped to her thighs. the lightweight and tight armor must of looked good cause she caught Tai staring with a blush.

Yang even worse some armor to the fight. her arms and leg were covered in yellow and black light armor plates and was was her top, her having to wrap her chest a bit to fit. her midriff was completely exposed to allow freedom of movement with her brawler fighting style. Her belt also sported many pouches for ammo and such.

The three teams looked each other over and double checked their partners gear before leaving. Tai took one last look in his locker, looking at a large black object that was chained up "If i need you...I'll call the locker in.." he mumbled and shut the door on his first weapon...

* * *

><p>The three teams now waited in the staging area, some standing, other sitting, a few pacing and itching to fight. Pyrrha, Jaune, Weiss, and Tai were all watching a screen, it seemed the event was televised and they were watching Team CRDL fight a Squad of outdated AK-120 droids.<p>

The battle was over quickly, the older bots unable to keep up with the hunter and were utterly destroyed. Now they were up next, but were stopped as their headmaster came in, greeting them all

"Hello teams RWBY. JNPR, and TGSN" he nods to them and sipped his coffee "out of the three teams..you have 3 team leaders...when you get on the field of battle...one of you will be selected to leader your entire group, the other two will act as second in commands and take over in the leader is taken out." he looked at them and seemed to look...distracted "I have been informed you will be fighting a Grimm...which type..i don not know..but make me proud..you three are some of the best 1st years that came this year." and with that he left them, allowing them to get on the lift that would take them to the arena.

* * *

><p>As they reached the arena, they could hear the announcers, what was this a sporting event?<p>

"So Tom, have you ever heard of these teams?" one asked the others

"No Dave, but one of them is the Schnee heiress, and another is younger Ruby Rose, skipped two years to be here."

The doors to the lift opened and they were in the middle of the area.

"looks like a battle ready bunch Tom...well lets see who their leader is!" a screen began to shuffle between Jaune, Ruby and Tai.

The screen stopped on Tai and he grumbled, not liking the idea of leading then entire group into battle.

He then realized there was a crowd of other students and parents watching them, the crowd protected by a large force field like bubble. Tai Judged the arena was roughly the side of a football stadium and began to worry a bit...what would they be fighting?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the stands, Ozpin was sitting with another Headmaster but the name of Mobius<p>

"I hope you will enjoy this fight Ozpin" Mobius chuckled "It was no easy task to catch this Grimm"

Ozpin just looked at him, he didn't like the sound of that...and he didn't like the sound of the cry that was heard as a door at the other end of the stadium was heard, the arena floor become forest like "Mobius...you brought a..."

The older man smirked and nods "Aye...a Dragoon"

* * *

><p>"Circle formation!" Tai yelled as they formed a circle were they stood in the clearing, tree's all around them. The clearing was about 100 feet across. Tai looked into the woulds "Call out if you spot movement" he summoned up rifle and held it in his hands at the ready, at this range from the forest he would need the rifles range.<p>

It didn't take long for one of the member to call out, seemed to be Jaune. They all turned and looked at it

"whoa..." Was all that came from the group.

In front of them was a large Grimm, it looked like a black dragon with no wings, its body covered in large white armor plates and it sported 4 eyes. They all recognized it as a Dragoon..and by the size of it..it was a Major

"this isn't going to easy is it" Yang sighed and readied her gauntlets as the rest readied their weapons as well, Tai trying to plan his out.

"Yang, Svetlana, and Nora. Your our Strikers, go in and do some damage! Jaune, Pyrrha and Guinevere..your the most armored, it want you behind them to give support and place to fall back to. Ren, Ruby, and Weiss, you are on long range combat. Weiss, you will need to switch to support if needed, until then, Nirvana is support."

Jaune then turned "and you?"

"I will fill in where I'm needed..now move!"

The group split up into their small attack teams and began to attack.

Yang was the fastest in her group, running at the large Grimm with her fists up "here I come Ugly!" she charged and was about to throw a punch but jumped back as a large clawed arm swiped at her "whoa boy!"

Svetlana used the opening to her advantage and jumped, using her aura to strengthen it. she pulled out her twin hand axes and roared as she slammed int to distracted Grimm, staggering it which amazed the crowd, her Semblance of strength and endurance really came into play in that attack.

Nora followed up with a hard hammer strike, but had to defend as a large tail whipped at her and the shaft of her hammer, throwing her back.

The three quickly retreated behind their shield wall made of the other group and Yang yelled.

Hey this isn't working..that thing is faster then it looks!" She popped up over the wall and fired a few shots to make the Grimm retreat

"I can see that..." Tai frowned, while the strikers were hitting the long range was attacking but did near nothing to it

"Alright...Hit and Run Tactics! attack when you see an opening, but don't be reckless!" Tai tossed his rifle away in favor of his heavy pistols and joined the others in attack the Grimm.

When one attacked at the Dragoon lashed out, another would attack in the opening, but most attacks weren't doing much to the armor plating, but they were noticing they were chipping a bit.

Tai studied the Grimm and bit and blinked as he saw its mouth glow and bit and it pulled back "no...Everyone fall back! Shields up!" he yelled.

The three with shields held them up as a gout of fire spewed from the Grimm's mouth, the dust treated shields Pyrrha, Jaune and Guinevere had held up to the scorching heat.

* * *

><p>Up in the stands, Ozpin gripped his cane a bit tighter "Mobius...that is No normal Dragoon..not only is is a Major...its an Alpha type?" Opzin glared as the older headmaster shrugged. Alpha types were known for having abilities not usually found in that type of Grimm<p>

"Makes it interesting" was all Mobius said.

* * *

><p>The battle raged on but they didn't go with out injury and exhaustion. Tai was tried, his bruises ached and throbbed but he stood his ground. Pyrrha had lost her shield and spear, the shield was a dented mess on the ground and her spear was currently stuck in the grimm,s plates, to far way for her polarity. Jaune's breast plate was scratched and his shield scorched, he was trying to regain his breath. Nora seemed to be unhurt but was favoring her left shoulder a bit. Ren had lost one of his guns under the heavy foot of one of the Grimm's feet and was now wield one gun and his sword.<p>

The worst for wear was Guinevere. She was currently being patched up by Nirvana and Weiss, the knight had charged only to be caught in the chest by the Grimm's tail, denting and crumpling her chest piece and shattering other armor pieces.

"Weiss! Ice wall!" Tai commanded to which Weiss conjured up a wall of ice around the to buy them time.

Tai noticed one of those flying Camera's that they used had flown in and was looking over the injured Guinevere.

"It doesn't look good for them Tom, this one is injured badly..tough break for her"

Tai growled a bit and grabbed the camera and turned it to him , flipping it off.

"Seems their leader is angry huh Dave" the other chuckled until they saw a gun pointed at their bot and the feed went dead.

Inside the barrier, Tai finished breaking the camera bot and grumbled "piece of shit tv people" he mumbled and turned, looking his team over.

"Guinevere is out of the fight...Weiss..you too I can see your limp so don't argue. Nirvana you keep working on Guinevere and Ren Defend them." Tai looked around "Same for you Yang,,I know your hand is injured now you help guard these guys." He turned to the others. " The rest of you have bladed weapons..except Nora..now don't argue this" He looked at them "i will distract the Grimm into looking up...when i do...go for the neck got it" they all nod "good..."

After a quick breather, Tai had part of the barrier lowered and rushed out, using aura to lunch himself into the air he fired down at the Dragoon. The Grimm looked up at him and opened its maw and let out a gout of flame "Oh shit.." Tai crossed his arms in front of him and threw up his aura but it did every little as the flames swallowed him up. The rest got to the Grimm and slashed its neck wide open, thinking they killed the beast as Tai tumbled to the ground, hissing and shouting in pain as he tore the super heated armor off his arms, seeing they were badly burned. He managed to tear his scorched coat and shirt off two as he winced, his arms hanging limply, burning in the air as he hissed. His torso also sported burns from his jacket stung horribly as the air hit them "damn it.." he groaned as he watched his team retreat...at least the killed it...Right?

* * *

><p>Ozpin let out a held breath as he saw that they were all fine...Tai was badly hurt in the fire, but alive.<p>

"Don't think its over friend" Mobius chuckled as the Grimm began to move again "It's not dead yet"

Ozpin's eyes widen and he looked to the hunters they had on standby "Lower the field and get in there"

"No can do.." Mobius chuckled "its linked to the Grimm's vitals..and the only thing that can pass through are those lockers in the armory."You bragged they were the best..now to prove it Ozzy"

Ozpin frowned then sighed, looking down "Glynda...Ready the hunters for when the field goes down..I'm letting Tai use the King..."

Glynda want to object bu just nods, leaving to do the duty given to her

* * *

><p>Tai watched as the Grimm's wound healed and it began to stand "No..no no!" Tai turned and ran back to his team, burns stinging the entire way. He soon reached his team and they all looked horrified at the Grimm. They then heard Ozpin's voice "Tai" He turned to look at were Ozpin was "i give you authorization...to use it"<p>

Somewhere in the crowd, a already tense and scared Lucy tensed even more, knowing what his meant.

Tai took out his scroll slowly and winced as he punched in his code, soon his locker landed near them and he limped over, shooting the lock till it open and tossed his gun away "Ruby.." He dragged the black object out "you wanted to know what my weapon was right?

Ruby blinked and nods a bit "y-yeah?" she tried to sound excited about it

Tai was leaning against a large black coffin that was wrapped in chains "well...I'm sorry you have to see it..." He sighed and stood pushed the coffin over and began to recite something

"_In the Dark We Ask For One_

_And In The Dark We Found One_

_And Now We all Cry Out For That One..."_

There was a pause

_"...All Hail The Mad King"_

As the final word was said the top of the top of the Coffin smashed open with a evil sound, making all the other members cower back. A figure then tore out of the bo, looking like a nightmare made realty and slammed into Tai, conforming to his body with pained sounds and the screeching of metal. Soon the others saw the finished product. Standing before them was a figure in a tattered Black cloak. it looked like a suit of armor fit for a king...but dark and twisted. The helmet had a jaw, it opening slowly to let out a misty breath before it cackled quietly seeming to just be standing there.

* * *

><p>While this went on in the outside world, Tai woke up in a Black room, candles floating around him.<p>

"Been a long time.." a soothing voice called, making Tai look up at the voice.

There was a throne in the room, it night of once been gold but was now turned black with corruption. Atop this throne was a young man, lean and thing, but handsome. His eyes were blood ren and his hair was long and white, his complexion was very pale. Atop his head sat a cracked crown, rusted with age. He was dressed in a simple black outfit with gold trim.

"It has..." Tai stated as he sat, knowing a chair was conjured under him "I'm letting you fight and have control of my body again..." He looked away "just..Kill that Grimm and no one else..."

The male on the throne grinned a bit "Of course...and the deal to let you got after?"

"75% of my Aura can be used in battle and you get to use my Semblance." Tai stated boredly

The Mal seemed to think about this for a moment and smiled "alright deal...but you have to peel yourself out of the armor after"

"Deal" was all Tai said as the man snapped his fingers

* * *

><p>In the real world the thing that was Tai now began to move and turned its head, cackling again, making the other back up "Don't worry..a deal was made..you will be fine!" it gleefully said in a metallic voice began the air shimmered and a large cleaver like sword fell into his hand, it seemed to be two large for a person to one hand but the armor was going it "you!" it cooed evilly at Jaune "Squire! hold this!" he tossed the blade to Jaune who caught it but fell under its wait "I'll be back for it soooon!" the armor cackled.<p>

The armored being then began to walk towards the Dragoon who breathed fire on it but when the gout of flame died down, the armor was still there. The being then proceeded to backhand the dragoon, snapping his head hard to the side "Foolish Grimm!" It said ever to creepily "know your place!" It backhanded the Dragoon again, knocking it off its feet and onto his back, the entire team and most of the crowd gawking at this.

"Squire!" it called to Jaune "My Blade!" it held its hand out to which Jaune tried to moved but was stuck by fear and the large sword. Thankfully Tai had allowed it access to his Semblance and it just pulled the Cleaver from Jaune's hands and caught it "Thank you Loyal Squire" it cackled and swung the blade up on his shoulder and jumped onto the Grimm's exposed belly "hmmmm...ah here seems good!" he then brought the blade down hard on the dragoon's chest, Cleaving into the vital organs the Grimm needed. The being held the blade there, watching the Griimm spasm and convulse till it laid still, the blade had stooped in its heart and kept it from regenerating. He then pulled the blade free and it vanished as it cackled one last time and walked off the Dragoon.

He began to walk back towards the group and froze, tiling his head and slumped its shoulder "Oh fine!" it huffed and looked to the group "Till next time Squires and Peasants!" The group looked confused and afraid to go near it. Just then the Barrier went down and armed hunters rushed in, surrounding the armor and Glynda stepped forward "Tai?" As she said that name the Armor bolted up right and gripped the top of its chest plate, tearing it off with a hard metallic ripping noise. soon enough Most of Tai was visible and he panted "Glynda...you know what to...do..with the rest.." he groaned and toppled forward.

The last thing he remember was the rest of the armor being removed and being held in someones arms before the darkness of unconsciousness took him...

* * *

><p><strong>That was long! anyways..this is a chapter I have wanted to do and the reveal of Tai's forbidden weapon "The Mad King<strong>" **more will be explained next chapter after Tai rests from being taken over by a parasitic armor. anyways..tell me what you think of it, I know its a serious chapter in a humor based Fanfic but i wanted to do it -shrugs- anyways..you know the drill..Fav, Follow, Review!**


	22. Kings and Secrets

**2000 viewer mark! anyways it has come to my attention over the last few chapters that my grammar kind sucks, and i use the wrong spelling sometimes. I truly am sorry for this an I'll try to work on it but no promises...anyways here is chapter 22!**

* * *

><p>The entire group held their breath as Tai began to fall forward, a single black shadow dashed forward and caught him, not wanting to risk Tai being injured more. Blake had been the one to reach him , cradling him a bit as Glynda stepped forward and looked at her "Miss Belladona.."<p>

Blake steeled herself against getting scolded by the professor

"Help me get this armor off him so we can transport him. Hunters you are dismissed...go check on that things corpse." she waved off the hunter as her and Blake peeled the armor of Tai, leaving him in the pants and greaves he wore into battle.

"Will he be ok?" Glynda turned to see the two teams behind her and she nods

"yes he will be fine..the burns are severe but not crippling...probably wont scar with the medical care we have." She then let her shoulder slump a bit as a medical team got Tai onto a stretcher and took him to the medical ward "I think we owe you a explanation...all of you come to the headmasters office"

They all followed, wanting to know about Tai and his weapon. Yang felt Ruby cling to her and she looked down at her sister

"I wish I didn't know what his weapon was.." Ruby said sadly, scared for her friend.

Yang simply patted her head as they walked.

* * *

><p>Ozpin was sitting behind his desk as he let the teenagers before him pelt him with guests, waiting for them to stop he then leaned forward "have it all out of your systems?" the teen nod "Good" He then stands up and walks around the desk, standing in front of it "please please...find a place to sit...and disarm if you feel the need...we have time"<p>

He waited as the group found places to sit and take a short breather. Jaune and Pyrrha helped each other remove their dented chest plates, Weiss pulled off her burnt dueling cloak, and the others removed various pieces to make sitting more comfortable. Once he saw they were all ready to listen he cleared his throat.

"What you all just witnessed was Tai's first weapon 'The Mad King'...and the weapon I had forbidden him from using unless needed." Ozpin set down his coffee mug and waited a bit

"What exactly was that thing...how did Tai even get that?" Weiss looked at Ozpin

"A few years back, when most children who want to become hunters make their first weapons, Tai went to a old castle with his parents. At the time this place was used as a base for Hunter and Huntresses for a place to stay and such. While there, Tai found a suit of armor that was many years old, and in horrible condition, he decided to use the next few years rebuilding the armor slowly, taking up marksmanship and hand to hand fighting to make up for not having a formal weapon.

"that doesn't explain everything it did just then!" Weiss fumed, having just witnessed someone slaughter a Grimm they had been unable to even hurt for the entire battle.

"I was getting to that Miss Schnee.." Ozpin began again "This armor...is no normal armor...that armor belonged to a King many years ago, during the times where dust was first being used and we fought back against the Grimm. What you witnessed in the arena was Tai allowing the soul of said King use him as a host."

"What?!" was the general response from everyone.

"a Suit of armor can't have a soul...can it?" Jaune pitched in.

"It wouldnt seem so...but back then was the first time dust and Aura were used to combat Grimm" Ozpin thought for a moment "From what Tai has told us...when being used as the host...he meets the King inside a black throne room..." Ozpin seemed to trail off in thought of how to explain better. "From what Tai has told us, the reason the King is in said armor is because he transferred all of his Aura into the armor before he was killed by Grimm that threatened his kingdom."

Blake then thought of something "Tai once told me he had a partial semblance from his weapon"

Opzin nods "The Armor has a soul since it has its own source of Aura...which also means it has a semblance like all hunters do" he confirmed "after the first time using the armor, the Semblance had leaked into Tai slightly..a 'gift' from the King, so to speak"

"What about..." Ozpin raised his hand, not even figuring out who began to talk

"For now..just hold your questions...you have two friend with serious injuries...and you yourself have some minor ones...go clean up, get some medical attention and rest" He waved them off, not taking any more questions and not giving them a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by for the teams, getting bandaged up in the medical ward, Guinevere and Tai were still being treated by the doctors and couldn't have visitors yet. Ozpin had extended the time the parents could stay so they could stay with their children if needed, which all the parents too up on. Lucy seemed a bit upset, but when asked she smiled a bit and said "Tai will be fine..just needs some rest" It wasn't the first time she was her son in the armor.<p>

The large group enjoyed another meal put on by Schwarz Schnee, and the food was complemented by the low hum of talking in the dining hall. Strangely, when people usually saw feats of pure power and destruction by a single person, they would fear them...but not this group.

Nora and Svetlana stood up, practically on the table and raised a toast to their friend who in Svetlana's own words "Kicked scaly Grimm ass"

They all toasted them and went back to talking, Linda sitting next to Blake and talked to her a bit, knowing she was a bit worried.

While all this went on in the dining hall...Tai slept...

* * *

><p>Tai grumbled as he was still the that black room, looking at the king lounging on his Throne<p>

"I'm not wearing the armor...how are you still here?" Tai question as the King yawned

"I pushed enough Aura into you when the fight ended to keep up a little talking...besides the armor has to fix itself"

Tai frowned "never understood how that worked you know..."

The King chuckled "well that's the trick, normal Aura can heal flesh and bone...but armor does not have this..so it compensates"

Tai thought for a moment, he actually had time to talk to the King about things..he wanted to know more...

"why did you ask me to name the armor 'The Mad King' ?" Tai frowned a bit as the King laughed

"Isn't it obvious..I'm Insane!" He smiled at Tai

"Not all the time...spill it" Tai crossed his arms

"Fine fine.." the King sat up and chuckled "its really funny to be honest...Many years ago...I died In battle fighting a group of Grimm that attacked my kingdom...and how does this effect the man?" he looked at Tai "I could see the question plastered on you face boy"

Tai just sighed "get on with it"

"Very well" the King sighed as well "I had told my commander to escort all the people of my kingdom to safety and to guard them with the full force of the army. My commander then asked what I, The king, would do...and I told him.." He stood up and walked down "I am King of this Kingdom..without a Kingdom I am no king...therefore..I will fight" The King grinned "Alone!" He chuckled and spun around to walk back up to the Throne. "My Commander told me I was mad, so I answered 'Good, make sure I go down in history as The Mad King!', and well...that's the story!" The King clapped to signal the end.

"If you died..how are you in the armor?" Tai asked after the Kings rant.

"Oh that's and easy one and I already told you years ago"

"Yes you did...but how did you know it would work" Tai frowned

"Thats the fun part...I didn't!" The King smiled "1 in a million, a slim chance of success, and I can't explain how it worked but here I am!" he threw his arms out to the sides and smiled.

Tai couldn't help but crack a smile "I see...do you have a name?"

"King"

"No..a real name"

"King"

"I need something to call you"

"King"

Tai frowned "your not going to give me your real name are you?"

"Nope!" The king chuckled and began to fade "huh...seems time is up...try to don the armor again soon..I get lonely!" The King smiled and began to fade...and Tai felt like he was falling...

* * *

><p>Tai groaned and slowly began to open his eyes, looking up at the harsh, unnatural light coming from the panel over him in the ceiling. He could hear the beeping of a heart monitor and he felt stiff, as if he hadn't moved for awhile "Damn.." he groaned and felt pressure on the bed, thinking he knew who it was, but when he looked, the cliche of the girlfriend waiting for her boyfriend to wake up was not the case, as it was Yang sleepig with her head on the bed.<p>

"Yang?" It took Tai a few tries to get his voice loud enough to make the Blonde bolt up and look around before looking at Tai "Your awake!" her eyes widened.

"Yeah...how long have I been out?"

"Three days" Yang frowned "I had to make Blake leave..we were all watching you in sifts but...Blake would still stay.."

"I've only been dating her for a few days...doesn't that seem..." Yang put her hand up

"Just cause its a few days doesn't mean she can't worry for you...I know I would stay by Ren if he got hurt" Yang chuckled

"Speaking of him..why isnt he here, stuck to you like glue?" Tai chuckled, it hurt to do so.

"Getting food"

"Svetlana and Nirvana?"

"Checking in on Guinevere"

Tai's eyes widened "how..is she?"

"she is fine, armor took most of the hit, a few cracked ribs but shes already up and walking around...more then I can say for you" Yang poked fun at him.

"great to know you can joke about my injuries...how bad are they?" Tai could see his arms were bandaged and could feel them on his torso aswell

"you will need to ask someone else...I was asleep in the dorm when we got informed..."

"I'll ask Ren then" He then thought "make a comment on that rhyming and I'll...sit here and done nothing"

He could tell Yang was giving a smug grin already.

As they sat there they heard the door open "Yang they didn't have that energy drink.." he turned and was Tai was awake "welcome back to the land of the living"

Tai smiled "thanks...so..since Yang doesn't know anything...about anything" He heard Yang make a noise and fume a bit "can you please explain to me how bad I am injured."

"burns mostly, your arms and torso were hit the worst...but no lasting damage...you will also be in a wheelchair for a bit"

"Why is that?" Ta frowned, looking at his legs

"your legs were weakened a lot when you impacted the ground"Ren answered "you can walk...but not al ot"

"great "He sighed and looked up at the ceiling "More classes to miss...damn I'm going to fall behind"

"actually you have been cleared to go to classes, but you will have to talk to Glynda about that"

Yang then decided to butt into the conversation "oh yeah...and also when you get out of here...since out parents are still here, we are going to take you out to dinner!" Yang smiled "all on Mr. Schnee!"

Tai blinked and looked at Yang "you remember that...but not my injuries?" He deadpanned

"...shut up" Yang pouted and sulked in her chair as Ren chuckled and patted her head.

* * *

><p>Yang and Ren soon left and were replaced with Pyrrha and Jaune when their shift was over, surprised that Tai was awake. Tai noticed some bandages here and there on them, but nothing to serious about it.<p>

"Oh you're awake" Pyrrha smiled and sat down in a chair, Jaune sitting next to her.

"Is that surprising?" Tai chuckled, again it hurt a bit.

"well..after that kind of beating..." Jaune frowned a bit

"The doctors said your Aura was healing you pretty slowly...you wouldn't wake up for at least 2 more days"

Tai rolled his eyes "well I'm awake now..and yes..my aura does outer injuries more slowly..." He yawned a bit and looked at them and chuckled "well Yang and Ren just left...so I'm guessing Blake will return soon"

The two nod and Tai smiled a bit "I heard you guys were going through shifts to watch me..thank you"

They nod before Jaune adds "The headmaster, Professors Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck also took shifts when it was night and we needed to sleep...I didn't know they cared so much for students"

Tai just smiled a bit and laid there.

After zoning out for a bit and letting Jaune and Pyrrha talk, only hearing parts of their talk, Tai could hear footsteps and looked up to see Blake was there, looking at him and smiling

"Jaune...can you take Pyrrha and go for a moment..i would like to talk to Blake."

The two nod and leave them alone, Blake taking up a place next to him and smiled. They exchanged greetings and Tai assured her he was fine before sighing "so..you guys know about the King?"

Blake nods and looked at him "Saved our lives..thank you for using it"

Tai chuckled a bit "well you guys know that secret...and you sorta know the second one so I might as well tell you Blake."

Blake leaned forward a bit to keep it private and Tai silent whispered into her ear.

"I'm a Fauns..."

* * *

><p><strong>And there<strong> **you have it folks, seems like Tai is always getting hurt. Anyways I want to thank every one of you for reading this and getting it to 2000 views, I never thought it would be good enough to get that many ever...so thank you all! You all know what to to do by now XD Follow and Review!**


	23. Humans and Wolves

**Got halfway through the chapter before losing it randomly...so this is a retype -w- hate my computer. But I love you guys! 500 views since last chapter?! Woo! Anyways here is chapter 23!**

* * *

><p>Blake looked at him as he said this "you already.."<p>

he stopped her and shook his head "you guessed...but now..I really need to tell you...do you know of the Humanists..and their later years"

Blake nods..and didn't seem to like what would come next. The Humanists use to be an anti faunas protest group that became violent in its later years..then suddenly vanished around 6 years ago. She knew what they did to Faunas, maiming the faunas they captured to make them look human. Blake hoped Tai wouldn't say it.

"Well...I was one of their last victims..." he gestured to his head, pushing his hair back and tilting forward to show Blake two scars atop his head, barely visible anymore.

Blake felt her heart drop, she felt sick, sick that this happened to one of her friends, her boyfriend no less, someone she cared for. "you said..one of the last?"

Tai smiled sadly, his voice a bit grim "they decided to kidnap and maim the child of two hunters...and Hunters tend to look after each other..."

Blake looked at him "that why..they vanished"

Tai gives a slow nod "The Hunters found the Warehouse we were in, there were casualties...mostly the extremists that attack back, calling the human hunters traitors to their own kind, most were arrested and a few got away...they were also able to save some most of the Faunas that were captured..."

"you were not so lucky..." Blake trailed off, surprised when Tai chuckled

"I was 11 at the time, having them removed was the..most painful thing I had experienced but at that age...I found a silver lining."

Blake looked at him "A silver lining?"

Tai nods slowly and seemed to thinking "After a was hospitalized and they cleaned up the poor hack job the humanists did a didn't get upset over it, nor did I hate humans for what happened..after all..humans also saved me...but I also looked human now...so do you want to know what I said?"

Blake slowly nods.

"I look like daddy now" Tai chuckled a bit at this "back then...when I said that...both my parents began to cry, I don't know if it was because I was able to look past what had happened or what..." he shrugged and thought for a moment "that's..really all there is to say."

Blake stayed quiet then took his hand in hers "Thank you..for sharing this with me...and us.."

"us?" Tai blinked and heard the door open, the rest of their group coming in

"They were..listening in.."

Tai looked over his friends. Ruby was crying, being comforted by Yang, Weiss looked guilty and was rubbing her arm, Yang was busy with Ruby and just nods softly to him, Jaune looked sick at idea humans could do such a thing to others, Nora had a sad smile and seemed less energetic, Pyrrha looked a bit upset at such a thing happen, and Ren looked stoic as ever but had a look of sad understanding. Svetlana and Nirvana were there as well, Tai was glad the humanists had been disbanded...we was afraid of what Svetlana would do, the bear faunas was absolutely fuming. Nirvana just seemed upset over it all, knowing her friend was hurt in such a way.

Tai just look at them all and smiled "guys..its fine after all...I'm still Tai"

The group seemed a bit shocked at this, even after his sad story, Tai didn't seem to be wallowing in the memories of the past.

"How can you be so happy..when something so cruel happened" Weiss frowned a bit, trying not to snap at him

"It was 6 years ago..it happened, I'm still alive and I'm me still" Tai looked at Weiss who simply took that answer and looked down.

They all sat in silence for a bit, Ruby having calmed down a bit, Tai uncomfortable that they were all upset over him

"Ok..enough of this..if you get to feel his way about me..then I get to do the same." He sat up and winced, taking it a bit slower "you guys were injured in the fight, are you ok?"

The entire group blinked and smiled a bit, even after that and the injuries he had taken he still cared more for his friends well being. They all assured him they were fine and got info on Guinevere's condition

"They sedated her?" Tai looked up, concerned.

"She kept trying to leave her room once she woke up" Svetlana answered "Saying something like 'I must make sure my leader is fine'..even her father ordering her to stay didn't work." Svetlana shrugged a bit.

Tai chuckled "Must be her Knight's training" He leaned back as Ruby then piped up, mumbling something.

What was that?" Tai raised a brow.

"What kind of..." she mumbled again

"Speak up Ruby"

"What kind of...Faunas were you?" she asked a bit shyly, hoping it wasn't a awkward question.

Tai chuckled "Wolf..same as my mother"

Yang rolled her eyes as Ruby squeed a bit, the hooded girl having a slight obsession with wolves, Grimm or not "that's so cool!"

Tai chuckled a bit and stretched a bit, wincing a bit "Damn can't I catch i break..every time I move it hurts...I'm worse then Jaune when it comes to getting hurt." The entire group chuckled at this, at the expense of the blond boy of course, who pouted as Pyrrha.

The group would soon leave to let Tai rest, but he stopped Blake "Can you stay tonight?"

"for you..sure" she smiled and sat in her chair

"no..up here" He smiled and scooted over a bit to make her room.

Blake blushed a bit but nods, joining him and carefully laying down next to him, head on his most uninjured shoulder. He asked her to read him a bit out of the new book she brought.

She smiled and opened it, snuggling gently into his side "Chapter 1..."

Tai didn;t even make it to chapter 2, soundly sleeping before Blake shut her book and set it on the bedside stand..falling asleep with him...

* * *

><p>A little later Lucy walked in to visit her son, but noticed the two sleeping "Aw how cute!" She smiled and messaged Linda. Once she arrived and reacted the same way they silently snapped pictures of the two and sneaked back out like the spying moms they were, leaving the two to enjoy a restful night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go folks, a bit of background on Tai and some more Blake and Tai time, Im starting to warm up to the ship you guys picked :3 but now it needs a name..I was thinking Books and Bullets liked their bonding chapter..but anyways till next time! Fav, Follow and Review!<strong>


	24. Pictures and Questions

**Got bored so here is chapter 24!**

* * *

><p>*click click click click*<p>

Tai groaned as he began to stir as they annoying sound continued to go off, what could be making it? Tai then cracked his eyes open but soon they widened a bit. In front of him was the most dangerous and deadly thing to him in his current condition, unable to do much to defend himself from the threat. But the threat was no Grimm, no far worse. It was Yang. And she had a Camera.

Yang smiled as she saw him wake up "Morning sleepy head, like cuddling your kitty cat?" Yang grinned, spamming the camera's button to get more pictures of Tai and Blake cuddled up on the hospital bed. Tai hissed in paid as he shifted, bring up his only defense, a pillow over his face and flipping off Yang, which was sorta painful to do with burned hands.

"Go away Yang..." Tai said through the pillow, muddling it.

"But I need black mail material!" Yang smiled and continued.

"I hate you..." Tai mumbled and gently shook Blake who mumbled

"mmmm...what?"

"Yang is taking pictures of us sleeping" Tai mumbled into her ear "I cant move fast enough to do anything with these injuries."

Thankfully, Blake was practiced in pillow throwing since she lived with Team RWY and pulled the pillow off Tai's face and threw it at the blonde, smacking her in the face with a muffled *WOMF*

Yang tumbled back onto the floor, stunned by her partners actions "Ah! Camera woman down! Tag out!" she reached to the side, in which Tai and Blake noticed that Ren and Ruby were standing by the door

"I told you you had this on your own" Ren stated, clearly needing coffee after being dragged out of bed at such an early hour by Yang.

Ruby just blinked "I just supplied the camera..and you still owe me cookies for it Yang!" Ruby pouts.

Just then the nurse came in and looked at all the people in the room and sighed "all of you out...we need to redress Tai's wounds and have him clean up...if you could bring him some fresh clothes it would be great." she then shooed everyone out of the room, making Tai pout he didn't get a good morning kiss from Blake.

Tai was soon helped up by the nurse and taken to the bathroom connected to the room wear he bathed, finding that there was a chair in the shower since he wasn't suppose to strain his legs. He found out showering while sitting down was weird and alien to him, but he managed. As he cleaned he looked over his torso and arms, finding them blotchy and ugly looking with as the burns on them, strangely enough he just now noticed the water...wasn't making them sting...he would need to ask the nurse about that.

After finishing, he dressed in a hospital gown and had his arms and torso re bandaged by the Nurse "so...why didn't the water in the shower hurt my burns?" He frowned a bit in confusion.

"We have the bathing water mixed with a type of dust that soothes wounds and such instead of hurting them...after all we need to keep patients clean" then nurse answered, making sense to Tai. He was soon left alone in the room, laying in bed.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the nurse came back in with clothing that was dropped off and smiled "you have a welcoming party waiting outside..so hurry up and dress" She handed him the clothes and left to give him privacy. Tai picked up the clothes and slide to he was on the edge of the bed, not attempting to stand to dress. He noticed these clothes weren't his. The shirt was a silk, white button up shirt, and the black pants were well made as well. He slid the clothes on and was thankful the shirt was silk, it didn't catch on the bandages and felt great. After he was done, he called then nurse back in and he was helped into a wheel chair and wheeled out of the medical ward.<p>

Outside the ward, he was greeted by his friends, their parents, and even Ozpin and Glynda. Most of the parents hadn't seen the damage done and looked over his bandaged arms and new his torso was wrapped as well as the bandages came up his neck too. He saw their worried looks and he assured them he was fine. Soon after he was brought out he saw Guinevere walk out, seeming a bit..slower in her movements. She soon joined the group and Tai looked at her and smiled "glad your ok"

Guinevere simply sighed "Tis good to be out of there...Bound my ribs tighter then a corset" That explained her slowed movements a bit.

"well..." Tai was cut off by his stomach growling loudly, he hadn't ate anything in 4 days now "um..."

The group chuckled and Mr. Schnee assured it was being taken care of In the dining hall, and that a venue had been picked out for tonight. Tai nods, letting Mr. Schnee handle it as he felt himself move forward and looked up to see Blake was pushing him. With his face tilted up, Blake pecked his lips lightly and smiled "Morning.." she smiled

Tai chuckled and looked up at her "morning..."

They both frowned as they heard a click and Yang's laughter "Smother her in her sleep tonight?" Tai asked Blake

"thinking about it..." Blake mumbled as Ren seemed to smirk and mouthed 'the camera is empty'

The two chuckled a bit, glad at least Ren was on their side.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall, Tai felt awkward, he could feel the eyes of the other students on him, after all they had witnessed him awakening The Mad King and wiping out a Dragoon Major with ease, or at least that's what he had been told, not remembering the fight. His friends on the other hand all thanked him for leading them and such, even the parents raised a toast to him for protecting their children. He simply smiled and didnt his best to eat using utensils in his burned and bandaged hands and managed quite well in doing so.<p>

At one point Yang had decided to look at the pictures she took a look at her pictures just to see the camera had nothing in it. She instantly turned on her boyfriend, knowing it was his doing, but before she could say anything, she was silenced by a kiss and a quick "My bad" from Ren, earning a awkward cough from Dan Xiao Long.

Glynda and Ozpin had joined the group for breakfast, Tai and Glynda talking about his classes.

"Mr. Blackthorne..." She could tell Lucy was giving her weird looks, but had to keep it professional "you will be able to attend classes normaly, but you will not partake in any physical training or combat classes till you are given the Ok...are you able to write?"

"Sloppily..." Tai remember his attempt to fill out the discharge papers.

"Hmm...I'm sure we can arrange a copy of notes for you for classes you need them in, but that doesn't mean you get to goof off, understand?"

"Yes Professor" He smiled

"Good...now..try not to over stress yourself so you heal properly" Tai just nods to her words and continues to eat, having missed to many meals for his liking.

Tai then thought for a moment "What about team exercises...I can't let my team fall behind just because I'm Injured"

"we will be doing tournament combat practice in class..so don't worry about that..just focus on healing" Goodwitch replied.

Tai nods then turned to Ozpin who was drinking exotic coffee Mr. Schnee had given to him as a gift "So...Headmaster?"

Ozpin lowered his mug and looked up "Yes?"

"Can you please explain why you threw an Alpha Type Dragoon Major at us...and you didn't send huntsman in to backk us up after it went south?"

People at the table stopped eating and look at Ozpin, having forgotten the whole thing.

"About that...most of your parents know the name Mobius" A few of the parents made noises of dislike about the name.

"Who?" Jaune was the first of the teenagers to answer.

"Mobius is the Headmaster of Stonewall Academy." Weiss was the one to answer.

Very good Miss Schnee..care to explain more?" Ozpin stated.

Weiss seemed to think for a moment "Stonewall Academy is m,ore Privatized the Beacon...Instead of appling and being accepted, Stonewall recruits trainee's they deem worthy to attend their academy...but.." she seemed to pause.

"Continue Miss Schnee" Opzin urged her with a wave of the hand.

"But...Students who graduate are..different, the don't really fit in with normal people after going through training, usually sticking to outposts near Grimm infested lands..also...Graduating years are always smaller then their enrollment size...some from dropping out others..dont make it through the training." Weiss seemed to shiver.

"They are also Strictly a human only huntsman academy" Lucy added as she frowned "The school was built on the idea of preserving Humanities survival..not everyone"

"But that doesn't explain the Dragoon or why he was here" Jaune frowned as he added his comment.

"The battles the other day was to show what Beacon teaches First years." Ozpin sighed "Mobius was included in the headmasters that showed up..each headmaster also brought a mystery enemy for you students to fight...but Mobius went to far with an Alpha..and linking its vitals to the barrier."

"Never trusted that Mask wearing devil..." Mr. Schnee added as he drank his coffee.

"Mask wearing?" Pyrrha now added, directing this at Mr. Schnee

"The man always wears a black cloak and a white mask with a strange face painted on it, it changes each time you meet him...no one has seen his face but he has run the school close to 30 years now. Anyways, now is not the time to talk of this" Mr. Schnee waved his hand "let the youngsters Play while we old folks talk."

Soon enough the teams left their parents to talk as they went to the commons outside and sat around, chatting idly. Tai had gotten out of his wheel chair and was laying down, his head in Blake's lap as she played with his hair, rubbing the purple tips a bit. Yang was watching the two, Her and Ren leaning against each other, holding hands "Looks like Blakey likes those tips" Yang chuckled before Blake responded

"Its not like you don't play with Ren's pink streak"

"Aw Blakey..you read me like a book" Yang swooned a bit

"Worst book I ever read" Blake grinned as Yang fell over from her comment

"Hey don't be sassy" Yang snapped back as everyone laughed

Tai chuckled and looked at his friends then up at Blake, shuting his eyes and sighed, happy his friends were all ok after the battle. He began to think a bit and opened his eyes, having an idea for a later date.

'I need to speak to Ozpin about it though' He thought 'I need to don The Mad King again...i need to know more about him...' Tai thought as he was broken out of his trance by laughing and a very red Yang, her body steaming in embarrassment at something Ren head said. Tai just join in as he enjoyed the morning with his closest friends...

* * *

><p><strong>Huh...this story sorta has a plot now..Interesting...oh well XD It has just thickened a bit. Anyways just an ice warm chapter since the last two was serious and depressing. I might put out another today, I don't know yet. anyways...Follow and Review! (still waiting on art from your guys if you have made any)<strong>


	25. Shopping and Dancing

**Attention to all passengers aboard the hype train, be will be crashing into our desitation within the next 12 hours with enough force to create another big bang, that is all! WOOOO RWBY hype train is almost there, today is the premiere of Vol 2! anyways..on to** **Chapter 25!**

* * *

><p>Tai blinked as a shadow cast over him, he could still here their friends talking about things, once in awhile Weiss dominated it, scolding Ruby about something, or YangSvetlana for the use of vulgar words. Tai wondered who the shadow was but soon found out who it was...Blake had pulledo ut a book. With his head in her lap, the book was blocking Tai's view to her face, but he could still feel her free hand playing with his hair...and was she...she was purring. Tai chuckled a bit as he could feel it slightly.

Tai decided to tease Blake a bit, since Yang did it all the time and got a kick out of it..why couldn't Tai? Tai frowned as he looked up at the books cover, it seemed like the ultimate kiss shield...but her had and idea. He slowly began to reach behind him, tilting his head back a bit and stopped, one of his bandaged fingers hook under her shirt...and then he acted.

Tai lifted her shirt up just enough to expose the toned, alabaster colored stomach underneath and planted a kiss on it, getting the reaction he wanted. Blake let out a girly "Kya!" as he face went red, pushing her shirt down as the other turned and began to giggle, Yang's roaring laughter drowning most of them out.

Tai chuckled and saw the book move, revealing a flustered looking Blake playfully glaring at him...at least he hoped it was playful. "heh..sorry Bl- Ow!" Tai winced at the book cover met his forehead.

"If you wanted a kiss..just ask" she mumbled and opened her book again.

"Aw but Blakey...you two or so cute!" Yang gushed as she leaned on her own boyfriend "He is making you less of a mysterious kitty"

"Yang...don't make me tell Ren what you say in your sleep when you aren't pretending to be a bear"

Ren quirked a brow at his as he drank some tea "hmmm?"

Yang looked worried..but there was no stopping the Blake Train now.

"Oh Ren!" Blake started "Yes Ren, Right there, yes like that!" Blake smirked as Yang blushed deeply

Ren had spit his tea out as he choked on it, then Weiss interjected "Yang you perverted Brute!"

"It wasn't about that!" Yang sat up quickly "It was about..." She mumbled

"What was that?" Weiss asked sternly

"About..Massages..." Yang answered sheepishly "Ren gives good ones"

Everyone blinked and looked at Ren who had seemed to recover and was sipping his tea again "actually..that is accurate to how it was..her back was pretty messed up"

"Well when it looked like she is hiding melons in her shirt.." Ruby added "..and by that...a grocery store worker thought she was once"

The group began to laugh at this, Tai holding his sides, it hurt to much to laugh but he couldn't help it.

"Hey, at least I have stuff to flaunt!" Yang answered, high fiving Svetlana without looking. Ren gave her a look that made her rethink that "If I wanted to..which I don't?"

Ren nodded to this and pulled her close, patting her head "good girl" everyone wanted to know Ren's secret for controlling the brawler.

* * *

><p>After an hour or two, making it only around 11 Am, the group began to grow bored of just sitting and talking. Svetlana, Guinevere and NNirvana left, their parents wanting to do various things at the school in town since they were from far off areas, Leaving their leader to the care of RWBY ad JNPR. The group was thinking of things the could do that Tai could do as well, which wasn't much. After a few moments of thinking Pyrrha spoke up "A lot of our gear was damaged in the fight...we could go to Vale for some stuff"<p>

Jaune seconded the idea, needing a few things himself. The group soon agreed that they needed thing and set off, Blake wheeling Tai along after them.

* * *

><p>The ride to Vale wasn't today for the most part, the group talking and Jaune throwing up in a trashcan as Pyrrha rubbed his back. The only difference was when they forgot the wheelchairs breaks and tai began to roll backwards as they took off, forcing half the group to chase after him. After making sure he was secure now, the trip went smoothly<p>

* * *

><p>At Vale the groups split up to their teams, With team RWBY taking Tai...but he regretted it. The team seemed to share his opinion when Yang dragged them all to a certain store, complaining that she needed new stuff. When they got to the store they all groaned.; Yang of course needed a new bra of all things. The group sat in chairs as the girl was measured in the back, sadly there was only two chairs for Weiss and Ruby. Blake was fine with standing but Tai smiled a bit "I'm little more then a chair right now..sit" he patted his lap. Blake thought it over and sat on his lap, carefully snuggling back into him and pulled out a book, looking positively content .<p>

As they waited on Yang, Tai noticed something. As they sat there, him and Blake were getting various types of stares, the most common were the 'Awww so cute' looks, the 'How did she get so lucky' looks, the jealous look from a few guys that were forced to come in, and that last type was the worst since most of those guys were with their own girlfriends . Tai deiced to distracted himself by reading over Blake's shoulder, wondering what she chose to read this time. He read for a short time then stopped, getting lost to many times, must of been a later book in the series.

Soon enough Yang was back...topless and only in her new bra. Ruby approved, Weiss pulled out her fashion critic side and looked it over before give her approval, Blake shrugged, stating "Ren would like it", and Tai..blushed and hid his face in Blake's neck, getting the 'poor boy' pat on the head from Blake. They waited for Yang as she went to change back before leaving.

Blake had given up her place on his lap, seeming a bit sad about it since he was comfy and warm, and began to wheel him around again. This time they went to a store that Yang AND Ruby liked. It had been the store they went to last time, but the stock had changed again. They were free to wander about, Weiss of course felt out of place, and her scolding could be heard as Yang dragged her off, wanting Weiss to cut loose. Tai and Blake chuckled and simply went looking around.

Blake was looking around "Didn't your coat get torched in the fight?"

"Yeah, I'll have to get another made for me...why?"

Blake blushed a bit "Oh..I thought I could get you another here.."

Tai smiled and looked up at her "That's kind of you..its just that it was custom made..." he chuckled and leaned his head back to look up at her then thought for a moment "Halloween is coming up soon isn't it?" He then heard Ruby squeal and rush over from the other side of the store in a burst of rose petals

"its is! i totally forgot!" she then rushed off to find Yang.

"That answer your question?" Blake smiled at the excited crimsonette looking for her sister

"Yeah..I should be healed by then...aren't you guys and JNPR having a party?"

She shrugged "most likely..wanna invite your team"

Tai chuckled "they got plans...Guinevere was a masquerade ball, Nirvana is DJing a Halloween event..and Svetlana has a tradition of stealing the bullies candy and eating it or something like that" Tai shrugged "I don't wanna be in the room for that"

Blake smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek "ok you can come then"

Tai rolled his eyes as he looked around for a moment and shrugged "Well I don't see anything I want" he relaxed a bit and yawned as they left, Weiss carrying some bags...seemed Yang's mission worked out well.

* * *

><p>After shopping for awhile, they met up with JNPR and went to the food court for lunch..which went pretty badly, but was entertaining. As they sat down for lunch, a few guys came over and began to flirt. They didn;t try on Ruby because of her age and Weiss gave off and aura of 'screw off' and Nora talked to much but they settled on Yang, Blake and Pyrrha. The three girls were clearly not interested but the guys kept hassling them.<p>

First came Yang, her guy thinking he was some hot shot stud that deserved her just cause he existed. Ren was sitting across from them and continued to drink the soda he had gotten and smiled a bit. Ren decided to count in his head, only getting to 2 before Yang upper cutted the the guy flat onto his back. Nora frowned at Ren "you let your girlfriend handle that on her own?"

Ren simply gave a small smile "she would of been mad at me for stepping in and keeping her from knocking the guy out" Ren knew Yang wasn;t a damsel in distress.

Next was Pyrrha. She tried letting the guy down gently, but he persisted, insisting they should go out. Pyrrha seemed in distress, thankfully Jaune had a burst of confidence to save her.

"Back off, she said no" Jaune stood his ground against the guy who laughed and threw a punch at Jaune, who's aura stopped it.

The entire table let out a "oooo" as they heard the poor mans hand hit the aura with a loud *Crack* signaling the mans hand was broken. Hand and spirit broken, the man ran off, earning Jaune a kiss on the cheek from Pyrrha.

Blake seemed to be doing her best against the male that wanted her.

"Come on baby..just a date" the guy just couldn't take her silence as a no so she spoke up

"I have a boyfriend"

"He doesn't have to know babe"

"He is sitting next to me" she pointed to Tai who was drinking a milkshake.

"this gimp? hah you can do better than that!"

"I think he is better for me then you are" Blake said, uninterested

"Pffft...a dirty Faunas could never do better then me!" that sentence tore it, but Blake didn't react.

Tai looked up from his drik and activated his semblance, focusing it on the idiot necklace and changing its magnetic field to attract it to the table. Soon enough the necklace pulled the man forward, it sticking to table and keeping him there. Tai finished his drink and set it down.

"What was that you called her" Tai looked at him, waiting.

"I uh...uh" the guy seemed to lose his voice

"you have 30 seconds to apologize...my semblance in electromagnetism...which means..I can make lightning strike where i wish..." as if on cue, thunder rumbled over head, the skylight above them showing a stormy sky.

The man seemed to go pale and began to let out a string of apologies to Blake, there was then a flash of lighting and the guy scream, passing out from fear as Tai didn't do anything.

Tai chuckled a bit at this and let the guy go "Wasn't that a bit much?" Weiss frowned, kicking the guy a bit "Summoning a storm and all?"

"Actually..that was just a convenient happening to further the threat" Tai chuckled "I can't summon full storms..and I could of done worse...Like rail gun a fork at him...no yang i wont do it now"

Yang seemed to deflate a bit "aww.." The group shared a chuckled as the mall cops dragged the guys off after finding out what happened. The rest of lunch went fine, everyone also noticed Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting a bit closer now and that gave them some ideas.

A bit later as they were throwing things away, Weiss got a message and blinked "hmm.." Ruby turned to look at her

"Everything ok?"

Weiss nods "The dinner is formal...Father said to use the company card to buy formal wear."

Yang smiled "Yay Papa Schnee!" and with that the group set out again, Yang taking the Weiss, dragging a miffed Weiss after her.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for take long for the guys to pick out clothes, each going with a black suit with a vest and tie to match their colors, Tai with Purple, Ren with Green and Jaune with Yellow. What the girls picked out surprised them. Ruby, Weiss and Normal wore simply formal attire or Red, White and Pink respectively...but that's not what they gawked at. Pyrrha was the first to come out, and Ren and Tai had to keep Jaune from falling over.<p>

Pyrrha was the next one out, wearing a red dress with yellow tones that matched Jaune's, the dress was floor length, Formal and modest..but they was she filled it out made Jaune swoon. After leaving Jaune to Pyrrha's care ang came out.

Yang wasn't known for modesty so her dress was a mix of Flirty and Formal. The dress was primarily Jade with gold trim. The cest was made up of two strips that wrapped around her neck, cross over her chest and exposed her toned belly, the skirt was floor length but had a slit that ran up it to her waist, exposing all her leg. Tai looked to the side to see Ren trying to keep his composure. He finally cracked when Yang put her hands behind her head and pushed out her chest "Like it pretty boy?" she winked at Ren, causing the stoic boy to crack, blushing furiously as he stared. Even Tai had to look away from her out of embarrassment for staring.

Tai froze as Blake came out and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a Black and purple kimono, sure it wasn't normal to find such a thing in a formal dress shop..but Weiss managed to get her one. the Kimono was something Tai had never seen before, combining the traditional Kimono with a skin tight dress. the skirt had a slit up the side, exposing her alabaster let and making Tai blush brightly.

Tai felt hands on his shoulders as Yang smirked "Careful lover boy...your too injured to try and peel her out of that."

Tai's face went bright red as did Blake's

Blake was the only one that managed to get something out "Yang...you...fiend"

* * *

><p>They stayed in town for the rest of the time, waiting for the storm to pass before heading to Beacon only to change into their outfits then headed back to town with the larger group of parents. Ozpin and Glynda also joined the group on their trip.<p>

The group soon arrived to the restaurant, a high class restaurant by the name of the Gem of Remnant. The party sat down at a table that could seat them all, most of the parents on one side as their children sat on the other. the food was quickly brought out, most likely ordered ahead of time. Like the restaurant Tai and Blake went to, there was a place for formal dancing. After eating, Ren and Yang, along with Jaune and Pyrrha, even Ozpin and Glynda went.

Tai felt bad that Blake couldn't dance since he was in a wheel chair, but deiced to go against doctors orders. Tai flooded his legs with aura and forced himself out of his seat, getting protests from a few people, including Blake. The only ones that didn't seem to do so was Tai's mother "eh..let the him do it..he is stubborn like his father" Lucy chuckled and waved them off.

Tai walked Blake slowly to the dance floor, getting a shocked look from two of the couples while Glynda and Ozpin just smiled at Tai, knowing arguing wouldn't make him sit down. Ta smiled and began to twirl Blake around like the others as Blake looked at him worriedly.

"Stop that or I will kiss that look away" Tai smirked and it seemed she tried to even look more worried.

Tai chuckled and kissed her, earning some whistles from their table. Tai thought for a moment and looked at Ozpin "Kiss Her!" he smiled and Ozpin blinked, looking down at Glynda. The Table actually began to chant that and soon the restaurant...and a few things happened.

For one, Ren and Yang kissed, earning a few cheers. Then Ozpin and Gylnda did, getting some cheers and "Finally"s from the group..but what they didn't expect was Jaune and Pyrrha, Jaune pulled Pyrrha close and kissed her, leaving the spartan wide eyes and the group of teenagers cheering loudly, a few "Pay up suckers!" heard in their group.

Tai and Blake went back to dancing slowly, swaying to the music as the others did as well, Tai and Blake having a small chat about things.

"You look beautiful.." Tai murmured into her ears as they moved.

"And you Handsome.." she nuzzled against his chest "thank you for going against orders for me..." Blake smiled softly.

"Eh..I'll pay for it in the morning..It was worth it" he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Tai?"

"Hmmm?" Said, shutting his eyes

What Blake said next..Tai did not expect at all.

"...I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Too soon? eh I think its good for that to happen, and a good way to end a chapter! Anyways hope you guys liked it, I thought putting Tai in a wheelchair for so long would get boring..but he really wanted to dance with Blake XD anyways...Rwby Volume 2 is coming and I'm so excited! Anyways you know what to do, Follow and Review, and also watch the first episode of Vol 2 tonight and go nuts over it! See ya next time! <strong>


	26. Cold and Dark

**So alot was not explained about the other headmaster that was there during the battle...lets change that with this chapter, sorry to leave you with that cliff hanger, next chapter will pick up from it**

* * *

><p>Mobius smirked as he looked down at the forest that surrounded the school,the normally masked headmaster was not wearing one currently. Down in the forest he watched flashes of light go off, signs of the new students fighting through their initiation. Unlike Beacon who had a 'sleep the night before then do a simple test' Initiation, Stonewall's was harder, darker had had a chance of death. Mobius didn't want weaklings in his school, he wanted the best and strongest humanity had to offer. The moments students walked into the Campus of Stonewall, their test began. They were give a bag with random supplies in it and sent into the woods to survive for a week in the Grimm infested woods. They were forced to kill any Grimm the came across, though student on student violence for supplies was common. The students were also given flares to fire off if they gave up, which meant getting kicked out of the school. Starving, Getting killed by students or Grimm and dehydration were common ways for students to disappear.<p>

Mobius smirked as he looked out the window, rain pattering against it as he listened to distant small arms fire, seeing the flashes in the darkness. He had picked this location for the school all because it was depressing. The sky was usually dark and it always seemed to rain. surprising to some of the teachers, Mobius had picked some Faunas to come to the school, but it was a joke to him, even if they did make it through he would not let them into his school, and if they died...wasn't his problem.

In the distance he watched a flare go up and he pushed the window with his finger, bring up up a feed to see the students that sent it up. Mobius chuckled at the sight of the boy who sent it up, he looked absolutely miserable, soon he was picked up by two hunters and escorted out. Mobius began to flip through different feeds till he stopped at one and grinned darkly at it.

Currently a young faunas was being taken on by a pack made up of all beowolf majors. Mobius studies the faunas, seeing him as a ram, even with on horn painfully snapped off. The boy didn't seem to have much chance of surviving. He could see the boy fumble for the flare gun as Mobius flipped to a different feed and heard the boys screams in the distance. He then another window, typed something and clicked send, sending a automated message to the child's parents about the loss...but they had signed the waiver.

He flipped through a few more then went to his desk and slid a mask on over his face. Waiting for a bit in silence, thinking over his school. His school did not do teams of any sort, if students wanted to team up that was their choice. His school was for the strong, the hard and the best. If a student went missing or died, they weren't strong enough and no one was punished, Same went for the teachers here.

But there was something that did bother Mobius...and that was what happened at Beacon...That boy. He brought up the feed from the battle and zoomed in on Tai, knowing that face and Mobious smirked under his mask "So...that whelp wants to become a huntsman huh..should of put him down like a sick dog rather then humanize him" he thought for a moment then smirked "I'll just have him cripple at the tournament then..." he leaned back in his seat, watching a replay of the battle, thinking of who he could send to match this boy, the tounroment was halfway through the year, he had time still to formulate a plan.

The Old Humanist Leader turned his head away to look out the window, hearing more gun fire and scream in the night, both Grimm and Person in sound...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUU! Yeah...Mobius isn't nice, and this should be interesting later on..well then...Anyways hope you enjoyed a bit of a view on this guy and his school...till next time! You guys know what to do by now :3<strong>


	27. Jokes and Matchmaking(?)

**So remember that cliff hanger at the end of chapter 25? yeah..lets continue that.**

* * *

><p>Tai faltered in his steps as he heard her sat that, blinking as he looked down at her, but it wasn't what he expected. Her eyes were cast to the side, glaring angrily at Yang who was smirking evilly. Tai simply smiled and twirled her "What did she threaten with?" Tai asked quietly.<p>

"Many things..reading my books over a megaphone, spray you with catnip extract, and a few other things.." she blushed "I'm sorry...i told her it went to far but-" Tai stopped her

"I get it..." he looked down at her and smiled, knowing she was afraid of something else to "no im not gonna break it off..after all..now I have a goal"

She looked at him funny and he smirked

"To make you say that for real...now..lets get closer to Yang" He smirked as they moved closer to Ren and Yang "May I cut it?" He asked Ren.

Ren looked at Tai then Yang, as if knowing he nods "very well" he switched partners, swaying off with Blake, hearing her explain it to him

Yang smirked at Tai "trying to get more then one girl...and stealing it from on of your friends, tsk tsk Tai you bad boy" She grinned

Tai simply grinned back "I see hmm...well you know..that kind of joke doesn't go without a little...payback" He could see Yang get a bit nervous

"Oh..you uh..figured that out huh...well you know I figured..." He bit her lip

"went to far Yang" he kept that smile on and looked at her "the usual payback?"

Yang frowned a bit "fine...Ren...the usual payback" She called out as Ren nodded, letting his girlfriend get what she deserved, it was a dirty trick after all.

Tai spun Yang and made sure know one could see as he socked her in the rips, making her gasp as he spun her into Ren's arms so she wouldn't fall over, getting his own partner back from Ren, Blake smiling a bit, twitching her ears under her bow "I heard the hit" she giggled and leaned against him

"You enjoyed that...im starting to think Yang sleeping over you at night is effecting your mind" he chuckled a bit and then went a bit pale "Uh Blake..."

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him, seeing him paler

"I think I hit her to hard..." he held up his bandaged hand, the bandages turning red from blood getting soaked up, the burnt skin had cracked and started to bleed.

Blake blinked and lead him off the floor, taking him to table to get patched up. He was forced by Glynda to sit out for the rest of the night as well, leaving Blake without a partner. Blake didn't seem to mind this as she helps Tai patch up his hand. As they sit he blinked "Blake?"

Hmm?" she doesn't look up from his hand.

"Is that you mom...dancing with Mr. SchneEEEEEEEE!" the last part drawn out as Blake tightened her grip and her hand snapped to the dance floor, where her mother and Mr. Schnee were dancing, nothing hid her mothers ears from the public, making a few of the people here who know Mr. Schnee as a businessman only gasped at the sight.

Tai winced and soon Blake let him go and went back to wrapping the bandages "She looks...happy" Blake mumbled and continued to wrap his hand.

"They both do" both Tai and Blake jump at Weiss's voice and they look at her "He is always stressed at work...and has been lonely since mother left him." Weiss looked at Blake and Blake at her before the two smiled.

"approved" they both say and look at their parents dancing together, both looking very happy as Tai just blinked and tried to move his fingers "uh Blake?" he looked at his hand as did the other two, his hand was just a ball of bandages.

"Gah I'm sorry!" Blake began to unwind them

"I can't feel my fingers.." Tai added.

"I'll get some fresh bandages" Weiss said as she left them.

* * *

><p>By the time they left, Tai's hand had been re bandaged by Glynda, since no one could do it correctly, Yang had a fading bruises on her side the size of a fist, Ren was kind enough to let her lean on him but reminded her how she should treat friends nicely. Linda and Schwarz seemed to be talking a bit as they went back to Beacon, the parents would be leaving that night.<p>

The kids said goodbye to their parents that night. Tai hugged his mother goodbye, her only words were "Treat her right and be safe" before leaving with the others. Tai blinked and looked over at Weiss and Blake who looked stunned.

"Whats wrong with you two?" Tai asked

"Our parents..." Weiss started, baffled

"Are..Dating" Blake ended, just as baffled, causing Tai to hold back a laugh

"Well I hope they get along well" he chuckled and then remember he walked the entire way here "Blake...wheelchair..." he could feel his legs getting weaker.

Blake blinked and got his wheelchair and got it under him just as he fell back "Thanks.." he smiled and leaned back, sitting up a bit to kiss the underside of her jaw.

Blake smiled and wheeled him off to the dorms for him to sleep off the night. He thanked her and stood up, pushing the wheelchair in and gave her a goodnight kiss. He chuckled and looked at her "now go pull Yang off Ren and get some sleep yourself Blake" he smiled at her "Classes are tomorrow."

Tai shut his eyes as soon as he flopped down on the bed and groaned, knowing what he would feel like in the morning as his legs already ached "Worth it.." he smiled and soon fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>A twist! XD come on guys they have only been dating for a week..that's far to soon in my mind, Plus Yang would do that...maybe. And Linda and Schwarz...could be an interesting thing later on..who knows XD anyways this is my last chapter for today...put out 3 cause well...VOL2 HYPE! anyways you know what I like from your guys, Follow and Review!<strong>


	28. Homework and Sacrifice

**I'm not dead! Sorry for the two day pause with no update, had family stuff to do, but here it is, Chapter 28!**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the dinner and the day the parents decided to head back home, knowing their children were fine and happy, but after a wekk that changed for one student. After the night to dinner and going against doctors order and dancing, Tai wasn't very happy. The next day he had awoken with his legs throbbing and aching, by the time he go to the infirmary he was wincing at the aching. The nurse, being upset with Tai over ignoring order, ordered him to bed rest for a week till he was fit to walk. After the week was up Tai was allowed to move around...but now...he was a week behind in school work.<p>

Tai was now in the Library, stacks of books around him as his team was off with the RWY of RWBY, while the B of the team sat across from him, making sure his work got done. Tai groaned and rubbed his sore hands, sadly his burns had barely began to heal, as the Fire from a Grimm had strange side effects that kept it from healing quickly, he wouldn't be healed fully for another month. Tai dropped his pencil and rubbed his hands.

Across the table Blake looked up as she heard the pencil hit the table and she looked up at the clock "10 minute break.." she stated and went back to her own work.

"Yang was right...you are a drill Sargent when it came to getting work done" Tai groaned and saw Blake tried to hide a smile. Tai looked at the sizable stack of work already done. Grimm Biology wasn't to hard for him, neither was dust studies. In all honesty, Tai was finished with all his work except a few leadership sheets, each one giving different scenarios and Tai was one the last one...and had been for the last hour.

the sheet of paper was covered in erased marks which was making the paper thinner...but Tai was stumped. the scenario was a serious one, trying to force a leader to sacrifice a teammate to survive...but Tai was trying to beat it. He looked at from every angle, but each one...forced them to leave the injured one behind to their fate. He was getting frustrated..and upset. The idea of leaving anyone behind made him sick, but he knew as a leader of a team...it might happen...but he still didn't like it.

After the break he went back to work, Ren and Pyrrha had joined at the table and were working on their own work. Tai was now fed up, the silence of the library was then destroyed by the sound of a paper tearing, causing Blake, Pyrrha and Ren to look up, seeing Tai tearing up the paper and throwing it away. The three looked concern, shirking work in the leadership class had bad whiplashes on leader grades.

"Tai?" Pyrrha looked at him as he walked back "Won't that..."

"I didn't agree with it" Tai mumbled and crossed his arms a bit, thinking of what he would tell the teacher of the leadership class. The other three looked among each other, not being in the class they didn't know the work, but didn't argue the point. After a long period of silence, Tai got up and left, confusing the others as he stormed out of the Library.

* * *

><p>Awhile later Tai pushed open the door to the Leadership class and looked around, finding the younger teacher. The man's first name escaped Tai but he knew him as Professor Crux. The young proffesor looked up to see Tai "Ah Mr. Blckthorne...have you come to turn in the work?"Tai nods and hands him the packet he was given and Crux looked up "one is missing..."<p>

"I am aware" Tai tired to seem as neutral as possible, channeling is inner Lie Ren.

"May I ask where it is?" Crux raised a brow.

"Trashcan...torn up" Tai answered, seeing the professors eyes widen a bit then frown was...amusing?

"And why is that?"

"I didn't agree with the problem...having to sacrifice a teammate like that" Crux opened his mouth but was surprised when Tai raised his hand "Who was that teammate? who were any of the teammates? what were their strengths? Weaknesses? Semblances? Weapons? Hope and Dreams? Fears?" Tao looked at Crux with a calm look "there was not enough Info at all...it never gave how injured the teammate was...what the teams condition was or anything.

Crux looked at Tai for a moment then gave an amused look "you are right Tai, there is a lack of information." Crux stands "you see..that worksheet its suppose to get a response out of students..after all, not all injuries will hinder a fighter, it could of been a missing limb to say a paper cut." Crux looked at Tai "You were suppose to pick the scenario...but I think you passed it well enough."

Tai relaxed a bit and nods "very well Professor."

Before Crux could say more Tai left, feeling...drained?

* * *

><p>Tai joined the others in the library and got some concerned looks "I'm done with my work now" Tai sighed as he sat down "that worksheet was a trick one..." he grumbled a bit and yawned shutting his eyes. He opened them when he felt Blake bump his leg under the table.<p>

"Hey, Ren was talking about Yang wanting a double date...want to be the other half?"

Tai blinked and chuckled "What about Jaune and Pyrrha?"

"Jaune is still planning out date.." Pyrrha sighed a bit..but it seemed..happy?

Tai chuckled "Depends..will Drill Sargent Blake let me since I'm done with my work?"

Blake rolled her eyes "your dismissed from work"

Tai chuckled a bit and relaxed in his chair, relaxing for the first time in days, finally being free from his work and looking forward to the date, it had been awhile since him and Blake had gone out..the last time was the dance at dinner. without realizing it Tai began to doze off in the chair, exhausted from working of school work all day...

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted to add the double date to this chapter..but I didn't think it would fit right so It will be in the next chapter. I hope my writing didn't get worse over the last two days of not writing, but I think I'm finding the groove again. Anyways, till next time. you know what to do!<strong>


	29. Double Date

**Putting out another chapter to get back into the swing of things**, **hope it goes well**

* * *

><p>Later that day after the final class Ren and Tai left combat class to find their girlfriends, wondering what to do tonight for the double date, of course Tai and Ren were put in charge of the entire thing, since Yang's idea of a good date was to take them to a club and get underage drunk. As they walked, Ren kept getting messages from Yang about ideas.<p>

"What are they this time?" Tai smirked a bit, knowing they would be outlandish.

"Paintball, Skydiving, Street Racing, clubbing, skinny dipping..." Ren sighed as Tai chuckled

"Sounds like movie cliches" Tai thought for a moment and came up empty, picking a date for Blake was pretty easy, but for another couple that included a boisterous blonde brawler..it was a lot harder.

Ren's scroll went off again "Laser tag..what one is actually possible" the gunner smiled a bit, Tai had noticed Ren began to smile more and openly laugh after he began to date Yang.

"I could go for that...Dinner after?" Tai asked as Ren seemed to already be on it "Yeah..we can pick a place nearby"

Sadly, the two boy's didn't know what they were in for.

* * *

><p>That evening the four set out to Vale, since four people easily fit in Tai's car they decided to drive. Tai was honestly surprised when Blake seemed to be ok with laser tag, thinking she wouldn't like running around with a toy gun shooting invisible light at each other. Soon enough they pulled up to a complex called "LazTagz" and they went inside. the small group rented out an area for a two on two match, and as they got ready, the boys thought they would team up with their girl friends...but they were dead wrong.<p>

Tai and Ren blinked when they were handed the blue vests and their girlfriends donned red ones.

"We are going to die...aren't we?" Tai asked, looking at his vest

"Most likely..." was all Ren said before they entered the area...then the slaughter began.

Unlike most laser tag places, you weren't given a gun, you had to find the ones scattered around, a few being in your base. The boys decided to stay in their base and wait for the girls, since both teams had a Faunas it was a bit more fair, But in the end it didn't help much once they saw Yang coming.

What Tai and Ren didn't understand...was how a laser tag rocket launcher was invented...and how the hell Yang got one. The object seemed to fire balls of concentrated light at them that would actually rumble the base when they hit.

"What kind of laser tag is this!" Tai blinked as another ball of light hit, hearing Yang laughing wildly.

"No Idea..then again..Yang told us about it" Ren muttered, standing up to take a shot at Yang, only to catch a ball of light in the chest and got knocked over, his vest vibrating and flashing. Tai reached over and slapped a button on the chest that counted as a 'revive' and Ren took his place behind cover again. The two then heard a *tink* and looked to see a small ball had been dropped through ha hole in the roof, a happy Blake smiling.

"well ...they have grenades too.." Ren mumbled as the ball flashed brightly, setting off both vests and they could hear Blake and Yang cheer.

"well...that was a slaughter match.." Tai frowned watching Blake walk up to him and push the button on his chest to bring him back up.

"TRAITOR!" a vice said and Blake's vest flashed to blue as she pushed Ren's button.

Yang blinked and just realized..it was now...3 on one "Uh guys...hey...oh shit" She blinked and began to run as the new three man team charged out after the blonde, chasing her around for what seemed to be hours. The entire game soon was thrown into chaos. After all three ganged up on Yang and shot her down, they turned on each other.

"TRAITOR!"

"now wait..no...damn"

"TRAITOR!"

"Hey wait..we can talk this...shit"

"TRAITOR!"

"TRAITOR!"

"TRAITOR!"

"TRAITOR!"

"Did we seriously all shoot each other?!"

"well that was a thing..."

Soon enough the four trudge out and collapsed on a bench after giving the gear back to a worker and they sat down, no one talked as they caught their breath.

"Ren you cheated...I totally had you" Yang whined, leaning against her boyfriend.

"Did not Yang...besides that would of been a dirty trick" Ren sighed

"I was just going to flash you" Yang pouts.

"She had a flash grenade?" Tai wondered

"no" Ren answered, blush a bit as Yang grinned deviously, giving Tai his answer.

"You do know there are camera's right?" Tai smirked, seeing the color drain from her face.

"...thanks for shooting me then Ren" Yang said meekly and hid her face.

The group shared a laugh and rested for a bit, running around for a few hours in the dark non stop did that to you. Tai felt Blake lean against him, and then they all heard her stomach rumble loudly, getting a few looks out of them and a chuckled out of Yang.

"Hungry?" Tai asked

"Mhm" Blake answered, blushing a bit.

"Well there is a few places...a pizza place..." before he could continue, Yang was already leaving, clearly wanting pizza.

"well that answered that" Tai chuckled, walking out with Blake, hand in hand.

"I swear..it all goes to her chest.." Blake mumbled as they walked "But Ren doesn't mind at all"

Ren just stayed quiet, but they did notice a slight blush from him.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the four were seated in a booth, one couple on one side, the other on the other side. Blake seemed to be tired so they just ordered a extra large cheese pizza since it was the standard pizza. For now they just had drinks, Yang having already downed half hers being thirsty, Ren had gone with a soda since not everywhere had tea, Bake went with some water and Tai had soda as well, but Yang went overboard. Yang had put every single non diet choice into her drink and sucked it down easily, Tai and Blake watched with strange looks while Ren seemed to have seen it already, from both Yang and Nora.<p>

Soon enough their food was their and they began to eat, Tai chuckled when Blake found out the cheese was a bit stringing, trying to eat up the strings to keep from looking sloppy, but had little luck. Tai thought it looked adorable. Yang devoured slice after slice with the mannerism of a starving Ursa and Ren ate slowly. Tai ate quickly, seeming to keep up with Yang, but when the group was done..they still had plenty of left overs. The four looked at each other and smiled, their was plenty left for their friends as well..except Team TGSN who was having a girls night out at the club, Tai was starting to get the feeling his team didn't want him to hang out anyone, being the only guy and all.

* * *

><p>The group went back to Beacon, and when they told the rest of RWBY and JNPR they had Pizza, gathering in JNPR's dorm they were welcomes like heros. Tai looked around and blinked "where is Nora?"<p>

"Went with your team" Jaune mumbled through a slice, causing Pyrrha to giggle.

Tai had felt like he could fit another slice now that they were home and went to take a bite until Blake ambushed the tip of the slice and bit it, causing Tai to pout.

"What are you going to do about it hmm?" Blake asked smugly as she chewed her stolen food and Tai grinned, pushing the slice against her face, getting cheese and sauce on her face

"Hey what are y-" She was cut off as Tai then pulled her close, kissing his pizza covered girlfriend deeply, amused that she tensed then relaxed.

"Wow...wasn't that a CHEESY kiss" Yang added and everyone groaned, Tai and Blake separating, the moment ruined by Yang's horrible pun.

"What..the times was CRUST right!" Yang laughed, only to be sliced with Ruby slapping her in the face with a slice, everyone thanking her as Yang frowns "You all suck..." she mumbled and leaned against her boyfriend who tired to comfort her, the rest eating themselves into a pizza coma...

* * *

><p><strong>Well...thhat was a chapter XD hope you guys liked it, hopefully at some point Tai will be healed and actually go to class. Anyways..next Chapter will be something I cam up with in my break..a Little Roman and Cinder fun :3 stay tuned till next time, Review and Follow!<strong>


	30. A Flickering Candle

**Chapter 30 everyone! So I promised you guys a Cinder and Roman chapter, now Im going to AU this bit since I don't see them as the villain of this fanfic...so yeah...please don't hate me XD so here we go!**

* * *

><p>Roman walked among the catwalks that crisscrossed over the entire warehouse, looking over the large containers of dusts being stacked under him. The Gentleman Thief was whistling a tune as he walked, a few of the younger White Fang members flinching away as he walked by. It was understandable since he treated them like trash, but it was all a ploy, he honestly didn't care about races and such since in his line of work he couldn't be picky.<p>

He leaned against the railing, looking down at various faunas moved crates, canisters and containers around, all sporting the Schnee logo. Roman thought it was strange when he first got this job...as the man that gave it to him was the very man he was stealing it from. The job was simple enough for Roman to do with the White Fang at his beck and call "Steal Dust from these locations...and let the dust you steal slowly trickle to locations I give you" Was the CEO's order.

Roman looked over the list slowly on his scroll. The orders they stole were personal supplies of Board Executives that were trying to make a buck on the side. Where the dust was going? Various places, most seemed to go to places that needed it, Dusts for medical use was being sent to hospitals, Dust for power was being sent to poor Faunas neighborhoods, and the rest to a few other places. Larger quantities were being sent to various Hunter schools...but the most seemed to be being sent to Beacon.

Roman's thoughts went back to that Faunas girl and Red. He chuckled a bit, the idea of being attacked by people he was happening was amusing to him in some degree. He shook his head to clear his mind more and went back to the plan. Mr. Schnee was brilliant in suggesting the White Fang to do this, after all the White Fang hated the SDC, so it seemed like a good cover for what was really going on.

Roman looked up as he heard a familiar clicking coming towards him and looked at the person approaching him. He looked to the side to see the graceful, red clad figure walk up to him and look down at the work going on

"Roman" the women greeted.

"Cinder" He greeted back, noting the woman sagging a bit under exhaustion, being "big bad Villains" took it out of you, though Cinder was nicer to the White Fang.

"How are the jobs going?" She mumbled, trying to stay awake by the looks of it...how often did this woman sleep? He had seen her working non stop for what seemed to be 3 days.

"Just Peachy.." Roman grumbled as he took his scroll out again "Junior is complaining about tracking so many shipments at once, even though the...erm...big man is giving us all the locations...I think he is just miffed that his thugs came back hurt and he had to pay out of pocket for medical bills." He waved the scroll around before grumbling.

"He will...get over it..." Cinder seemed to be slowing down a bit from being so tired. Roman could hear the pause when she had to collect herself for such a simple sentence.

"You should sleep more..." Roman said as he pulled out a cigar and looked for his lighter, only to see Cinder hold her hand out and a small flame to flicker to life, getting him light his cigar before snuffing the flame out.

"And you should stop smoking.." She muttered as she held the railing in front of her. Her golden eyes scanned everything over before she sighed "I guess...I can leave Mercury and Emerald in charge...just long enough for me to get some rest"

Roman nods, taking a drag of his cigar before it was snatched from him. He blinked and looked for the culprit just to see Cinder taking a long drag from it and handing it back.

"Very lady like Cinder" Roman smirked, which earned him a glowing glare.

"I needed it...besides...one drag couldn't hurt with stress" she walked past him, dragging a hand across his back "I'll go to bed...but I expect you next to me soon..." she whispered as she walked off towards the shared room.

Roman chuckled as he took another drag and watched the pyromancer walk off, watching the sway of her hips "I will soon.." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Roman kept good to his word and walked towards the room him and Cinder shared for...well..reasons. He walked into the room and saw Cinder laying in bed and chuckled, for such a graceful woman, she seemed to of just flopped onto the bed fully dressed. Roman decided to be kind enough to remove her high heels, butting a mumbled 'Thank you' from Cinder.<p>

Roman just chuckled and removed his hat and hung it up, then his scarf and coat, he was going to fully change when Cinder rolled over and uncharacteristically whined and pouts "Roman~ Come to bed...you can change in the morning~"

Roman just chuckled and removed his shoes and got into bed, kissing Cinder lightly and let her snuggle on him "Yes Dear..." he mumbled, their relationship a secret from the White Fang...or they simply didn't care. Soon enough the two were off to sleep, relaxing for the first time in a long time...

* * *

><p><strong>There you go XD Cinder and Roman everyone! Anyways I hope you liked it, I might have to slow down on the world building a bit..but oh well..you guys wouldn't mind if this story went over 100 chapters would you? XD Anyways till next time! Review and follow please!<strong>


	31. Sweat and Jaune's Tears

**Hello everyone :3 hope you liked the Roman and Cinder chapter, might have them pop up again soon, it was fun typing for them. Anyways, lets get Tai in on some training, after all he needs to train even when healing.**

* * *

><p>It was a good day for Tai, after being forced not to do any training for what felt like forever, the doctor had finally cleared Tai to train in the workout room, and in a few days he could do some real combat training. To celebrate, the three teams decided to use the day to work out, the room was over watched by Glynda. Everyone changed into the things they preferred to train in, mostly t-shirts, tank tops, sweats, and shorts. Tai was dressed in a tight compression shirt and shorts, the shirt would normally show his toned chest and abs, but now just showed the crisscrossing bandages underneath. He stretched out as he yawned, it being early in the morning, the air in the large room being cool.<p>

Tai watched his friends scatter off into different groups. It seemed Yang and Ren were going to spar a bit, Weiss was doing crunches while Blake held her feet, Nora, Svetlana, and Guinevere were lifting weights, Pyrrha and Jaune seemed to be grappling...Jaune seemed really easy to pin, Nirvana was most likely setting up something for them to listen to from the sound of static. Tai decided to pair up with his fellow leader and cookie lover, Ruby Rose.

The two walked over to the indoor track as Tai dropped two black straps on the bench, getting a confused look from Ruby

"Leg weights" Tai chuckled a bit as he looked them over "I wear greaves in fights..so might as well replicate their weight"

Ruby blinked as she looked them over "how much are you training with?"

"5 pounds per leg" he smiled as he tugged them on

"Your greaves weight that much?!" To Ruby that seemed excessive for something that protected your shins

"no..they only weight...maybe a pound and a half...but its better to train with higher weights to increase stamina"

Ruby seemed to take that as sound judgement, while Tai was doing stamina, Ruby was going for speed training, having a harness with a little parachute strapped to her back.

"and you thought my leg weights were weird" Tai chuckled as the crimsonette rolled her eyes and took off, Tai falling into a simple jog.

Tai watched at Ruby zipped off, seeing she was fast even without her semblance, impressing Tai a bit that a non faunas had such great natural speed. Tai jogged out a mile or two before stopping, the weights making his legs burn after the job. He removed them and jogged out a final lap before stopping,, watching the others.

Over by the weights he could see Svetlana and Guinevere arguing, clearly lifting more then they should, but were most likely using their semblances to try to be better then the other. He chuckled as he saw this, it being a friendly argument instead of their old, hateful ones. As far as he knew, the two were getting along amazingly well, at least that's what Nirvana told him, his thoughts then wandered to how she told him...since she didn't talk but he just shrugged and watched as a tired Ren skid across the floor followed by a gleeful cheer from Yang on the other side of the training room.

"Having fun down there?" Tai asked as Ren looked up at the ceiling, his chin beginning to bruise

The green boy sighs "Weiss is right..she is a brute" The boy trained in martial arts clearly underestimated his girlfriends boxing style

"yes but she is your brute" Tai chuckled as he shook his head "at least she went easy on you"

"Easy?" Ren looked skeptical.

"She is the reason we have a storage room full of spare heavy bags..." Tai saw Ren go a bit pale "Never make her mad..have fun buddy"

He helped his friend up, soon going to check on Jaune, finding him under Pyrrha, stuck in a brutal looking arm bar.

"Pyrrha, I think Jaune has had enough, you can go train with the others" Ren stated as the Spartan just nods and gets up, leaving Jaune with a quick 'sorry' and scampered off.

Tai and Ren peeled their goofball friend off the floor and dragged him to a bench to let him rest, the three toweling sweat off and drinking water as they watched the girls work more.

The three of them sighed, feeling a bit out of it, after all..all the girls were still going at it while they sat out, Tai unable to do more then running, Ren had been beat down and lacked stamina...and Jaune was Jaune. At least they got to see their girlfriends in short shorts and sports bras. While Ren and Jaune watched their own girlfriends run laps around the track, Tai took the time to remove his shirt and unwrap his bandages, knowing he had to take care of his burns more then he needed to droll over Blake right now, he could to that later. He unwrapped his torso and arms to show the flame licked skin, it felt thick and rough, the skin varying shades of red, as if the flames had been trapped into the skin.

As Tai looked himself over, he didn.t know the girls were down...and were teasing Blake about the thing Tai didn't do.

"Checking out the resident burn victim?" Yang teased Blake, earning a elbow to the ribs

"Hush..you fiend...I'm just worried" Blake mumbled as Pyrrha entered their conversation.

"She has a point Yang...his wounds are healing slowly, seems his Aura isn't good with healing wounds like burns." Pyrrha stretched a bit.

"True..." Yang pouts a bit as she bounced on her feet, waiting for them to continue their warm up.

"Then again...he isnt bad to look at" Blake purred, glancing at the two girls with a amused smile, the other two returning the smile.

"I must be rubbing off on you Blakey" Yang beamed which made the cat girl roll her eyes

"Monty help Tai then" She muttered as the three continued their run after the short break.

* * *

><p>As the girls started again, Tai stretched a bit, it felt good to shed the dirty bandages. He had been told that the doctor now thought the burns may scar a bit, especially if the skin cracked and bled. Tai had been careful with his range of motion to not strain it, but worked it enough to keep the skin from getting tight, he didn't want to pay for that later in life.<p>

Tai bandaged himself up and remembered something he talked to Pyrrha about and grinned "Jaune?" he waited for the boy to let out a tired groan "good your still alive..time to kill you a little more...time for to see what Pyrrha taught you in hand to hand" Tai was able to at least do that much as long as he didn't use his arms to much. Jaune just let out a pleading whine at the sound of that "good we have an agreement..come along now" He walked off, followed by Ren and a tired and beaten Jaune.

* * *

><p>Glynda over saw the match as they were standing in a boxing ring, Tai with his hands behind his back and Jaune was in some sort of stance. The two looked at each other as Glynda called of them to begin.<p>

"I wont use my arms...I promise" Tai smirked as Jaune just grunts and charges, having no grace to his attack. the blond swung his fit and it connected with something hard.

"Gah!" Jaune jumped back and shook his hand, Tai having raised his leg quickly and blocked with the hardest point on his leg...his knee.

"I said no arms" Tai chuckled as he looked at Jaune "Need a moment?"

Jaune frowned at Tai's sparring banter and charged again, letting out a "oof!" as a foot caught him in the stomach, as it withdrew the bot folded forward on himself, groaning. "well Jaune..that was uh...kind bad? Don't just charge me...sometimes its better to let the other attack first" He walked back slowly to allow Jaune to get his bearings and put up a proper defense.

Jaune soon got up and readied himself, the two standing there for awhile, long enough for Glynda to look at her watch and Jaune began to lower his guard "are you gon- ACK!" Jaune was silenced by a kick to the ribs and a spin kick that knocked him on his back "oof...ow.." he groaned.

"Don't lower your guard...be patient...but i was getting bored too...this time I will attack first." Tai chuckled and helped Jaune up.

The next round was a bit better. Tai charged Jaune, kicking at the boy, feeling forearms block shins and palms stopping feet, but Jaune wasn't counter attacking and was soon over whelmed and took a kick that sprawled him on the floor "you and Pyrrha...haven't done much hand to hand...other the grapples?"

Jaune shook his head "Ren...Is suppose to teach me that...our first lesson was to be today..."

Tai looked at Ren who just shrugged "whoops...well now I know his starting point" Tai swore Ren smiled a bit.

Tai just sighed, helped Jaune up and got out of the arena, letting Ren step in to teach Jaune some hand to hand.

* * *

><p>Tai dragged himself over to the bench and laid down over it, tired even from fighting Jaune, he really needed to work out more..being inactive for so long took a small toll on him. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his arms, just to feel a new weight drop onto his back.<p>

"Ooof! Hmm?" he looked back to see Blake sitting on his lower back, looking at him

"Have fun beating poor Jaune up?" She asked.

"No...but Ren seem to like it...I swear Yang is rubbing off on you two...and can you get up?" Tai groaned.

Blake thought for a moment "nah" she wiggled her his so her rear rubbed against him, making Tai blush.

"Miss Belladona" Gylnda was looking over at them "I am sure that is not the proper way to give a student a massage..also I am fairly sure you are not licensed to give such." Which was Glynda speak for "Stop grinding on Tai"

Blake blushed a bit at being caught and slid off "Your right...I am becoming Yang"

Tai chuckled "next thing you know...everything will go to your chest and you will be obsessed with boy bands and your hair"

Blake turned and thumped him hard on the back on the head "Fiend!"

Tai groaned, rubbing the back of the head "I earned that one..." he mumbled as Blake huffed

"Fiendish..Fiend" she frowned "I will not become obsessed with bands or my hair...as for the other things...Fiend!" she walked off, huffing again and Tai blinked

"What did I just do?" Tai frowned a bit as Ruby giggled, making him turn to see her "What's so funny?"

"Shes just made cause she is becoming like Yang..and being more sociable...and well...she WAS complaining about her bra being to tight" Ruby smiled innocently as Tai buried his head in his arms, blushing.

"Ruby...your a Fiend..." he sighed into her arms as the girl giggled and skipped off, leaving Tai with perverted thoughts of Blake needing a large bra "Curse my teenage boy brain.." he mumbled as he tried to clear his mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go everyone XD Training day with the team, and some flirting from Blake, honestly I can see Yang corrupting Blake a bit as they are partners. Anyways, till next time everyone!<strong> **Might be a Mobius/ Roman and Cinder chapter next. Follow and Review please!**


	32. Visiting Royalty and the Bellabooty

**Well Mozilla FireFox is being mean to me and not letting me on here so i have to use google chrome for now...and mine is really glitchy. Anyways..Chapter 32!**

* * *

><p>Tai laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Since he was discharged from the medical ward for his burns, he had one idea that kept coming up...he had to talk to the King again. He frowned as the idea surfaced again, knowing Ozpin would never let him don the armor again without reason. Tai began to wonder, did he have to wear the armor to walk to the King? He didn't have to when he was out cold in the medical ward.<p>

After staring at the ceiling for awhile he huffed and got up, pulling the covers away and quickly left the dorm room, heading to the one place he thought best. After wandering through the dimly lit halls, Tai reached the headmasters office and knocked.

"Enter" was the only response.

Tai pushed the door open to find Ozpin working late, probably on paper work. He glaned up and gestured for Tai to sit down. Tai took a seat and wondered how to ask this...so he went for the bluntest approach possible.

"I wish to talk to the Mad King again." Tai was met with silence as the headmaster stopped in his writing and glanced up

"Oh?" was all the headmaster said.

Tai just nods "I dont think I have to wear the armor..just..touch it. If you don't trust me..lock me in a containment cell."

The cells were used to hold students that got out of hands and were nearly indestructible, as they had to hold Aura/Semblance wielding hunters.

OZpin just sighed as he knew Tai well enough that he wouldn't let this go "your not going to back down are you?"

Tai just waited.

"your too much like your parents..." He then stood, leading Tai out.

* * *

><p>Teams RWBY, JNPR and the GSN of TGSN were concerned. Tai had been missing for most of the day, classes were over and none of them had seen him at all, even his own team had no idea where he was, he having left hours before they woke up. The ones that had Free time decided to go look for him, the small group made up of Ruby, Jaune, Blake, Guinevere and Pyrrha. The rest had to go study for various class.<p>

The group asked around, getting no responses from the student body, so they moved on to the teachers, catching Glynda in the hall. The group approached her as she seemed to be in a hurry, before they could ask she looked at them and waved her hand

"Come students.." She hurried off with a confused Ruby and Company behind her. They made their way through hallways and down stairs, soon coming to an area lined with cells, at the end of the hall, Ozpin was standing in front of one. Once they got there Glynda and Ozpin talked before Ruby got tired of waiting, it seemed her and her sister shared something in common.

"Professors?" She waited for the two to look at her "Where is Tai..we are a bit worried...we haven't seen him today."

"He was not In our Dormitory either" Guinevere answered, being the only member of his team there.

"He wasn't in Leadership class" Jaune mumbled.

"Or Combat Class" Pyrrha added

Blake stayed quiet, not wanting to bring up he didn't walk her to class.

Ozpin took a drink of his coffee "Mr. Blackthorne is fine, and this was his ideas" he gestured to the cell they stood infront of.

The well was white walled and brightly lit, what seemed to be dust treated glass stood between the group and Tai. In the cell, Tai was not by himself. Tai stood over a coffin, the armor that he had donned during their battle was laid inside, his hand on the chest plate and his eyes shut, it seemed aura was running between the two.

The group looked on as none of them even knew how till ask till Pyrrha spoke up "Professor...what is going on?"

Ozpin took another drink "It is simple Miss Nikos...he is talking with The Mad King..."

The group watched as Tai talked to the King...

* * *

><p>Tai had been in the black throne room for hours, and had not gotten anywhere with King, after all he hadn't shown up yet, he heard his voice say one moment, now it was hours later. Finally the King materialized on his throne, lounging lazily as always.<p>

"Sorry I took so long, I had to bathe, butter some toast, get dressed, polish my crown, read to some orphans and ride my steed." The King grinned as his rusty, cracked crown tilted a bit.

"Oh...what was the story about?" Tai asked, deciding to play along.

"Oh it was a wonderful little tale about a cheese wheel becoming a hero!" The King smiled as he seemed to conjure a golden chalice filled with wine from thin air.

"Your truly are Mad" Tai chuckled a bit.

"That's how I asked to be remembered!" The King grinned madly and cackled a bit, choking on the wine and pounded his chest "Wrong tube" he wheezed.

Tai just rolled his eyes "So..are you going to tell me about your past?"

"Nope" Was all the King said

"Name?"

"King"

"...I hate you" Tai muttered

"Yay! Goal completed, now I need a new one!" The King smiled and seemed to think for a bit "But..you can answer a question for me"

Tai looked at him "I might"

"How has the world changed? All I saw was that arena and that Grimm" The King huffed "are there more castles?"

Tai chuckled "nope...the world has moved on since your time..the Grimm aren't as much of a threat anymore, Cities no long have walls, people are able to live normal lives and such"

The King frowned "sounds...boring..but I would still ike to witness the world some...being in darkness for so long is...boring"

"I will...see what I can do...I just want one thing in Return"

"King"

"..I really hate you, and not that!" Tai sighed "I want to be able to use The Mad King more often, without it going on a mad rampage."

The King seemed to be in thought "Eh...another time!" he smirked and swung the chalice, splashing Tai and knocking him out of the trance...

* * *

><p>In the real world, the group watched the Aura connection snap and Tai stumble back, holding his head before bracing against the other wall. He seemed to take a few breathes and stood up, looking at the worried face's of his friends and then the calculating face of Ozpin.<p>

"Lock it up" Tai walked towards the door "we had a friendly chat..made me wait for a long time to talk over nothing."

"Very well...Glynda..scan him first" Ozpin ordered and Glynda scanned him with a scroll.

"Only Tai's aura"

Ozpin nods and opens the cell "you may got Mr. Blackthorne...catch up on your studies." and with that he waved the students off.

* * *

><p>After navigating their way out of the lower levels of Beacon, try all got to the library, Tai noticing Blake was quiet the entire time. He sighed and pulled her to the side, feeling her tense with surprise as he dragged her to a empty row of book shelves and pulled her in "ok Blake whats up?"<p>

Blake just looked at him for a moment.

"You aren't talking to me or even looking at me..I know something is up" Tai frowned, hearing Blake sigh.

"We were all worried..you just..vanished..you didn't tell anyone where you went, you just up and disappeared." She mumbled and looked at him "then we find out your talking to the King, the one that destroyed a high level Grimm as if it was a insect." She sighed "I was just...I don't know"

Tai looked at her and sighed as well "Sorry Blake..it was more of a spur of the moment thing last night to go and talk to him"

"What did he say?" Blake was a bit curious even if she was worried.

"He wants to see the outside world..I told him..I would look into it" Tai looked at Blake and sighed, stepping forward and hugging Blake, feeling her nuzzle into his chest "sorry for worrying you.." he kissed the top of her head and then heard a familiar whistle and voice.

"Go Tai, get some Bellabooty!" Yang cheered fro the end of the row and ran off.

"Yang..that Fiend..." Blake mumbled into Tai's chest, her face ablaze.

Tai chuckled "Bellabooty?"

"Apparently Yang things i have a nice rear" Blake mumbled.

"Well...She isn't lying...OOF!" he felt Blake smack his chest.

"Fiend..." she mumbled, snuggling back into his embrace as they stood between the bookshelves.

Tai chuckled and enjoyed holding her till he gently picked her up, making Blake tense up as she was now being held bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" she blushed, not expecting this

"Ozpin told me to catch up...and I didn't have the heart to tell you to let go" Tai chuckled and carried her

"Fiend..." he heard her mumble as he sat her down in her usual spot, a secluded corner in the library with a big, soft chair that was in the sun, perfect for a kitty cat like Blake.

"Here you go..now I have to go study" He pecked her lips with a soft kiss and waved as he walked off, leaving a flustered Blake on her chair.

Tai returned to the others, Yang grinning at him "So where is the Bellabooty at?"

"sitting in her chair in the corner, relaxing with a book."

"You didn't want her help?" Ruby frowned, wondering if the two were getting distant

"No no..I would love it...but I can't have her distracting me...both Blake and I know that my grades matter since I'm a team leader...speaking of team..."

"They ran off to Monty knows where" Weiss huffed as she tried to get Ruby to continue studying.

"Sounds like them...I might have to plan a Team outing" Tai chuckled and stretched, getting into his work quickly, getting notes from the others to catch up on what he missed. After he finished, he walked into the back corner, finding Blake in her chair, curled up and reading. Tai chuckled and moved over to her, seeing her scoot over, he sat down with her, surprised when she at in his lap.

"Uh?" He looked up at Blake who was facing him.

"I had an idea...and something i wanted to do in a library" she blinked "that sounded dirty..."

Tai chuckled "a bit...but you can do it if you wa-" he was cut off as Blake kissed him deeply, her lips on his. Tai's eyes widen then he slowly kissed her back, hands resting on her hips but then gripped the 'bellabooty' as yang put it.

"Yes..Tai got some Bellabooty!" Yang cheer, taking a picture.

Blake turned to glare at the blonde that ran off and hissed "yang..you Fiend..." she turned to Tai "Tai...you Fiend..grabbing my.." Tai cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"Your a fiend too..wanting to make out in a school library" He chuckled, feeling her invent the term 'Facechest' as she flopped face first on to his chest.

"Fiend...everyone is a fiend" she mumbled, cuddling to him.

"Sure Kitten..." he smiled and relaxed with her, enjoying her company...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys XD I jumped on the Bellabooty Train. Anyways, next chapter might be another Chapter between Tai and Blake, a chapter for Mobius, Or another Cinder and Roman one. Also, as the series progresses i might add characters from Volume two if i think they will fit. Anyways, till next time everyone, Review and Follow!<strong>


	33. Halloween Part 1

**So...no one really stated which of the choices they would like for this chapter so...I'm gonna do my own thing! Time for Halloween in Vale! Chapter 33 everyone!**

* * *

><p>The students in the dining hall buzzed with excitement about the coming night of ghouls, parties and costumes. Even if most of the student body was over the age of 17 and too old for the tradition of dressing up and asking for candy, they could still enjoy the holiday to the most of it. Beacon had its own traditions, having no classes the day before, on the day of, and the day after was one part of it. The second part was the small festival Beacon put on for its students, various games, food stalls, and even a DJ in the ball room. The reason for this was Ozpin was a firm believer of letting his students have fun with holidays, sure Vale had their own festival, but having options at the school didn't hurt either, after all..Beacon's went all night while Vale ended at midnight.<p>

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and TGSN were trying to figure out how to spend it. Nirvana had been picked to DJ for Beacon the day she had been accepted so she was out of any plans, Svetlana was out since she had her own plans (Becoming a vigilante and taking candy from bullies and giving it back to the kids) And Guinevere found the holiday confusing. After being explained the holiday by Guinevere she blinked "Why would thou dress in such ways?" she frowned.

"Its Fun?" Tai answered, not really having another reason.

"Tis fun? It does not sound like my cup of tea...I will see if I can help with the festival then" She stood, probably going to find a teacher to speak with about it.

Tai just laid his head on the table and groaned, he really needed to hang out with his own team more...Halloween wasn't such a day.

The rest discussed costumes they were going to get or already had. Tai sat back up and grumbled, his own costume still needed to be picked up, and with a little help from talking to the mad king a few more times..Tai thought he could play the roll of The Mad Hatter well.

Ruby had turned to her sister "Yang..what are you doing this year?"

Yang placed a finger to her lips "oh I don't know..maybe a cheerleader..." Ren looked up from his tea "Or...a casino bunny suit..." Ren grew a bit red "...or a stripper..." Ren hot really red "Or...a sexy witch girl" Ren nearly blew his top, he was beat red and swaying a bit.

Yang stop breaking Ren please..." Pyrrha asked politely as Yang looked at her boyfriend across the table.

"Hmmm...witch it is!" the giggled as Ren tried to gain his composure.

They soon began to discuss it. Pyrrha was going as a werewolf and Jaune was being secretive. Ren was going as something he saw from a movie, being secretive as well. Nora was of course...going as a sloth.

Ruby decided to go as Red Riding Hood and Weiss was going as a Vampire, stating they were the classiest of the ghouls. Blake had been talked into matching up with Yang, being a neko witch instead.

When Tai was asked, he was secretive too. The girls were getting annoyed at the guys but let it slide...not know the guys plans for this.

* * *

><p>After eating, the guys stated they were heading to Vale to get their costumes, having them placed on hold till the day of Halloween, which was going on tonight. The had seen the stall being finished as they left Beacon and the ones in Vale had been set up for the last few days. The three guys looked at each other and smirked a bit, they were planning at getting back at their girlfriends for all the teasing they did.<p>

The guys picked up their costumes that they ordered, except Jaune...how hadn't ordered one.

"Guys..what would Pyrrha drool over?" He seemed a bit nervous, not wanting to ruin the plan.

Tai and Ren looked at each other then Jaune, nodding "Gladiator" they said together and pushed a costume into his hands before they left, waiting for Jaune to pay for his. Outside the two boys wondered what to do with their girlfriend after they got over the shock of seeing them. it seemed like taking the entire group to Vale for a few hours made more sense then going back to Beacon to do more couple related things when it became late. The two agreed on this plan, but were open to changes in it, after all Halloween was suppose to be spent with friend, not just their girlfriends.

After Jaune walked out the three decided to get something to eat at a local place and began to talk about things..the first was something everyone wanted to know.

"So Ren...how does a calm guy like you deal with a girlfriend like Yang?" Tai asked as he drank a soda he ordered.

"I...was wondering that too" Jaune looked at his friend and teammate.

Ren paused for a moment "Well..growing up around Nora helped...but really all you have to do is stay calm, sure she is a spaz sometimes..but she has her calm moments."

Tai and Ren look at him like her grew a second head "Yang..Calm? shes the school's flirt and gossip queen...well until.." Ren looked at them "well she still gossips"

Ren chuckled "nothing wrong with that...she is well informed...good for a huntress in training"

Jaune and Tai sigh as this was the best answer they would.

"What about you and Blake?" Ren asked Tai with a a calculating look in his eyes.

"She is pretty easy to be around..but I swear Yang is corrupting her some how" Tai chuckled and looked at him "she likes to nuzzle though...must be with her being a Faunas" Tai shrugged "What about Pyrrha, Jaune?"

Ren and Tai looked to see Jaune making a face of puppy dog love

"Well that answers that" Ren smirked.

* * *

><p>The three guys soon returned to Beacon, the festival wouldn't start for another few hours, Tai decided to go visit Nirvana, wondering how the Music themed girl worked. It didn't take long for him to find her, all he had to do was follow the large amount of technical equipment and speakers being moved to the ball room. He saw Nirvana on stage, directing equipment to different spots as if she owned the place..which for today she did. Tai chuckled and walked up to her.<p>

The DJ girl spun around on her heels and waved at him as he approached, pulling her space and time defying white board out and wrote down something.

'Did you get the costumes?'

Tai chuckled and nods as he did "yeah"

'I'm sure the girls will love them' she earsed and rewrote 'It's not my style but I'll play some slow songs for the couples'

Tai chuckled and rolled his eyes "alright alright."

'I heard Guinevere is baking cookies and such for the sweet's stall'

Tai blinked "she bakes?"

'Apparently...They cooks wanted Ren for it but..I guess Guinevere is just as good with themed and artistic cooking'

Tai then thought "This form of communication isn't weird at all is it?"

'Not at all :) ' she wrote and tossed the white board away and gave him a list of things she needed him to get to Ozpin and shoved him off the stage.

* * *

><p>Tai sighed as he walked around, unable to find Ozpin. When Tai looked at the note he groaned. 'Needed you gone to finish stuff, you get in the way Tai :p' was what was on the note.<p>

"Damn Nirvana..you could of just asked...no your couldn't he sighed and walked off, finding Ozpin around the next corner, talking to Glynda. The female teacher was dressed as...a witch...really? He just shook his head and looked at Opzin. Ozpin must of been having some sort of power trip because he was dressed as a king. His head adorned by a crown, his body covered in elegant robes and such. But since it was Halloween..he was the skeleton king, his face and hands painted black and white to make him too the part, Tai guessing he really did like Halloween.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the group gather, the girls changing in the RWBY dorm while the guys stood outside. When the girls came out, the three girlfriend tried to get a reaction out of their boyfriend. Yang walked up to Ren and pushed out her already corset enhanced rack "you like Renny?" She pouts and winks "we could make potions together..." she poked his nose and watched him blush, giggling and leaving.<p>

Blake was dressed in the same way, except her hat let her ears poke out. She walked up to Tai and simply nuzzled him "Nya?" She purred and Tai froze. The girl smirked and walked off, high fiving Yang.

Jaune's jaw dropped when he saw Pyrrha. He outfit looked like fur strips were just wrapped around her body, hugging it sensually. On her head was a pair of fake wolf ears and a fake wolf tail on her rear. Ren slapped Jaune on the back of his head to snap him out of it.

The girls then frowned that they weren't ready.

"Go get dressed!" Yang whined, pushing Ren into JNPR's dorm and the other two followed. The guys changed inside then came back out. The three girls looked and their jaws dropped.

Yang was the first to talk "Damn..."

* * *

><p><strong>And cliff hanger XD sorry but had to happen, this one will be a two (or more) parts. Anyways...till next time everyone!<strong>


	34. Halloween Part 2

**Sorry for the wait guys, my muses haven't been talking to me lately, or I have been ignoring them . anyways, here is the second part to the Halloween chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Damn..." Yang gawked as the other girls turned and looked at the boys as they left the dorm room, the gawking intensified.<p>

Ren was the first to come out of the dorm. The usually quiet guy was playing on his demeanor a bit, going with a secret agent look. He was wearing black pants, a black trench coat, a black pair of boots and a black set of shades. The only thing missing was his shirt, which Yang didn't seem to mind at all.

"I hope you don't mind..the shirt was too tight" Ren smirked at Yang who simply squealed and hugged him tightly

"Oh I don't mind at all" she purred, the two blushing as they remembered they were alone.

Ren then turned his head "Jaune come on out"

"I don't wanna...I feel exposed" Jaune whined.

"That's the point...now go get some Nikos!" Tai smirked and kicked Jaune out of the room. The blonde haired body stumbled out and rights himself, getting some gasps from the group. Jaune was clad in a pair of armored pants, his chest bare to the world, one arm was armored while the other just had a pouldron. He looked up ant rubbed the back oh his head.

"Heh...hey guys" he looked to see Pyrrha was stunned, as were a few of the others.

"The hell do they feed you?" Ruby blinked

"Is this what Pyrrha's training does?" Weiss looked between the spartan and her gladiator.

"WOOO LADY KILLER!" Yang cheered

Jaune just blushed, which grew darker as Pyrrha latched onto him "My Champion" she cooed as everyone chuckled.

Everyone turned back to the door, Blake had been silent as she didn't want miss her own boyfriend.

"I only have one question...who would like some tea?" Tai chuckled and everyone looked confused as Tai walked out, making Blake's eyes widen.

Tai had picked a character from a classic story..and well...made it into Eye Candy. He was dressed it what could of been formal attire at one point, having the jacket, pants, shoes and a top hat, even a cane. He was shirtless and had changed his bandages so they were thinner, showing off the etched abs and muscles of his torso.

"Well look at that...Blake's boyfriend can make even the a weird book character like the Mad Hatter sexy." Yang smiled, blinking as everyone turned to her with shocked looks "What..I read too you know!"

Blake gawked and walked up to him, running her fingers over the material of the jacket "how did you..."

"Asked..."

"Yang?"

"actually Weiss...I thought she would know what you were reading more then Yang would" Tai chuckled and took her head "the question is...ready to go down the rabbit hole?" He winked at Blake, making her blush as the group headed out to Vale.

* * *

><p>The only problem the group had was, well Ren might of picked out two good of a costume. Yang had already had to scare off a group of girls staring. After scaring off another few girls Yang blinked "guys...I just realized...where is Nora?"<p>

Ren looked at Jaune and Pyrrha who all answered at the same time "Anti-Candy Containment Unit"

"Wha?" Ruby blinked

"Tied up and locked in the closet" Pyrrha clarified for the crimson reaper.

Team RWBY just looked very confused but stayed silent after they all seemed to get the same mental image of Nora on a sugar high. After the scary image of destruction left their minds, they walked off around Vale in a group, not wanting to get lost in the large crowd of people of various ages and costumes. Tai kept a close hold on Blake as they walked, already saving her from one rear end groper.

They finally got a break in the huge crowd and they made sure everyone was ok.

"I got groped..." The group turned to see Jaune rubbing his rear, causing Ren and Tai to share a look before chuckling

"Guess Pyrrha's training did go fine if someone wanted to grope Jaune" Tai chuckled

"That actualy might of been me..." Pyrrha said meekly, causing the two boys to break out into fits of chuckling.

After Yang and Blake recovered their boyfriends and found that the lines for everything was to long, the group headed back to Beacon, the trip wasted because of the lines.

* * *

><p>The group walked back onto the beacon groups and saw the lights and heard the heavy bass from the ballroom, the grounds a buzzz of activity as the academy's private festival was in full swing. The group decided to get Halloween food, a certain heiress complaining there was no healthy good till her partner shoved a caramel apple into the heiress's mouth, shutting her up with caramel bliss. They soon got to the booth Guinevere was working and the group giggled at the silly display.<p>

Guinevere was waiting on more treats to finish baking, and surprisingly the girl had dressed up...In her armor...with an apron over it. Tai recovered long enough to make a joke.

"Well..how is it going Sir Bakesalot?" Tai smiled as his partner turned and clubbed him on the head with a wooden mixing spoon.

"Silence or Thou won't receive baked treats" The knight scolded as she picked up a basket of pumpkin, ghost and skull shaped cookies to Ruby "For the Crimson Maiden"

Ruby squealed in delight and took one, biting into it and let out a pleasurable sound as she hugged the basket.

"Great...Ruby is going to be in a cookie coma..." Weiss sighed as she was handed a carefully crafted cake.

"For thy Princess..." Guinevere joked, apparently having made treats for everyone.

Each person took a bite of theirs and blinked, even Ren knew he was outdone when it came to Halloween treats.

"How did learn to bake so well?" Blake asked, munching on a witch hat cookie.

"I may be a knight..but I am also a lady...so instead of sewing I learned to bake..now run along..Tis more to do" She shooed them off towards the school.

* * *

><p>The group decided to drop off their treats in their dorms so they could go see what Nirvana had set up for the students. They could feel the bass in the air as they walked towards the doors and Tai pushed open the door, the music rushing over them as the speaker pumped out loud club music.<p>

"WOOOO!" Yang cheered and ran in, dragging a near deaf Ren behind her.

"Well...Yang had the right idea" Tai chuckled and lead the rest of the group in.

Inside the ballroom, it didn't even looked like the same room they stayed in their first night. There was a sea of writing bodies taking up most of it, with a raised stage on the far end, Nirvana working her magic as she alternated the music, clearly making this beat onstage as she went. The group also noticed...holograms? Nirvana had somehow gotten a hold of hologram protectors that made ghosts, witches and jack o laterns fly overhead.

It wasn't hard for the group to be sucked into the sea of dancing students and soon enough, the small group was part off it, trying to stay near each other. After awhile of fast beats and quick flashing lights, it began to slow to a gentle rhythm and the lights dimmed and slowly changed colors, clearly a slow dance. Many students moved away from the floor, not many having coupled up in the few months they were here.

Tai could easily see Yang and Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha...was that Ozpin and Glynda? Tai chuckled and just moved into the small group of dancers with Blake, holding her close as they danced.

"Happy Halloween Blake" Tai chuckled and looked down at her.

"It was pretty good for my first..." Blake blushed a bit and answered before Tai could ask "My...past never really let me.."

"I get it...that means we need to break out the candy and get you on a sugar high" Tai chuckled

"But I..."

"No buts-" He wasn't able to say anymore.

"Only the Bellabooty!" Yang chuckled, swinging by them.

"Damn it...Yang..." Tai sighed, simply dancing with Blake, keeping her close. Tai chuckled, feeling her purr as they danced, knowing his girlfriend was content with the closeness.

After awhile the song went back to club music and Tai gather the group "guys...collect as much soda, candy and sweet treats you can..Blake is experiencing Halloween the best way we know how...gather in RWBY's dorm in an hour."

Tai got various salutes, nods, groans and squeals as the others went off.

* * *

><p>Once the hour was up, the group met back in RWBY's dorm and set out waht they had. Tai blinked as he looked it over. 12 two liters of soda, 30 pounds of candy, four dozen cookies with more on the way, 2 dozen caramel apples and many other treats tai couldn't make out. they began to set into the snackage, not even thinking about the regrets that would come the next morning...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys XD Part three will be the after math the next day! Anyways...I have been wondering..should I go M rated with this story or not? its up to you guys for the most part. Anywyas, Follow and Review, Favorite too!<strong>


	35. Halloween Part 3 (Aftermath)

**Chapter 35...that is all.**

* * *

><p>SO here they were...Team Rwby's dorm filled with teenagers, enough junk food to give half of remnant cavities, and enough soda to convert their blood to sugar...thank Monty Nora was locked in the closet across the hall. The group began to settle in, what Tai thought was part of the wall flickered to life, actually being a large, very flat tv.<p>

"How do you have..." His eyes then fell on the heiress that held the remote "Right...rich teammate..."

The heiress huffed "It was a gift for the entire team...plus..."

"The princess complains non HD tv hurts her eyes" Yang mumbled around some snack she was eating

"I have heard people's eyes hurting from HD...not the other way around.."Ren stated as he snatched the unhealthy food from Yang, only to have the blonde brawler tackle him to reclaim the food.

"Well...looks like we have enough sugar to make us hate ourselves in the morning...what else do we have?" Tai looked around

"Oh..board games, movies, we can get the game system from Jaunes..." Ruby stated, seeing Yang pop up and go through the closet, forgetting about Ren and her snack. When she pulled herself out of the closet, she held up a large bottle and grinned wildly. "Yang..you didn't..." Ruby looked horrified.

"Witch's Brew!" Yang squealed as she placed the bottle down and a few of the group groaned, while others looked confused.

"What is that?" Of course Weiss would ask.

"the best thing for Halloween parties!" Yang smiled, pouring some into a cup and mixed it with soda.

"Its a mixer for drinks..." Tai stated, seeing the befuddled Weiss even more "Its booze.." Tai sighed.

"What?!" Weiss screeched out as she swung her head to look at the blonde brute who drank down her mix.

"Calm down Weissy" Yang smirked "its not like we are drinking it straight!" Yang smiled.

"But its..." Weiss continued before Blake but in

"Since its mixed like that..its legal for us" the cat girl stated "the alcohol level is low..you would need to drink a lot of it to get drunk. Plus we aren't requiring you to drink it, but it does seem to spice it up."

Tai blinked at his girlfriend "Oh Monty...Yang has corrupted my girlfriend..." He watched as Blake knocked back the same concoction as Yang and they high fived.

"Woo Kitty is on my team!" Yang fist pumped.

The rest began to get their drinks and snacks, and something interesting happened later on in the night. While the group was half watching a movie, half chatting, They noticed Blake had been...twitchy, as if trying to maintain self control. Living with Ruby, who was a cookie and sugar addict, Yang knew what was happening, the usually calm and collected Blake was about to have the one thing no one expected...a sugar rush.

"Having fun kitty?" Yang grinned, waiting for the walls to fall.

"mmmrrrrrr..." was all Blake said as she gripped the bed tightly, trying to keep from bouncing from her rush.

"Heh.." Yang then pulled out the one tool that would help her. Yang pulled out a silver, pen looking device and pointed it at the wall. She clicked the button and a red dot appeared on the wall.

The rest didn't know what was going on until they heard a crash and turned, seeing Blake chasing around a red dot, trying to cover it with her hands. The group chuckled at the very cat like antic's till the red dot appeared on Tai and he was soon steam rolled by his own girlfriend.

"Oof...ow" he groaned as Yang dropped the laser pointed and laughed, Blake seat on Tai's chest, luckily he was healed enough so the she wouldn't injure him.

"Kitten has a sugar high guys" yang giggled as Blake's ears twitched wildly and she looked around, seeming to ignore the protecting boy under her.

"heh..." Blake smiled as she felt amazing, so full of energy, she felt like moving around a lot...she even felt good enough to... "Yang fight me!" the cat girl sprang off Tai, who groaned hard in protest, and tackled the Blonde brawler to the floor. The two tangled together and laughed as they tried to wrestle each other, but became a bundle of flailing limbs.

The rest of the night went pretty well, eating candy and snacks, Drink pop and Witch's Brew, it was great...till the next morning...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tai woke with a major headache and a acidy taste from to much soda and sugar, the headache most likely from the amount of soda and witch's brew he had. sitting up was a horrible idea, his stomach twisted and did flips, he had to fight the feeling of throwing up...which he failed as he ran to the bathroom. After clearing his stomach he noticed...was Weiss passed out in the tub? He looked over to the heiress, who was out cold, cuddling the empty bottle of brew.<p>

"...Weird..." Tai groaned and walked out, leaning on the doorway as he looked at the aftermath of their party. it seemed Ren was the only one sleeping normaly. Jaune and Pyrrha were cuddled in a corner with a blanket around them. Ruby was passed out, face down in a plate of cookies, Blake and Yang seemed to duke it out all night...laying sandwiched between what use to be their bunk beds, now seeming to be rubble.

"If this was with us...what would Nora..." He didn't even want to think anymore on that one.

Sadly, Tai's day got even worse. As the girls began to wake..be became 'honorary hair holder' for anyone that needed to vomit the sugar out of their system...which was everyone..even Ruby.

Yang was the most interesting of the ones by far.

"Eck...hey I have so much sugar Im.." she was interrupted by another round of vomiting "Blah...vomiting rainbows..." she held the toilet.

"Well..at least your optimistic." Tai chuckled, having been given permission to hold Yang's hair by the girl herself, seeing as vomit in her hair would of been really, really bad.

After everyone woke, got some ginger ale for their aching stomachs, and some pain killers for headaches. they all laid around lazily, waiting for their bodies to recover.

"Worst...After Math ever.." Ruby groaned as she laid in her bed "Anyone regret it?"

She was answered by a bunch of no's and nah's "Yeah it was pretty fun..." Ruby giggled, the rest laughing untill they heard what sounded like a dying animal in the bathroom.

"Oh My Monty why-" They heard the sounds of violet vomits "Oh Monty its everywhere...Why did I drink so much of it?!" Weiss cried from the bathroom, just to be interupted by more vomiting "I regret everything!" Weiss screeched.

The others looked at each other and began to laugh, noting next time to keep the alcohol away from Weiss next time...

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, but pretty good, next chapter will introduce two new OC's I made. Till then, review and follow!<strong>


	36. White and Crimson

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slowness of my chapter posting, lately I just haven't been it the best of moods and such...but I think you all deserve a new chapter and I wish for you guys to meet two new characters. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Lightning clashed outside the window of Mobius's office as he looked at the screen floating above his desk, his face once again hidden behind his mask. The headmaster of Stonewall was looking through student data, after all, tournaments between academies would happen sooner or later and he had to show the might of Stonewall. Since Stonewall didn't use teams very much, his students would be in single combat fights more then likely.<p>

The Masked Headmaster smirked as he found two names that he liked to see on his list

_Rever Blanc_

_Tinto Sangue_

He had been watching their progress over the last year or two and thought they were splendid choices. He thought for a moment and smirked, having a delightful plan for one of these students. Pressing a button on his desk he cleared his throat.

"Please send for Mr. Blanc." The Headmaster said, while it did sound like a request to most, it was a demand.

"Yes sir" a female answered back, The headmaster relaxed back in his seat and waited for the boy to show up.

After a few moments, he heard a knock and he smirked under his mask "Enter"

The door slowly moved open and a figure slipped in, walking into the light of the room so Mobius could see him.

Rever lived up to his last name well, his entire being seemed to be white. His long hair was stark white, as was his skin. His eyes were strange in color, the iris being white, a black ring separated his iris from the whites of his eyes. He was dressed in all white clothing, with black trim to accent the color. His attire was made up dress pants, dress shoes, a long white dress coat, all of which seemed to be finely tailored.

Rever stood with his hands behind his back, waiting to be addressed, his eyes holding a stoic gaze. Mobius gave no motion to begin talking, letting the silence draw out to test the boy, who to no surprise did not falter.

"Silent as always Mr. Blanc...unlike your friend Mr. Sangue, you may speak freely." Mobius stood and walked to the window.

Rever only relaxed a bit and kept his eyes forward, not following the headmaster's movements. "Thank you Sire" Rever stated, a slight accent from a different kingdom edged on his voice, which was carried and air of sophisticated yet monotone in quality.

"Oh no need to thank me" Mobius smirked and flicked his hand in Revers direction. If Rever was surprised he didn't show it as a screen popped up in front of him. The screen was a application for the tournament between academies and it was all filled out for him. "I want you to fight in this...and I want you to fight a certain...individual..."

Rever seemed to agree to the application and sent it without even knowing who he was to fight. "And who would that be Sire?" Rever waited and another window popped, the header saying a single name.

_Tai Blackthorne_

Rever seemed to glance over the top of the window in front of him at the headmaster "Sire?"

"I just wish to test you against him, He took out a Major Dragoon Alpha by himself..." Mobius smirked.

Normally any other person would of been shocked at this, for a first year, even from Beacon, this was a feat of power. But Rever was not most people only answer with a "Interesting..."

"All info on him will be sent to your Scroll...after all, Can't let you go in blind with your semblance and all" Mobius pointed out as he tapped the window a few times. Rever simply nods, but soon after that, Mobius turned to the sounds coming from outside the door, while Rever internally sighed.

"Sir you can't go in there" The female voice said and there was some crashing

"Just let me see the Old Man!" A muffled voice said as there was more crashing, the door buckling a bit as something hard hit it.

"Sir!" The female voice shrieked as the problems outside "Please...put that down!"

The door bucked a bit more as something else hit it.

"He...knows the door is Unlocked..right?" Mobius questioned aloud as Rever gave a faint shrug, moving a bit to the side.

"Sir, Put the filing cabinet down!"

"Viva La...SMASH!"

The door slammed open as the filing cabinet sailed into the room, hitting the place Rever had been standing and skidding loudly till it hit the desk, atop the cabinet was a tall, red headed young male, who had somehow thrown the cabinet and rode it through the door into the room.

"Hey Old man" The boy waved.

"Mr. Sangue..." Mobius sighed.

"Tinto..." Rever simply answered.

Tinto Sangue got off his dented form of room entry and looked around. The boy had red hair and red eyes, pale skin as well. He was casually dressed, being in only a zip up hoodie and baggy black jeans, his hoodie open and showed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You couldn't dress properly to meet the Headmaster..." Rever frowned a bit as the Crimson boy.

"Hey, shut it fancy pants, I was in the shower when I found out the Headmaster summoned you!" Tinto pointed an accusing finger at Rever.

"ahem..." The headmaster waited as Rever stood at attention, and Tinto simply turned around lazily. "Care to explain why you are here Mr. Sangue?"

"I want to be in the tournament" Was all he said, his hands behind his head "I want to fight other people then the ones here"

"Mr. Sangue...there are many students going, and many different types of fights going on, from one on one, to teams, to student fighting a grimm...if you want to go..which one would you like to join?"

Tinto, without missing a beat, answered like it was obvious "well..all of them"

Mobius paused "you have a team?"

"Team of Me" He pointed to himself.

"Teams are made of more then one person..." Rever deadpanned.

"Shut it Blanc! Or I'll throw something red into your wash!" Tinto barked back.

Rever simply rolled his eyes and waited.

"Very well Mr. Sangue...just don't kill your opponents..."

"aw..."

"Or Maim them"

"awww."

"Or cause any injuries that will cause long lasting damage"

"AWWWWW!" Tinto whined "your taking all the fun out of it.

"But you can slaughter all the Grimm you want"

"Yay!" Tinto threw his arms up into the air and dashed out.

"Wait...you need to.." Mobius sighed and just filled out the form himself "That boy...Mr. Blanc you may go..and keep an Eye on him when you two leave."

Rever simply nods and leave, leaving the Headmaster alone.

"Now...who is going to take care of his cabinet..." The headmaster sighed as he looked down at the dented metal smashed into his desk...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go XD Rever Blanc and Tinto Sangue, if you know what their names mean I will be so happy XD anyways, till next time, hopefully my mood brightens a bit, being moody sucks<strong>


	37. Interrogation and Kindness

**So I decided to write a chapter on a certain subject that I found interesting in a RWBY episode, it having to do with Huntsmen not only hunting Grimm but being protectors all around. This made me think about a few things and I even got a better idea after watching a certain anime scene..so here we go :3**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Halloween night, nothing spectacular happening except classes, training and studying on the students part. Tai was still trying to find time to hang out with his own team, but other then sharing a dorm and meals, they didn't have time to interact.<p>

Tai entered his leadership class to see Ruby and Jaune talking to each other and glancing at the board, they looked a little...worried.

"Guys...whats up?" Tai looked at them as he set down his books from his other classes, looking up at the board he quirked a brow "Interrogation?"

Jaune blinked "They are going to Interrogate us?" Tai could sense the worry in his voice, the fact Jaune was here under fake transcripts was still secret.

"Wouldn't that be bad to do?" Ruby frowned a bit

Before they could talk further the teacher stood up and asked the class to quiet down and take their seats.

"Alright class, after watching you all for a bit...I noticed the word on the board bothered a few of you." The teacher looked around and then continued "none of you will be Interrogated, but you will be the ones preforming it."

"Professor?" A student asked "Why would we need to know this?"

"Good question. As Huntsmen, we do not just fight Grimm all the time. We are Protectors, while Grimm usually are the biggest threat, we also deal with others. Dangerous Criminals, Rogue Huntsmen, and Organizations that threaten the safety of others to name a few." The Teacher let this soak in a bit. "Because these group are usually comprised of people, and people have vital information." The teacher, who had been pacing stopped and looked at the class as a whole "It is your duty to acquire this information as it could save a life, or even many."

"So...We are torturing people?" A certain bully leader of team CRDL said with a wave of his hand.

The Teacher sighed "Not all Interrogation involves torturing, but in extreme cases it might be needed, as I said this information is vital, it is the Huntsman's call to do what is needed. But remember this, You need the information, but you are not a murderer" The Teacher seemed to give a glare to the entire class "Today, we will be teacher this, each of you will be given a type to do, either verbal or physical. I have a bag with strips of paper, they will dictate your choice. Verbal's will work with a human being, while physicals will work with high tech combat dummies. Now, get to it."

The class began to go up and grab pieces of paper and return to their seats. Ruby and Jaune closed their eyes and then opened the paper and looked, sighing as they both got verbal, seeming to not want to get physical, they were to kind to do that stuff.

"Tai what did you get?" Ruby asked, a bit cheerful

"I was wondering the same" Jaune stated

Tai showed them the piece of paper and their cheerful looks dropped a bit

_Physical_

"Guy's don't worry...its not a real person" Tai tried to get them to cheer up "Besides...its not like we will need to use this type of thing for awhile, or ever really use it...right?"

Jaune and Ruby just shared a look as the class began to take turns. The verbal ones went pretty smoothly, Ruby having the fastest time since she just flashed her puppy dog eyes and the person crumbled under them, giving her all the info she wanted. Jaune had a bit harder time with it. Cardin had somehow gotten Physical, and was now being scolded by the teacher. For physical interrogations, the students were allowed to use anything they saw fit. Cardin saw fit to bring in a set of bunny ears and some scissors. During Cardin's display, Tai was unable to watch and he swore he could sense a Aura of pure murder coming off another student...Wasn't her name Coco?

After Cardin was scolded for his Faunas targeted display, Tai was up. Looking over the dummy he thought for a moment "May I request a certain set up?"

"If you wish..what would you like?" The teacher asked

"Kneeling..arms locked behind back and two a pole" Tai answered as he left to get the last of his things.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Tai returned, the dummy was activated and was acting like a person, looking around and looking up at Tai as he walked closer. Tai had only added one thing to his attire, he was wearing a pair of metal shin guards over his pants, which confused a few people in the class, Including Jaune and Ruby. A screen at the front of the class displayed vitals on the training dummy.<p>

"Mr. Blackthorne...you may begin, your target is a member of the Old Humanist group..."

Both Ruby and Jaune cringed in their seats, knowing Tai's past with the group.

Tai on the other hand simply nodded and began to paced around the droid, its blank, featureless face following him as he walked. Tai didn't ask a single question as he stopped, turned quickly and his leg snapped out, his shin catching the droid across the chest. The screen at the front lite up, a red line appearing across a model of a torso, stating 20 pounds of force was applied all the way across.

The droid hissed in programmed pain, a few students were concerned why Tai hadn't asked a single question yet. On screen the red line began to fade, showing the pain was dying down, but before it could completely fade, Tai kicked again, another 20 pounds of force across the chest.

The Droid hissed again, its voice now heard from its programming "No Questions...HA! you won't get anything from me you Faunas loving Tra- GAH!" The droid was cut off as it received a knee to the face, knocking its head back against the bar.

"You want me to question you hmm?" Tai stated as he began to pace around the droid "You do things like thing so the Faunas, but you don't question them..so why should I you hmm?" He kicked the back of the pole causing the droid to pull forward out of reflex.

"Heh, you are a Animal lover" The Droid cackled, which was cut off as Tai kneed it again, the screen flashing, stating a few teeth were knocked out.

"Gah!" the droid slumped forward.

"Fine I'll ask...where are they?"

"Who?" The droid was slurring a bit now, replicating the loss of teeth.

"The Faunas you took...where are they?"

The class was silent, mostly out of shock about what was going on.

"The beasts?" The droid chuckled, then grunts as Tai puts his foot on the back of its head and slammed it into the floor, grinding his foot into it.

"No! The Women, the Children, The Elderly you people stole from their homes" He stomped on the droid a bit and growled

"Don't talk like they are hum-AH!" The Droid screamed as Tai stomped on its shoulder, dislocating it by what the screen said.

"They are more human then you! Now Talk" he ground his heel hard into the droid

"I won't!" The droid slurred as Tai was actually growing angry at the droid, and apparently..the droid was programmed with a little of Tai's history "Maybe we should humanize your mother" the droid slurred. This was a mistake on the programs end.

Tai stopped and looked at the droid, letting it sit up "That did it strike a nerv-" the droid was cut off from a hard strike to the stomack, the a knee to the jaw. Tai let loose into the droid, forgetting it was simulated only, but what it said got to him. He knew the pain, and now he was returning it.

The screen above flashed, showing broken bones, bruised skin, injuries organs, a concussion. Tai let his foot keep the droid propped up as he growled "Where!"

The droid coughed, if it was human, it would of most likely coughed up blood"Docls...warehouse 4.." The droid slumped a bit as Tai grumbled and the screen lit up again.

_Aura detected, Healing Internal Injuries_

Even after the brutal beating Tai gave the droid healing as if it was a real person. Normally the teacher would of turned it off right after getting the info, but let the program keep going.

"Why...are you healing me?" The droid slurred

"Easy...I'm simply more human then you, even if you have no heart..I still do...sorry for everything" and with that Tai walked off, even leaving the class room.

The teacher watched him go, not trying to stop Tai, after all a nerve was hit during that, but surprised the teacher by being kind in the end 'Interesting Student...and a interesting method...a kind torturer...' The teacher thought as the students were released.

* * *

><p>Jaune and Ruby quickly found Tai waiting in the common area and began to pelt him with questions. Tai looked at them, a bit bewildered till they slowed down.<p>

"What was that Tai, you nearly 'killed' it" Ruby said, being a bit worried.

"Yeah...I got mad...it just...struck something in me" Tai was not proud of what he did at all.

"But...why did you heal it?" Jaune added

"Because...you can fight violence with violence, but in the end its ended with kindness...if that was really a member...he might of quit and rethought life out...maybe."

Ruby and Jaune simply looked at each other as Tai stood and sighed "sorry you had to see that though"

Jaune chuckled a bit "Its fine...at least you were kinder the Cardin to your target."

Tai winced "seriously...that guy has problems with Faunas..." Tai rubbed his scars on his head, were his ears use to be "But..honestly...in a interrogation moment...it was a good idea..."

Ruby and Jaune looked at him shocked.

"Interrogation 101...do whatever it takes to get your information" Tai stated and walked off "But in the end, remember to have a heart"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! It was a little dark, but it showed that even if Tai is usually a nice guy, there are nerves that can be struck, and also shows something that Huntsmen might have to do to keep people safe. All in all I thought it turned out good, and hopefully the next chapter goes back to happy go lucky since dark chapters aren't really my thing. Also...what Anime do you think I got this scene idea from? :3 till next time.<strong>


	38. Searching for the Flame

**Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since the last update, I just haven't been feeling and real creativity lately but now...We are getting a new chapter :3 Anyways, hope you guys liked that last Roman and Cinder chapter...because here is more!**

* * *

><p>Roman grumbled as he walked along the catwalks high above the warehouse, passing various White Fang members along the way. A few of the younger members cowered away from the Thief, not wanting anything to do with him. Roman ignored this, the only thing on his mind was that blasted woman "Cinder..." he hissed her name. Cinder was again neglecting herself of sleep and balanced meals, usually munching on a energy bar and drinking down a energy drink comprised of liquefied diabetes and heart attacks.<p>

Roman had finally got fed up with this, sure their mission was important, and sure they were good guys playing the roll of bad guys to cover it up, but that didn't mean she had to take all of it. He walked down the stairs, each step clanking under his footsteps, soon enough her was on the ground floor.

"Mercury! Emerald!" he grumbled out, seeing the two look up from...were they playing poker?!

"What do you want?" Emerald frowned, most likely playing with lien she picked up off a person earlier today.

"Hmm?" Was Mercury's response, at least he wasn't snarky like the green haired one.

"Where is Cinder? you kiddos know?" he asked, hoping to Monty they would give a straight answer, heh the king of sarcasm wanting a straight answer for once.

"Nope" they both answer, making Roman smolder like on of his cigars.

Roman then noticed something "Mercury why are you..." He was then stopped.

"Couldn't find my money..." Mercury was currently sitting shirtless, well that explains were Emerald got the money.

"Strip poker? but she is playing with money" Roman scoffed at the idiocy of the male.

"Nope..its full on...he just sucks" Emerald smiled, clearly cheating so Mercury wouldn't get the prize he was seeking.

"Kids" Roman shook his head and walked off from the two, how Cinder ever gained a liking to them was beyond him.

His travels around the warehouse got him run ins with many people, none of which gave him a straight answer, he even asked his new henchman.

"Neo have you seen Cinder?" Roman asked, looking down at the parasol wielding girl.

"..." She looked at him, smiling.

"Well?" Roman frowned

"..."

"I forgot you don't talk..." Roman sighed and left the girl to her task...which seemed to be making homemade ice cream for the White Fang "Such a strange girl.." Roman mumbled.

After what felt like hours of searching the warehouse, Roman plopped down on a crate, scowling at the ceiling. He had gotten an answer a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Roman frowned as he looked at the masked face of Adam.<p>

"She went out before you left...what else is there to say" Adam's face stayed neutral as he was being clung to by a few faunas children that for some reason, Adam was put in charge of baby sitting.

"She left?" Roman asked again

"Isn't that what I just said? Even these kids know more then you" Adam shook his head, being tackled to the ground and swarmed by kids as Roman stormed off.

* * *

><p>Roman stayed on his crate, feeling like he just wasted a important part of his life looking for a ghost, that was till the door opened and a certain pyromancer stumbled in, swaying a bit as she walked.<p>

"Cinder? the hell?" He asked as he stood up, watching the woman walk towards him clumsily in her heels.

"Roman~" she cooed, flopping onto him ungracefully and snuggled into his coat.

Roman recoiled a bit, not from Cinder, but from the smell, the smell of strong alcohol. Roman then smirked a bit, amused that the powerful Cinder was drunk.

"Care to explain?" Roman chuckled, trying to get her to stand up, but she was a clingy drunk.

"Went to...Junior's to get some info...had a few drinks...then a few more...and a few more...and then a few more to top off..." Cinder counted off on her fingers, she was a little ditsy when drunk

"Cinder..."Roman chuckled as he picked her up, instead of bridal style like any other man would, Roman slung her over his shoulder with little resistance.

"Wha?" she asked, barely able to make words as her perception of the world changed to Romans back.

"We are going to bed...and then you can regret all this in the morning"

He was only met by drunken humming as he paraded the drunk woman through the warehouse as revenge for looking for her before taking her up to their shared room for some much needed sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go guys, a new chapter :3 Also I have some important things to talk about. Recently I have seen a few things going on in the RWBY fandom, mostly bullying over ships and characters and such, and I want to see an end to that. So on Facebook I have created a small group called RTRWBY Anti Bully Group. Pretty much its a group for RT and RWBY fans to feel safe and secure about their likes and dislikes. It's still pretty new but I would love if my readers got involved. We are also not purely just RT and RWBY, that was just the base I picked, Anime and other things can be talked about there too, so please come and join our little group to make the fandom a better place :3**


	39. Ramen and Sea monkeys

**Guys, good news...NEW CHAPTER! Sorry that it has been so long, but school and laziness has gotten in the way, plus i wanted to get farther into Vol 2 before introducing new character. Also I have been thinking of starting another Fan Fic that was One Shots based off this Fic but some would be Canon and other non canon. If you would like this idea please tell me. Anyways, Time for Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Bored. This was the only word to describe how Tai currently felt as he wandered the streets of Vale. It was the Break between semesters and the last week had been horrible. First of all, His entire team bailed..again, claiming to need some girl time. Second, Blake was apparently..well...unable to be around Tai, which after seeing Yang's grin, he had booked it out of there knowing exactly what would happen. He tried to hang out with JNPR but they had plans. So here he was, wandering the streets of Vale, looking for some form of entertainment that seem to not want Tai to find it.<p>

As he wandered, Tai remembered of a little place he had found awhile back. Walking purely from memory, he soon found what he was looking for. Tai was standing in front of a simple ramen stand owned by a kind old man, a sign simply said "A Simple Wok."

Tai enjoyed the quaint little stand, it was well ran, but sadly under populated for how good the food was, and only for a few lien too. He took his seat and waited as the old man turned around.

"Hey Lad, same as last time?" The old man asked Tai, who was sorta surprised the old man remember him

"Sure Old Timer, but you remember it?" Tai chuckled.

"Not many Customers, so I remember the ones that come by" The old man gave a wheezing chuckle before going to work on Tai's order.

Tai just waited for his order, elbow resting on the counter and his shin in his palm, wondering what to do after eating, little did he know, a certain duo was about to change his boring day. As he waited he tensed and jumped as a hand slapped across his back.

"Well if it isn't Tai!" Tai knew that voice anywhere, but it had been awhile since he last heard it.

"Sun?" he turned to look at the grinning monkey faunas and what seemed to be Sun's Blue haired friend.

"No...I'm the Monkey King...yes its Sun!" He chuckled and sat down next to Tai, yelling out his order, to which the old man nods "Oh and this Dork is Neptune."

"Hey Neptune" Tai smiled

"Sup man" Neptune returned the smiled, Tai swore he saw a tooth glint.

While they waited for their meals, they began to talk. Most of all, about Sun.

"Wait...so your telling me..your a team leader...your Team is called SSSN..and is named after you?" Tai frowned

"Yup" Sun puffed out his chest in pride.

"As if his Ego was not big enough" Neptune deadpanned. This earning a glare and punch from Sun.

"So why are you here?" Tai asked as a bowl of Beef Ramen was placed in front of him.

"Tournament...so we are going to be staying at Beacon...you?" Sun asked through a mouthful of noodles.

"I'm a student at beacon" This caused Sun to spit out his noodles on a pissed looking Neptune.

"Hey Man!" Neptune frowned "Watch it!"

"Your at Beacon?! Do you know a girl named Blake, or a crazy red head with a scythe...or a white haired girl with a icy attitude?!" Sun seemed excited.

"Um..I'm guessing the last two are Ruby and Weiss..and yes I know Blake..shes my girlfriend" Tai said as Sun frowned and threw his hands into the air.

"What?! Monty Damn it." Sun sulked as Neptune held out his hand.

"Told you, pay up" Neptune smirked as Sun paid up.

"Shut it" Sun punched Neptune in the arm again as he sighed "eh oh well, more fish in the Sea."

"Well you sprang back fast" Neptune blinked as he counted his lien.

"yeah, plus how much do you two really have in common?" Tai stated with a chuckle.

"Hey I...good point" Sun frowned and shrugged "eh, shes cool enough to be friends with"

Tai rolled his eyes and yawned "So Neptune whats your story?"

"..."

"Neptune?"

"..."

"um..." Sun and Tai turned to see an empty seat, just to see Neptune a little ways away flirting with a girl.

"Cool guy Ladies Man?" Tai asked as they watched.

"Yup" Sun smirked and yawned "Neptune's a cool dude, you should meet the rest of my team some time, but for now me and Neptune will be the only ones at beacon."

"I see...hmm, Well it will be good to have more guys around, Jaune and Ren are the only other guys in the group of friends i have."

Sun looked at Tai strangely "Why?"

"My entire team is female" Tai yawned as Sun blinked.

"Only you could get so lucky"

"So I have been told...but trust me..not as fun as you think..."

"Why is that?" Sun frowned.

"Hell week...and its true..they do synchronize..."

"Hell week?...oh" Sun blinked.

"Yup and it sucks" Tai was about to continue before they heard a loud smack and Neptune came back, a red hand mark across his face.

"Dude..that's red!" Sun laughed "Huntress?"

"3rd year.." Neptune frowned as he plopped down "She used her Aura..."

Sun and Tai simply laughed at the poor boy and Tai yawned again, just now noticing how tired he actually was.

"Well its good seeing you Sun and meeting you Neptune, but I'm going to head back to Beacon, I'm actually really tired from wandering around."

"Yeah, see you around" Sun waved with his tail.

"see ya man" Neptune waved as Tai left, once he was down the block he heard Sun yell

"That asshole left us with the bill!"

Tai smiled as he walked back to Beacon, happy with his 'welcoming gift' to his old friend, knowing he would pay for it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it guys, sorry if its super short, but I really need to get back into the writing groove, so give me a little time to get back into it, I'll try to update soon, maybe even another chapter later today, who knows! Anyways, till next time!<strong>


	40. Ding Ding Ding Fight!

**Ok Everyone, new chapter time, and also I am thinking of doing the second story of one shots more and more, anyways here you go!**

* * *

><p>It was training day again for the teams, and it was going as well as any. Tai, Blake, Nirvana, Ren, and Ruby were running laps, Svetlana, Nora, and Guinevere were weight lifting, Weiss seemed to of gotten Pyrrha into doing yoga. Tai had just finished laps as he located the last two that were missing, Jaune and Yang seemed to be training together..and he felt so sorry for the blonde knight.<p>

"Hands up Vomit Boy!" He heard the blonde Brawler shout before he heard the sound of a fist connecting with skin.

"Gah! Ow!" Jaune recoiled from the hit and tried to duck under another only to get a knee to the face.

"Come on what did Ren teach you? Block Jauney boy!" She threw a kick that Jaune caught

"He didn't teach me to fight his crazy girlfriend!" Jaune shouted back, trying to tack her next attack.

"Learn from experience it is then!" Yang smirked as he fist hit Jaune square on the head, clacking his teeth together and sent him into the rings mat, an audible groan coming from the knight.

Tai chuckled as he was joined by the other runner that was finishing up "Come on Jaune, just remember the basics" Ren said as he sat down, drinking from a bottle as Tai and him watched Jaune stagger to his feet. The knight was swaying a bit, his lip was bleeding a bit, the poor boy was not use to this style of fighting it seemed, but wouldn't give up to the taunting Yang.

"Come on Ren, give me some credit!" Jaune whined and turned his head to hear Yang yell.

"Break time over!" and with that she socked him hard in the face, causing Ren and Tai to suck in a breath and let out a groan as Jaune staggered back.

"That is going to leave a mark..." Tai blinked, surprised that Jaune was still standing at all, but that soon changed. Tai and Ren grimaced and cringed as Jaune took blow after blow, the poor boy didn't stand a chance as he was forced to block Yang's barrage of blows, the brawler was not even breaking a sweat.

Tai frowned "Maybe it was too soon for Jaune to fight Yang..."

"She said she would go easy on him..." Ren sighed.

Jaune stumbled against the ropes around the ring and looked exhausted and horrified "This is her going easy?!" he shrieked as Yang tugged him back by his foot, dragging him across the ring.

"Poor Jaune.." Tai blinked.

"We..might need a new team leader..." Ren frowned as they watched the massacre.

Soon enough Jaune had given up and was now sitting, looking better then he should since his aura healed his injuries...and it seemed Yang was getting very into the fight.

"Who will appose the mighty Yang! The Dragon of Beacon!" She threw her hands into the air "None of you? You wimps!" Yang whined and let her arms flop down.

By this time everyone was done working out for now and was making sure Jaune was ok, and none of them wanted to fight her at all...well except one.

"Eh, I'll give it a shot." everyone turned to look at Tai. "What..could be fun" Tai said. as he slide a pair of MMA gloves onto his bandaged hands, even after being cleared he still wore the bandages to everyone's confusion.

"YES! a challenger!" Yang sadistically laughed as she cracked her knuckles.

As the two got ready to fight, Jaune leaned over to his quieter team mate.

"So..how do you um...you know..date a girl like that?" Jaune asked.

Ren simply looked at Jaune with a blank stare.

"Nora?" The knight asked

"Nora." the other confirmed.

Everyone turned their attention to the ring. Tai was ready, sweat from the run dripping off him as he looked across the ring at Yang and removed his glasses, tossing them out of the ring to Blake, who caught them deftly, placing them atop her closed book, actualy seeming interested in the fight between her boyfriend and her partner. Yang cracked her neck and grinned, a bit of Jaune's blood stained the knuckles.

"Want to ban anything?" Yang smirked, letting Tai handicap her.

Tai thought for a moment, wanting to make it difficult for both of them "No Semblances, no aura...no blocking" The second one came to a suprise by everyone, but Yang was grinning madly, liking the stakes.

"You on...some one call it" The two fighters squared off as Ruby cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted.

"DING DING DING FIGHT!"

"Ruby you dunce!" a agitated heiress yelled as her ear drum was ruptured, but the focus flew back to the fight. Tai and Yang wasted no time calculating movements or sizing each other up. Instead the dove into it, punches and kits connecting as the two attacked each other as gracefully as a Ursa mauling. Everyone watched as fits struck whatever they could, the two stumbling back as they both connected a face shot on each other.

The two panted as they looked at the other and dove back in, not waiting to back down. the other seemed to cheer on whoever they thought was winning, a few torn between who they should cheer for.

Yang got Tai good in the face, making him stumble against the ropes as she charged, only to get a heel to the face with a spin kick from the recovering gun fighter.

"Kick her ass!" Everyone turned to see Blake cheering loudly for Tai, the cat girl looking at them and lowered her raised fist "What? I can cheer too..." He began to creep back into silence as the fight continued. It kept going on and on, both bloodied and bruised as they stood away from each other, panting.

"I got one hit left in me...you?" Tai panted, blood dripping from his lip and his cheek bruising.

"Same..here...surprisingly" Yang panted as well, her nose bleeding and a black eye was forming.

"Last hit decided it?"

"Seems fair"

The two grinned and dashed at each other and everyone held their breath as the sound of connecting attacks was heard...the outcome was surprising. The two had connected at the same time, throwing a right hook into the other face, sending both of them flat on their backs. Everyone began to get up, worried for the two as they heard giggling from the ring, the loud laughter as the bloodied and bruised fighters laughed off the harsh fight.

"Damn that was good" Yang laughed as she laid on the mat, letting her sore body rest for a bit.

"Yeah it was...maybe next time it won't be a tie" Tai chuckled

"Of course not, I will win"

"yeah right!"

The two began to laugh and bicker about who would win. not noticing Ren and Blake were in the ring, shaking their heads and their respective lover

"What am I going to do with you..." They both said at the same time as the two fighter continued to laugh and trade after fight banter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go XD I thought yang and Tai fighting would be an interesting experience..and poor Jaune...anyways, you know what to do, just feed my hunger for reviews. Till next time!<strong>


	41. HELP!

**Sorry this is not exactly a chapter guys, but I have hit a serious snag :/ I can't think of what I want to do next with the fanfiction, and I am in no way ready to drop this story, I have worked far to hard to even think of that, so I want to hear your voices on this one...Give me chapter prompts! I am willing to write any type of chapter..from fighting to romance, I just need help getting the wheels turning in my head. If you could PM or put the prompts in the review box, it would be loads of help you guys, and if I get at least 3 to 5 by the end of the week, I promise a new chapter! Arrix out!**


	42. Blush and Dance

**You did it guys, In only like...12 hours you have sent in so many prompts..like geez guys you must love this story to want it that badly. Now I had one that came through, and this person only sent one prompt and as I read it..I thought it would be a nice easy way to ease back into the story, so here we go!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Vale and the students had time off before the start of the second semester. The weather was starting to get a bit colder as autumn swept over Vale, most people needing a scarf or jacket now. Most of the Teams decided to spend the time either heading home or hanging around, but two students were currently walking hand in hand through the Vale Grand Mall.<p>

Yang and Ren were enjoying their first day together, no team, sisters or best friends, just the two lovebirds. Ren had been sensible and was wearing a light jacket and scarf over his casual clothing of a green shirt and black jeans, his girlfriend however was not dressed properly. Yang was dressed in a tank top and short shorts, at least Ren had conned her into wearing a zip up hoodie over her tank top. They weren't really here to shop, just blow off time wandering into shops, though it didn't go without from teasing from Yang.

They had walked into a clothing store, and to Ren horror, he realized where he had just been dragged. Even dating Yang he was not fully desensitized to everything embarrassing...and standing in the middle of a lingerie store didn't help! The poor Lotus boy's face was lit up bright red as he tried to find a safe place to stare at, soon settling at staring at his feet, much to the amusement of Yang. Yang just let him stew in his embarrassment a little longer before dragging him out, maybe if their relationship lasted a bit longer she would tease him by trying some on in front of him, sadly he was not so lucky in the next store.

Yang dragged him into a well known clothing store chain known as 'Cold News' and began to look through the band tees and skinny jeans and showing them to her boyfriend, who tried to stay composed as he voiced his opinion in nods or head shakes. Ren thought he was in the clear...till he was dragged into the dressing area and had to sit a chair as Yang gave him a small run way show, coming out of the changing booth wearing a new outfit, giving a wink or blow a kiss, doing a little twirl and strutting back into the booth, leaving a flustered Ren holding his nose to keep the red tide from coming, but his face gave it all away.

This continued for about an hour till Yang had had her fill of embarrassing the Gunner and picked out a few simpler things and paying for them, not making Ren pay for her clothing, but he did toss in enough lien to pay half. This earned him a sly smile from Yang and a light smack on the chest.

"Trying to earn Brownie points Renny?" She smiled as she leaned against him, causing the boy to blush for what seemed like the 100th time today, he was not yet immune to her charm but kept a stoic face.

"Or just being nice to my girlfriend" He sighed as she simply shrugged and replaced her body up against his body with bags.

"then be nice and carry my shopping?" she fluttered her eyes lashes and Ren looked at her, but gave in, claiming it to be the gentlemanly thing to do but it was really Yang herself that made him melt to the task. The Yellow and Green couple walked out, the bags not being a burden as Yang only picked out a few things and clothing is light, but as they walked, Ren was hatching his own plan to embarrass Yang, but wondered how to do it.

His prayers were soon answered as they passed an arcade and Ren caught sight of it, the holy grail, the promise land...DDR. The Gunner smiled and looked it over, not many people played on these machines and if they did, they just moved their feet. Ren began to walk over and Yang followed. Ren looked over the entire machine and turned to Yang, a small smile raising his lips "wanna play?"

Yang blinked and looked it over "its full board? that means only one can play at a time right?" She frowned a bit.

"Highest score wins" Ren stated, placing the bags down and putting some coins into the Machine "Ladies first"

Yang smirked "Oh Renny, such the gentleman!" she faked swooning and got on the platform, selecting her song. Playing full board was more then Yang expected, her booted feet slamming into the tiles as she moved, meanwhile a few others had gathered.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Tai, and Ruby seemed to of gathered around Ren to watch the blonde stomp the pad, getting angrier as the screen gave her negative comments. As she played, the rest made a tournament of those wanting to play, Tai and Blake opting out as Tai only knew formal and slow dancing, and Blake liked to be the designated cheer section.

Yang's turned ended as she walked off and Pyrrha took up her place, playing much like Yang did, but not stomping and keeping a better rhythm. Her score racked up, edging up to Yang's and soon passing it. After Pyrrha was Ruby, who got a lower score then Yang, unable to keep up with the complex steps flashing on the screen and slightly dizzied by the flashing colors. She soon stumbled off and Jaune took his place, Yang commenting on it, saying something about 'low scorer' but soon she ate her words.

Jaune was actually Dancing, or at least as much as the board would let him, keeping good rhythm and timing but messing up a bit here and there. His score was the highest, leaving him with some confidence as he walked over, hearing talk about "You can dance?!" or "Holy Shit Jaune!"

Soon enough it was Ren's turned and Yang grinned, knowing the usually stoic and careful boy would most likely be lowest score...but she blinked as she saw he picked the hardest song on the highest difficulty "Uhhhhh.." she then blinked and watched, her eyes widening, along with everyone else as they realized they were in the presence of a dance god.

Ren glided across the board like he was born to move on it, entire body moving in sync with the music, feet striking each tile as needed, earning perfect points as he made each step. Yang thought she had a chance when Ren seemed to trip, but instead his hand struck a far side tile and he bounced back up, continuing the game, his perfect streak so high he had a insane multiplier going. Ren soon finished the screen flashing "Perfect Score!" as he stepped down. Jaune, Ruby and Tai threw themselves at his feet, bowing to the 'God of Dance' as they called him as he looked at Pyrrha, who was giggling at Jaune, and Blake, who was shaking her head at her team leader and boyfriend.

They then all looked up as they all heard a crash and saw Yang put her fist through the games screen, causing them all to gawk at her "Only I'm allowed to call him perfect!" she growled but then blushed as she realized what she said "uh...I mean"

"Eh I'll take it" Ren smirked as he took his girl friends hand and kissed her, taking his winnings from her and looked down at her "Got you to blush" he smirked as Yang physically heated up and hid her face in his chest, slapping it a bit harder then needed.

"Flower boy..." She mumbled into his chest, the only insult her fuddled mind could think of at the time...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! COShepard, Thanks for the prompt about Ren and Yang playing DDR, I think it turned out pretty well. Don't you think? Anyways, Review and Follow like always, Arrix out!<strong>


	43. The Ghost of a King

**Hey guys, this chapter is more a spur pf the moment thing, and I feel like I have been neglecting you guys of chapters, So I decided to go off an idea I have, and now the story will be moving more into Vol 2. I can also promise you now, that the season finale battle will be in the story. Without further ado, chapter 42!**

* * *

><p>Tai grumbled as he sat up on his bed, it was the first day of break between semesters and he was hoping to sleep in, but his team had different idea. The GSN of the team seemed to of made their own plans for their first week off. Guinevere was heading home to be in a Melee tournament, Svetlana was going out on a Hunt with her father, and it seemed Nirvana was DJing for her Mothers next concert. Tai had actualy made plans to hang out with his team over break, but it seemed like they would have to wait a week.<p>

Tai just spent his time watching them through barely opened eyes, his hair a mess and the entirety of his blankets were hanging off his swaying frame.

"So you will all be back...soon?" He forced the last word out, trying to stay awake. He was soon handed a cup of coffee by Guinevere, bless her knightly soul.

"Within days of each other" Guinevere nods, each wold be gone for almost a week, but some would be a day over or under that.

"I'll bring you a pelt!" Svetlana smirked as he shoved her twin axes into loops on her belt "Got a preference?"

Tai seemed to need a bit more time to think then normal..and a large gulp of coffee "A Beowolf pelt would be interesting to have, given my..heritage" Tai had never really seen a reason to get pelts from Grimm, but since she was offering, he would not refuse.

"Want it as a rug, or wearable?" She asked, making Tai think again. He had yet to get a knew coat ordered, and wearing a pelt such as that as a coat would be intimidating, he could see why Svetlana wore her Ursa pelt.

"Wearable" He gave a sleepy smile as he watched the viking girl run out the door with a swift goodbye. The others soon followed with their own goodbyes.

Now Tai had the time to sleep again, but since he had coffee in his system, he doubt that would be the case. Peeling himself from the covers, he heads to the bathroom, practically throwing himself into the shower and turned the hot water on to sooth himself, then did the ultimate masochistic thing a person could do to themselves...he twisted the knob to cold.

The freezing water hit him hard, making him go wide eyed and jump "I'm Up!" He instantly turned the water off and shivered, that trick worked every time. Stepping out of the shower he began to dry off and dress, but before putting his shirt on, he had to do one last thing.

He looked his arms over, the once pale skin was still blemished with the wisping scars of burns, the Dragoons damage was still not fully healed, and would likely not heal any times soon. He felt, strange having the scars, having always covered them with bandages, not even letting Blake or his team see them. He didn't know if it was because he saw them as a flaw, or was afraid of people staring, just something told him to keep them covered for now.

He looked the scars over before he began to wrap his arms, it was a habit now and didn't really hinder him in anyway, so he saw it more as another article of clothing. Once done he slipped his boots on and made his way out of the dorm and down the hall.

The walk gave Tai time to think of things to do with his new free time. He could hang out with friends, training, spend more time with Blake, catch up on work, maybe come up with more firearm designs. He then stopped as he thought about weapons, remembering something that was still locked in a cell in the basement of Beacon...The Mad King. He knew what he wanted to do now, swing around mid-step, he headed for the only person he could think would know what to do about this, hopefully she was not still sleeping.

* * *

><p>"What are you even thinking, asking a question like that?!" Gylnda fumed as she looked at Tai who was sitting across from him "Aura Protection is not something to play with, if you have do it wrong you could die" The professor frowned at Tai who simply sighed.<p>

"Its possible though, right?" Tai asked, not dropping the topic.

"Yes but why would you need such a thing?" She scowled at him, not liking the question even asked.

"Well, since his Aura is linked to mine in ways...I Want the king to follow me around as a ghost, he won't be able to go far, and if he did, he would just return to the armor..right?" Tai looked at a very slack jawed Glynda

"..." Glynda stayed silent then pulled out her scroll "Ozpin need to hear this too."

* * *

><p>Soon the three were in Ozpin's office, the coffin that held the armor was laying on the floor. Ozpin sat behind his desk, listening to the idea Tai brought forward, soon the room was in silence, except for the cogs turning in the room.<p>

Ozpin then looked up after a short period of time and looked to Glynda "Let him give it a try, after all, he Can't do much as a projection." Ozpin's answer didn't sit well with Glynda.

"Ozpin, this idea is insane." Glynda was then silenced by a raised hand and a sigh.

"We need to trust Tai, and if I remember right, this boy made a promise to a king...let him try. Ozpin smiled at his Co-worker...and love.

She huffed and crossed her arms, just waiting to to say 'I told you so'

"Go on" Glynda waved her hand, rolling her eyes as Tai and Ozpin shared a grin and Tai walked over, placing a hand on the armor and shut his eyes, linking himself to the Throne room.

* * *

><p>Tai opened his eyes to see a certain King lounging on his throne.<p>

"Oh, I had thought you had grown bored of me, that or forgot" The king smirked, swinging his legs of the arm rest of the tarnished throne.

Tai rolled his eyes and looked to the King "So, your aura is connected to mine, right?"

"Ah yes, Stitched in like a gold patch on a old cloth" He nods "its the reason you can even use my Semblance." He turned to look at Tai "and why you can get into this room." The King didn't seem to want to stop taking so Tai tried something. He began to sit, and since he too was connected to this room, a chair formed under him.

The King looked at this and chuckled "Well, well. Good trick" He clapped and yawned. "Yes, we have been connected to each other since you decided to don the armor long ago, where you destroyed the armory of the castle we were in. Very Interesting how violent it got, out auras mingling like that." He rubbed his chin. "But why would you need to know such a thing?" He looked at Tai.

Tai simply smiled and looked at the King "Keeping a promise, ready to see the outside world?"

The King looked at Tai, his red eyes widening as did his grin after a few moment "Let me change into something presentable then...oh wait..I always look presentable"

Tai just rolled his eyes and smirked "Just latch on to my aura..lets hope this works."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Glynda and Ozpin watched as Tai was in the armor, in the outside world, almost two hours had passed. Glynda's foot tapped as she was getting impatient, ready to pull Tai away from the armor "I don't think its wo-" She stopped as Tai stepped back from the Armor.<p>

His eyes opened, causing Glynda and Ozin to focus on them, One eye was red, the other purple, showing that two Aura's were currently in him. Tai then flared up his own Aura, using it to pull out the amount the King gave him for the Projection.

The two watched as another being stepped out from behind Tai. He was slightly transparent, with a slim build, clothing fitting of a king, but shifted to a more casual looking otfit of a tunic and trousers. His long white hair was unbound and his red eyes scanned the room.

Ozpin had an amused look on his face as he nods "King"

The King simply nodded back at Ozin then looked at Glynda "Who's the hag?"

Tai groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose and Ozpin sighed, leave it to The King to unleash the furry of Glynda.

Minutes later Tai was full on sprinting through the halls, a certain King floating behind him, watching behind Tai "Shes Catching up.." The King stated boredly.

"Shut Up and keep...floating!" Tai cried out as he vaulted over a table while the king just phased through it.

Tai was fueled by the shouts of the professor behind him, shouting something about Rude Ghosts.

The King Grinned as his means of Travel ran faster "I forgot how fun the Wolrd is" he laughed as he lounged back in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! The king is now free to travel outside the armor for limited amounts of time, maybe he can make Ozpin trust him enough so Tai can carry the armor around, we shall see :3 Review please!<strong>


	44. Two Souls

**Hey guys, so here is my next chapter, and I'm going to have to say that I'm gonna mess with the canon line of events just a wee bit to fit in with my story, but my story so far has barely been canon as is so it should be fine, anyways New chapter!**

* * *

><p>It had been an hour or so since the duo had gotten rid of Glynda, but from what the King described, it seemed something had come up...and Tai soon found out what this event was.<p>

Tai stood in front of a food covered RWBY and JNPR...and was that plaster in Yang's hair. The Mad King had decided to retreat inside of Tai's body, making the teens left turn from purple to red with the new soul occupying his body, thankfully his hair kept the one eye cover..for now anyways.

"Do I want to know..." Tai looked between the two groups, at least this explained why Glynda left.

"Food Fight!" Nora bounced happily, rocking on her heels as the rest just looked at her and then nods.

Tai blinked for a moment "And I missed it...man!" he sighed "Me and the rest of TGSN would of wrecked you all"

This got a response out of Yang and Nora, both pouncing on the chance to defend their teams honor in food based warfare

"What makes you so sure!" Yang stated, fist clenched in a defiant manner.

"Yeah!" Nora copied her.

"One word...Svetlana" Everyone slightly cringed, but the girls in front of him just grinned wider, he knew when the Team got home..a food fight might happen, may Monty have mercy.

As this went on, a certain Cat faunas was inspecting Tai over the top of her book. _There is something off, _Blake thought to herself as she flipped a page, _His hair...he is purposefully hiding his eye. Did someone hit him or something? _

Curiosity got the better of her and she got up and walked over to Tai, reaching up to move his hair out his eye, only to noticed Tai instantly flinch away from her touch "hmm?" she blinked.

Tai just chuckled "i uh...trying a new hair style?" He rubbed the back of his head.

_He is hiding something. _Blake frowned and her hand snapped forward, knocking the hair away, earning a collective, confused look from the group.

Tai's left eye was different then they were use to, being bright red instead of deep purple. While the others were surprised, the only set of eyes Tai was watching was Blake's her amber eyes searching his and she frowned "that's not a contact..is it" She frowned a bit, peoples eyes didn't spontaneously change color like that.

Tai blinked and looked around at the the others and sighed "Guess I should of known better...King?" He blinked and his eye shifted back, now the group was even more confused at the slight transparent figure walking from behind Tai.

"uh..what is that?" Ren was the first to asked.

"Tai let out a long sigh and turned "This is the Mad King..you know..the guy that's in my armor." And then came the questions and shouts.

"How?!"

"Its a ghost?"

"How is that possible?"

"Ghost Buddy!"

"Nora!"

Tai grumbled, at least the King looked like he was having a good time.

"It's clearly a trick with Aura" Weiss stated matter of factly as the King looked at Jaune and smirked

"Well hello there Squire" He smirked.

"Nope that's the real deal!" Jaune Shouted, bolting behind Pyrrha for safety.

Then came more questions, mostly on how it worked. Tai went into detail on what happened that morning and of the promise he made to the king awhile back. The group seemed content with this, after all, the Aura projection was clearly pestering Jaune, picking on the weakest of them.

"Wait wait wait," Weiss got between then, waving her arms "So your tell me..you have two souls in you body?!" she jabbed a finger at Tai.

Tai simply chuckled and shrugged "I guess I do..but only as long as the King's hour fuels his protection, then he goes back to the armor."

Weiss seemed to find this strange, but then another interjected "I am real as real Snow Princess" The King bowed to the heiress, a charming smile on his face.

Weiss blushed a bit "Oh well...I guess so, your Highness" She curtsied.

"Oh come on!" Jaune frowned "Am I the only one that can;t give her a nick name!" Jaune buried his face in Pyrrha's neck, sure he was no longer chasing Weiss, but it was the matter his nick names were always shot down. Pyrrha patted his head to comfort him.

Meanwhile Blake was looking at Tai, what Weiss had asked made her go back to her first night at Beacon. _A man...with two souls..._

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly a long one, but I want to get this out there. I might put out another later today if I get the feeling this one was a bit lack luster, but the next will most likely not Include the king and be a few days later, just to get progression into the canon stuff a bit more..maybe even some fluff :3 till then See ya and please Review!<strong>


	45. A Wolf on the Hunt

**Got bored, new chapter! (really only reasoning behind it)**

* * *

><p>Tai boredly sighed as he sat in the library, a very strange way to spend your first day of break, unless you were a certain cat faunas. He was more or less forced to come here, the rest of the group working on various things, but Weiss has took it upon herself to teach The King (Yes he is still stubborn on giving his real name) about the new world. She was currently sitting across from him with a basic text book about the current kingdoms in front of the king, flipping the pages for him when he stated he had read the pages, and with at the rate he did this, Tai noticed The King was a very fast reader.<p>

Tai was busying himself with designing a new firearm, flanked by Ren (the only other gunner), and Ruby (because...weapons). The three discussing the idea behind the blue print on screen. Ren was a little puzzled by the entire thing, but Ruby was bouncing with excitement. The weapon on screen was on a sniper rifle in design, but on a much large scale.

"Uh...so what exactly did you want this for?" Ren eyed the design the wearily, the pistol user not use to the idea of having such a cumbersome weapon "And that fact you have to hand load it after each shot seems anti-productive."

Tai nods "Yeah..but with a bullet that big...you can't really have a magazine of rounds." He looked over the design for what was essentially a mobile sniper cannon.

"I think its perfect, still has flaws, but a great weapon!" Ruby squeed, clearly wanting to see the weapon when it was finalized in plans and made.

The three's little weapon planning was broken up by a bored groan from a certain blonde knight.

"It's so boring...we can't stay cooped up like this" The banged his forehead on the table and gave out another groan. The rest had to agree, most of them not liking how deserted the room was, after all not many students liked the idea of coming here for fun.

"I could arrange something"

The entire group jumped at the sudden sound and turned to see the headmaster sipping from his coffee mug.

"Offically, first years can;t have missions till later in the year..but as you seem bored." He looked at a sleeping Nora "I will have a non official mission arranged." Seeing no negative remarks to this he continued, "The members of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the leader of TGSN will be charged with clearing an area of the Emerald Forest as a hands on, extra credit assignment. You will be monitored, but because you have survived the forest before, we will not send a Huntsman with you, happy hunting" and with that the Headmaster left.

"Well then...that was convenient" Jaune blinked as he looked around.

"And I can learn more about how your weapons work in this time" The King stated, getting a nod from Weiss.

"It would be good for him to see us in action" Tai thought for a moment "We should all meet in the armory in say...20 minutes?" The rest nods and go their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Tai went straight to the armory, having no other things to get. He let the King lazily glide behind him as they walked into the locker lined room and he wandered around, soon finding his own. He punched in the code to open it and looked over his items that he would need, the king looked over his shoulder and frowned.<p>

"A bit empty for an armory locker..." The king frowned, Tai's locker only held his greaves, a few remnants of his arm protectors that he never got around to fixing, a weapon up keep kit, and a first aid kit.

Tai only shrugs and takes off his casual footwear and began to put on his greaves. The others began to file into the armory, the King looking over their gear more eagerly, finding each of their weapons pretty interesting, even Jaune's weapon was found to be interesting because it was more compact.

Tai looked over his gear and frowned, not really wanting to fight in his casual shirt, but his old combat wear had yet to be replaced, he really needed to get on that. He just shrugged, not having a better idea and turned, greaves clanking with his walking. He watched each person get their weapons ready and waited.

Once the group was ready they headed out to the docks and packed into a Bullhead heading to their destination with little words.

* * *

><p>The group was dropped off a little ways from Beacon, am hour walk back at most. All around them was a sea trees, but at least their scrolls worked for maps, now to make a plan, how would they attract the Grimm?<p>

"So how should we do this...this seems to be the only clearing around this area?" Jaune looked over his map "Should we just focus here?"

"How will we get the Grimm here...we aren't a very negatively emotion fueled group" Ren stated, Storm Flowers in hand.

Tai thought for a moment, remembering Grimm could be attracted by noise too "Hey Nora...did you bring non lethal charges?" He witnessed the bundle of energy nod "Hmmm..." He looked at Jaune and smiled "well...Jaune can scream pretty loud when his life is in danger...sick 'em Nora."

The group, minus Jaune and Nora, watched as the two other members ran around, Jaune screaming while Nora fired non lethal, but still very explosive rounds at his heels.

"That's...different" Yang looked on, a nod from the rest agreed to his, but then the forest around them began to move a bit.

"But effective it seems!" Pyrrha called out as she readied herself, the rest following suit, even the ones that created the bait readied themselves, Jaune a little shaken still.

Beowolves, Ursi, and Boartusks came from the trees, the low leveled Grimm not much of a threat to the hunters in training.

Tai watched them come and something shifted as he got ready for combat. Tai had a different idea towards Grimm then he did towards people. In spars he enjoyed them, liking the idea of fighting to see who was strong, but with Grimm it was different. Maybe it was the wolf part of him, but he wanted to hunt the Grimm to the last, to end their dark existence.

He growled audibly and looked from an easy target. He spotted an Ursa in full charge, a grin spreading across his face as he dashed to meet the enemy, not even summoning his guns. As he ran towards the Grimm he activated his semblance, charging the leg with magnetic force as he lept up into the arm and swung his foot down in an arc, aiming at the Ursa's face plated...and missed!

The Ursa stopped and looked at him, as if flinching away from the blow that it thought would hit it. It realized it was fine, and went to attack, buit not before the bolt of lightning struck the beast of darkness.

Tai smirked, the kick had only been a magnetic lightning rod to guide the bolt of electricity from the clear sky.

"How did you..." Yang gawked at the attack.

"Science lessons later!" Tai called out out and growled a beowolf charged him. He ducked under the arcing claw and summoned up a pistol, shoving the barreling into the foul smelling, snarling mouth of the foul beast and fired, killing the beast and dislodging the gun. Tai was enjoying himself in almost a sadistic way, his bandaged arm covered in Grimm's blood. He growled and turned to the next that next.

Tai fought hard, growling as he did. He tried to keep down his semblance to personal use, augmenting his prey's magnetic fields to attract his greaves to their skulls with more force, he might of even cackled a bit when he removed a beowolves head with a single kick or when he crushed a rolling Boartusk with a heel drop.

The first wave ended, leaving the group a time to breath.

"Geez Tai, blood lust much?" Ruby said, reloading her Crescent Rose for another round.

"Sorry, the more...predatory Faunas sometimes..let loose" Tai chuckled, walking through the bodies of the Grimm they had fallen so far. He finished off a few wounded and looked back to see that the others were looking at their scrolls "hmm?" he looked at his own, seeing the time "Have we really been out here that long...its almost dinner" As if to agree, everyone;s stomach growled loudly.

After a sound like that the group decided to head back to Beacon, idling chatting through the forest. the couples walked with their significant other. Blake had her arm looped through Tai's the two of them tired after the long day of fighting. Tai noticed the King was floating Near Weiss, talking to her.

Tai grumbled "hey, who's room is closer to the dining hall?" JNPR and RWBY both raised their hands, being across the hall form each other "Who has more room?" Only RWBY kept their hand up "Well then...All in favor to crashing in their dorm...say aye" Everyone but one answered "Nay?"

"Nay" Weiss stated.

"To bad we are all tired, so crash night in RWBY's dorm" Everyone gave a half hearted cheer.

* * *

><p>They soon trudged into the armory, showering in the respective showers, heading the dining hall and actually got and entire pan of food for themselves (A gift from a certain headmaster it seemed) and headed to the dorm<p>

Most of the group lounged where they wanted, Weiss taking advantage of the close space to teach the King more. Jaune, Blake and Yang decided to lounge against their respective significant other, with yang being overly dramatic and feel right into Ren's lap.

The group decided to watch movies and eat, which soon declined to them passing out one at a time, it was clear when Tai did as the King suddenly vanished, quickly stating he was going back to the armor. About 3 hours after they had gotten back, JNPR, RWBY and Tai were all out in a pile in the middle of the room, a certain cat cuddling up to her wolf for warmth. All in all it was a good day for the group of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go guys, hope you liked it and all XD i think it was pretty good to be honest, after all I had no plan when I started, and it had been awhile since Tai fought and he never really used his Semblance before. Well till next time, Please Review if you can, i really want to know how you liked this chapter! Arrix out!<strong>


	46. Lazy Day

**Ok guys, I know its strange for me to do chapters that continue off each other right away, but how could I resist having a chapter like this after the day the group had yesterday..well here it is!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning was one of sore muscles and lazy feelings for the group. Tai woke up the next morning feeling stiff, but warm. Looking down he saw Blake cuddled up to him, her bow was actually removed and she purred softly into his shoulder. The second thing he noticed was a pair of legs thrown across his and Blake's bodies, the long pale legs belonged to a certain blonde brawler. He sighed and looked around the rest of the room, the free space was a large nest of blankets and pillows. He saw Ren was sat up, dozing against Blake's bed, Yang's head resting on his thigh. Pyrrha and jaune were in the corner, blanket wrapped around them as Pyrrha used his shoulder as a pillow. The Rest of the group was scattered around the room in various positions, only Weiss seemed to actually decided to sleep in her bed.<p>

Tai let out a breath and looked down at Blake, her cat ears wiggling and tickling his chin. He chuckled and nipped out one, enticing a yelp out of her and threw the entire room into a frenzy of chaos. Blake bolting up woke up Yang, who freaked out and kicked Nora who was near by, who in turned smacked Ruby in her own panic. Ruby screamed and flailed as she was woken, getting tangled in her blankets and crashed into Pyrrha and Jaune, who freaked out as equally. This spiraled into Ruby being thrown straight into a groggy Ren, who's first instinct was to throw Ruby back, ending her air born trip by crashing into the Schnee Heiress's sleeping form, making the screaming and freak outs come full circle.

Tai blinked as he had watched this all happen from his playful nip at Blake's ear. _Whoops, _He thought to himself as he tried to is up, sadly the blankets from 4 beds was not enough to make a comfortable sleeping area of the floor. Tai groaned with soreness, as did everyone else after the tumbling and tangled groups got free of their prisons of blankets.

The first to speak was Yang.

"Alright.." he groaned, standing and rubbing her back "We all reek..." they had slept in the same clothes they wore into combat, and only showering didn't help much "Everyone shower and change into our comfy clothes and meet back here?" The group groaned in the affirmative and began to leave as they felt the energy to move. Tai stayed under Blake, not really able to move till she found the motivation to untangle from him.

"Come on Blake, I need to change...Unlike you I did get dirty in the fight" He tired to squirm free "I reek of sweat and grimm blood" He pushed on her as she clung to him.

"But sleep..and sore.." she murred into his chest, not wanting to move, that was till she actually got a whiff of him and shot up, pushing him towards the door "You smell, go wash!" She shoved him out the door, cursing her sense of faunas smell came back "Gah! I reek of it too!" She dashed into the bathroom, cutting of Yang from her own shower, forcing Yang to go to the women's showers in the Armory.

Tai fell onto the floor, groaning at his sore back "oh Monty, I need my back cracked..."

And his prayer was answered by two more responses that were like Blakes, and two bodies landed on him, cracking his back

"ACK! I didn't mean like this!" Tai squirmed and flailed under the recently thrown Ren and Jaune, the three males soon getting to their feet and grumbled. They decided just to use their spare clothes that they kept in their lockers. The three some how supported each other through their trek in the halls, none of them seeming to be morning people.

"New plan...we raid our dorms for more blankets and pillows to make the ground softer" Jaune grumbled, rubbing his back, the other two just mumbled in the affirmative. They soon made it to the Men's showers and they each stumbled into a separate stall and seemed to have the same idea to wake up, first warm water to lull them into a false sense of soothing bliss, then a flash freeze of cold water to wake them up.

After their showers and getting dressed in the secondary area of the stall, they walked out. Tai was finishing up his bandage wraps and looked at the only two males he knew at Beacon "So...hell of a wake up huh...also" he looked at Ren "you threw Ruby..at Weiss?"

Ren sighed "When your friends with Nora..." The two others seemed to understand right away.

They all seemed to of had track pants and a jacket in their lockers, mostly for jogging in the now chilling air. It was better then wearing their soiled combat wear, and how Jaune slept in armor was beyond Tai. They decided to head for their dorms to get blankets, and most likely change into better clothes.

Tai looked around his room and grabbed his stuff, changing into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a random t-shirt with a very tribal purple and black design. He trudged back to RWBY's dorm and knocked on the door, quickly being let in and he tossed the blankets, hearing the squeals of a certain red reaper as she was buried in the new blankets.

"oops...sorry Ruby..." Tai chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

To make matters worse, once Jaune and Ren came in, they did the same thing, only they had brought every blanket and pillow the could find..and it seemed Nora had a lot.

"AGH!" Ruby's muffled squeals came from under the mountain of blankets and pillows.

Yang laughed at her sister, the brawler dressed in a yellow tank top and black shorts, but it was soon a war zone. Ruby popped up from the pile and flung a pillow at yang, who got knocked back on her bunch, sadly Yang never knew the term 'over kill'. The blonde grinned and jumped off her bed, body slamming the poor girl into the pile of blankets, and for the second time that day the room descended into chaos.

Pillows flew through the air, Returning members getting into the fray quickly, even Weiss joined in a bit, mostly trying to soother the Rose-Long sisters. The battle included both ranged and melee combat with pillows. The the worse thing possible happened.

Nora flung a pillow as the door opened, a certain platinum blonde professor standing there.

"Now what In Monty is goi-Mmf!" Glynda was cut off by a pillow hitting her in the face, the entire room froze in fear. The woman looked around and scowled, raising her riding crop, all the pillows raising up, and with a swing of her crop, the room became a whirlwind of pillows. Once the group was buried under their open fluffy ammo, the professor huffed and left.

The door of the bathroom swung open at Blake came out in a black and white Kimono, drying her hair and ears with a towel. Seeing the chaos she blinked "So this was the commotion I heard" She placed her hands on her hips.

Everyone looked at each other then smirked, arming themselves with pillows and began to throw at the girl. Blake grabbed a pillow that was thrown and attack back, diving straight onto Tai and began to smother the boy under her.

Their battles soon ended when they Finally got a winner, but Ruby using her speed to make another whirlwind was a little unfair. The group laid out on their more comfy nest and seemed to be content with laying there, a few hours already burnt away now. A few ideas were bounced around and soon they had a little of everything doing on.

The boys had gone over to JNPR's dorm and brought over another TV, hooking it up and the game station they brought over. Yang and Weiss decided (after much arguing) on a cycle of movies to go through, Nora and Yang went to get snacks, claiming to be masters of the snackage, and Blake read her book, leaning agaisnt Tai, glancing up on in a while to watch him kick ass in whatever game him, Jaune, Ren and Ruby were playing. he rest of the day was spent like this, not as the hunters they were to become, but as normal teenagers enjoying the company of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Good lazy day for the group? Leave your thoughts in the review box and hit send! Arrix out!<strong>


	47. Wolf's Secret

**This was an Idea I have had for a while, and you might of not seen this coming, if you did, bravo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tai grumbled as he woke up in the blanket nest again, his pocket buzzing him awake. He sat up, looting around to see the group had spread out more to make it more comfortable. He ignored the buzzing long enough in order to slip out of Blake's hold and replaced it with a pillow, which the sleepy girl cuddled into with gusto. Tai chuckled lightly and pulled out his scroll, looking at the device till it's harsh light did not hurt his eyes and his vision focused.<p>

_Come to my office alone, we have things to talk about._

_-Ozpin_

Tai blinked and scratched his head, wondering what his adoptive uncle wanted. He looked down at himself and deemed the clothing he had slept in acceptable and headed out the door, having to tip toe over a drooling Nora and Yang. Once free of the room, he began to walk down the hall, his bare feet padding against the carpet. Tai would of enjoyed the stroll but it seemed the request was more..urgent then needed, and with how Tai felt...there better be coffee involved. He trudged into the elevator at the base of the tower and began his automated ascent.

* * *

><p>Tai sipped quietly from his second mug of coffee, the first her guzzled down with little effort, needing the quick energy. He lower the mug, cupping it in two hands and relaxed into his chair, Ozpin clearly waiting for Tai to fully wake up before he would start. He looked up at the headmaster and yawned softly before smiling "Thanks Uncle Oz...now what was it you needed of me?"<p>

Ozpin looks at the boy in front of him "Are you aware of the happenings around Vale..any crimes?"

Tai thought it was strange "You mean with that Roman guy and dust?" Tai had seen some things on the news, and had heard Team RWBY whisper his name a few times.

"Yes, and you knowing that makes this a bit easier." He seemed to relax for a moment then took a more serious posture "I only asked for you because I know you can be trusted, so don;t think his is favoritism, you were raised by Hunters, you know how to handle the information given to you, correct."

Tai gave a lazy nod "What is it then?" His answer was a large file tossed onto his lap. Tai blinked, glancing up at Ozpin before opening it, and what was inside shocked Tai. He put the mug down and began to go through the papers, his eyes scanning each page. Shipping manifests, Dust amounts, shipping directories, and a plethora of other data sheets were in the folder. Each was bare of names or dates, but the amounts of dust...fit perfectly with what was stolen from area's in Vale. Other papers had documents that showed Dust deliveries to area's in dire need of it from a anonymous company. Tai gawked at this and looked up at Ozpin, even Beacon was on the list.

"What is this?" Tai blinked.

"Securing our way of life" Ozpin sighed "The executive board of the Schnee dust company likes to keep its hands in everyone's pockets to make money...so we had to...liberate the goods through a Third party 'company' to get the dust where it was needed, and not filling the already deep pockets of greedy men."

Tai just looked up at Ozpin "and...this Third party is..."

Ozpin nods "Roman...and the White Fang, though the White Fang is not aware they are being used in such a way...sadly, they are a scapegoat in all of this"

Tai was surprised by all of this..planning. While the average person would find this highly illegal...Tai found it right, it was helping those in need.

"So, why am I here?" Tai looked at Ozpin.

"We need an Agent on their side, while they are sending three here to act as 'students' from Haven" He saw Tai's face drop "It should not interfere with your classes and such, you will have time for maintaining your life here, but when your needed..." Ozpin didn't need to speak any more, he could see the understanding in the boys eyes. "I will mail you the address to meet them...stay hidden and don't let anyone see you face."

Tai just nods and hands the file back to Ozpin "I will keep this quiet...and Thanks for having this much trust in me"

Ozpin smiled "It has nothing to do with your family Tai, you just have more experience then most first years, and I know you can't be swayed easily with important matters...Be careful" He watched at the young hunter left and he sighed, sending the address to Tai.

* * *

><p>Tai had reached the Warehouse district in a few hours, having to sneak around and walk everywhere took longer then he wanted, and the rain that had started an hour ago did not help. He was dressed in a casual looking outfit for the day, but his head was covered by a hood and his face hidden in a scarf. He glanced at the warehouses he passed, looking for a certain number above the door.<p>

He soon found the right door and knocked on it, a slide opened up and masked face peered through, Tai found it cliche.

"What are yo here for...Scram!" the voice said trough the slit, Tai just rolled his eyes

"Message from the Emerald City..." Tai said, not budging.

"What is that suppose to me-" he was cut off.

"Perry, let him in you oaf!" Another voice yelled.

"Oh...yes Roman..." Perry sounded different, seeming more Timid as he opened the door and let Tai stroll in.

Tai saw Roman a little ways away, looking over a list. The warehouse was filled to the brim with canisters and crates. The gentleman theif looked at Tai and waved him over, looping an arm over his shoulders

"Ah you must be the one the Wizard sent eh?" he poked Tai, who simply nodded.

Roman just gave a chuckle and looked around, lowering his voice "Up the catwalks, 5th door on your right." He gave Tai a firm push and went back to his list, or at least was pretending.

Tai followed the mans orders and heads up to the room and walked in. Inside the room was a large table with chairs, many maps that were scribbled on, many folders, both open and shut, and 4 people. Before he could give them a good look over, a young woman in red swayed her way over to Tai and looked him over.

"Ozpin sent you?" She asked calmly, but her voice...hide something "you can remove your disguise for now...we are out of sight of the White Fang here."

Tai began to remove his coat and scarf, showing his face to the group and smiled a bit "thanks, so...can I have some names?"

The woman smiled a bit "Of course...I am Cinder."

A man with silver hair in the back, wearing weaponized boots and seemed to be playing a game of card with a tanned, green haired girl "those are Emerald and Mercury..they will be with me in Beacon" Cinder stated.

Tai turned to the last person, a male dressed in black, a mask over his eyes, and horns sticking out of his red hair. The man walked over and stood in front of Tai, being a bit taller then him. Tai could feel himself being looked over and the man extended his hand "Adam...and youra Faunas..or atleast part so"

Tai shook his hand "Tai Blackthorne...and I am...my mother is a Wolf Faunas..." He let the mans hand go and nods.

"and you already met Roman" Cinder yawned, seeming a bit tired "sorry for that, doing all this doesn't allow much sleep, but being at Beacon should fix that" She looked at Tai and then Adam, the taller man leaving for some reason.

"You being part Faunas actually fits us well." She looked at Tai "Adam is a member of the White Fang, but Ozpin needs eyes inside the White Fang as well, they might do our heavy labor..but don't have total control over them."

It made sense, the White Fang would not always follow commands from a Human, and the more radical members would full out ignore them.

"So your saying..." Tai blinked as Adam came back in with a box.

Cinder nods and waved to Adam who opened the box and slid it to Tai. Tai looked down into the box then back up at Cinder, just as Roman swaggered into the room. All eyes were on Tai, including the ones in the box, a pearly white mask that looked like a theatrical jester mask (Think of the mask in Darker than Black) grinned up at him, three claw marks ran across its face, the mask setting on to of a new set of clothing.

Tai looked up to see Adam looking at him...

"Welcome to the White Fang..."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that guys! Not many of you saw that coming did you? This should add a new dynamite to the story as well now that Tai is in the White Fang as a spy, lets see how this all goes as the story Progresses, till next time! Arrix out!<strong>


	48. Crimson Wolf

**New chapter guys! Time to get a bit more into the White Fang and Cinder and Co since Tai has joined them, now the question is..how will he keep this hidden hehehehe!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tai was left alone in the room to change into his uniform and then he would be debriefed. He looked into the box and blinked. The outfit in the box was not standard issue. The entire outfit seemed to be shades of dark red and black, making Tai think of a certain reaper. He sighed and began to lay out the outfit, shed his own clothing and put the knew one on.<p>

The knew clothes fit perfectly, which unnerved Tai a bit. He turned and looked himself over in a mirror. Tai was slightly annoyed with it. His torso looked like it was wrapped in black bandages, his arms and his scars were hidden under red and black camo arm sleeves. His legs were covered in loose pants that sported red knee guards and shin plates, and to finish it off he was wearing black and red boot.

He couldn't really compain though, it was comfortable and hed moved around a bit to get a feel for it. Looking back in to the box he blinked, finding the Jester mask, another box, and a note. He removed these and read over the note.

_This mask will help keep people from noticing you, and these weapons will help as well._

_-Ozpin_

Tai blinked and looked at the mask with a dumbfounded look, wasn't that what masks were for? He picked up the sleek white mask and slid it into place, looking at the mirror and his eyes widened. His hair had grown to near his mid back and the color changed to black with deep red streaks. Through the slits for they eyes he could see his eyes had shifted to deep red as well_._

He took the mask off and the changed stayed in place, this concerned Tai a bit, but that was for later. He looked to the last thing and opened the box that was left. Inside it was a set of three daggers, each one was a carbon copy of the last, each with a blood red blade, a golden guard, and a black grip. He looked them over, inspecting each for flaws.

"Why three?" He frowned as he took out their sheath and strapped it to his side, sliding the three blades into place "Seems like a strange number..."

He placed the mask on his belt and walked out into the wear house.

The place was in more motion then it was earlier, crates and such being moved around, he also noticed he was the one White Fang 'member' that was not wearing his mask. He quickly fixed his mistake as he climbed down from the cat walks and began to look for someone he knew, noticing a waving hand.

"Ah look what finally decided to drag himself in" Roman sneered, Tai noting that where was a strange change in Roman's tone...must of been a facade he put up. "If you would Bull boy?" Roman looked over at Adam who simply huffed and stood, pulling Tai over to a raised platform.

"Listen up!" Adam called out, having Tai standing next to him "A new brother joins us tonight!" He gestured to Tai "He has shown great feats in battle and even though he has just joined up, Has already received the rank to lead or work alone at his own choice." Adam looked around as mixed Reactions came from the crowd "Welcome our Brother..." Adam paused, clearly not allowed to use his real name " Crimson Jack!"

Luckily Tai's face was hidden behind the mask as he was looking at Adam dumbfounded, the name was just made up on the spot. Adam just shrugged but a voice made them snap their attention to the crowd.

"He doesn't look that strong! Hell I could kick his ass!"

Tai blinked and suddenly it clicked. He was suppose to play a part in this, act, make a persona for himself...why not start with this outburst?

'Crimson' began to step down off the stage and looked to the older male, seeing he was some sort of cat faunas, his tail swaying behind him "The come take the title" He stated with a yawn "please be quick..I am a bit tired.."

The old Cat did not take this lightly, drawing his sword he charged 'Crimson'. He dodged the older mans slashes as he thought to himself. _This guy has no combat training...Is this what makes up most of the White Fang?_ It was a little saddening to see this guy fight so hard to get the Title Tai...no 'Crimson' had gotten.

He slapped the blade away and grabbed the male by the collar. He could see the fear in the males eyes, knowing that he lost. Crimson reached up and removed his own mask and smiled at the older man "you got guts, I like it!" He let him go and began to walk off "I'm heading home!"

'Crimon' reached the same room and changed back to being Tai, the huntsman in training let out a long sigh, being a second person was tiring. He began to slid his old clothing on as he wondered what to do with Crimson's clothes, but just decided to leave them as he left, retaining his disguise from earlier.

* * *

><p>Tai walked through the still rainy streets of Vale, finding out that the transformation of his hair and eyes old lasted about 10 minutes without the mask on. He nearly jumped when his scroll went off, a message from various members of their group was on his scroll, all unanswered...whoops. He looked at the newest one from Blake, and it was the only one she sent.<p>

_Where did you go, are you alright?  
>-Blake<em>

Tai chuckled and sent a message back to his girlfriend...and a little something else to make it up to everyone.

_Had to take care of some things in Vale, sorry I had to leave. Ask anyone if they want take out and send me a list of things wanted and I'll pick them up for you guys, and I'll deal with the bill.  
><em>

Tai waited for a bit then looked at the huge list that was sent to him. He gawked at the screen and felt his wallet cry for mercy. "How am I suppose to carry all this back!" Tai Scrolled down for awhile and sighed, sending a message that he would be back soon and trudged off to the take out place to await back backing labor and an empty wallet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Guys, The Lazy daysWhite Fang arc has ended and now I will continue with a few cannon based random chapters. The cannon sides of these will focus mostly on Tai, so things dealing with only Team Ruby or only members of RWBY will most likely not be used unless I find a way so squeeze them in. Until next time, Arrix out!**


	49. Close but Outmatched

**Not much of a header...but here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Saying Tai was bored was an understatement. He had to deal with keeping up till the wee hours of the morning to let the King study and with his team gone, he had no one to train with, even asking the other teams was useless as they had all wanted to use the break to relax.<p>

Tai was currently in the armory, having the full intention of fighting some of the bots the school had, but they were so boring, If Tai even used his semblance once, they shut down from the EMP Tai could make, sure it was good semblance training, but it was so boring. Tai wanted a person to train with, nothing serious, but to give him a feel for fighting others.

As Tai rummaged through his locker, mostly just to kill time, He noticed another person in the armory, the sound of a whet stone grinding on a blade caught Tai's attention.

The other occupant was a tanned male, his red hair was kept in check by a red bandanna, but as Tai looked closer it seemed to be more of a turban. He was dressed in dark browns, reds and cream colored clothing, most of it was loose and more situated towards desert life. His feet were adorned in leather sandals.

Tai looked at what the boy was sharpening a scimitar, its twin laying on the bench next to the male, It was clear the male took good care of his weapons. Tai went through the file of names and faces in his mind and thought hard, not remembering this person as a first year, or his name, but knew he was a beacon student and not one of the exchange students.

Giving it a shot, Tai walked up to the male, noticing a pair of golden eyes snapping up to look at him, the male look him over before he spoke.

"Your that first year...the one that slaughtered the Dragoon" The male stated with a slight grin "Interesting ending to that fight."

Tai blinked and rubbed the back of his head "yeah..that was sorta a...spur of the moment thing." he chuckled and looked at the male "You know who I am...who are you?"

The male smiled and put his blade away, standing to tower over Tai, Tai guessed he was around 6 foot 5. "My name is Alizarin Sand" he clipped his blades onto his belt "A second year here at Beacon"

"Second year huh?" Tai thought for a moment before speaking again, thinking he just found partner for today "Care to test out the first year that took out the Dragoon?"

Alizarin looked at Tai and chuckled "Your bold to fight an upperclassmen, most aren't up to that" He thought for a moment and smirked "I'll meet you in the arena..."

* * *

><p>JNPR and RWBY were enjoying an early lunch, the group idling chatting about plans, how they were going to go about the up coming dance, and another wild story from Nora. Blake's ears perked up at some whispering from a table over and then a large group of people left, a shocked look on Blake's face.<p>

"He didn't..." She blinked

"Who what?" Yang looked at her Partner, having been leaning against a very tired looking Ren, apparently even on break he didn't get enough sleep.

"Tai is fighting a Second year in the arena?" Blake looked at the group, and watched Nora nad Yang speed off.

"We gotta see this!" they both called out, the rest soon followed. They blinked as they saw that the stands were starting to fill up, it seemed an underclassmen and a upperclassmen sparing was a big deal.

* * *

><p>Tai and Alizarin stopped and looked around at all the students showing up, their spar so far was just easy going stuff, nothing to intense, but with all the people there, they were feeling pressured into actually fighting.<p>

"Want to give it a shot?" Tai looked at Alizarin who simply smirked and readied his gleaming blades, nodding his head.

The two stepped back, as it was now a sparing match, the two had to have a teacher watch over the fight and their Aura monitored. Professor Goodwitch had stepped up to be the one to monitor the fight. Tai used his time to adjusted his boots and greaves and make sure his arm guards (He finally got a new set) were firmly in place. Alizarin swung his blades a few times and settled into a twin blade stance and waited for the start.

Glynda looked at the two and lifted her arm "Fighters ready...Begin!"

The two dashed at each other, clearly more inclined to fast attacks, but Tai was clearly outmatched. The second Tai got in range he realized he was in over his head, sparks flying from his boots as he used his semblance to fully stop, ducking out of the way of one sword only to have to dive away from the second. Tai's main objective now became getting away from the fighter, which was easier said then done. Alizarin's fighting style became clear now, instead of pulling back for another attack, he spun his entire body, recycling the momentum to fuel his next attack.

Tai did the only thing he could really do. Summoning up one of his pistols he began to fire, not really aiming, but the sharp reports for his gun made Alizarin retreat to keep the rounds from finding a mark, giving Tai some breathing room. The two began to circle the center of the arena, studying each other as Tai's boots clanked against the metal floor, giving Tai an idea.

Tai smirked and summoned up a second pistol and planted his feet, circulating his semblance between the floor and his boot, magnetizing his boots, hoping he would be given the time, which Alizarin seemed to be supplying, clearly wanting to know what the first year could do. Tai grinned as he felt his body lurch to the side and he began to pour his semblance on, his boot sparking as he began to skate across the ground, his semblance effectively making Tai a living mag-rail train.

He raised his guns and began to fire, a grin on his face as he skids around, trying to overwhelm the upperclassmen with moving gunfire, but it didn't seem to be working, flashing scimitars cut down and blocked his fire.

Tai decided to rethink his plan and suppressed his semblance, clips slipping from his guns as he reloads.

"Interesting Use of your semblance" Alizarin smiled as he spun his blades as he idly waited for Tai to reload, the crowd cheering a bit for each side, more seemed to be rooting for Alizarin.

"Heh, its effective for me" Tai chuckled, slamming two new clips into place and smirked "lets see yours"

Alizarin smirked and charged..and suddenly there was three.

"What!" Tai stumbled back as the first was upon him, but simply phased through Tai, the second phasing into the floor as it slashed at Tai. The third attacked, causing Tai to throw up his armored arms to block, but the smirk Alizarin had was unsettling.

The Tanned male pulled the triggers on his dual blades and Tai knew he was screwed, the secondary function on the scimitars now shown. The blades quickly segmented and grew in length as gaps opened, showing each segment was connected by cable, making the scimitars into deadly blade whips.

"Shit!" Tai ducked down, pulling his arms down as the bladed whips snapped over head, Tai tumbling back to get out of range as fast as he could. When he looked up he saw the blades snap back into place.

Tai was bewildered by this guy, his weapons were deadly and his semblance seemed to make clones, right? He readied himself, jumping back as Alizarin attacked again, blade snapping out as a whip, but didn't seem to reach Tai, or that's what Tai thought. The blade passed harmlessly in front of Tai, but he felt metal cut through his shirt, causing his to jump back to see that the attack did hit.

"What?!" Tai blinked then looked at Alizarin who just shrugged and readied himself.

* * *

><p>In the stands, RWBY and JNPR watched in awe as the duo fought.<p>

"So Alizarin Sand is a second year here.." Pyrrha chewed her lip as she watched the fight.

"You know him?" Jaune looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah..his Semblance is sorta like a mirage you would see in the desert...He fought in the festival last year, very skilled, Tai's best chance is to try to end the fight in a draw."

The rest blinked and looked at the fight, a certain cat faunas was gripped her book tightly, watching the outcome.

* * *

><p>Tai growled a bit and tossed his guns away and readied himself, he had a plan. A dumb, Idiotic, risky plan...it would of made Ruby proud.<p>

He stood his ground as Alizarin separated into three clones again, each snapping out at Tai with their bladed whips. Tai moved into the attack, focusing Aura into his hands as he felt the whips wrap around his arms, his hands grabbing the whips, holding them in place. He winced as he felt the blades tighten against him and he gave them a tug, the tension coming from the right.

_That one! _Tai smirked and turned quickly, dashing at the one to the right.

Alizarin blinked in suprise , his weapons useless as Tai ran up, delivering a strong kick to Alizarnin. Tai leg go of the whips, letting the boy fall back and skillfully roll to his feet, blades ready again. Tai was at 19% Aura while Alizarin was at 55%. Tai frowned, he had a slim margin to work with. He stepped back a bit and looked to Alizarin, bouncing from one foot to the other as he dashed forward.

Alizarin reacted, whips snapping forward be rebounded of Tai's arm guards.

_17%_

Tai got into ranged and smirked, slamming his palm into Alizarin's jaw.

_48%_

Tai growled and swung around, slamming his foot into Alizarin ribs, only to plant his foot and spin, striking from the other side.

_43%...36%_

Tai grunts as Alizarin pommel him in the chest.

_14%_

Tai grabbed the loose clothing around Alizarin's neck and slammed him into the floor.

_32%_

He kicked the elder student in the ribs, sending him skipping into the wal.

_29%...24%...16%_

Tai jumped forward, his foot connecting with the other, But Alizarn snapped his own foot up...and the buzzer sounded.

Everyone looked at the screen to looked at the percentages.

Alzarin was at 11%...Tai was at 9%

"Tai's aura has dropped below 10%, Alzarin is the winner!" Glynda announced as the area went up in cheers. Tai stood over Alzarin, both panting as Tai pulled his foot away from Alizarin's chest and Alizarin pulled his from Tai's stomach. Tai fell back onto his ass and panted, rubbing his stomach

"Damn..I thought I had you there at the end.." Tai wheezed as he looked at Alizarin.

"Yeah...good effort at the end there Tai" The two fist bumped by Tai slumped back "You ok?"

Tai nods "just...gonna nap...Aura..to low to heal.." he the proceeds to pass out.

* * *

><p>JNPR and RWBY watched as Tai passed out, panicked a bit till Gylnda called out he was fine.<p>

"That was surprising" Weiss blinked "Good come back from such a wide difference in aura levels."

Ruby agreed with her partner and Blake watched them carry Tai off.

"Well, it was not a draw, but pretty close" Pyrrha smiled.

"A lot better then I could of done, did you see those whips" Jaune shuddered a bit.

"That was Amazing!" Nora cheered as Ren nods.

"So..." Yang then added "Is it bad to state now..That Tai told me he thinks he is the weakest on his team.." The rest just looked at Yang then at Tai being taken to the infirmary, each wondering how the rest of TGSN was in combat.

* * *

><p>As the two teams spoke, two males were still in the stands, one of white and one of red, the Stonewall crest on their clothing.<p>

"Seems he is a good fighter...was that the one the old man warned out?" Tinto smirked, pushing his red hair out of his face, looking at his white counter part.

"It seems so...lets see how this plays out for the Festival..." Rever stated, reading from a book as they left the arena with the last of the students.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go guys, A new OC has shown up...but who is his team? Also Tinto and Rever made a come back..but what is Stonewall and Mobius planning? And if Tai thinks he is the weakest..how strong is the rest of the team? All might be answered in the next few chapters so stay tuned my loyal readers! Arrix out!<strong>


	50. Chasing a Wolf

**Ok Everyone, I had just gotten this idea moment ago, and hopefully you guys will enjoy it fully, after all, these character really should of made more appearances, also, read the AN at the end of the story**

* * *

><p>It was a few days after his spar with the second year...and Tai was exhausted. After being released from the infirmary, Weiss had askedordered him to bring the King to the Library, and Tai was now regretting it. He had spent the last two days without sleep, being forced to stay awake so the King could both learn about technology and such from Weiss during the day, and he the King's honorary page turner (Since Aura protections can't turn book pages). By the end of the second day, Tai was not happy. Weiss waited until now to ask how the Aura projection worked, and they found an easy way out for Tai. There was a certain type of dust crystal hunters could store Aura in, and draw from later. With this, if gave the King more freedom to study with Weiss while Tai could be off doing other things.

The tired leader of TGSN stumbled through the halls, he was not drop dead tired, but another day or so and he would of passed out the second he blinked. He took slow and careful steps as he walked, not wanting to trip or anything of the sort, sadly he was unaware of the wake up call he was about to get.

The rest of TGSN was on their way back to Beacon, all three sitting together on the dustplane back. The three girls were discussing their family trip and such.

"Guys, it was the biggest fucking Nevermore ever!" Svetlana grinned widely, Nirvana looking at her like he was a hero while Guinevere looked at her like she had two heads.

"Thou is saying...that Thou father threw you..." Guinevere started.

The Viking nods, a wicked grin across her lips.

"...at a Nevermore..."

Another nod.

"and thou german suplexed it into the ground?" Guinevere hoped she got the right word for the maneuver.

"Yup!" She grinned "So hard it cracked the poor birds mask...and its neck" Svetlana added off handily "Painted Pa red with its blood too, a bit chunky thought, but he just laughed loudly at it" She smiled.

"Thou are a brute of the highest tier...dost thou know that?" Guinevere dead panned.

"Aw why thank you My Lady, you honor me" Svetlana faked a swoon as the Knight just rolled her eyes.

"Moving on...Nirvana, how was thou's trip?" The Knight looked to the girl that had been watching the entire time, and yet again that white board was pulled from no where. After a few minutes of writing they got there answer.

_It was great! Mom's partners and crew were so nice, even the usual DJ loved the way I worked! The crowds were so loud and they even wanted me to just free style DJ at of of the events, it was amazing! _The Mute DJ wrote out.

"So you dropped some sick ass beats on the masses?" Svetlana asked, using her vocabulary shamelessly.

_I feel insulted that you ask that._ She wrote out with a deadpanned expression before bonking Svetlana on the head with the white board.

"Ow...ok ok" Svetlana rubbed her head then looked at the Knight "Well then, how did your fight go then?"

Guinevere straightened up a bit. "I did great. Because Aura and Semblance are not allowed, I only came in 3rd. But out of all the fighters...I got the most favors."

Svetlana just blinked "Like..people owe you shit?"

"No Brute" She huffed and took out some colored squares of cloth "Ladies that came to watch the fight give the fighters they like a hanky as a favor...for good luck."

"Oh..well why did they give them to you?" Svetlana slouched in her seat.

Guinevere sighed, her face turning a bit red. "In full armor...they took thyself as a man..." she mumbled out.

There was a long silence before it was filled with Svetlana sputtering then breaking out in loud laughter, the bear faunas dropped to the floor, holding her stomach.

"Oh...gods that is the best...AHAHAHAHAHA!" The girl was gasping for breath as Guinevere glared at her but the two looked up to see Nirvana was writing.

_If they knew you were a girl after..why did they not take them back? _

"They each had there own reasons...it seemed.." The knight blushed a bit more.

Nirvana began to write again.

_Well, at least you now know you have options._ The girl held a blank expression but it turned into a playful smirk as the knights face turned deep red. Svetlana took a bit longer to read it but was soon howling with laughter over the entire thing.

The group soon began to calm down in the last few minutes of their flight, but soon Nirvana began to write.

_I got Tai a gift, after all...he had to stay at Beacon the entire time, and he puts up with us._

"I got him one too, it was fun to take his present down" Svetlana grinned.

"As did I, I hope he likes them." Guinevere added.

Svetlana then smirked "Now...I think we should not just give them to him..I mean, we have to make sure he was not lazy the entire time we were gone...we should jump him as soon as we see him...and if he can beat us he gets our gifts" The girl held up her fist "it will be great!"

Guinevere blinked and tapped her chin "I will have to agree with thou, what could go wrong?"

_I like it! _Nirvana wrote.

The three of them began to think of what to do.

* * *

><p>Tai shuffled through the hall, if he kept this pace he might make it to the dining hall before Lunch ended. He looked up to see three girl walking down the hall at him, not really wondering why one of them had their shield with them.<p>

He raised his hand to greet his returning team "Hey Gir-"

_Clang!_

_Crash!_

There was now a Tai shaped hole in the wall as Guinevere had charged forward and had shield bashed the sleepy boy clear out of the building.

"Did...thy over do it?" Guinevere looked over her shield, eyeing the hole.

"Nah! This is gonna be fun!" Svetlana began to walk towards the hole. "Everyone split up and hunt him"

At this Nirvana began to walk towards the armory, needing to get something, Guinevere decided to take the stairs like a civilized person, and Svetlana took the hole in the wall.

* * *

><p>Outside, Yang, Ren, Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora were lazily laying around in the lawn. They were idling chatting about plans, the upcoming dance, and the festival at the end of the year, their talking away soon interrupted by a crash, a certain boy slamming into the ground, bouncing a few feet in the air and set off in a dead sprint.<p>

"What the..." Ren started before a certain Viking jumped out of the hole that was left behind and began to chase down the boy.

"Should we help?" Jaune blinked.

Everyone looked at each other and decided Tai could handle his own teammate.

Tai was in a mad dash, stumbling as he went. He turned his head to see Svetlana was gaining on him.

"Come on Tai, fight back!" She chackled as she pulled out The Cubs (her dual Hand Ax/ Pistols) and ran after him.

"The hell Svetlana, your insane!" He cried out as he was completely unarmed again her, put that didn't stop the girl from chasing him down, taking slashes and shots at him.

* * *

><p>Up in the Emerald Tower, Ozpin and Glynda were watching the boy run around, chased down by the most violent of his teammates.<p>

"Tai is being assaulted by his teammates...should I have them brought in?" Glynda looked down at her Scroll as Ozpin sipped from his mug.

"I see no such thing..all I see is Team bonding, Glynda" He smirked as the two watched the boy stumble into a tree and ducked just in time as the girls wing toppled the tree "But...calling the grounds keepers might be a good idea..."  
>...<p>

Tai looked up in horror as the ax blade missed him by inches, the tree now laid on its side. and Tai was against the newly made stump. He had completely forgotten how insanely strong the Bear Girl was. He thought quickly before coming up with the best idea he had ever.

"OH DUST WHATS THAT!" He pointed off in the distance.

"Huh?" Svetlana turned away, having fallen for the OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK!

Tai blinked, his plan seriously worked?! He wasted no time summoning up an item to get away, he would have to thank Nora later. He now held a grenade round similar to Nora's having asked the girl for some smoke canisters for emergency situations. He stood and slammed the canister against the ground and the air exploded into pink smoke.

"GAH! ITS PINK!" Svetlana cried out as Tai sprinted out of the cloud of smoke.

He ran as fast as his tired feet would take him. He rounded a corner and-

_CLANG!_

"Ow..." Tai groaned and backed up, looking at the metal wall that was known as Guinevere.

Tai looked at the eye slits in her helmet and noticed how she drew her shield back "Oh for the love of..."

_CLANG!_

* * *

><p>Weiss and King were in the library, a certain cat faunas was also there, looking at a computer screen with tired eyes.<p>

"Now see..if you put this kinda of dust with this kinda, it creates a simple energy source" Weiess explained to a very attentive King.

"Fascinating" The King stated as the silence of the Library was shattered like the glass window Tai slammed in through.

"Son of a bi-" He smashed through the window on the opposite side of the room.

Weiss blinked "What?!" she did not even understand what she was seeing.

The King just chuckled "seems he is having fun.

Blake had looked up from her screen but dismissed it as another hallucination from lack off sleep, she had info on the white fang to find.

The Silence was shattered against as Guinevere smashed through another window, bulldozed through the room, and went out another window, smashing it too.

"Could she of at least used the same windows as him!" Weiss cried out and sighed, deciding best not to get involved with the situation.

* * *

><p>Tai panted, now hiding behind a wall, panting hard "Forget sleep, I'm never sleeping again!" He panted, the sound only to be replaced as a certain rocket lance slammed into the wall next to him "GAH!" He cried out and scrambled away from the lance, which seemed to he suck in the wall. Guinevere was now just charging Tai, taking on the tactic to just bulldoze him.<p>

"Need a plan..Need a plan!" He cried out as he looked around as he ran down the path way, passing a sign.

_Warning: Wet Cement!_

Well that's convenient! Tai began to run, jumping over the wet cement. Guinevere charged straight into the wet gunk, her feet instantly sinking in, stopping her dead in her tracks. Tai didn't even stop to look at his handy work

* * *

><p>He was soon at the courtyard fountain, panting even harder then before "They finall;y snapped..my entire team is crazy!" He then decided to look up and saw Nirvana standing there. "Oh Dust..." Tai panted and stood but soon heard the clatter of something in front of him and saw...Nirvana had brought his greaves? He looked up and saw her waiting quietly, as if she could do it any other way.<p>

Sure, Tai knew he would be attacked by here, but at least he was grateful that she brought him at least some form of weapon. He thanked the girl and slid the graves on, strapping them into place and got ready for Nirvana's attacks.

Nirvana began her attack, forcing Tai to defend, and poorly at that. A little known fact about Nirvana was that she was a pretty good hand to hand fighter, she was not as strong as Yang, but she fought differently, using quick kicks and punches to wear her opponent down, then dance out of their range, no really..she would do something akin to dance to get out of the way of attacks.

Tai grunts as attacks hit, to tired to concentrate his aura to shield him from her light, quick strikes. He was starting to get tired of the fighting and decided to play dirty. He jumped over to the fountain and waited. Nirvana walked over and blinked at Tai has he pulled his hand out...then she panicked. She was dragged forward, having given Tai enough time to use his Semblance to drag her towards him...no it was the fountain! The DJ was soon thrown into the water, coming up sputtering, but then her eyes widened even farther.

Tai had his hand cocked back, sparks dancing across his knuckles aqs he punched the water, effectively electrocuting Nirvana. The girl Spasmed and fell back in the water, dazed and limp.

"You ok Nirvana?" Tai asked, and when he got a thumbs up from the floating girl he nods and runs off, he needed a plan. He ran around widely and soon came up with a plan...but he would need some help. He pulled out his scroll and texted a few people to meet him in the dining hall.

* * *

><p>GSN of TGSN had been wandering around for a bit now, looking for Tai, who seemed to vanish into thin air.<p>

They then got a collective message on their scrolls.

_Come to the dining hall...we will settle it there._

The three looked at each other and smirked, seems their leader finally wanted to fight. The girls walked into the dining hall, finding the lights were turned off. As they stepped in, the door slammed shut and locked behind them, and a single light turned on.

Tai was standing on top of a pile of tables, the boy had somehow gotten his hands on a military uniform, a purple beret was on his head, and war paint was smeared on under his eyes.

"Your Mutiny will go no further!" He called out as he smirked at the three girls, the three that had no idea of what was going to happen to them.

The three just looked at him like he was crazy, mostly wondering why he was wearing that uniform.

"Commander Rose! Commander Arc!" He called out as two more lights flickered on, showing Jaune and Ruby in the same uniforms, their Berets Yellow and Red respectively "Prepare the troops!"

"Yes sir!" the called out.

Ruby was the first to give commands "Lieutenant Schnee! Keep them stationary!"

Weiss popped up from behind some tables, again in the same Uniform as the others, only hers was winter camo and her beret white. She drew out her rapier and stabbed in to the floor, freezing their victims in place.

"Lieutenant Nikos! Disarm them!" Jaune called out.

The spartan popped up, her weapon in rifle form as she was dressed in a red camo (think Russian camo) with a bright red beret "Sir Yes sir!" She called out as she aimed and with a few quickly timed shots, the three girls were disarmed, a look of fear on their faces.

They then heard Ren call out from above "Feathered or Pied Commander Blackthorne?" The three girls looked up Ren who was dressed in green Camo with a green beret.

The three girls look of fear got worse and worse.

"Gunner Xiao Long! Gunner Valkyrie! Load the confectionery rounds!" The two girls were wearing, yet again, the same uniform, yellow and pink berets respectively.

"Aye aye Captain!" They called out.

"We aren't pirates!" Ren shouted as the lights turned on

...

the girls looked up in fear at what was pointed down at them.

"Are those Cannons..." Svetlana dead panned.

"I do believe those are that grade of armament" Guinevere added.

Nirvana just held up a comically cartoon sign

_EEP!_

"Fire!" Tai called out, the girls scream drowned out by cannon fire as various pies, cakes, and other confections slammed into the girls, Nora could be heard cackling from above though.

* * *

><p>Soon the battle was over, if it could even be called that. It looked like a bakery had vomited over the poor girls. Tai stood grinning a top his perch, looking at his teammates "never...ever...attack me when I am sleep deprived...because I get these ideas..."<p>

The girls just looked at him and nodded quickly. Tai chuckled as he was then joined by two older staff members.

"General Ozpin. General Goodwitch." He smiled at them, Glynda and Ozpion were actually dressed in more General like garb, wearing Berets themselves.

"Good work Commander Blackthorne, you have shown your men that you are not to be messed with" Glynda saluted Tai, who Saluted back.

"I was skeptical when you asked me to gather uniforms and canons that could fire confectioneries..." Ozpin watched as the others were now down with the three girls, trying to free them from their sugary prison. "..but I have to say...interesting plan...well done Commander Blackthorne.." Ozpin smiled as he then took a sip of his mug, looking around the war zone that was the dining hall.

"Now...who is going to clean this mess up" Glynda asked, slightly glaring at Tai since it was his idea.

"I'm sure you have some War Prisoners that could do the work..right General Goodwitch?" Tai smirked and Ozpin tried not to chuckle.

Glynda thought for a moment then looked ahead. "Fair point Commander...fair point indeed..."

They watched as the three girls were freed from their pile of sugar and Glynda took out her scroll and connected to the intercom.

"Will Team CRDL please report to the Dining hall..."

* * *

><p>Since the Dining Hall was out of commission, the three teams ate in the Teachers private dining hall, all of them seated at a long table with the three "Commanders" sitting at the front of the table. Guinevere, Nirvana and Svetlana all came back, each wearing army fatigues, after all this was a "War Heros" Feast, they had to dress the part.<p>

After hearing the reason behind everything, Tai chuckled.

"So you all attacked me..because you thought it would be a good idea to test me before giving me gifts?" Tai smirked at the three who nodded, feeling kinda bad over the entire thing. He shook his head and sighed a bit over it all "Well that's fine now...it already happened" He chuckled.

Tai soon got his gifts from his team.

Svetlana gave him a box and smirked "made sure I killed the strongest one for yeah..He was hard to find."

Tai opened the move and blinked. It was a Beowolf pelt, tailored to make a hooded trench coat. the Hood was the head of the wolf...but something was off.

"there no mask parts..." Tai looked at it. But Ruby seemed to beam at the Viking.

"She killed a Neo Beowolf, they are very Rare, I have fought a few younger ones but..Never one like that!" She gushed over it as Tai smiled.

"Thanks Svetlana" Tai smirked.

Next was Nirvana, who had gotten him a pair of DustBeats, A top of the line pair of headphones that were near impossible to get. The two didn;t share many words on it but that's how Tai and Nirvana usually acted together.

Guinevere was next, and Tai was very surprised at her gift, as a lot of thought went into it. Hell even the rest at the table was surprised over it. He was handed a pair of greaves/boots, the metal was matte black with runes carved into it, sure the craftsmanship was amazing and they were clearly hand made, up what interested Tai was the compartment on the side.

"None of use are any good at fighting with Dust..and thou shows the most promise in that..." Gunievere explained "So now thou can socket Dust Crystals in for a bit more...selection in attacks"

"Oh come on...She out did us Nirvana!" Svetlana whined as Tai took all the gifts

"Not at asll" Tai smirked, they each have their own use and are unique to each of you...and she is my partner..so She know's what I have been needing for my arsenal..so that you all."

The other two teams let TGSN have their moment before Yang bounded up in her seat "well we didn't use all the desserts for ammo...who wants some!" She looked at the GSN of TGSN, seeing them go greener then Jaune on a stunt dust plane. The Rest of the night went pretty smoothly.

"Guys...where is Blake and the King?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the library , Blake was was still staring at the news feed in front of her, only leaving for coffee...and by the discarded cups around her..she had been here awhile, at least she was not alone.<p>

"So she has been like this for hours?" Sun asked, Neptune having taken over both Tai's and Weiss's job, explaining things to the King and being his page flipper.

"Try days..." The king stated as he looked over at the girl "its pretty entertaining to watch once she started to see things.."

"Really?" Sun and Neptune blinked and looked at Blake.

The girl seemed to stop and looked up, then around before slamming her hand on the desk before mumbling to herself.

"um..." Neptune blinked before Blake did it again.

"DUST DAMN OT YOU FLYING COFFEE CUP!" She cried out before slamming her head on the desk, taking a long drink from a staionary coffee cup and continued on with her work, her eyes wide now.

Sun silently took out his scroll and began to record, a grin on his face as Neptune blinked "a flying coffee cup?"

Seems so..it changes from time to time...page" King stated, the blue haired boy flipping the page...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go guys, and that last part was just a bonus XD. Now I have some words for you. I am so, so, so Sorry that the rest of the team is barely brought up, and I am working on that and will squeeze them in as often as I can, its just that write most of these on whims and such, but I will try ever so more.<strong>

**Also, just because Volume 2 is over does not mean I will stop writing, after all, this story only piggy backs the Canon plot, and will most likely go on to do its own thing, only coming back to the canon when needed.**

**And as one last thing. We just hit 20k Views! That is Insane guys! I never thought in my wildest dreams that it would get that many in such a short time! Hell I lost it when we got 1k views way back. And to be honest guys, This was not just my first fanfic, but my first time writing for fun, so to see that so many of your actually enjoy my writing is just amazing. All of you that read this are my driving force to keep going, but what saddens me is that so few of your leave reviews. I want to see what you think, I like seeing that review number going up, it tells me what you guys like, what you want to see more of, it lets me know that that view number is more then just a statistic and that it a person.**

**Finally, I would like to thank each and everyone one of you for giving my story the chance to become what it is now, and because of your guys. With you guys behind this, I feel like this Story could go on forever and I honestly have no idea what the end chapter count will be, but as long as you guys read this story, I will continue give it to you. Again, thank you so much for reading this and I will be waiting to hear from each of you guys and what you think.**

**As always, till next time! Arrix out!**


	51. Cat Nap with a Wolf

**Hey guys, new chapter that I sorta wrote on the fly. Also, I got an idea earlier today that would be kinda fun..I want you guys to send me PM or Reviews that contain questions for Team TGSN and The Mad King. If enough are sent I will make a 4th wall breaking chapter with them answering your questions. There are no Limits on how many questions you can send, but not all of them will make it in sadly, and if you could put who the question is directed to, that would be great. :3**

* * *

><p>Tai groaned loudly as stepped of the Dustship and walked through the streets of Vale, another night without sleep for him it seemed. The poor boy had to meet up with Cinder and Company at the Warehouse, saying it was mostly to keep up Tai's image as Crimson. He grumbled as he reached the warehouse district, the walk taking a little more time then normal as he stopped at almost every coffee shop on the way over to try to keep himself energized. After getting his 4th cup, he realized he wasn't alone.<p>

_You seriously have an addiction. _The King said inside Tai's head.

Tai had forgotten that the King was currently sharing his body, no wonder that last Cashier looked at his left eye strangely, after all it was bright red to show the King was occupying part of him.

"I forgot you were with me King...sorry" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

_You haven't slept in...three days? _The King chuckled a bit. _You may have the right to be slightly forgetful...but only slightly._

Tai mumbled out something close to a thanks as they reached the Warehouse, instead of using the door like last time, he used a fire escape to go through the window of the meeting room.

The King was not in the dark of any of this. He had studied some of the White Fang's doings with Weiss, and to Tai's annoyance, had access to Tai's memories of Tai's joining (After having been talked to by Ozpin and Tai was forced to let the King see them). Another task Tai had was to introduce The King to the others, but to keep him from the rest of the White Fang.

After pulling his stuff out of false panel in the floor and slipping his outfit on he leaned against a desk in the room, sending a message to the others to meet him in the Meeting Room. Tai reached for his mask but just sighed, he would bother with it later.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Cinder, Roman, Mercury, Emerald, Neo, and Adam strolled into the room. The looked at Tai as the boy seemed to be half asleep, so of course Roman decided to talk first.<p>

"You look like shit kid" The Thief smirked as he tapped his cane on the desk, causing Tai to jump.

"Yeah...sorry I haven't slept in a few days" He grumbled, looking up as he saw Cinder was holding out a tall can to him. Tai took the energy drink with a small thanks.

"Yeah...you look so tired...your eye is..red?" Cinder was a bit confused on that, wasn't his eyes both purple last time.

"Right...King come out" He popped the tab on his drink and began to sip it as his eye shifted back, and The King appeared.

"Sup?" The King waved, making everyone stare at the translucent male.

"I've seen everything now" Roman blinked

"Well that's interesting.." Cinder looked the projection over.

"Is that.." Mercury started.

"...a ghost?" Emerald ended his sentence.

Neo just looked at the being, grinning widely.

"I'm with Roman on this." Adam shut his dropped jaw.

"Did you just say Sup?" Tai asked, taking a break from his drink.

"Heard one of the students say it, seems easier to say then hello and how are you, fascinating word really." The King beamed.

Tai then noticed the others looking at him "if you have questions..ask him...to tired" he went back to nursing his drink, then the questions came.

"Name?"

"King"

"No your name..."

"King"

"but..."

"King"

Yes that conversation happened again. Then the more needed questions came after a very long talk from the King about him and the armor Tai had back at Beacon.

"So your dead?"

"Yes"

"And your aura and soul is stored inside a suit of armor that you died in?"

"Technically...Tai but what was left of it back together and used modern metals to rebuild the rest."

"And your capable of sharing the same body?"

"In a sense, yes."

They all looked at each other, Roman the sighed.

"These kids just keep getting weirder" He sighed loudly.

* * *

><p>Sadly, Tai's time with the White Fang that night was short, He was forced to head home a hour later. He then noticed what time it was and groaned even louder when he reacted Beacon, stumbling into the library where everyone else was. Everyone looked up as the boy walked up to the table, pulling a chair back, sat down, then proceeded to try and fuse his forehead with the wood of the table.<p>

"Dude..." Yang looked at him, eyes wide "you look worse then Blake...and that's saying something"

"mmmMmmmMpf..." Tai mumbled out

"Erm...People language please?" Ruby frowned, leaning in to listen as the King popped up, making Ruby yelp.

"He asked 'what do you mean' I'll just translate for him" The King stated as he watched Tai toss the Aura Crystal for the King onto the table, which was quickly snatched up by Weiss.

"She is obsessing over the White Fang...it's starting to effect her health...she has been hallucinating." Weiss stated as she tucked the Crystal into her pocket.

More grumbled came from Tai.

"And none of you have talked to her or tried to get her to sleep?" The King translated.

"We have..she just snapped at us...she won;t even go to the dance!" Ruby whined.

"mmmf?" Tai mumbled

"Dance?" The king stated.

"You know..the one at the end of the break..did't you ask her to it."

...

...

...

"Mmf..."

"Fuck." The King smirked a bit at that translation.

Tai stood up, prying himself off the table and stumbled to his feet "I'll handle that and the other thing then" he then shambled off, looking for Blake.

It didn't take him long to find the girl sitting in front of a computer terminal, looking over a news story that was weeks old. He walked up behind her and sighed, seeing her reflection in the screen. Her eyes were puffy and red, the under side of her eyes were black and blue from lack of sleep, and her clothing and hair were wrecks...no more like a 30 car pile up into an orphanage for bunnies.

"Blake?" Tai spoke gently.

"Go away..your just a hallucination..again" she sounded..depressed.

Tai just sighed and thumped her on the head with his knuckles, making the girl spin to look at him, her tired eyes glaring at him.

"Does that prove I'm here...come on..you need to sleep." He sighed.

"Can't...work" she turned back to the screen, ignoring him.

He looked at the back of her head for a moment before his lip twitched at a slight smile "Hey Yang..." He called out for a little help.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, a bit of rope, and the help of an Insanely strong blonde, they had a very cranky, weakly thrashing Blake tied to the chair, which Tai and Yang were dragging through the halls back to RWBY's dorm.<p>

"LET ME GO!" Blake thrashed as her captors sighed collectively.

"No." they both stated, Yang being a bit more stern.

"But I need to keep up my work!" Blake shrieked, trying to get free.

"No, you need to take a break and sleep." Yang was starting to get annoyed with her partner.

"No, I can't you have no idea what its like!" Blake thrashed.

It happened in a flash. Yang tore the chair from Tai's grasp and slammed it against the wall, her eyes looking into Blake's as she looked down at Blake "Try me Kitten...I dare you."

"I-"

"Shut up" Yang looked at her "I know what its like to want something that badly, to dig up your past." She didn't let herself waver as her eyes met Blake defiant ones, Tai standing to the side, his own tired eyes widen as he heard Yang tell her story about her own mother.

"You can't let it over take you Blake" she sighed.

"But I have to stop Torchwick!" Blake thrashed.

Yang slammed the chair against the wall hard, getting into Blake's face, the tired girl actually shrinking back as Yang's Semblance flared and her eyes became red.

"You couldn't even stop us from tying you up!" Yang shouted as she then relaxed a bit "you're worrying us Blake, all of us." She then glanced at Tai "And I'm sure lover boy has something to say too"

Tai rolled his eyes and looked at Blake, Blake actually could now see that Tai was in a similar state to her. "Wanna go to the dance?"

Blake blinked and looked at him "Even after saying you were a..." She stopped as he raised his hand.

"To tired to have this talk, I forgive you...well?"

Blake smiled a bit and shut her eyes "Fine...but I need sleep." She could feel the ropes coming untied as Tai hefted her up into his arms Bridal style. He began to walk with Yang back to the dorm and watched as Yang unlocked the door. He took the tired cat faunas into the dorm and laid her on the bed, only for his own legs to give out and he went down next to her.

"Can't leave me huh?" Blake's humor seemed to be back now that she was in a soft bed.

"To tired..hush you..." he buried his face in her pillow "I don;t care what Weiss will say..I'm not leaving" he mumbled.

A weak chuckle came from Blake as she snuggled up to him and muttered "I think she will understand as long as I get sle..." She drifted off before she got to finish.

"Night...you..too" he mumbled as he drifted off with her in a tired clump, forgetting that Yang was there.

Yang grinned and began to snap pictures. "Cute~" she squealed as she spammed the shutter button, letting the two sleep together in Blake's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go, sorry if it wasn't my best work, but I think it was pretty good. Next up will be the dance or the Question chapter, depending on the amount of questions you guys Submit, hope its a lot :3 well, till next time, Arrix out!<strong>


	52. Q&A Chapter

**The fourth wall has been removed for this chapter since its a Q&A, hope you guys learn more about the characters :3**

* * *

><p>TGSN, RWBY and JNPR had been gathered into one of the empty classroom, idly chatting as they waited before Tai clapped his hands, getting everyone attention.<p>

"Alright everyone, we are gathered today because well, our fans are awesome" Tai smiled brightly "And we need to answer some of their questions that they sent in."

He looked at everyone "As far as I know each of us will be asked questions from the fans and we have to answer truthfully, and I have been told that we might have surprise guests for certain questions."

Jaune blinked "so how are we suppose to get the questions?"

Tai shrugged and was suddenly handed a bag of letters "Uh..I guess these?" he looked around, wondering how he got them "weird." he shrugged and set the bag down and pulled out the first one "Oh cool, its for me"

**Does King have any hobbies/Interests that you don't approve of?**

Tai chuckled a bit "Surprisingly he has no hobbies I know of yet, all he seems to do is read and study with Weiss if those count...though since Weiss showed him what Opera is...he has been trying to write one, gets kinda annoying when he is singing verses while in my head."

The King then materialized and frowned a bit "you just don't understand artistic genius" the ghostly form crossed his arms and looked away.

"Ok...next" Tai pulled another letter out "Hey its for Weiss and Blake"

The two girls perked up.

**Weiss and Blake, how do you feel about your parents hooking up, and have you speculated what would become of your relationship if the two of you became step sisters?**

The two girls eyes widened, jaws dropping as they looked at each other. Each trying to stammer out an answer.

Tai scratched the back of his head "I almost forgot that was a thing...well whats your answer you two?"

All eyes seemed to be on the two as Weiss was the first to compose herself and cleared her throat.

"I am going to be Teammates with Blake for the next four years, we will be sisters in arms and if becoming sisters through means like that...I see no problem in calling Blake my sister" She looked at her black themed girl.

Blake stared at Weiss for a long time and then smiled "I would be glade to call you my sister too."

Yang blinked "what about Winter?"

Weiss sighed "way to ruin the moment brute...just...next question."

Tai nods and pulls out another. "Hey its for Guinevere" Tai was glad his own team got some.

The Knightly woman sat up straight.

**Guinevere, what's your favorite brand of armor polish?**

Guinevere seemed to be in thought for a bit "I would have to say that the Schnee company makes a very good one, as does the one that Pyrrha sponsors, but I really don't have an over all preference." She answered truthfully.

Tai turned "I swear to Monty if you make a pun Yang."

Yang snapped her mouth shut and tried to look Innocent.

Tai shook his head and pulled out another "Seriously...hey Svetlana?"

"Yeah?" The Viking girl looked up.

**Do you prefer boxers or briefs?**

Weiss made a disgusted sound "What kind of ques-"

"Boxers, more comfortable" Svetlana answered with a shrugged a bit

"How do y-" Weiss started.

"Don't ask...trust me...she is shameless" Tai sighed and reached for another letter 'This one is for Yang"

**who wears the pants in your relationship, you or Ren?**

Ren and Yang looked at each other and Ren shrugged.

Yang smirked "We share them, he wears the right leg and I wear the left, but we alternate every other Tuesday"

Everyone turned to Ren who just shrugged "More or less"

Tai blinked for a moment and chuckled a bit "I wondered about that two, well that seems to make sense.

Tai rummaged around in the bag "And..one for the King"

The King blinked and floated over to read it.

**King, since you sort of lent Tai your semblance, but can still use it, I imagine that you've got more weapons then the sword you used in the fight against the dragoon, got any favorites or weapon preferences?**

King laughed as he looked at it "Oh that's great..they think...AHAHAHAHA!" he held his sides, floating in the air before recovering a bit "oh that's funny...as for weapons, I don't have a favorite, I am equally trained in all standard melee weapons of my time, as you can't have a favorite weapon in my time, you used what you could to survive." he tapped his chin "But your transforming weapons interest me..I might need to have Tai design me one day."

Tai sighed "oh Monty, that will be great" Sarcasm dripped from his words as he took out another. "Oh, Another for me?"

**What is it with you and troubling situations? I've seen people have some bad luck before but you are a full-on shitstorm-magnet!**

Tai's face went blank "I don't think i can really answer this..all I can say is I blame the plot..." he tossed the letter aside and pulled out another.

"Nirvana, you're up"

The girl smiled and took her headphones of to listen.

**Nirvana, do you have someone you like, anyone special?**

He eyes widened , her face going red as tugged her beanie over her face to hide it.

"Heh, so you got someone eh?" Svetlana jabbed her with an elbow "Is it the guy you asked to the dance?"

Nirvana just sat there then nods, trying to hide deeper in her beanie.

"Guess the fans will have to wait for that one" Tai chuckled and drew out another.

**Svetlana, have you ever thought about a fight to end all fights with Guinevere, and how it would turn out?**

Tai face palmed "i can answer this one. They have not had this and they will never have it because it might level the school, or atleast cost it millions in repair costs." He reached for another. "it's for King...oh Monty.." He sighed.

**What's one of the cons about Tai that you've learned while sharing his head?**

"Lewd Blake Thoughts" King stated without missing a beat.

"#&$%^!" Tai stammered out the most violent gibberish anyone heard.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Yang double over in laughter as he partner went red.

"Shame on you!" Weiss cried out to Tai "Having such thought about my soon to be maybe sister!"

"Perv!" Ruby yell out with a grin.

"I hate you..." Tai mumbled out and grabbed another letter.

**Blake, how do you feel about your boyfriend essentially having a ghost living inside of him?**

Tai face palmed "of course this happens!"

King smirked "not my fault you think about making your kitty meow when I'm in your head."

Blake just blushed brightly "He was Fine..till now... next question please."

Tai nods and sighed "I think its time for our guests to have questions. Come on in guys."

Tai motioned to the door as a group walked in, it comprised of Cinder and Company,, Ozpin, Alizarin, Tinto, Rever, and Mobious.

"Take a seat guys." He gestured and smirked at the question he pulled out for one of them.

**Ozpin, how hard a time did Tai give you when he was younger to go out with Glynda?**

Tai cackle was almost answer enough to the question as the headmaster sighed and set his mug down.

"I once put whiskey in my coffee after one of his visits..." He stated as Tai smirked.

"Best. Childhood. Ever."

He reached down and pulled out the next.

**Ozpin are you and Gylnda ever going to have babies?**

Ozpin made the mistake of taking a drink of his mug , it was now all over the wall as he spit it out.

"I feel like Nora wrote this...there's a note to make sloth noises on here.." Tai blinked.

"Well its a question..so answer!" The red head smiled as she looked at the Headmaster, as did everyone else.

"Erm..I well...LOOK AT THE TIME!" He picked up his cane and mug and dashed out the door.

"Knowing Glynda...He might have to put in a request form" Tai stated of offhandedly, getting shocked look and loud laughs from the group. "Anyways.." He fished out the next.

**Alizarin, did you have anything that inspired you to make your weapons?**

The Desert Swordsman smiled a bit "Well, where I hail from, Mirages are common and such, so when I made my weapons, I decided to make a weapon no one would suspect what it really was.

Tai nods "I didn't see it coming at all" He turned and pulled out another "Now this is a good one"

**TGSN (and Alizarin) what did you name your weapons?**

Tai smirked "I only Have the Mad King, but I might make a new one since the King is now well..a Ghost"

Guinevere smiled politely "Queen's Needle"

Svetlana yawned "The Cubs"

Nirvana wrote on her board, _Banshee Remix_

Alizarin seemed to think for a minute "Viper Fangs"

Tai smiled "well there you have it, now lets get back to the guest questions"

**Rever,****How does one deal with Tinto?**

The White male from Stonewall sighed 'you just do..or you go mad" He pinched the bridge of his nose and waved for the next one, Tai complying.

**Tinto, do you ever chill?**

"Does sleeping count?" The red Male of Stonewall asked

"You don't even do that..how many bed's have your broke?" Rever deapanned.

"...9...in the last month" Tinto blinked

Tai blinked "Alright then...next."

** Mobius, why do you feel the need to change your mask every day?**

The Masked Headmaster of Stonewall looked up "Change is good and keeps things interesting, next!"

Tai blinked 'well that was fast..alright."

**King, what's the average day in your head? You're so nuts, it should be an interesting story.**

The king covered his mouth and began to chuckle, then full blown laugh, soon falling into manic cackling before answering "oh Good times...good times."

Tai face palmed "I am concerned to let him back into my head..next!"

**Nirvana, when did you first get the whiteboard?**

Nirvana blinked and looked forward before taking out said white board and wrote.

_I don't know..._

Everyone looked at her before Roman actually spoke up "These kids are weird..."

"Yeah..anyways..next" Tai took out the next one.

**Guinevere, aside from baking, do you have any other hobbies not related to being a huntress?**

Guinevere smiled "Yes I do, I actually enjoy reading and most of the Arts, after all I was raised to be a lady of the court to start with"

"She is also Obsessed with the Scroll game, CastleLand" Svetlana smirked.

"And we will go on before the fighting starts." Tai pulled out another

**Cinder and Company, What do you think about Tai working with your guys?**

The group looked at each other and shrugged "He has not been around long in the story so far...so its hard to say as of now" Cinder answered.

Tai shrugged "lets see what comes up in the future." He grabbed for the next letter, finding it was the last.

"Alright guys, its the last one"

**Tai, Can you look up?**

"that's a strange one" He looked up and his eyes widened.

Glynda was in her military uniform and beret, here foot resting on a loaded confection cannon pointed at him "this is for the 'request form' joke."

Tai began to panic "ARRIX END IT N-GAH!" Tai was then buried under a cannon shot of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, sorry for the Tai, was a little late on that -take bribe from Glynda- Anyways, thanks for all the questions guys, and sorry if they were all answered, these types of things are actually hard to write, but I might do a few more later on as the story goes. Also to clear up some stuff, it was like the cast meeting, so everyone knew Tai was in the white fang because of the 'script'. So i hoped you guys liked that, and the next Chapter will be back to the plot and the Dance...Until then, Arrix out!<strong>


	53. The Wolf Prince

The next morning worked pretty well for Tai. He pulled away from a sleeping Blake and planted a brief kiss to her cheek, hearing her mumble out something, clinging to him. He rolled his eyes and carefully spent the next 10 minutes pulling away from her and left her a note that he had to leave before Weiss woke up, possibly avoiding a issue with the heiress. Once free of his girlfriend cling grasp, he headed towards the door.

"Hmmm...Tai?" A sleepy voice cam from above as Ruby sat up and looked at him.

Tai looked at her and put a finger to his lips "I'll see myself out..and tell Blake I had to go..." He waved to the girl as he left, the last thing he saw was her flopping back onto her bed for more sleep.

* * *

><p>Tai ended back at his own dorm, swiping his scroll over the lock before pushing the door open, surprised to see the other awake at this time. Nirvana was on her bed, listening to something on her head phones as she looked over weapon set, Banshee Remix, making sure everything was in order, after all their were rumors of missions be assigned a few days after the dance. Guinevere was still in her full body nightgown, no doubt waiting for Svetlana to get done in the shower. He smiled at the two as he looked for his own shower items.<p>

"Hey Guinevere...think I can cut ahead of you in the shower line?" He turned his head to look at her.

"I do not see why not, you did have to deal with us the other day chasing you down...and you have been lacking sleep.." The girls had apologized many times since that day, even though he had shot them with cake cannons, they still felt horrible about what they did since he had not slept.

"I keep telling you guys it's fine.." He sighed, getting his towel and soap "Besides..think of it as endurance training, making sure I can function even in such situation" He smiled at his partner, in all honesty he could never stay mad at the three girls that made up his team.

Thankfully Svetlana had the sense to get dressed before coming out of the bathroom. Tai made sure not to take to long as he jumped in the shower, washing quickly before drying off. He did take a bit of time wrapping his arms back up, he still had no idea why he didn;t want people so see his burn scars...but oh well.

He soon left the bathroom, letting Guinevere get her own shower done.

"So..." Svetlana looked around boredly, being dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt that had the ever popular words 'Do you even lift?' written across its front. "What is everyone wearing to the dance.

...and this is where Tai's day went south.

Tai looked at the viking girl with a blank look, the gears in his head turned off then went into over drive.

"You forgot didn't you?" She blinked just as he bolted out the door.

Svetlana blinked and turned to her own partner, the mute DJ holding up her whiteboard.

_He forgot..._

* * *

><p>Tai was running down the halls of Beacon, as if it would fix his problem. He zipped past sleepy students and the early birds, after all it was 6 A.M. on a vacation day.<p>

_Ok who is good with clothes? I can't trust Yang, she will tease me and blab to Blake!_

He continued to run, actually doing laps now of the hallways.

_Who was that one girl? Leader of team CFVY...wasn't it Coco? No no shes away on missions...damn it! Plus who can get dress clothing that quickly?!_

He then stopped dead in his tracks as the idea came to him and he sighed "I guess I have to...at least I have good terms with her now" He pulled out his Scroll and went to the contacts, soon dining the right one in the list...

_Weiss Schnee_

* * *

><p>After waiting around the Common room of the dorms, he looked up to see the heiress coming at him, and Tai decided to play this smart, instead of greeting her he waited for the rant.<p>

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She huffed as she walked over "What did you need?" It was better then Tai expected.

"I need an outfit for the dance..I forgot it was formal." he looked at her.

The heiress sighed "You're useless, but I can't have Blake shown up, we can go to Vale and see what we can do, how much can you afford?"

"Well if we go to the bank..."

"How much?" Weiss pushed.

Tai simply grabbed and piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down an amount and handed it to Weiss, who in return looked at the numbers with surprise.

"Well...we can certainly shop on the upper side of town then...A few shop owners owe me favors anyways" She did not question for her had that kind of funding, but from what Blake and Yang had said, his car in the motor pool was not a clunker in the slightest.

* * *

><p>After a short drive in said car, seeing as bringing clothing on a dust plane would be awkward, they headed to the bank. The second they walked in their were instantly seen to, after all WEISS did just walk into a BANK.<p>

"Ah Miss Schnee..." A portly man with a comb over greeted them "How may I help you, are you here to withdraw or deposit, and remember, or do you need into the vault?"

Weiss then put on her fake smile she used to deal with this kind of people and began to speak politely "Actually Mr. Farth, my friend here need to withdraw some money." She gestured to Tai.

Tai could feel the mans beady eyes look him over, judging him by the looks of it.

"Here to open a savings account?" The mans tone changed when addressing Tai.

_Great...he is that kind of person..._

"Actually Sir, I'm here to withdraw from my family's account, if you could, I would like to link it to my card if its simpler."

The man rolled his eyes and walked off to one of the computers and held out his hand "Card." Tai handed it over, which the man snatched it from him and stuck it in a slot "Huh..this can't be right.." He glanced up "Where did you get this?"

Tai blinked "my..parents?" he looked at Weiss, who just shrugged.

"Miss Schnee, I find it..strange you would bring a boy who just happened to find a card linked to a Huntsman's funds a bit strange."

Weiss blinked "How dare you question me and my friend."

Mr. Farth frowned "I'm expected to see this...street trash in related to the Blackthrone family?"

Tai frowned and sighed, showing his I.D. to the man, who's beady eyes went even smaller.

"I...I...erm.." the man stuttered as he realized his mistake.

"Just put the money on the card..." Tai sighed quietly, unlike Weiss, Tai took it lightly instead of blowing up over it.

"Um...here you go Sir, I truly am sorry for.."

"Just do your job." Tai took the card and walked out with Weiss.

* * *

><p>The two were silent till they got to the car, the Weiss decided to voice her opinion.<p>

"That was..." She frowned.

"Eh, it happens..." Tai waved his hand as he started up the car "Kinda use to it."

"I should report him to his employer" The Heiress huffed as they drove off, telling him where to drive.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent driving from shop to shop, trying on various tuxedos, suits, and other dress clothing for males. Weiss was a harsh critic, and even had Coco on dust chat some how to talk over the fashion choices. After Tai walked out in a tux, the two girls had decided Black and purple would fit him best..now they just had to figure out a design.<p>

"What if we are going about this all wrong?" Coco voiced, it seemed her team was on a break in their mission.

"What do you mean?" Weiss frowned.

"What if we don't go with the average..what if we go with more...out there formal wear." Coco smirked a bit.

"Hmmm.." the Heiress looked Tai over and nods "very well then...I might have some ideas Coco"

Tai gulped as he saw how the girls looked at him, though Coco was just on a screen "Oh dust..."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, looks very regal..like from a story" Coco commented as Wiess held out the scroll, circling Tai.<p>

"I agree, fitting for a hunter it seems" Weiss added as Tai stood there.

"A lot more comfortable then the Suits" Tai added, getting a glare from the store owner.

"He does seem more relaxed..and we don't need Blake dancing with a board...thank Coco, I think we have it handled." She clicked off the program and looked Tai over again.

He was dressed in a primarily black jacket and trousers, with the trim of the regal looking jacket being royal purple in color. He wore a series of belts that hung over his right hip, a pair of dress boots that fit the color scheme, what really added to the flair was a black and purely shoulder cape that drew the entire regal feeling together.

Tai moved around a bit and smiled "So, how do I look?"

"Like a Prince to be honest" Weiss blinked "Perfect for a girl like Blake."

Tai nods and paid for the clothing before they headed back to Beacon.

* * *

><p>On the way back, he noticed Weiss wanted to ask something, but seemed to be holding back. His thinking proved correct when she finally asked in the hall to her dorm.<p>

"Since I helped..can I ask for something in return?" The heiress asked.

"Sure..what do you need?" Tai smiled a bit.

"The King's dust gem...just for the evening."

Tai blinked and shrugged, fishing one of the spares out of his pocket "It should have a few hours worth if you want to study with him." Tai then walked off, not knowing her true need for it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went smoothly, till it soon came time to get ready. Tai got dressed in his dorm, doing so in the bathroom while the girls changed in the main dorm. He waited till he got the ok, earning a wolf whistle from Svetlana, a clap from Guinevere and a thumbs up from Nirvana, they seemed to like his Prince-like attire.<p>

"Looking good, trying to get Kitty to purr?" Svetlana grinned.

"You brute, he looks dashing." Guinevere nods.

_Nice duds_ Was all Nirvana wrote.

Tai chuckled and looked each of the girls over. It seemed Nirvana had decided to go the tux route, but it made sense to Tai, she didn't seem to be that much of a dress girl. Guinevere was dressed in a Victorian ball gown of white and silver, a very fitting outfit for her. What surprised him was Svetlana, who was dressed in a...well dress, though he figured Yang helped her since the design was a bit...

"Wait..is that a cocktail dress made from..and Ursa pelt?" Tai blinked

"Mhm, Yang know's how to make a good dress" Svetlana winked and bumped hips with Nirvana.

Tai rolled his eyes and chuckled, as they left.

* * *

><p>Everyone reached the dance safely, and Tai blinked as he saw how everyone matched up.<p>

Jaune and Pyrrha were together obviously, Nora and Svetlana decided to go stag, and Guinevere seemed to be content with dancing with whoever asked her. What surprised Tai was Nirvana was with Neptune. The blue haired boy seemed to not mind That his date was in a tux..and what really made it interesting..Neptune knew sign language. The next couple, Tai never seen coming. Sun and Ruby seemed to show up together, claiming it was a last minute thing, but they did look strangely good together, though both hated dressing up.

And then there was Tai, waiting there quietly with Ren, it seemed Yang and Blake were taking forever.

"10 lein says they make our jaws drop" Ren stated, the boy wearing a standard tux.

"Make it 20 and we have a deal." And tai ended up paying that 20 happily.

Yang and Blake soon showed up, and it was no wonder why it took so long. The girl were dressed in classic Chinese dresses, Yang's being Yellow with a gold dragon wrapping around her, while Blake's was black with a purple flower design. they both stood together and looked at their respective boyfriend, who just look at them, mouths gaping.

"Told you we would break them." Yang smirked, holding out her hand for the 20 lien Blake owed her.

* * *

><p>After the boys unfroze and went in with their girlfriends, the dance really got going. Come to find out Tai was really good at formal slow dancing..but sucked at normal dancing. The two enjoyed the night, but what really made it great was when the three teams figured out why Weiss needed that gem.<p>

In the corner of the room, Weiss was actually dancing with...the King?! The Aura Protection was carefully moving, every once in a while the King's hand would slip through hers, showing they weren't able to touch, but where faking their way through the dance, and it seemed Wiess was fine with this, enjoying herself fully.

Tai chuckled and looked down to his partner for the evening. Blake had her head rested on his chest as they swayed to the music, the other couples doing the same around them.

"You look like a prince from a book" Blake mumbled, clearly getting tired as the night began to draw to a close.

"And you a oriental princess" Tai chuckled as they swayed together with the music.

Blake then looked up as the song ended and the two lovers sealed the ending of the dance with a tender kiss, the evening coming to a close with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go guys, this chapter took a lot of motivation to do...but the next few chapters should be better and more action filled as we are coming up on the Vol 2 finale in the story, where after we will be going with my own custom plot. Till next time! Arrix out!<strong>


	54. A Call to Arms

The day after the dance, Tai got a call to meet Ozpin in his office. As Tai was riding up the elevator, he realized it could be a few different things that could get him called here. The White Fang, The fact missions were being picked today, another noise complaint about his team, or something Svetlana did.

Tai looked forward as the door slid open, just in time to see Cinder step into the elevator as he left, it seemed the first idea was very much more plausible. He nodded to the older woman as the door shut and he turned to see Ozpin enjoying whatever was in his mug.

"White Fang?" Tai asked as he walked up and stood in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Very much so, your team will be asked to stay in Beacon for their mission, while you do a leader only mission." He took a drink from his mug "While your team is here shadowing Professor Goodwitch-"

Tai could already hear Svetlana's complaining and the punishments she would be getting.

"-while you are heading to Mountain Glenn, Cinder has requested you help move supplies from their outer base to their current one." Ozpin finished.

"And I was requested?" Tai seemed intrigued by this.

"Roman was suppose to over see the movement of supplies, but it seemed something came up and you were the first Cinder thought could do it." Ozpin thought for a moment "Are you knowledgeable of a James Ironwood?"

Tai blinked and went through his mental filing cabinet "Um, He is a General and Headmaster of Atlas Academy correct? He was showing off some new models..the Paladin and Knight correct?" Tai had seen a demonstration in town once.

"The very same...keep an eye out for him...he likes to pry" Ozpin advised.

"Should I take King with me?" Tai inquired, after all Cinder and the group had met him, so he was technically a part of it.

"You should, but leave the armor in a safe location, I'll have it taken to a cell downstairs" Ozpin took another sip. "You are now excused"

Tai nods and left via the elevator, leaving Ozpin alone. The aged professor looked through some files and a small smile touched his lips.

"With what Team RWBY has been doing, they might end up in Mountain Glenn" He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink "I wonder how the boy will handle it if they jump in..."

* * *

><p>Tai was going to head back to his dorm to get ready, but the second he reached the door, he was a bit afraid of entering.<p>

"What the fuck do tou mean Tai got a solo mission!" Svetlana cried out from behind the door "He gets to go off and have fun while we file paper work?!"

Tai bit his lip then pushed the door open, he needed to get the dust gem that held the amount of aura he had to absorb to carry King. As the door swung open, Tai slightly regretted it as there was now a miffed Viking pointing a finger in his face, anyone outside the fight might think it was adorable, since Tai was over 6 foot and Svetlana was a short 5'2".

Tai looked down at the girl and question and sighed "Sorry Svetlana, Ozpin's orders." He hoped it would settle her.

It didn't...

"Then why can't we all go!" The Girl raged, flinging her arms up in the air "I can't be with Goodwitch all day!" she stomped over to her bed and flopped down hard, causing the legs of the bed to try out in being stressed by her strength.

***SNAP***

And now Svetlana had a Japanese styled bed.

Tai blinked and sighed "I'm not getting that fixed.." He went over to his desk, got the dust crystal and began to take in the aura, feeling the King in his head as his left eye shifted from purple to red.

_Sup? _The king said the second the aura was full absorbed.

"Mission, your coming..and stop saying 'sup' your a King from 500 years ago...that word was only invented like..50 years ago" He sighed as he walked out of the room "This is what I get for letting Yang barrow you that one time." he left his team alone to deal with Svetlana and her now broken bed.

_What? I can't just be TAI-ed down to you. _The king said back, you could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"You just made a...damn it Yang!" Tai fumed as he went down the hall, she just had to teach King about puns!

_Hehehehe_. King cackled a bit as he may of just found a new way to keep entertained. _So what are we doing?._

"Don't worry, it will be fun if you don't make puns" Tai said back as they headed to the airship.

* * *

><p><em>You lied.<em> King pouted inside Tai's head.

Tai was dressed in his Crimson disguise, mask covering his face. He was currently seated on a crate, watching White Fang members pack supplies on a train. Tai was sadly out ranked here, a large White Fang member wielding a chain sword was in charge. He watched the brutish man give out order to other members.

"I thought it would be fun..not us just over seeing things for Roman" Tai whispered back, the mask muffling it from even faunas ears.

_And you came weaponless? What about those daggers, why did you leave them behind? _ It was true, Tai was unarmed.

"My transcripts state I have training, it might be a long shot, but someone could trace it back if I use the same style...Roman said I should pick up a new type of weapon to use in the White Fang."

_Makes sense I guess, still bored. _

"Deal with it" Tai grumbled.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of watching, Tai too was bored. His head snapped up as he heard heavy foot falls and saw the brutish White Fang member coming to see him<p>

"Ah Bane, having fun toting boxes and crates?" 'Crimson' asked, swinging his feet idly.

"Enough with the games Crimson, get on the train, We have to move." He turned so show he was dragging a young girl..it was Ruby?!

_Is that little red?_ King seemed suprised.

"Damn it" Tai whispered

"Little girl fell into our base, we need to get going" Bane growled a bit, tugging on Ruby when she tried to get away.

Tai frowned a bit, but remember..he had to continue his part.

"oh good, I call being conductor" 'Crimson' teased, getting onto the train and began to walk up the train trough the cars, making sure everything was going fine.

_Think she will be fine?_

"It's Ruby, she will be fine..."

_Crescent Rose wasn't with her though._

"...Damn it" Tai sighed and continued up the train

About half way up the train, they head an explosion and gun fire.

"Seem's a rescue team is here" Tai smirked.

_Yeah, seems the came in with a YANG._

"...we are having a talk with you and Yang about this later."

_I am not sorry at all._

They soon reached the front of the train. 'Crimson' taking command of operations as the battle seemed to keep going outside

"Alright, come on, lets get this over sized luggage cart rolling" 'Crimson' called out, making gestures with his hands.

"Sir, it seems the Huntsmen are on top of the train and moving up." A faunas called out.

"Not my problem, ask Bane about them" 'Crimson' answered.

After a few minutes, the train jerked a bit.

*Boom*

Jerked again.

*Boom*

"What is going on?" 'Crimson turned to the faunas that talked to him earlier.

"Lieutenant Bane said to detach and detonate the cars they were on"

"So we just lost all our explosives?"

"No there is still one c-"

Jerk.

*BOOM*

"- uh...yes we have."

"Well Bane will have to deal with it, I always wondered what would happen if a brutish man pissed off a petite thing like Cinder" 'Crimson' mused a bit.

"They got on board!" Bane's voice came over the speaker

"What is wrong Bane, can;t handle a few little girls?" 'Crimson' teased.

"Just shut it and get out here, Neo is handling one, I got the Schnee bitch and another got past me, handle her!"

"Yeah yeah, calm down or you pop something in your head." 'Crimson' stepped out of the train and into the car behind it, walking through care after care till he found his opponent.

"Really?" Tai whispered behind his mask.

_It's like our lives are part of some cliche story. _King mused.

In front of them was Blake, weapons drawn.

_Not gonna say anything to her? Cat got your tongue? _

"All of my hate!" Tai hissed quietly then looked up at Blake.

"Out of my way!" Blake hissed, clearly determined to get to the front of the train.

'Crimson' tilts his head to the side and plainly stated "Nope"

Blake lowered her stance and attacked Crimson, not knowing it was Tai. Tai grinned behind the mask as he ducked under slashes and strikes from gambol shroud. He was actually having...fun? He dived back, ducked to the side, flipped over a low cut. He was clearly pissing Blake off since she was unable to land a hit.

"How am I this good at this...she's usually faster than me" Tai whispered.

_Hush and be grateful, I'm helping you out._

Tai did take notice his movements did seem to be a bit, enhanced. He smirked behind the mask, kicking the flat of Blake's blade away and ducked under a fake out from a clone.

"Tai!" a voice came over a communication device in the mask.

"Hmm? Roman?" Tai blinked, glad he had the King supporting him so he could multi task.

"You need to get out of there, Bane is going again the plans!"

"Huh?" Tai frowned as he ducked under a strike thanks to King and kicked Blake back.

"There are Grimm in the tunnel following you, he opened up the tunnel some how!"

"Then we will hold them off at base."

You aren't heading to the base!" Roman sound frantic.

"...say what?" Tai gave full control to King now so he could focus on the talk.

"He is going to crash the train into Vale!" Roman seemed to be typing on something "you need to get out of there."

"Wait if the Train crashes..it will open a hole and...oh shit"

"Exactly." Roman seemed to come full circle now.

"On it" Tai then took back over control and blocked a strike from Blake

"You might want to run kitty cat...or the mouse will make it to the hole" Crimson' teased, jumping back

"What?!" Blake blinked, and snarled, not liking she was being messed with.

"King...we need to get back to Beacon" Tai had no idea how to get them there.

_Is the armor in Beacon still?_

"yeah..why?"

_Trust me and jump backwards when I tell you._

_"_Um..." He saw Blake getting ready to attack again, charging them.

_Now!_

Tai did as told, jumping back and getting sucked into something. His entire world changed, light and shape's swirling around him and he shut his eyes tightly. Before he knew it he was slammed into the ground, or on top of the coffin housing the armor.

"The fuck was that.." Tai groaned, feeling dizzy and light headed.

_A trick I can do, you didn't get my full semblance so I still have some tricks up my sleeve._

Tai laid there for a bit, trying to collect themselves "The Grimm are going to get into Vale" He pulled the mask off his face and sighed, looking a bit pale from the portal thing.

_Shouldn't we warn Ozpin?_

"No, it might be fishy that he knew when it was going to happen and was able to mobilize Beacon." Tai slid off the Coffin and began to strip out of the Crimson gear and back into his own combat clothing. He slid his padded pants on, his purple long sleeve shirt, slid and latched his dust greaves into place. He summoned up a gun belt as well, buckling it into place before summoning two pistols and holstering them, not wanting to waste time later summoning them. He then stopped and thought for a moment before he put on the final piece. The last item he put on was swept onto him, the long beowolf coat rested on his shoulder and the hood pulled up to give him a more menacing presence.

Tai looked himself over and blinked "Svetlana sure knows how to make a coat." He then hefted the coffin up by its chains and carried it on his back.

_Your taking the armor? _The King materialized next to him as he walked.

"I think we are allowed to take it with us in the situation." Tai smirked a bit.

By the time they got back from the lower levels of Beacon, Tai's hair had shifted back as did his eyes. The duo could see smoke rising from the city and he sighed a bit, but that was before the P.A. system buzzed to life.

"The remaining students of Beacon" Ozpins voice rang out "Today we test what you are made of. The city of Vale is under attack by Grimm, all available students will meet at the docks to board drop ships to Vale, which will depart in an hour. Fight Well and Be Safe" The P.A. system died off and Tai looked to King.

_This will be rough, aren't most teams away on mission?_

"Yeah, only a hand full are here...But we got an ace in the hole"

_Oh, what is that?_

"A Pint sized Bear Faunas that is itching to fight" He smirked and hefted the coffin up again, heading for the airship dock.

_Those poor Grimm. _King smirked and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is where I will leave you guys, as the next Chapter will hopefully be intense and crazy. Also i made a few changes to the finale, as it did not seem much of a threat in the episode, so this will be a bit larger scale. Anyways, till then, Arrix out!<strong>


	55. The Real Deal (Volume 2 Finale)

**Alright everyone, here it is, the vol 2 finale chapter, I hope I give you all an amazing chapter as I have been excited with this one, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tai swallowed as he watched the smoke billow of the city of Vale, biting his lip in worry. He had been on the train, as did Team RWBY. He was hoping they were safe, sure they had aura to survive the crash with but...all the Grimm. His grip tightened on the coffin that was set up next to him that housed the armor, the projection of the King floating to his other side. King just floated there, staring at the city, little did Tai know, King was having flashbacks to times like these.<p>

"We should head to the docks, your team will be there." King stated curtly, taking his place inside Tai's body, the boys left eye switching over to red.

"Right..." Tai lifted the coffin onto his back and began to walk, a bit worried that the King was now silent in his head, even blocking off his thoughts from Tai.

* * *

><p>King had purposely blocked out Tai, wanting time to think on his own. Much like inside the armor, he had a throne room inside Tai's subconscious to idle in.<p>

He sighed as he sat back in the throne, holding his head as memories flooded back. Smoke rising from villages, Slain knights, commoners cowering in their homes. The king let out a shake breath, a manic smile splitting his face as he chuckled weakly.

"Seem's it time to see what you can do Tai?" He had decided to let the fight run its course, to be an observer of this new generation for the day.

* * *

><p>Tai was waiting by the dock, a few airships idling nearby, their turbines whirling as they waited for their passengers. Tai had come just in time to see Team JNPR off to battle. To say Tai was anxious was an understatement, sure they were trained to fight the Grimm, but this setting was not controlled. They were in danger, the people of Vale included.<p>

He turned to look up as he heard hurried footsteps, gazing up at his team being led by Glynda Goodwitch herself. Tai smiled a bit as he saw Svetlana's face was one of excitement, Guinevere's one of determination, and Nirvana...well she seemed happy to be there.

His team stopped in front of him while Goodwitch boarded the ship, letting the team speak.

"Alright team, this is going to be rough." Tai began as he looked between them, seeing their faces set in such a way he chuckled "I wanted to give a big speech, but I know Svetlana would not sit through the entire thing.." He put his fist forward "the only thing I can say is, Protect the people, Destroy the Grimm, don't be careless." He smiled as his teammates bumped their fists against his.

"Hell yeah!" Svetlana cheered, throwing her other fist into the air.

"It shall be done" Guinevere nods.

Nirvana just smiled and bounced in place.

Tai let out a breath and nods "alright Team, on the ship before Svetlana breaks something" He turned to watch another team coming out of the school.

Team CFVY was another of the teams that were still at Beacon. Tai knew of them, after all Velvet was one that Jaune and Blake knew well, and Tai had met Coco a few times in leadership classes.

The two leaders met gazes and Coco told her team to board, walking over to Tai and smirking up at him.

"Ready to lead your team into battle?" The fashionista looking at him from behind her sunglasses.

"Do I have a choice?" Tai managed to return the smirk.

"Nope, your stuck in this job" She clapped him on the shoulder and turned around "Good luck!" she waved as she walked away and Tai waved back.

Sure, they didn't know each other that well..but words between leaders was always a good way to ease the nerves. He turned and walked towards his own team, the three girls waiting in the dropship. He smirked as he boarded it, taking his place near the open side hatch and turned to his team.

Alright, lets get going!" he called out.

He saw Goodwitch nod and bang on the wall separating them from the pilot. A moment later the turbines whirl louder and they are off, Team CFVY taking off moments after them.

* * *

><p>As they are in the air, Tai looked down and his eyes widened. Under them Grimm were swarming the city, it was amazing in such a sort time, so many Grimm could get out of that tunnel. He turned his head to look at Goodwitch.<p>

"Are there defense forces in place to protect the people?" He did not know what Vale would do in such an attack.

"There are safe bunkers through out the city of Vale, and the Police can hold the Grimm at bay till we get there..." She then looked down "But how many have been lost already...that isn't known."

Tai stomach dropped. Even if he had been raised by Huntsmen his entire life..he had never seen a Grimm take another's life before. He swallowed and then his head shot up as he heard music playing. "The hell? Nirvana?" He turned to her, she was not playing it.

He then turned to the Dropship next to him and noticed...were those Speakers attached to the side. He saw Coco, look up at him and flash him a thumbs up as Tai realized what the song is.

_Caffeine by Jeff Williams _

He almost chuckled at the pun that was there but just gives a thumb up back, at least the music lightened the mood. He saw CFVY's ship stop and their team jumped out, starting their attack as soon as possible.

Tai looked down as their own dropship started to slow down, seemed all the teams would be dropped off in the plaza. he looked down to see Grimm swarming to meet CFVY.

"We got an opening, team plan is...Attack and don't die!" and with that, Tai hefted up the coffin and jumped out.

His team was a bit stunned by this, even hearing Goodwitch scoff.

"He is just like his parents."

* * *

><p>Tai enjoyed his short free fall, putting the coffin in front of him. He felt the coffin slam into something and then hit the ground, crushing some poor Grimm under the it. He smirked, flipping on top of the upright coffin and used it as his gunner perch, drawing the two pistols he had brought and aimed, it not taking long for the Grimm to charge the new attacker.<p>

Tai smirked, raising the guns and began to fire, twisting on his perch to attack Grimm to the sides and behind him. The common Grimm were easy to take down, Beowolfs and Creepers going down in at least one shot, but that Deathstalker was another story. He prepared to jump back..then..

***SMASH!***

He looked up to see the Deathstalker bending in the middle, A heavily armor knight sinking its lance deep into the creature, as if its armor plating as nothing. The Deathstalker shrieked loudly, thrashing around weakly as its legs shakes then gave out as Guinevere increased her gravity, crushing the beast into the ground.

Tai blinked and chuckled as the knight stood up fully and yanked her Lance from the beasts back and moved over to Tai.

"So..where is Svetlana?" he asked as Nirvana dropped down next to them.

There answer soon came in the form of a Nevermore swooping down.

"This bitch is mine!"

The entire team looked up to see the entire drop ship jolt back as Svetlana jumped out, using her unnatural strength to rocket out towards the bird. The Nevermore screeched as Svetlana flew forward, grappling the poor creature bare handed around its neck. She then lerched back, sending the beast into a nose dive right into the group, the Viking jumping free at the last second and rolled to stand up next to her team.

"WOOO!" she raised her arms up and looked at her Teammates who were wearing surprised looks, except Nirvana, who was holding up a 10 sign.

"Did she just..." Guinevere started.

"Lets not complain since she is on out side.." Tai added as he looked around "Heads up...everyone stay in visual range of each other and clear these beasts out, I want to be back by dinner" Tai smirked widely, seeing a few other drop ships come in to drop off upperclassmen teams. "lets them how first years fight!" he smiled and saw his team rush forward.

Guinevere was a sight to behold, able to take hits and strike back, her Lance was making short work of both armored and unarmored Grimm. It was impressive how she fought with both her lance and shield. Tai watched as she took a Boarbusk's charge, bracing her shield against it before activating the kinetic dust in the surface, launching the boarbusk into its charging allies.

To the other side was Svetlana, he axes swinging in wild arcs of death, the black-red blood of the Grimm splattering over the pavement as she hacked and slashed, flipping her axes around to fire a few pistol rounds from the handles before going back on the attack. At some point during the first few moments over her attack...the girl had thrown a full grown Ursa quite a distance...she was a horrifying sight to see...if only Grimm knew fear.

Tai was impressed with Nirvana's attack, as she was still not using her Semblance, but at the time she was not being hit at all. The lithe girl was dancing around strikes, avoiding most attack until he could get in close. Once her open palm or foot touched the beast she was fighting...it would drop.

'Hmm..seems she is keeping her Aura contained..." Tai observed as he watched his team fight. He wanted to take in the details of how each girl fought in a situation like this, but it also made him feel like there was something off about the area, he wondered what it was, but he was cut off as a King Taijitu's white half knocked him of his perch.

"Shit I zoned out" he growled, rolling to his feet and looked the beast over. It was a bit on the smaller side, giving away it was quite young, and the way it struck at him again cemented the idea, it had no idea how to plan out attacks like older Grimm. Tai took in these facts and looked around him, a grin coming to his face as he holstered his guns and got ready to kick, focusing his aura.

The white head struck again, but Tai was ready. He struck out, his food snapping out with his aura fueled strength and the attack trajectory shifted 90 degrees, sending it right into the wall to the right. Tai chuckled and ducked under the Black head avenging its white counterpart.

"Dust damn it, I hate these things" he rolled out of the way and ran down and alley that was small enough the Grimm could not follow him. Thankfully it lead to where his team was fighting, it seemed the Grimm had knocked him into the next street.

Tai stopped as he heard the sounds of more turbines and looked up, it seems like General Ironwood finally decided to join the battle. Overhead, large airships and dropships began to drop their payload of Atlesian Knights. The combat android landed and began their own assault on the Grimm.

Tai felt like he could take a breather as he looked around, finding Guinevere was the closest, and it seemed she could handle talking and fighting. Tai jumped in to assist, her handling the front while he peppered Grimm from the rear as they stood back to back.

"So what is going on around here?" he asked, reloading as he fought.

"There are civilians trapped in these stores, and we are trying to clear the street of Grimm so they can make a run for it." Guinevere answered, her speech echoed a bit from her helmet. "But these bots that came in should be a bit help...but I feel uneasy."

"Same here, something is off" He frowned a bit as his pistols clicked again, signalling he was out of ammo, he was about to reload again when...

***BOOM!***

***BOOM!* **

***CRASH!* **

"You have got to be kidding me.." Tai looked at the end of the road "We have the worst luck don't we..." Tai asked as he saw what was at the end of the road.

"Seems that way.." Guinevere answered as she raised her shield.

At the end of the road was what would be a Beowolf Major, but it was far different in stature. The beast was nearly 12 feet tall, its entire body was covered in white bone plates, giving it a good amount of defense.

"A Beowolf Prime...really?" Tai deadpanned as the beast howled, crushing the knights as if they were tin toys. "well, you girls are busy..I'll see what I can do about it." He knelt down, socketing dust gems he summoned into his boots.

"Are you sure you can handle that thing?" Guinevere asked her partner.

"nope...but its crushing those bots like they are tin soldiers." He stepped forward, focusing his aura into the dust gems to activate them and then he smiled as he felt the power activate. A large yellow clock appeared under him, its handed spinning wildly as he began to glow. "Wish me luck" he smirked and before she could answer he rockets forward.

He dashed through the Griimm that blocked his way, trying to get at the Prime Beowolf, but then he saw something that made his blood run cold...why was there a kid out here!

He saw a child of around 7 looking up at the Beowolf in fear, the beast rearing back to chomp down on the kid.

_No, no, no, no, no! NO!_

Tai did not want to see this happen. He dashed forward, knowing the boy away as the Beowolf came down.

***Crack!***

he had pushed the kid out of the way, and thankfully threw his aura up the shield himself, as the Beowolf was biting down on his left shoulder, but his aura was holding it back.

"Run.." he sound strained to even himself as he told the kid to leave, watching the fearful child run off to the building it would be safe in nearby.

"Ok you over sized..." Tai raised his gun as he turned to the beast...but then his aura gave out finally, the barrier shattering and the teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Tai didn't register it at first then he felt it, the piercing pain of the teeth in his body. He grit his teeth as he tried not to cry out in pain, but it failed.

"Fuck!" he cried , raising his gun and shoving the barrel into the Beowolfs eyes "you fucking shit!" he squeezed off a few rounds before the pain went away...and he was in the air.

In its own pain, the Beowolf had thrown him at one of the building, through which he crashed through a window.

Tai laid there, sprawled out on the ground, blood oozing from many teeth marks in his shoulder and arm. He figured his arm and shoulder were broken. he groaned, trying to urge his aura to heal it, yet his Aura was only stopped in bleeding.

_Your Aura is horrible at healing..you know that? _The king had finally surfaced in Tai's thoughts.

"Oh shut it..and you just now chose to speak" Tai hissed, leaning back on the wall he had slammed against, letting his body heal what it needed, but those bones and marks were not getting fixed.

_Seems since it shattered your aura there...your body can't figure out how to heal it...I could do it..but it might scar..and I can only hold the bones together..afterwards they will break again._

"King..just do it..I don't care if it scars." Tai growled a bit, he would need to apologize to Svetlana over the coat.

_Says the one that hides them..._ The King then sealed the wounds and the bones snapped back into place _You have maybe an hour...Have fun._

Tai then stopped "An hour..." he thought for a moment, his aura was running low and he needed to end this. "King we need the armor.." he moved to go fetch it from the drop point.

_No_

"What?" Tai stopped, touching his forehead as it seemed to be bleeding too, but he left it, needing to keep the aura he had left.

_You are not allowed to use the armor, I forbid you._

"King, there are people in danger out there..they need..." Tai was then cut off.

_The fight under your own power. Your chose to become a Huntsman, now show me that I have handed the reigns to the right generation, or tell me the Huntsmen are just posh celebrities and not men and women that fight the Grimm._

Tai blinked as he listened and scoffed "You are horrible when you speak with reason..you know that." he began to walk towards the hole that was made by his body.

_Oh hush or I'll start making puns._

"I hate you..." Tai sighed.

* * *

><p>The three other members of TGSN froze when they saw their leader thrown like a doll, but what was more horrifying was...Nirvana's scream. Hearing the Mute cry out made the other two look at her, while they could make comments on what just happened...she had no other form of showing her fear for her leader and friend's life.<p>

The Mute DJ moved forward, striking down the Grimm that got in her way, but what tied it all together was...she was using her semblance.

Nirvana walked forward, her arm shot out towards a charging Grimm and a loud ***BWOMP!* **was heard as a sound wave fired off and hit the Grimm, turning the Ursa into a black-red splatter on the ground. Nirvana's Semblance was pretty horrifying, the fact she could turn the sound waves her weapon into physical force was devastating to anyone on the other end of the blast, and what made it worse, the louder the sound, the stronger the force.

The attack she just hit the Ursa with was the reason she had to keep her semblance in check. Just like how music was a form of expressing emotion, so was her semblance, as it was effected by her emotion..and with the smear of Ursa on the ground, it could be said..she was pissed. He continued her attack, more Grimm charging and more being knocked back or splattered across various surfaces. The slaughter would of continued if Tai did not hope down from the hole in the wall, causing Nirvana to gasp and run over, hugging her leader.

Tai winced and chuckled at her and as the rest of his team showed up "so...what do we do now?" They then heard a scream, or a group of them as the Prime was attacking one of the store's people were hiding in.

"Well..that seemed to be a good idea to stop" Svetlana offered as she flipped one of her axes in her hand.

"Good point but...oh shit" he blinked as he saw the remaining Knight bots firing at the Grimm but...Tai noticed something he did not like. Sure the bots seemed to be programmed to attack the Grimm..but they were firing at the Civilians too! "Shit! take out the Grimm and those bots!" he hissed out "they aren't set to protect!" he turned to Nirvana and Guinevere "you two try to break its armor, me and Svetlana will take out these Atlesian Knights." He turned to the viking and smirked "Lets piss off a certain general. "

The group broke apart, with Guinevere and Nirvana attacking the Prime Beowolf. Tai noticed that he was right, even his teammates had to dodge fire from the Knights.

He rushed forward, the knights taking no interest in him...till he kicked ones head clean off its torso, its body soon being crushed under an ax kick fueled with aura. Now the Knights turned on their new target. Tai and Svetlana began to make short work of the Knights, they were clearly not designed to take on Huntsmen, even thought Svetlana did take a hit while they scrapped the bots, but her aura handled it fine, thought Tai would make her see the nurse once they got back.

He turned his head to see his other two teammates pry the leg plate off the Grimm, black-red blood streaming from torn skin, it was clear the beast was going to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't" Tai raised his hand, reaching out with his own semblance. Svetlana had to step back as the remains of the Altesian Knights swirled up into the air, crushing into a scarp metal spear. He held it in the air with his semblance and smirked, throwing his good arm forward and the makeshift spear shot forward, closing in on its target.

His attack met home when a pained howl came from the beast, Grimm blood splattering the ground as it pitched forward, but his attack did not end there. The spear was actually a lightning rode, a bolt coming down in a thunderous crash, though it was summoned on demand it was only weak enough to sun the beast and give the team some time to recover.

"That took to much..to pry that off" Guinevere panted as she jogged up with Nirvana who was also panting.

"My axes won't do much either" Svetlana frowned and the mangled metal of her ax blades.

Nirvana just shook her head and sighed.

"I might have something that could take it down...yet I have not tested it yet.." He reached out and summoned his newest creation. In his hand was a pretty large sniper rifle, it had been the one that he was designing with Ren and Ruby. It was a sold black rifle, taking on a sleek and lightweight design, but was twice as large as you standard sniper rifle. Along the thick barrel was gold inlays, in fine script was scrawled _Kingslayer. _

Tai dropped to the ground and took up a standard snipers position "Team..I need you to get it to attack you again..I need open shots and I only have three.." he tapped the large Clip at the bottom of rifle. "I need to make them count."

He watched as his teammates charged the grim full on, getting the beast to stand a fight for its life. He watched as it clawed Guinevere's shield, nearly tearing it away from her, but through the scope he could see the shield was crumpled. He watched as Svetlana attacked at its leg plates, her mangled axes only agitating the beast as the bounced off the plates. Nirvana was blasting sound waves at its face, trying to confuse and make it unbalanced.

Tai watched this all through his scope as he locked the large bolt into place, knowing making the rifle he held semi auto would be murder on his shoulder and effect his accuracy, he knew he would never be able to pull a bolt of this back fast enough. he licked his lips, his purple eye looking down the scope of the gun, his only distraction was his breathing .

_Going to show me what this think can do...I take's a lot to take one of those beasts down._ King stated, watching the outcome of this.

"You wanted to see if I was good enough..and I will prove it.." He focused his aura into his shoulder the gun was braced on..this was gonna hurt.

"MOVE!" The three girls scattered as Tai called out, the beast looking at each one, trying to figure out which to follow till it saw Tai..and its death.

Tai squeezed the trigger, the firing pin striking the primer of the 20mm shell the _Kingslayer_ fire. The large round rocketed out of the end of the barrel with a deafening sounds, whizzing through the air. It soon met its mark, crashing into the Prime Grimm, staggering it as the plates on its shoulder shattered and blood sprayed free, the plates taking most of the force before shattering. over the course of .5 seconds of the first round going down range, Tai squeezed two more off, the other two screaming down the street to strike it in the lover abdomen and then the chest. I strangled cry came from the beast before it landed face first onto the street.

Tai buried his face in his arm, even with the aura amount he used his arm still hurt, but only for a moment, as if someone smacked him with the flat side of a sword three times in a row. he panted and looked up, chucking, by where the spent shells landed, it seemed he had skid back a good 7 feet from where he started. He stood up, wobbling a bit as he held the gun in one hand, and reached out to Guinevere who caught him as he stumbled.

"Damn that gave off a lot of vibration..." he chuckled, his legs were shaking from the sheer force the rifle had put out.

"Tai...your looking a tad pale..' Guinevere sounded worried from behind her helm.

"oh..that's because..the arm your holding was broken..and is now so again because the King's aura ran out..' He strained to get his shaky voice out, slumping against the dented metal of her breastplate "Can...you get me back to the pickup point...' he whined a bit, his voice getting a higher pitch with the pain. The Knight chuckled and shook her head and began to drag them back to the pick up point.

* * *

><p>Above them in one of the airships, James Ironwood was not happy. A battalion of his knights had been taken out, sure a bulk of them were from that large Grimm, but more then a dozen was destroyed by Beacon students...he would have words with Ozpin over this.<p>

* * *

><p>Tai gasped hard as he was almost dropped onto the stretcher by Guinevere.<p>

"gah..careful, I don't need more injuries." he groaned out and laid there on the stretcher, shutting his eyes and listening.

He could hear Svetlana taking to Nora and yang about their own epic battle with the Prime Grimm, Guinevere talking to Pyrrha and Jaune about how their fights went. He could hear Ren and Ruby whispering about Tai's weapon work and such. Tai smiled and simply enjoyed the peaceful ride back to the Academy, but he would have to stay the night in the medical ward for sure.

* * *

><p>That night, a certain Lieutenant of the White Fang was hiding in an alley,clutching his broken and bloodied arm as it rained. Bane had been one of the few members to escaped the train alive, and the fewer still the survived the Grimm, he had to get back to the White Fang, peg this all on Crimson too.<p>

He turned his head and saw the one he was speaking off, Crimson being the one to fetch him.

"Good you are here..now get me back to the..." His words stopped at Crimson raised his hand, his words were..different then his teasing sense.

"Bane, your are responsible for the death of over 100 members of the White Fang and for innocent deaths in the City of Vale" Crimson stated as he reached behind him. "you are no longer needed"

Bane opened his mouth to talk again "not needed?! what do you-" he was cut short as a dagger was plunged through the mask and between his eyes, silencing Bane forever. The blade was drawn back, the mask being removed with it.

He didn't even look at his face as he walked away, sure Crimson was a member of the White Fang, but Tai was a 17 year old kid. He had killed his first person under the guise of Crimson.

_Are you going to be okay? _The king asked in his head as Tai walked.

"it had to be done...Huntsmen protect the people..and he was a threat." Tai said as he walked to the hideout.

_Yes...but was it Tai, the huntsman-in-training, Or Crimson Jack of the White Fang that killed him._

Tai just stayed silent as he walked into the warehouse and in to the meeting room, tossing the bloodied dagger and mask onto the table. Before Roman and Cinder. The two looked at him with a bit of a grimace, after all, they just bloodied an Innocent kids hands. They confirmed his job was done.

"You okay kid?" Roman asked as he looked at Tai "killing is not easy...more so on a kid."

Tai just sighed behind hi mask, removing it "it had to happen some time...Huntsman don't only kill Grimm." he looked up "i need to get back before the nurses notice I am gone.." he then turned and left, to return to Beacon.

Once he was safely back in his room, changed back into his hospital gown, he threw up. He emptied his stomach in the bathroom and headed back to lay in bed, and had the King release his aura over the broken arm. As far as anyone knew, Tai never left...never killed, and was never a part of the White Fang...

He rolled over and looked out the window to the City of Vale and wondered what was going to come. He noticed the rain had turned to snow and chuckled...the Holidays were only around the corner..and of course he forgot to shop for gifts...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go everyone, the Vol 2 finale chapter! it kinda got deep there, but I wanted this chapter to be the most intense one I have ever had. So I hope you all enjoyed it, and yes i will try to make a Christmas Arc, or something along those lines. Until then, Arrix out! <strong>


	56. Breach Aftermath

**So I just got this idea moments ago, and I'm gonna roll with it, so I don't know exactly how long this will be. Hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

><p>Ozpin sat at his desk, elbows on his desk as he stared of into space. He was allowing Glynda to deal with the matter at hand, after all she had a better shot. The current problem was...Ironwood didn't like his toys being broken.<p>

"You are telling me, that you are allowing one of your Team to get away with the destruction of Atlas Military equipment?!" Ironwood stopped in front of Ozpin, his posture that fitting of his title as General.

"As of now, yes." Glynda stated as she stood by Ozpin's decision to not punish Tai and his team. "They acted as they saw fit in a dire situation, as Huntsmen and Huntresses should." she stated curtly.

"Those were state of the art Anti-Grimm units" Ironwood added "and they cut them down, you have the footage! The short huntress even enjoyed it!"

Ozpin glanced up from his seated position "And if I were to punish the TGSN..what would you have me do?" He gave the General his full attention now.

"Suspension, if not expulsion from Beacon." Ironwood answered.

Ozpin raised a brow at this. "For a dozen lifeless androids?"

"Do you have any idea how much they cost?" Ironwood put his hands behind his back.

Glynda was about to retort before Ozpin raised his hand "You talk to me about costs, yet do you know how much we lost in the breach?"

"We lost a Battalion of Knights-" Ironwood started.

"Not your blasted androids!" Ozpin rubbed his temples. "Glynda..read of the reports.."

Gylnda nods, the woman pulled up her scroll in its tablet for, her eyes moving over the data on the screen as it was updated in real time.

"Out of the population of the effected area, 47 dead, 263 injured, and another 125 unaccounted for." She stated, the situation could of been worse, but people still got hurt.

"And you want to punish a Team that selflessly put themselves in harms way to protect the people of Vale, one of which is recovering in the Infirmary for a pretty nasty run in with a Grimm that seemed to, from the reports anyways, to have wiped out most of your precious androids."

Ironwood was clearly not use to being told 'No' by anyone. "Then I will just speak to him myself, he is in recovery you say?" Ironwood turned to leave.

"I forbid you from entering his room, this matter is dropped" Ozpin stated flatly, but his tone was a bit...cold.

"I would suggest listening to him James, besides..I don't think you will get past them." Glynda stated as she smiled over at the people who just entered.

Ozpin glanced around Ironwood while the stubborn General looked over his shoulder. Standing by the elevator were two people that would make sure Ozpin's word was law, the male of the duo effectively blocked the door with his size alone. The two were Warren and Lucy Blackthorne, parents to a student of the same surname.

Warren Blackthorne was a tall man, rivaling some o the taller students of Beacon. He was dressed in sleek black armor, his weapon, A large greataxe, was blade first on the floor, his hands resting on the end of its handle, playing the effective role of door guard. He was pale in skin and had dark hair, rugged features and such.

Lucy smiled as she walked forward, her smile was kind, but her aura was anything but. "We were talking of my son, yes?" She walked up, placing a hand on the General's shoulder, the large man had to fight back the urge to flinch, after all, pissing of a mother in general was bad, but a Faunas mother of the wolf variety was even worse.

Ironwood took a moment to eye the sword handles coming off of the woman's back before answering "Yes, we were discussing Tai and his team, and some issues they caused during the breach."

"Issues?" Ironwood could feel the grip tighten on his shoulder "What issues could they of caused? After all I heard they took down a Prime, isn't that right Honey?" She glanced back at her husband, the larger man gave a nod and a small proud smile.

"Yes, TGSN is guilty of striking down 12 Atlesian Knights during the breach" Ironwood stated.

Lucy's eyes widened "My my, you mean those robots you and your Military are so proud off..."

Ironwood nods "Yes, they were Military property.." He was then silenced with a rasied hand, it seemed to be a common gesture that Ironwood was getting tired of.

"I wasn't done" Lucy pouted, before smirking "so you are telling us, that 12 of your Grimm Slaying bots...were destroyed by first year students?" She crossed her arms and smirked "Must be embarrassing for them to be outdone by children that are still learning huh?"

Ironwood's face dropped as Ozpin kept a straight face, Glynda as well but gave Lucy a high five, and Warren's light chuckling could be heard from the door.

The General cleared his throat, years of experience had kept the embarrassment at bay "I guess we can call it a test run then..."

Lucy brightened up "Great!" she patted him on the shoulder "Besides I'm sure they are a dime a dozen if they can be cut down so easily."

She did not notice the the General's eye twitch as she turned towards Ozpin "I have a report to give you."

Ozpin nods "very well, could you excuse us, General?" His voice sounded..strained?

Ironwood just nods and leave after Warren stepped aside, only to return to his duty of being a door once the man left.

Once he was gone, Ozpin and Glynda lost it. The two broke down into a fit of laughter, which brought a smirk to Lucy's lips.

"Not once, have I seen someone do that since Glynda and James were younger" Ozpin leaned back in his seat, holding his sides.

"Oh it's great to see him shown up like that!' Glynda gasped for air, as if she hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.

* * *

><p>After give the two enough time to recover, they got back to business.<p>

"So, you have something to report?" Ozpin asked the wolf Huntress in front of him.

Lucy nods "yes, the clean up is going fine, us Hunters are clearing out the tunnels and such, but I heard the kids did a great job of taking the city back."

Ozpin nods and looks at her "are you going to visit him...he did give it his all."

Lucy chuckled "i heard..as Reckless as me and Warren when we were that age..." She trailed off "no...after a fight like that, we need to leave the kids to relax and unwind, plus the holidays are coming up." She smiled "plus me and Warren need to finish up the clean up" She turned and began to walk off "Just make sure our son does not get into to much trouble, I doubt Ironwood will drop his."

The two hunters left, leaving Ozpin and Glynda alone.

"She does have a point, the students do need to relax after such an experience." Ozpin sat back, sipping on a mug that seemed to just appear in his hands.

"Want me to make the call then?" Glynda smiled, bringing her Scroll up again.

"If you would be a Dear?" He smiled.

"Always."

* * *

><p>The P.A. System buzzed to life in the halls and dorms of Beacon.<p>

"Students, due to recent circumstances, Holiday break will start today."

The cheers that went up around Beacon were deafening, yet they did not wake a certain sleeping wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, it was a spur of the moment chapter, I hope it was good! I was thinking for the next chapter to touch on the Ships a bit with some daily life and fluff between each group. And yes, I will be making a Holiday arc even though the time has passed but I'm sure you won't mind. Till next time, Arrix out!<strong>


	57. Found Out

**Alright everyone, I know I promised a luff chapter, but I got an idea today that tossed all that out the window, and is also practice for me on this style of writing, so please don't hate me or what is to come.**

* * *

><p>Tai was in his hospital bed, sleeping off the days before as his Aura worked on piecing his shoulder back together. He was not dreaming though, instead he had been trying to get the King to leave his mind so he could rest peacefully. He looked at the king, the idea of them being somewhere in his own subconscious was still a strange concept to Tai.<p>

"So, why aren't you leaving me yet, shouldn't you be studying the world with Weiss?" He sighed, looking around the pure blackness they floated in, seemed the Throne room was not a viable option.

"She is not the one with a shattered shoulder, and repair work by two aura's is better then one" He smirked, lounging in thin air..or..shadow?

"True...but.." Tai never got to finish as King frowned.

"Also...Blake has been looking at you with a scowl for a while now" The King smirked, having been monitoring the outside world as well.

"What? For how long?"

"10 Minutes...might be a good time to wake up" The King smirked and snapped his fingers, shoving Tai from the darkness.

* * *

><p>Tai jolted awake, looking around before sitting up slowly, his eyes landing on the girl he was looking for and he tried not to flinch at the sight.<p>

Blake sat in the chair, her eyes trained on Tai, narrowed to a scrutinizing glare. The dimmed lighting did not help the issue as her eyes seemed to burn into the injured of the two. Tai shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, what fresh hell had be been tossed into now. He watched as she stood and walked to the end of the bed, her hands gripping the end board of the bed, finally speaking.

"How could you.." She almost snarled, her worlds dripping with venom...and hurt.

"How could I what?" Tai looked at her as he saw her hands dig into the end board, her knuckles turning white.

"Don't you lie to me, your scent is the same!" she hissed, her golden eyes burning into him. She let the end board go and turned, taking a few steps.

"Blake, what are you talking about?" Tai tried to keep calm, trying not to give it away.

"That man on the train, smelled of you...human and wolf.." She turned her head and then faced him fully, her eyes filled with hurt, anger, so many emotions whirled in her eyes "Just tell me...are you..with them?"

Tai looked at her and swallowed, he knew might be risking the mission if he gave in to her demands. He looked back at her and then down at his lap as he sat up fully. "And if I am?"

"Just. Tell. Me." She was fuming now through her bared teeth, hands clenched and she was visibly shaking.

He let out a sigh and shut his eyes "I am..."

His head snapped violently to the side and a smacking noise filled the room as Blake slapped him across the face and grabbed his collar, dragging him to bring them face to face. She was snarling, her voice low and threatening.

"Why?" She hissed as her grip tightens.

He looked at her and cast his glance sideways, trying to figure out how to say it without giving it away. "A hunter does what is the good for all.." he glanced back at her, his eyes set on hers, the cold look he was giving her made her waver.

She let go of him and stepped back, her hair falling into his face, her shoulders slumped "I see..." She stayed quiet before turning and walking to the door "We are done..." she stopped at the door and let out a breath "And I won't tell anyone...I don't know your reasoning..." She didn;t even turn back as she left, her eyes tearing up as she took long strides down the hall. She had to keep her promise to not tell anyone...the look he had given her...it told her something she just couldn't put her finger on, but she could not give him away like that, as she knew what would happen to him all to well.

* * *

><p>Tai sat in the hospital bed, staring at the wall. He let out a shaky sigh and shut his eyes, the King deciding to show himself now.<p>

"You're...taking it well." He floated next to the bed, looking at the now single male in front of him.

Tai gave a weak chuckle "Sorry if I am not being upset enough for your liking...but I have no right to be upset...It was my fault in the end." He didn't look up as he clutched the sheets that were thrown over his legs.

"Will she keep her word?" The King asked, still floating in the same spot, his expression of concern for once.

"No. out of everyone here...I know she can keep a secret.." He let out a sigh, but his day of downfall was not over.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Roared in the hall and he heard loud foot falls before the closed door to his room was kicked in violently, the once proud door was embedded in the opposite wall.

The King deiced it best to wink out of existence as the assaulter of doors stepped in, her boots making steam on the tiles. Yang Xaio Long now stood there, her body glowing a bit, her eyes bright red.

Tai looked at her and thought this was sent as some divine punishment. He was nearly correct as he managed to roll from the bed as the girl cocked her fist back and jumped, shattering the bed with with a single punch. He pulled the sheets up and threw them over Yang, blinding her as he bolted out of the room, dashing down the hall past Ruby and Weiss.

"Huh?" Ruby blinked as she watched him run by.

"What is he doing?" Weiss frowned.

Their answer came in the form of Yang stomping out, the burning remnants of the sheets hanging on her body.

She let out a breath, so worked up, smoke actually came from her mouth and without another word she dashed down the hall, leaving two bewildered girls to look at each other.

* * *

><p>Tai ducked under the fire of Yang's gauntlets, focusing his aura into his shoulder, he might need use of it soon. He made the mistake of looking behind him, as he got a good look of Yang..right behind him! His eyes widened as he was stopped by her suddenly grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanking him back by it. Tai yelped in pain and soon was socked in the jaw, the hit sending the boy sprawling.<p>

Tai coughed and stood up shakily, sure Yang pulled her punch back some, but it still sent his head spinning. He looked up, the blonde approaching as he growled, cocking her fist back...just as the last bone sealed into place.

Yang threw the hit forward but was blocked as Tai put up a defensive. Tai had caught her hand with both of his, his sling now hanging uselessly. He looked at her and jumped up, using her arm as a support as he swung around, his feet slamming into the only thing set above her shoulders.

The two were sent sprawling, Yang by the kick and Tai from his support coming out from under him. The boy only made it worse for himself. He looked up to see Yang spitting a bloody glob from her mouth and was now burning brightly, strutting over to him and grabbed him.

Tai now knew why Ruby called Yang protective, he could feel the rage in her hits, even if they were held back. Yang clearly thought Tai had hurt her Partner, and now she was getting pay back. Tai grunted as he felt a hit to the cheek, a knee to the stomach, another strike broke his nose, the taste of blood was on his tongue as his aura worked to rebuilt his nose.

Yang had him by the collar, cocking her fist back to hit him again...

"Yang!"

The girl turned to see her raven haired partner looking at her, the blonde still had the now limp Tai in a death grip still.

"Let him go, he didn't do anything wrong" Blake walked forward, half lying as she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"But he.." she turned to look at Tai.

"It was a clean break up...it just wasn't working out Yang." Again, another half lie.

Yang blinked and turned to look at Tai before setting him down and tried to dust him off frantically, taking the lie.

"OHGODI'MSOSORRY!" shes said in a flurry, trying to clean up Tai, who weakly batted her away.

"It's fine...it's fine" He slapped her hand away and looked to Blake, who had left.

Yang continued to fret, after all, for all she knew she had just beat up her friend for no good reason.

Tai then sighed and then cocked his arm back and socked her in the jaw, knocking the unprepared girl on her ass.

"What the hell!" he rubbed her jaw as she looked up at him.

"That's for kicking my ass!" He huffed then held his hand out to her.

Yang blinked and shrugged, taking his hand "Fair enough...good hit though." She then saw his arms and her eyes widened "Did I do that?!"

Tai blinked and looked, to see the bandages on her arms had become unraveled. The pale skin of his arms had been exposed, the flesh darkened in long jagged burn scars that danced over dermis. Tai blinked, no one besides the doctors had seen his scars..ever.

"No...those were from the...Dragoon..." He found it was...easy to talk about them...why had he hid them for so long. "They scarred it seemed..." He began to pull off the bandages to show Yang how far they went.

The blonde just whistled as she looked them over "Well, atleast they looked kick ass" she chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.

Tai just chuckled and nods silently, the two walking back so he could be formally discharged.

"Don;t worry about Blake...I'm sure you guys will have no issues being just friends." Yang beamed.

Tai just chuckled and nods, but knew it would be much harder then that.

* * *

><p>Ozpin had been watching the entire encounter through the various cameras around Beacon and sighed, sitting back in his chair. Tai had told someone his part in the plan, but Ozpin was not worried, at least the student that was informed had her own secrets as well. He looked out of his tower at the setting sun and sighed heavily, wondering if bringing students into the fold was a bad idea.<p>

"Sorry Tai...but it was a risk you had to take..." He mumbled before taking a sip of coffee, after all...a break up before the holidays was never a happy beginning to the most festive part of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry if you did not like this chapter, but this idea came to me today. Those who question why I did do this may PM for me to explain myself but it was very likely this was going to happen the second Tai took the White Fang position. Anyways, I hope you all will continue reading this story as it continued on with their lives in Beacon, and Yes I am doing a ChristmasHoliday arc, so stayed tune till then. Till next time, Arrix out!**


	58. Holiday Cheer Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry about last time guys and all the feels it may of brought! How this will effect the story? We will see in the chapters to come, and see what will happen along the way. Well until then, here is the beginning of the Holiday arc.**

* * *

><p>Winter had swept up on Vale just as quickly as the holidays, and Beacon was feeling the effects of it. Students had hung decorations in the hallways and common rooms, set up their own holiday decorations and had spent saved money for presents.<p>

TGSN was no exception. The girls had taken the season with gusto, and Svetlana started it off by chopping a tree down and some how got it into their dorm without anyone knowing.

Tai was looking on from his bed as the three girls decorated the tree in various ornaments they had gotten. He had left the duty to them while he was busy with a task of his own. Having a secondary semblance that allowed him to summon his weapons was good an all, but when you carried a small armory of firearms with you...those guns needed to be taken care of once in a while.

Tai's side of the room was stacked with crates, some already filled with firearms, others waiting empty. Tai was almost on auto pilot. Summon, remove clip, safety, boxed. The pattern was for all of his weapons, except a few that he wanted to keep over break.

Svetlana stepped away from the tree, letting Guinevere and Nirvana work, the Mute DJ was sitting on the Knight's shoulders, putting decorations higher up on the tree.

"So where are ya sending all these?" The Viking looked at the packaging stamps on the crates, only to come up empty as they had not been put on yet.

"There is a weaponsmith company that specializes in firearms over in Atlas, I'm sending them there" He held his hand out and a rifle dropped into his hand, which he quickly popped the clip out of, emptied the chamber, put the safety on, and put the rifle into a waiting box with a few others.

"Seems to a lot of guns for one guy..." Svetlana looked around the sea of boxes, no doubt she would have to carry the heavy container out.

"I'm selling a few of the older ones to the company for parts" He sighed "Some haven't seen combat or even a firing range in years." He huffed and he had summoned a pistol with a stuck slide. He managed to snap it back and disarmed it, tossing it into a larger crate marked 'To Sell' next to the bed "See what I mean?"

"Aye" the bear faunas chuckled as she looked over at the tree, seeing the two girls teetering she began to run over and tackled the girls to the ground, hearing them shriek as the viking laughed. Tai chuckled as his Scroll buzzed and he looked at the message and blinked...seemed he was needed a the hide out.

"Hey guys I got to head out" He called, only to be answered by squealing and shouting "Yeah I'll be careful and safe..mhm" He answered and simply left his teams dorm, rushing off to the air dock.

* * *

><p>Tai was dressed in his 'Crimson' disguise but did not put on his mask as he noticed the hideout was empty besides a select few that already knew his face. Tai just shook his head and clipped the mask to his belt.<p>

Before he could open his mouth, Neo ran over to him and lifted a hat, looked to be Roman's, and shook it a bit.

"Hmmm?" Tai blinked as the selectively mute girl shook it again over her head, him being 6 foot 2 inches did not help her at all.

"She wants you to take a paper." Tai looked over to see Cinder sitting on a crate "Seems even people like us can enjoy the Holidays" Tai did notice some lights and decorations were hung up.

Tai blinked and drew out a name before face palming...the 'villains' were doing Secret Santa.

Neo then dashed off to other parts of the hideout as Tai looked over to the Raven haired female. "So..is that why the White Fang members are gone?"

Cinder nods "They decided their hate could be put aside till after the holidays." She then shrugged "Plus..Neo, Mercury, Emerald...hell even Roman and Adam enjoy the holidays if you believe it, but sadly we could not get a tree...so we had to improvise" she pointed over to a Atlesian Paladin that was spray painted green and had lights hung on it.

Tai shook his head and chuckled as he plopped down on a crate and looked at the name he got

_Neo_

...What do you get a girl like Neo?!

Tai huffed and leaned back against an empty dust container, staring of into space.

"So I heard about you and the Belladonna girl..." Cider started as Tai raised his hand.

"As heartless as this might sound...It was going to happen sooner or later...after all, she hates the White Fang" He thought for a moment "I leave it up to her where we stand, but i would like to be friends with her at the least"

Cinder just shrugged as they then heard a door slam open and Neo dashed across the warehouse as fast as her short legs would take her, hat clutched to her chest.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" A hatless Roman dashed after her, causing Tai and Cinder to laugh at the display.

* * *

><p>Tai stayed at the warehouse for hours, never really having time to socialize with the group. He learned that Roman and Cinder were dating, Mercury and Emerald were street kids till Cinder took them in, Adam was actually Blake's old partner, and the list went on. At one point Tai began to doodle while he spoke, saying that he might need to return the daggers they gave him, as it might give him away. As he spoke he was doodling a new weapon design, not knowing someone was watching over his shoulder.<p>

Tai enjoyed his time with them, many laughs shared at the expense of Roman and Adam, mostly be Neo's hand as well. For a selective Mute girl, she was pretty sassy and great at burning people in conversation.

There was a moment where Tai almost forgot that he had a Team, he soon got a text from Nirvana.

_They are here to pick up your crates, are they filled?_

Tai blinked and sent back a message that they were all set and thanked her for texting him about it.

"So, got someone waiting up for you?" Roman smirked, having finally defeated Neo in a battle of size, his feet not resting squarely atop her head, using her as a human foot stool, much to the small woman's dislike.

"Yeah, my Team just messaged me...I should be getting back to them, after all...Holiday shopping sucks and we are going to do it in the morning" he stretched and waved as he left, heading back to Beacon after he changed.

... Back at Beacon he had gone back into the dorm to find it empty, and noticed the crates were gone too, only a handful of guns were on his bed...it would be maybe a month or two before the other guns were cleaned, repaired and returned...he might have too many.

He sighed, glad he had a few pistols, rifles, and even the Kingslayer still. but before he could step into the room he felt himself get lifted up and carried out, his eyes widen.

"Movie time in RWBY's dorm" Svetlana stated under him, the short viking carrying her tall, beanpole of a leader over her shoulder like a sack of...well anything, it was really a comical site.

Tai blinked as he was carried down the hall, praying only for one thing.

_Please don't be cheesy holiday movies...please don't be cheesy holiday movies!_

...

Tai's cry of displeasure could be heard from RWBY's dorm as movie night continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Not The best chapter I have been done, but a good start to this arc :3 Now the next chapter should be fun, as Tai has to shop for TGSN, RWBY, JNPR, and a certain Ice cream themed midget presents...should be interesting what he gets each of them...wonder what kind of gifts they like XD Till next time, Arrix out!<strong>


	59. Holiday Cheer Part 2

After the torture of watching Nora's entire Holiday movie collection till 3 AM, Tai was exhausted. Instead of staying in the overly packed room, he headed back to his own dorm for a good nights sleep, if 6 hours of sleep could be called that.

Tai groaned loudly as the alarm blared like a war horn, nearly tempted to summon Kingslayer to blast the thing to oblivion. He laid there for a moment before reaching over and touching a Dust Crystal on his dressed.

"King...want to go Holiday shopping?"

_Nope, I had Weiss help me...and don't worry, I used you bank account._

Tai groaned loudly and let his hand flop to the floor, before his entire body followed, dragging his blankets with him till he was a pile of limbs and fabric. He decided to just leave the King behind today, not needing a second voice in his head today.

After untangling from his fabric prison, he trudged off to the bathroom to shower, leaning under the water and shut his eyes just for a few moments...

* * *

><p>Tai's eyes snapped open as there was knocking at the door and he huffed, leaving the warm water and pulled on a pair of pants, noticing the knocking didn't stop at all. He walked into the dorm shirtless, tying his hair back as he mumbled out "it's open".<p>

The door swung open to show a frantic Yang, clearly by her state of dress and her hair..she had just gotten up. "They Left!"

Tai blinked at her "who did?"

"Everyone...we over slept!"

Tai frowned and looked at the clock...it was 10 AM...he had slept in the shower standing up...for 4 hours?! His eyes went wide and he looked at Yang and sighed "Just..get dressed and such..and meet me at the Motor pool...we will have to try and find them" he rubbed his head as Yang sprinted off.

He sighed, rubbing his neck as he walked over to the dresser, and looked up at the mirror. True to the King's word, the bite mark had left a scar, a large U shape of teeth marks. He swallowed and used his hand to trace the matching one of him back...how close to dying was he if he did not have an aura...

He shivered and pulled on a shirt, looking at his arms as well and decided..he would go without his bandages, letting the world see his burn scars..

He looked himself over, slid his glasses into place and stretched again, patting down his pockets for his wallet, scroll and shopping list, which was no more then a sheet of paper with names and blank spaces next to them.

He stepped out of his room and walked out of the dorm building, finding Yang waiting by his car already.

"We could take Bumblebee you know" she whined, the season change had made riding her Motorbike a difficultly.

"I'd rather live to see the new year, Yang" he huffed "plus where could we but the presents on Bumblebee?"

Yang looked at him, trying to figure out how to do it "...good point, you win this one Blackthorne" she made the 'I'm watching you gesture' before getting into the car.

Tai rolled his eyes and got in the car and started to drive off.

* * *

><p>Somewhere between Beacon and Vale, the two had started to sing, pretty badly, to whatever was on the radio, being dorks mostly. Once the song was over, Tai smirked.<p>

"So what are you going to get Ren?" He glanced over at the blonde who simply sunk in the seat.

"I have no clue! We have been dating for months, but he is still a mystery" she huffed and tilted her head back. "i was hoping you could tell me"

Tai chuckled and thought for a moment 'well..if you can't think of a present...give them something practical...I heard Ren saying his weapons didn't have enough kick, and he was looking to upgrade them. Also he doesn't really wear armor..maybe get him something dust treated..make sure he lives longer" Tai teased.

The blonde rolled her eyes "yeah but..Nora was already getting him those."

Tai frowned and shrugged "Guess we have to go with the age old saying..."

Yang looked at him, a brow raised.

"Best way to a man's heart is his stomach." Tai smirked "Ren likes tea...just play around with the idea."

The blonde thought for a moment and just shrugged as they pulled into the mall.

* * *

><p>Thinking Yang would be his shopping partner was a horrible idea, the blonde bolting out as soon as they parked, leaving Tai to fend for himself in the crowds.<p>

The Huntsmen in training let out a sigh as he looked at the sea of people bustling about, all of them trying to get last minute shopping done. Tai did wonder how they all got here, parts of the city were still being rebuilt from the Breach. Tai just shook his head, not wanting to dwell much on those thoughts and he pushed his way into the crowd, just trying to get the shopping done.

...First on the list, Ruby...

Tai looked around as he moved with the crowd, trying to spot a store that would hold a gift for the Red Reaper. His eyes soon locked on to the name of a store, the sign being Gun metal grey.

_Anvil's Armory_

Perfect! Tai began to push his way through the tide of people till he dived into the store, the owner looking up so see a guy face planting on the floor after an over dramatic dive.

"Kids these days..." he muttered.

Tai recovered, brushing himself off from his little stunt and wandered around the store.

The place was perfect, the store was sectioned off for various types of weapons and armor. He wandered the aisles, looking over kits to built weapons, premade weapons hung on racks, various bins of ammunition lined the opposite wall. he was clearly in the ranged weapon section. He looked over parts and such, but nothing really caught his eye.

The melee area brought the same reaction. Sure there where high quality whet stones and polishes, but nothing that stuck out.

Tai frowned as he walked to another section of the store, really trying to find the present now. He tried to think up what Ruby what like...he knew she liked making her weapon look nice, and how often she did maintenance was astounding. He then stopped in his tracks as he figured it out. Whenever he had seen Ruby working on her weapon, she was using basic tools and low grade oils. He turned his head and headed off, now knowing what he wanted to get her.

* * *

><p>The store owner looked up as Tai stood in front of him with a note, passing it to him. The man looked it over and glanced at the kid "this is some high grade stuff here kid...got the lien for it."<p>

Tai just handed him a card and nods "and please have it delivered to the address at the bottom, I will assemble the kit myself."

The man nods and rings him up, and confirms it will be sent over soon.

Tai then left the store and checked off Ruby's name.

...next was Weiss...

Weiss was one Tai was not eager to shop for, after all how did you shop for a girl that could buy anything she wanted. He moved with the flow of the crowd again, trying to think of what to get her...maybe in all that fancy stuff...something simple?

He mulled this over and spotted something that caught his eye. separating from the crowd again he walked into a clothing store and found his target. It was a simple white hoodie with a shark made of ice across the front, some how it reminded him of Weiss.

Without second guessing it he bought the hoodie and left the store.

...Next was Blake...

Tai felt..off about this one, the breakup was still very fresh, but they were still friends...right? He sighed and almost on auto pilot he walked into a book store and began to scan the shelves. He had some idea of what series Blake enjoyed, but he still felt off, buy a present for his ex-girlfriend. Stopped for a moment and sighed a bit before looking up and noticing he was in an area where the books looked fairly old. He found one and pulled it free, the book was leather bound and very old looking, its title was barely seen. He flipped open the first few pages and began to read. He realized it was a bunch of fairy tales..but with Faunas and Human character..getting along. He smiled and shut the book and bought it without a second thought, making sure it delivered to his dorm.

...Now for Yang...

Yang was the opposite then everyone else. She was so easy to buy for! Video games, clothes, food, even joke gifts were adored by her. Tai tapped his chin and then got an idea. He would not be able to buy her present at the mall, but he made a note to see it through.

He looked over his list and nodded that RWBY was done...time for JNPR.

...First was Jaune...

Tai could buy many things for Jaune, but he did have an idea for a present. It was not hard to know the goofy blond had nearly no ranged combat, but Tai could changed that. Pulling out his Scroll as he walked he began to order parts and paid extra to have them delivered to his dorm, good thing thing the shop was local...he would build Jaune's present later.

...next was Nora...

Tai was still wandering, as his last two presents he had only ordered. He frowned a bit, Nora was actually hard to think off..till he stopped and beack pedaled into a store.

"Ok..that was too easy..." Tai deadpanned as he looked at a shirt that had a Sloth wielding a grenade launcher.

How...

He deiced to not question it further and bought the shirt, and headed off to continue his day.

...Pyrrha...

Pyrrha was in the same boat as Weiss. She was a celebrity that never really got the chance to be normal till she came to Beacon. So tai began to think simple or practical. And simple he found.

The item was almost comical, but he knew Pyrrha could use her semblance to have fun with the Item. Tai was currently holding a tub of the stuff, it seemed to be a solid, but it said when it was effected by strong magnetic forces the solid turned into a liquid. Some to find out with was some strange dust infused metal..sure it was suppose to be used as a toy by kids..but with Pyrrha..it could be anything from a necklace to a weapon.

The item was clearly bought in an instant by the boy.

...the last of JNPR was Ren...

Tai actually knew what to get the Gunner, as he had been trying to find a version fitting his melee style but to no avail. Tai soon found the item and held it up. To anyone else they would just be normal finger-less gloves, but to a Huntsmen, it was a object that could focus Aura strikes into a more deadly force without wasting aura.

Item bought.

* * *

><p>Soon enough all of RWBY and JNPR's names were crossed off and the only ones left were his own team...and the Secret Santa to Neo.<p>

He tapped his chin, out off all his teammates, he knew what Guinevere wanted the most. The Knight had talked to Tai about her weapon, and how it sometimes got stuck and she only had her shield to protect herself. She stated that she wished she had a sword like some Knight's but never really got a chance to get her hands on one or forge her own.

Sitting down on a bench he wrote down his idea for Guinevere, doubting he could get what he wanted here.

Svetlana was another story..or was it? Tai silently thought over in his head what to get the Savage girl. Tai drew blank after blank as he thought it over. He did remember Svetlana wanted to upgrade her weapons, and Tai decided to order even more parts for them.

Nirvana...Nirvana was clearly the hardest! He tired to take everything he had learned about her recently. Her semblance was the strongest one the team, making her the most brutal fighter with her weapons, so those did not need upgrading. She seemed to have the most clothing too, making that a bust. Maybe he could get her a ticket to something, he did find out she was sorta dating Neptune, the two saying it was to early to surely say so but it was clear the two were really getting along.

"What do I buy Nirvana..." he groaned, not even realizing that someone sat next to him.

"I have an idea."

Tai nearly jumped. his head snapping to the side to the side to see the leader of Team CFVY "For fucks sake Coco, warn a guy!" Tai huffed and relaxed, ignoring the smug smirk Coco was giving him.

Coco just smirked, 'You first years are so jumpy, it's adorable."

"Anyways, you know what Nirvana wants?" Tai looked at her.

"Not really, but I know what you can get her." Coco stated, stretching a bit. "Follow me"

Tai did as he was told, following the clicking feels of the girl in front of him, swearing Coco was swaying her hips more just to tease him.

* * *

><p>They soon showed up at a strange store, the entire store was darklighted with various items glowing inside.<p>

"Nirvana has her fighting style based off her musical lifestyle right?" Coco ask as they waltzed into the store, followed by Tai.

"Yeah, that's what she has told me...makes her weapons pretty brutal." tai chuckled, remember Svetlana telling him how the girl had vaporized a Ursa in a single hit.

"Alright..but with Nirvana..her shows have music and..." The girl waved her hand for him to finish it.

"Lights?" Tai was answered by a affirmative finger snap.

"Bingo...she wants to add that to her weapons too.." Coco stated as she looked around the store.

Tai thought for a moment "Dust lights embedded in her gauntlets and boots..for decoration?"

Coco just shrugs "Beats me, I get the feeling its more then that, but when she DJed for a little party we threw, we talked with her some...if you can call it that" She added the last part after thinking it over.

Tai thought this over and grabbed one of the customization Dustlight kits "I see, well thanks for the help Coco, but I have to ask me...why did you help me?"

She laughed and and patted his shoulder "Team Leaders help each other out!"

Tai chuckled 'and yet we barely know each other"

"We can change that" Coco teased and walked off, leaving a confused Tai there

...

...

...

"What..." Tai blinked and shook his head before buying the last item for his team.

* * *

><p>After having the Dustlights sent to the dorm, Tai was now on the hunt for the last gift he needed was for Neo.<p>

Tai just followed the standard Secret Santa present buying guide...by something they might like or can re-gift. Wandering around a store he found something everyone liked. He picked up an Ice cream maker, but when he bought it...he had no idea how much chaos he had just started or the future.

* * *

><p>After the long day of shopping, Tai returned to his dorm to hide everything, finding out his secondary semblance was super handy for that.<p>

After everything was hidden away, he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what the others would think of his gifts, hoping they would not mind how much the prices of said items changed between people. His mind wandered and his eyes slid shut, sleep sneaking up on him quickly, the boy had been unaware of how much energy shopping took...

* * *

><p><strong>Well..that was a thing and took forever to write XD Who knew shopping would take to long. Anyways there should be two more chapters in this arc, one being with Cinger and Company and the other with RWBY and JNPR. Till then though, Arrix Out!<strong>


	60. Holiday Cheer Part 3

**Alright everyone, here is part three of the Holiday Arc!**

* * *

><p>There was a few days left before the Holidays and Team TGSN was still getting ready for the festive day. Sure they had set up the tree, but apparently that was not all the girls wanted to do. As Tai sat cross legged on his bed, piecing Jaune's together. He was almost done when a ball of tinsel smacked him in that face, causing him to sputter and flail, trying to get the stuff away.<p>

"Svetlana, stop messing around and help me untangle Nirvana!" Guinevere called out, Nirvana laying in a tangled heap of limbs and multicolored tinsel.

"Yeah yeah yeah" The Viking waved and pointed at the tinsel in Tai's lap, "Decorate your bed." She then jumped over her own bed and crackled her knuckles, pulling at the tangled tinsel around the squealing DJ, apparently the colored plastic tickled her.

Tai rolled his eyes "let me finish this up" he snapped the slide into place and set the gun and a clip into a padded box and shut it. He was glad all his ordered gifts had made it on time.

With a sigh he got up and held the purple colored tinsel and began to loop it through his bed's frame. Tai was actualy just trying to burn time at this point, as he would be with the others at the hide out soon for a Holiday party. He had placed Neo's gift in his storage space for safety, not wanting the others to question the extra gift.

"Guinevere, stop playing that damned game and help me!"

"My Kingdom is under attack! It's my duty to defend it!"

Tai shook his head as he noticed Nirvana inch worming across the floor, tied up in brightly colored tinsel, trying to get away from the two arguing girls. He shook his head and and looked down at her "You good?"

The Mute looked up at him and shook her head.

"Need help?"

She nods.

Tai chuckled and helped her up, instead of tugging the tinsel, he held it in place so she could wiggle free. Once her upper half was free he left the rest to her, getting a message on his Scroll.

_Location of Party changed, it's going to be at Junior's club. -R_

Tai guessed it was Roman who sent it. Pocketing his scroll he walked over to the door "Can I trust you all not to destroy the dorm, set tree of fire, or break anything.

They all nod. Svetlana opened her mouth to say something.

"And no topless dance parties.."

Svetlana plopped down with a loud "HMP!"

With an eye roll and and a wave, Tai left.

* * *

><p>Tai easily found the club, having gone there once or twice before. He didn't bother changing into his Crimson gear. It seemed this was a good choice since everyone else decided to dress casually, hell Adam was mask-less. He looked to see Cinder was wearing a horrible holiday sweater, Roman had reindeer antlers taped to his hat...they were suppose to be the most wanted criminals in Vale? He chuckled and held out a hand, summoning up the gift wrapped box and setting it on the table. Through the clubs speakers, he could hear a club version of some Holiday classics, not knowing if it butchered the song or made them easier to tolerate.<p>

Cinder looked up as Tai walked over and smiled "Oh, Roman remembered to message you...good, I was afraid he forgot."

"I'm not forgetful." Roman stated, crossing his arms as Cinder jabbed him in the arm.

"What about the time you forgot Neo."

"How was I suppose to know she ran off to the Ice Cream shop?"

Cinder just gave him a look.

"...fair point."

Tai just chuckled, these two were clearly a loving couple. Soon enough he decided to sit down and chat with Mercury and Emerald, since they were closest to his own age and they did have a few classes since the transfer.

"Wait, hold it," Mercury held up his hands "You're telling me, you grew up spending your summers with the teachers at Beacon"

Tai nods, "Yeah, my parents were always gone, so over the summer I would live at beacon for a bit."

"And you actually enjoyed Professor Port's stories?" Emerald asked, a little surprised by this.

"Well yeah, you know he is not full of hot air right? Sure he might exaggerate things for the flare...but they are true in the end." Tai shrugged "His stories drove me to be a Huntsmen, along with my parents be Huntsmen and I spent most of my free time surrounded by them."

Emerald and Mercury just shrugged and were about to talk, until the air above the table shattered and there stood Neo in an elf outfit.

"AH!" All three teens fell over, clutching their chests to slow their heart rates over the sudden surprise. Neo looked happy at the fact she just gave the three teens minor heart attacks.

"Damn it Neo, don't give the poor kids heart attacks" Roman called out between fits of laughter, enjoying the scene while Cinder just chuckled. Even Adam found it humorous, being on the ground, holding his sides as he cackled. Neo just had a look of pride about her for what she had done.

Tai glared at the pint sized girl and stood up, one rule he had learned from living with TGSN...always take revenge. He stood up behind the girl, the girl suddenly freezing and looked up at the male that towered over her. Tai smirked and enjoyed his targets look of fear before attacking her...with tickles. The mini girl squealed and flailed, trying to get away as Tai's fingers danced along her sides.

"That's for the scare!" He smirked as he let the girl have a few more moments of torture before he stood up and backed away from a red faced Neo. The entire display had brought everyone to laughter at the display, making Neo grow an even deeper red.

"Ok...Ok" Cinder gasped between laughs "lets get the presents going before Neo murders Tai."

They all got up once they recovered and got their respective presents and handed them to the people they were meant for. Tai was actually surprised when Roman handed him a gift. Neo was equally surprised when Tai gave her a present.

The group opened there presents and tai looked down into the box..and his jaw dropped.

"I sorta spied over your shoulder..and I have contacts.." Roman shrugged as Tai took out what looked to be exoskeletons for his hands, which were thin enough to hide under a pair of gloves. He noticed everyone's confused looks and he smirked

"New weapon...you guys will see after I do some training." He answered.

They seemed to all accept this, but all snapped their heads to the side when Neo squealed in delight, holding the Ice Cream maker above her head.

Roman's face went white, Cinder smirked, Mercury and Emerald blinked, and Adam chuckled.

Roman just looked at Tai and his face was one of pure fear...

"Tai...what have you done...what have i ever done to you?"

Tai was unaware, giving Neo that device was the bane of Roman existence.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it XD It seems Roman is fearful of Neo when she has her own Ice Cream maker. (She forces Roman to eat it with her, and Roman gets sick from the amount he is forced to eat.) Anyways, we have one more chapter in the Arc and I'm hoping to get it done tomorrow, so till then, Arrix out!<strong>


	61. Holiday Cheer Part 4 (End of Arc)

**Alright everyone, the final chapter of the Holiday Arc! Sorry this is wrapping up like..halfway through January, but better late then never. So lets get going with it.**

* * *

><p>Tai had returned from the party at the warehouse in the early hours of the morning, seeing his team was fast asleep. He would of chuckled if he had not been so tired from the time he spent with Cinder and company. He let out a sigh, pulling a few boxes from his 'Inventory' and set them under the tree before removing his clothing in the bathroom and into his bed clothing. Without much more left to do, he flopped face first into his bed, hoping his team would let him sleep in a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>Nope.<p>

Tai jumped up at shouts and suddenly something hit him, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Guinevere and Nirvana froze as they looked over, the two girls had thrown Svetlana to keep her from opening presents early and said girl had been turned into a projectile by the other two, resulting in the current issue. No one moved, not even Svetlana, all o them just looking at the pile of limbs and blankets that was their woken leader.

Time just seemed to stand still as they looked at him...

...

...

...

He groaned.

"You okay?" Svetlana asked, peering down at him from a top Tai's bed.

The blankets moved and an arm slid up, giving a thumbs up.

"Heh! He is fine guys!" Svetlana laughed and pounced off the bed, tackling a poor Nirvana as more shrieks and squeals were heard.

Tai just stayed in the comfortable mass of blankets,hearing the foot falls of his own partner walking over.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked quietly, knowing Tai was not a morning person.

"Please, that would be very...very nice Guinevere." He let out a content sigh as Guinevere left to brew him some, bless her heart.

* * *

><p>Soon enough he was back up on his bed, wrapped in his blankets, holding a mug of coffee in his hands. He took a sip as he watched his teammates look at their presents, even the Guinevere's discipline wavered at the sight of her name on the brightly colored paper. Tai chuckled as Nirvana handled a few of hers and Svetlana shamelessly shook a box.<p>

"You know..we still have to wait for RWBY and JNPR right" Tai smirked as he saw the crestfallen looks on Nirvana and Svetlana's faces.

"But, we aren't having Dinner with them till later!" Svetlana cried out, flopping onto her back and pouts, causing Tai to smirk.

"Yup...now don't you feel bad for getting up so early?"

Svetlana just frowns and sulks.

* * *

><p>It was around 9 A.M. when Tai got a call on his scroll and he chuckled a bit, looking at the message as Svetlana and Guinevere wrestled on the floor, only the former enjoying the experience.<p>

He saw Nirvana looking at him with a puzzled expression and Tai smiled "I have to go get some stuff, apparently Jaune and Ren are starting the cooking." He looked down at the two on the floor "Guinevere, can you make some cookies and pastries around Noon?"

Guinevere look up at him and nods "I will t- SVETLANA GET YOU BOSOM OF MY FACE YOU PERVERSE BRUTE!" The knight shrieked as the viking used her assets to smother the girl.

"Submit or face a boob filled death!"

Tai just shook his head and looked at the Mute DJ "just..make sure they don't die" he got a thumbs up from her as he left to get supplies.

* * *

><p>Tai staggered into Beacon's immense kitchen, his arms loaded with various food goods and spices. He looked up to see Jaune and Ren working on mixing various ingredients together.<p>

Ren looked over and blinked, wiping his hands on his apron, "I didn't think the list was that long...then again...we are feeding three teams." The stoic gunner took a few bags and set them down on an open counter, Tai following suit.

"Yeah..and with how Nora, Svetlana, and a few others eat...we are gonna need it" Jaune commented.

"I feel like some of that was directed at me too." Tai looked over his shoulder at the blond, Tai had been known for eating large amounts of food and not gaining a pound.

"He isn't the one that once called a full pizza a snack." Ren added as he began to set out a few things they needed "And can you set some water to boil Tai?"

Tai shrugged. "Eh, you have a point there and sure."

Tai walked over to the sink, filling the pot with water and set it on the stove, setting it to boil.

"Um..." Tai said, looking at the pot.

Ren and Jaune turned, only to see fire dancing off the pot of water.

"How did you even..." Ren just looked at Tai then the pot and sighed, even Nora wasn't that bad of a cook.

* * *

><p>After the fire and water incident, Tai was not allowed to actually cook but could still help out, apparently he as the best with a knife. Jaune watched as Tai deftly cut some fat away from the roast.<p>

"Where did you learn to use a knife like that?" Jaune asked, taking over the prep work.

"Well, I am trained in knife fighting, but it was not to hard to master, and I never really have to use it." He shrugged.

"That explained the knives you had on you during the fight with the Dragoon" Ren added, putting something into the oven.

Tai nods "but like I said, the need to use them never really comes up, other then utility uses" he shrugs, better to have one and not need it then not have one and need it." He joked.

Jaune frowned as he counted off on his fingers "Wait, you use guns, a kicking fighting style...and knives?"

Tai looked at him, "yeah...why?"

Jaune frowned "I'm still learning to use my weapon, how come you know how to use so many?"

Tai chuckled. "When you parents are Hunters...its pretty clear your training will start very early, and I just pick up new things pretty quickly." He shrugged a bit.

Ren opened his mouth to speak but all their heads turned as the door slammed open and Yang struts into the kitchen.

"How are my three favorite dudes?" She called out as she winked at her boyfriend, knowing not to bother him while he was cooking, last time it brought about the rage of one pancake-less Nora.

"Three favorite?" Jaune asked.

"Boyfriend, Best Guy Friend, and Dorky Friend."

"Hey!" Jaune frowned at his title on the list while Tai and Ren chuckled.

"So how is the grub coming?" yang asked, walking over to Tai and threw a few playful jabs his way as Tai had nothing to do.

Tai blocked a few, but let or two connect. "No clue, I'm not allowed to cook."

"Huh?" Yang looked over at Ren, knowing he would give the answer.

"Saying her burned water would be an understatement." Ren called back.

Yang would of laughed, but she just looked at Tai, her eyes wide "I don't even...i can't come up with a teasing remark for that, you just suck."

Tai let out a sigh and sat back down. "Quiet you..." he huffed and watched the others work.

* * *

><p>Soon enough time rolled by. Guinevere had shown up to take over an oven or two to bake her treats, ranging from cookies to pastries. Jaune and Ren continued to work, even having Yang pitch in to speed up the process. Tai left to wait for everyone else, setting up a few tables in the nearly empty dining hall for them, it seemed everyone else either left for the Holidays, or went to town to eat.<p>

Tai was in the middle of setting up a table for the desserts as the doors opened and the Rest of JNPR, RWBY, and TGSN flooded in, idly chatting with each other. Tai smiled, looking over each of his friends, the group dressed comfortably to enjoy the evening together. His eyes did fall on Blake and he quickly looked away, but this did not go unnoticed by the cat girl.

Blake frowned as she saw Tai do this, sure they had fought and broke up...but she did not hate him. Sure he was with the White Fang, but at one time she had been too...and everyone has their reasons for doing things. She thought for a moment and broke of from the group, heading over to Tai and began to help him with the set up, clearly surprising the boy.

Blake cast a sideways glance at him then looked down at the plates she was setting out "I don't hate you..you know that?" Tai was about to speak but Blake continued "I just...didn't want to be pulled back into that life...so we had to end it romantically...but I can handle being friends." Her eyes licked up to look at his stunned face. "We all have our reasons, I just hope your's are better the most." She let a small smile come through.

Tai just looked at her and smiled back, setting the plate he was holding down and nods "I...agree" he chuckled a bit "And maybe some day, I can tell you what is going on..." He then turned as he heard some shouts.

"You would think the Schnee Heiress would have something in her shirt."

"How dare you, you savage oaf!"

"Svetlana! Play nice!" Tai yelled out, silencing the issue between Weiss and Svetlana over...chest sizes.

Tai just shook his head and moved out of the way as the food was set out.

* * *

><p>Sadly the main dishes barely survived 30 minutes, 12 hungry teens had descended onto the food with gusto, after all it was holiday food. After the main dishes perished, a few sides with them. The 3 teams now sat stuffed and content with the meal, with plenty left over to snack on through the night.<p>

Nora and Svetlana seemed to pause for a moment and then looked at each other before they both bolted out the doors towards the dorms.

"Where are they going?" Tai blinked and stretched a bit.

"We moved all the gifts to JNPR's dorm, we can open them there." Ruby yawned a bit.

"Oh, so...Holiday Sleepover time?" Tai smirked as Ruby gave him a thumbs up, her meal had been half sweets and half food, he belly was aching badly, so much so that Yang had to carry her back.

...

Soon enough they were at JNPR's dorm and they walked in to see the two girls waiting, the presents in neat piles by person. The 10 others filed in and found their respective piles of presents and they all looked at each other.

"Well lets not just sit here...tear into them!" Yang yelled and soon enough the room was filled wit the sounds of tearing paper.

Tai was surprised at the first gift he opened, it being from Ruby. Inside was a purple cloth that was folded, but when he took it out, it was a cloak like Ruby's only it was deep purple in color. Tai smiled as he refolded it, it would be a great thing to wear in combat.

Weiss's gift was next, and it made Tai's jaw drop. Inside the box he opened as a very old looking pistol. It was know as a Dust pistol, as it used raw dust to fire, and was one of the first revolver designed weapon. **(It like a Navy Colt) **He placed it back into its box and set it to the side, thinking up interesting ways that gun could be used.

Blake's did not surprise him as it was a book, but it was not just any book. Tai was holding a very old book, it's author and title faded with age. He knew this book was over 100 years old by the look of it. He carefully put it to the side, not wanting to ruin it and wanting to save it for another time.

Yang's gift to him was..well, impressive. Tai opened the box to find a brand new set of arm guards, his old one's were reaching the end of their life. A note fell from one and Tai read it over.

_These will keep your arms safe, trust me..I punched them to make sure!- Yang_

Tai looked over the metal and saw no dents or scratches. They truly were good quality.

He began to move onto the gifts from JNPR next.

Jaune's gift was a huge surprise. Tai was not expecting to find a hand made belt and holster. He looked over the craftsmanship and care that was put into it, Jaune really did have a talent for this.

Nora's gift scared Tai. He lifted the lid on the box and slowly lowered the lid onto the box. It was a box full of grenades...He quickly put that one in his 'Inventory'.

Pyrrha's was much safer. The Champion had been thoughtful in her gift choice, most likely noticing Tai did not wear armor. Inside the bow was a piece of Agile Armor, a brand of light armor that offered mobility and protection, not something that was cheap either.

Ren's gift was a simple, but Tai loved it. Inside the box was a few bags filled with rare coffee beans...Tai's morning just got a lot better.

* * *

><p>Tai decided to put away most of his gifts before turning to the one his Team got him. It did seem strange, but the note stated that all the girl had pitched in to get him something nice. He lifted the lid and his eyes widened. He was staring at the most high quality dagger he had ever seen. The long blade was curved back , giving it a wicked look, and the black dust forged blade added to that. The handle was set in black, with golden inlay. Along the flat of the blade was golden letters that made him smile.<p>

_TGSN_

It was a git and a memento, meaning his Team would be with him as long as he had that dagger. He thought for a moment and decided to keep it with him, sliding it into the sheath and clipping it to the waistband of his pants.

He watched as some of the others opened their gits, but he was only in time to see Jaune eye the pistol he got, with Pyrrha commenting on it. He also saw Guinevere gawking at the sword she held in her hands, he eyes dancing over the finely forged blade.

He let out a sigh as he watched the others, but was soon brought to the attention of a certain heiress.

"Can you summon King...i have a gift for him.." Weiss looked at Tai who just shrugged and pulled out the gem that had a bit of the King's aura left, he would need to recharge it.

The King popped up and greeted everyone before sitting, or rather sit/float in the air as Weiss spoke.

"You see...we have this friend Penny..and well..." Weiss began to go into the details about what Penny was, and how as she was a synthetic being with an aura.

"Why are you telling us this?" Tai blinked, seeing how everyone was contused.

Weiss blushed a bit "Well, my father helped fund it...and we spoke to Ironwood and decided to fund another proto-type that will be completed in maybe a year..but...As I was saying...you gift from me is a... " Weiss held out a slip of paper what had designs on it...which looked a lot like the King's aura form "...is a body..."

Everyone's eyes widened, even the King's at the sound of that.

"Well..that's a thing..." Yang stated, nearly everyone agreed.

The King was stunned, and spoke it over with Weiss, trying to get every little detail about the body and how it worked from her, clearly excited.

Tai smiled, seeing how the holiday went great, but his eyes began to grow heavy, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep on the floor of JNPR's dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was a thing XD Should be interesting how that develops in the future. Anyways, I have a few other idea's planned for the next few chapters and we will see how it goes. Until then, Arrix out!<strong>


	62. Three Team Mission?

**Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter, but i have been busy lately and just now getting the free time to write. Also a certain question has been asked a few times. "Arrix, how long are you making this story?" Well to answer this, the idea was to go through all 4 years at beacon, so to put it simply, my goal right now is to have year 1 end at chapter 100. Ande boy do we have a lot to wrap up before year 1 ends. I now present you the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>You would think that the students of Beacon would get the entire time between the Holidays and New Years off, and most did, except 3 certain teams. The Team leaders of TGSN, RWBY, and JNPR stood in front of Ozpin's desk, the clockwork room ticking around them. Ozpin looked over each of his students, a smile on his face as each was presented as he expected.<p>

Jaune was looking forward, waiting patiently, but did have a air of nervousness around him, clearly wondering if the reason they were called here was good or bad.

Ruby was a ball of energy, bouncing on her heels, waiting for the words to come out of Ozpin's mouth like a child waiting for a present.

Tai was well...Tai was fighting to stay awake. He swayed a bit as his person was clad still in the clothing he had slept in last night, his long hair a mess.

Ozpin looked them over before speaking. "Before we start, do you three need anything?"

He was not surprised when Tai walked up to his desk, slammed his hands on the glorified table, and mumbled a single word.

"Coffee..."

Ozpin had to suppress a chuckle as he lifted of his hands and gestured to the side "Help yourself to my supply, your going to need it Mr. Blackthorne." He watched as Tai trudged off, leaving a confused Ruby and Jaune to talk with Ozpin.

"Professor, why exactly are we here?" Jaune asked "It seems strange we would be called in unless there was an important reason."

Ozpin smiled a bit "Very intuitive of you Mr. Arc, there is a reason why I called you three here." He glanced over to Tai, who was slowly brewing a cup of coffee. "I need you three and your teams to do a mission..."

"Aw, but we are on break!" Ruby whined.

Ozpin chuckled "you are, and you three are the only ones here that have complete team at the ready..." Ozpin then turned stoic as he looked at them "...I would also not ask if this was not important."

This got all three of them to pay a lot more attention, making Ozpin glad he picked them to do this mission.

"Good to see you all can take this seriously" Ozpin started before he took out his scroll to send them information. "There is a large village outside the confines of the kingdom that have been plagued Grimm attacks for the last few days." Jaune raised his hand, causing Ozpin to sigh. "Yes, Mr. Arc...also you do not have to raise your hand, this is not a class room"

Jaune put his hand down sheepishly before standing straight again. "If its just a Grimm clearing, why are our three teams needed?" He did bring up a good point, a single first year team could handle a standard Grimm attack.

Ozpin nods "you bring up a good point, but the info I'm sending you will explain it all."

They all looked at their scrolls as the buzzed and Ruby's eyes widened "That's a big village"

Ozpin nods "Big enough that multiple teams are needed to secure it." He looked at his students, the two in front of him and the last sipping coffee in the corner. "You have 3 hours to get your teams and gear around, and be safe." With that, the three departed, Tai taking the coffee with him.

* * *

><p>Tai was looking over the data Ozpin had sent him, his scroll in one hand while he held his coffee in the other. The village was pretty big in size, though its population was mostly in the mid 100's. He flipped through the info till he got some info on the Grimm that were reported. Again it was common stuff, mostly beowolves and Ursi. The last page of the report made Tai cringe a bit though...casualty reports.<p>

Injured: 45

Dead: 20

Miss:0

Tai frowned a bit, it could of been worse, but for such a small village...that was nearly half the population in injured and dead. He noticed he was nearing the dorm and closed the documents, scanning his scroll over the lock and pushed the door open. He was surprised to see his team was already getting ready.

"Pyrrha sent a message" Guinevere stated from her place near her bed, packing away items into a large knapsack. Tai nods as he continued over to his own bed, pulling his pack from under his bed.

"Did she give the info for the mission?" Tai asked, deciding to pack some ammo into his bag, a little, catious that his supply was lowered now that most of his guns were away for repair.

"Nope!" Svetlana called out from her bed, her bag already packed full "Said you would brief us on everything when you got here.

"Did she now?" Tai yawned and stretched before looking at the three girls and them himself...they were dressed to battle...he was dressed to nap. "Erm...one moment." He grabbed a few things before dashing off into the bathroom.

"I was wondering when he would figure it out" Svetlana smirked as he feet dangled of her bed.

"Must be a bother not being a morning person." Guinevere added as she looked over her packed gear before turning to the last member of the team. "Nirvana are you...Nirvana?" The female knight looked around for the DJ girl.

She was answered by a bang rolling off the bed and hitting the ground, before it began to inchworm across the floor.

"She zipped herself in her bag! AHAHAHAHA!" Svetlana pointed and laughed at her trapped partner.

Guinevere huffed and pulled the viking along to help her.

* * *

><p>Tai left the bathroom, dressed in his newer gear. The mobility armor he had got from Pyrrha moved easily with his natural movements, he would not have to worry about having to move the way the armor wanted him to move. He hand put the belt Jaune had given him on, with the Dust Pistol Weiss gave him slid into the holster, and the dagger his own team gave to him clipped to the opposite side. His feet were clad his his dust greaves, making him a lightly armored fighter.<p>

He looked up at this point to huff and look at the scene in front of him. "Do I want to even know?" he asked, as all three girls looked at him, Nirvana halfway out of the bag. "Actually I don't want to know..." He then headed over to his bed to collect a few more things.

He jumped when he heard a whistle "Boy, you are looking good!" Svetlana teased, having seen how the armor was a bit form fitting, showing of his leaner build.

"Svetlana!" Guinevere scolded her as Tai just rolled his eyes.

"Leave her be Guinevere...besides...I do make this look good" He smirked a bit, causing Guinevere jaw to drop.

"She has corrupted you!" Guinevere placed her head in her hands as Svetlana just cackled evilly.

Tai just chuckled, heading for the armory to grab The Mad King, at least his team was getting along better then before.

"Now, Ms. Knight...give me that bra!"

"ACK! HEATHEN!"

Well...some things didn't change.

* * *

><p>Tai headed towards the Air Docks, the coffin housing the King was slung over his shoulder with a chain. The King and Tai were having one of their strange conversations, since one was using thoughts, the other speaking out loud.<p>

"So have you and Weiss been talking about that body she is having built for you?" Tai smirked, getting the feeling he would be able to tease the King more now.

_We have talked about, mostly just cosmetic designs to the frame. She also asked if I wanted hidden add-ons like weapons and such._

"Sounds romantic" Tai smirked, finding out that a aura being that was housed his his own mind..was capable of blushing...was a strange sensation.

_Silence you, it is just a friendship..._

"King...i can literally feel you blushing..it makes my thoughts...feel weird." Honestly there was no better way to explain it.

_Well..._

"You two 'danced' together, she has one of two dust gems that houses some of your aura, admit it before I take back the dust gem she has."

_You can't do that! That is cold!_

"So is Weiss, and you clearly care more then being friend with her...and don't even lie about it."

_..._

"Well?"

_You win this round..._

Tai just smirked as he arrived at the dock, seeing Team RWBY, most of JNPR and all of TGSN were there. "You can go hang out with your 'friend' just make sure you are ready to snap back to my body at a moments notice King." If thoughts could roll their eyes...the King just did it.

_Yeah yeah._

And with that, the King's presence vanished from his mind, and instead materialized next to Weiss. Tai was about to head over to his team...when he noticed a reason why Weiss wanted King to have a body. When the Aura protection formed next to her, Weiss seemed to go to do something...but stopped. Tai thought it over and frowned a bit...was Weiss yearning to hug the King?

* * *

><p>It didn't take very long for the teams to put their luggage into a large Bullhead drop ship and they all began to file into the large craft that was a little bigger then its drop ship cousin. The teams settled in nicely, and seemed to chat among themselves, with Tai filling his own team in on the mission.<p>

The Ship ride would nearly take the entire day, so the teens made themselves comfortable. Yang was leaning on Ren, the two of them seemed to be looking at something on Ren's scroll. Jaune and Pyrrha seemed to be napping against each other, sound asleep as it seemed sleep was the only thing that fixed Jaune's air sickness. Even King and Weiss were talking about things, it seemed whatever it was they were enjoying it.

He didn't get a chance to look over the rest as his Scroll buzzed and he looked at it...it was a message from Roman. he looked around before looking at the message, not wanting others to see.

_Ozpin told us you would be gone on a Mission, so you are not going to be involved in any plans we might have. Also Cinder wanted me to remind you that we might be having a New Years party if she can convince Junior to let us have the club's VIP section for it_ ...

Tai just rolled his eyes, the message went from Business to personal really fast.

_... Also, Neo wanted me to tell you she really likes her gift, and that when you get back you will need to try something she made...good luck on your mission..and with Neo. -Roman_

Tai just shut deleted the message and shut his scroll, before thinking it over. He was meant to be placed in with Cinder and the group to help them with a task...but it seemed like he was gaining a second group of friends.

He shook his head a bit and glanced around idly, not really knowing what to do till the Red Reaper of RWBY plopped down next to him.

"Flights are always boring" She groaned out, over exaggerating her boredom by taking up as much space as she could in the seat.

"Oh really..or are you just upset that all your friends are being all lovey dovey with their lovers?" Tai relaxed in his seat.

"A little...Yang said she would in a bit, it seems her and Ren are playing a game together. Jaune is sleeping so he doesn't get sick..and Weiss is well..." she just gestured to her and the King "talking to a ghost!"

Tai just chuckled and looked at Ruby "You play any games on your scroll?" He took out his own and flashed her a smirk.

"I...do..." she looked at him strange, taking out her own.

"Good...because I need a worthy person to play with" he smirked...and soon enough the two were in a heated game against each other.

* * *

><p>Their gaming went on for the rest of the trip, it seemed Ruby was pretty good at portable games. They weren't even aware they had arrived till the entire ship suddenly jerked as it landed. The two looked at each other and chuckled, putting their scroll away, calling the game a draw.<p>

It took a bit longer to unpack their luggage then it did to pack it...since it seemed Svetlana just stuffed everything into the cargo hold. Soon enough the group was standing in a opening in a forest, the Bullhead taking off and flying back to Beacon. The Teams looked at each other and simply shrugged. The 12 teens (plus one ghost) began to make there way to the village...not knowing what to expect when they got there.

* * *

><p>The village was big..but what met them was a even bigger shocker. The gates to the village had been torn down, a few buildings were either smoldering piles or burned out shells. Tai looked around, slowly walking along the cobblestone road as he looked side to side, yet it seemed no Grimm where there.<p>

"The reports said there were survivors...right?" Weiss asked as Tai pulled out his own scroll to look it over.

"Yes..as of the last report, at least half the village is in uninjured state..." He continued to scroll through the report as the others looked around. "Lets see...report to the Village Hall as soon as you arrive" Tai tilts his head to the side a bit in thought "Village Halls tend to be in the Center of the village..."

"I have a map of the village up" Jaune stated, causing the blond to be the temporary guide through the town.

The signs of battle were all around them. Claw marks in the ground and the walls of buildings. Broken weapons and tools laid scattered from defensive fights. The team did try to ignore the bloody swaths that covered parts of the group and splattered the walls of the still standing builds.

It was a experience to say the least. Most of them new the safety of the Kingdoms and had never witnessed such destruction of a town...even the Breach of Vale was nothing like this. They stayed silent, following the blond knight as they soon reached the Village hall.

The building in front of them was large in size, seemed easy to defend and the large doors looked like they could hold a hoard of Grimm for a long period of time.

Jaune walked up the steps and timidly knocked. The 12 stood there, waiting silently before a gruff looking man opened the door, looked at them collectively and swung the door open "get in here...the Elder is waiting up stairs." He stated curtly, shutting the door behind the last of them, sliding a large beam back over the doors to lock them.

* * *

><p>The group did make it upstairs but only Ruby, Jaune and Tai were allowed to see the elder. The Elder was in a small room, looking out a window to the sky outside. He slowly turned, only one eye was visible, the other hidden under a bandage. the single eyes scanned them over before the man visibly relaxed.<p>

"Beacon sent help..." He seemed to be speaking to no one before looking back at them "I'm sorry, you must be very confused an all..but first thing first...I will explain everything and get you and your teams settled in before the pleasantries come along. " The three just nodded, letting the older man talk. "The Grimm have been attacking us for awhile, but just recently got strong enough in numbers to take the gate...now they swarm the town every few nights...and all we can do is hope that door holds at the front of the hall." The old man hobbled over to them "There is a empty room down the hall and to the left..all of you can use it as a living quarters...tomorrow we can talk more pleasantly...we just had a attack this morning." the old man pushed past them and down the hall, causing the three to look at each other and then head to their teams.

* * *

><p>To say the teams just went to the room to settle down would be a lie. The Hunters-in-training helped out where they could. From entertaining the children, caring for the wounded, or even just talking with towns folk, the teams helped as they could. Tai watched this all from the upper floor, wondering what the next day would bring...but he did know one thing...if what the Elder said was right..they would need to fortify the Village Hall do it won't give in under an attack...and after that..wait till the Grimm attacked, Tai headed to the room they were given...he would need the rest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it..a new, short arc for you all to look forward to. 12 people to defend a single village does seem to be a lot, but the way I imagined the village, 4 or 8 people didn't seem enough to effectively defend it. Anyways, till next time..Arrix out! <strong>


	63. Out of Their League

**So there is a slight change in plans. I was gonna write a chapter where they were fortifying the village for the attack, but I realized it would of been a bit boring and drawn out, so I will try to wrap it into this chapter. Anyways, lets see how the three teams do on their first "Without Adult supervision" Mission!**

* * *

><p>Tai, Ruby and Jaune were the first up on the third day, letting their teams rest after all the work they did the day before...and they would need it if what the Elder said was true. Having talked with the Elder the day before, they learned just what they were going up against...and what they were told made the three pale a bit...they were way out of their league. The Elder described what could only be a Horde, stating hundreds of Grimm descended on the village every few days, each time the tide of Grimm became larger.<p>

Tai thought this over as he looked at the large doors to the Village Hall, the once proudly carved wooden doors now had large sheets of metal riveted to the surface, defending the damaged wood from the claws of the Grimm they would face. The early dawn light reflected off the metal, glaring at Tai which made him look away. He turned to check on the rest of the large village. Thanks to the strength Yang, Nora and Svetlana brought to the table, they were able to build make shift walls and block all but on gate, forcing the Grimm to go where the Teams wanted them to go. The village square was cleared and a few buildings had been knocked down by Nora and Svetlana, clearing a large area.

"So...why did we wreck peoples homes again?" Ruby frowned a bit, the crimson reaper did not like the idea of ruining peoples homes.

"If what the Elder said was true...we need a lot of open room to work with," Tai looked over the large open square " and if we need to call in a evacuation...drop ships can land here." He frowned at his last sentence, the likely hood of an evacuation was high.

The group had wanted to just evactuate the village the day before after hearing the Elders story, but so many people begged them to try and save the village...the leaders gave in. The three did have a evacuation request on standby as it was there call in the end.

Tai then turned to the blond leader "Hey Jaune, can you go wake up the others...we need to discuss with our teams on how they should fight."

Jaune nods "Yeah sure, want me to fill them in while they are eating?"

Tai smiled "It was your brilliant plan...go for it." And with that, Jaune went back into the village hall.

That left Tai and Ruby alone outside to make sure everything was in order. The two finished their rounds, but Tai noticed Ruby was a little...more awkwardly silent the usual.

"Something up?" Tai patted her on the head.

"We...this is not going to go well is it?" Ruby frowned, looking at Tai "We aren't going to come out of this unhurt..."

Tai frowned and sighed "I doubt we won't get out of this with out a scratch...and it will be a hard fight..." He looked over the village then back at Ruby "but we have done everyting we have been trained to do that will help up...now all we have left to do is hope our weapons don't magically vanish."

Ruby smiled a little, but he could still see she was worried "I guess your right, and we are all pretty strong...and Jaune's plan is good...And we do have one thing the Grimm don't have."

Tai looked at her, a confused look on his face "Aura?"

Ruby shook her head and pointed to the village hall "People...people to protect"

Tai looked at her and remember why Ruby wanted to be a Huntress, er words brought a chuckle from him "That is true, very true."

The two then went inside and joined the others for breakfast.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived, Jaune was going over the plan with the others. The plan was simple but strong. Pyrrha, Tai, Ruby, Ren, and Nora would be set up on the roof, having the longest ranged weapons. They would give covering fire while the others fought in the square. Weiss was given a flexible that had her moving between the roof and the square as needed. Everyone else who was not stated would be in the middle of the chaos, where their talents were most needed.<p>

Jaune then looked at Tai, who just nods to the blond.

"Yesterday, Jaune, Ruby and I were speaking to the Elder...and we have learned what the attacks consist of," He looked at the group as they turned to face him "and to be frank...we are way out of our league." He noticed that the a few wanted to speak up, but he did not give them the time to, "But we can't just bail on these people...so we will fight, even if it is dangerous, everyone will have to take this seriously." He saw a few nod and agree. "If we can not thin the tide in an hour of combat, we will call for an Evacuation, but remember..the ships may take up to six hours to arrive." Tai looked at everyone and sighed "I...do not expect us to come out of this unhurt, but I have a good feeling about Jaune's plan."

Tai stopped and looked at how everyone had worried looks, but now they had looks of confidence and defiance towards what they were going to face. The three leaders shared a few looks before they split off, the only had a few hours.

* * *

><p>Tai had separated his teammates from the group to speak with them on a leader level. The three girls looked at him, waiting paitently, though Svetlana looked ready to attack anything that was Grimm looking.<p>

"I have special roles I want you to fill, and I won't sugar coat them." He looked to Guinevere "If the Grimm break through, I want you at the door, you will be our wall."

The female knight nods "A logical role for me, I will fulfill it when the need comes."

Tai then turned to Nirvana "your the only one of us that can clear large areas of Grimm quickly...save your semblance as much as you can...if the ships need a place to land...you will need to clear it."

The Mute DJ nods and gives a thumbs up.

"What about me Boss Man?" Svetlana stretched.

"Svetlana, do what you do best" Tai smirked.

"Can do!" She smirked back, cracking her knuckles and neck.

"That is all i have for you...but...be careful." Tai's eyes softened, "you guys can't be reckless..I want my entire team to return with me."

The three just looked at him, then each other before chuckling.

"Come on, you need to believe in us." Svetlana chuckled "no beastie of darkness will take us down."

"I agree with Svetlana, we will not fall" Guinevere nods.

Nirvana pulled out here white board and wrote down one thing that made all of the Team chuckle.

_Can't stop the TGSN Train!_

"Right!" Tai smirked "Now, go and get ready...we have people to save." Tai didn't care how cliche he sounded when he said that...it was true...half a village depended on them.

* * *

><p>The Sun was rising in the sky, reaching the mid-point in the sky. The Elder had said the Grimm attacked at mid-day, but only a small force, the rest came 2 hours later. The teens were set up in their positions around the Village Hall, all eyes on the main gate. The Elders words were true as the sound of howling and banging came from the gate. From his position on the roof, Tai was looking at the gate through the scope of Kingslayer. The gate moved with each hit, but showed no sigh of breaking down.<p>

"So what do we do?" Ruby frowned, her 'Sweet Heart' unfolded into its rifle mode.

"We have to wait..it seems their little scout group is not enough...guess the Grimm didn't expect something like this," Tai chuckled as he moved away from the scope "Seems our defenses are pretty nice."

Tai decided to take the time to glace behind him, seeing the black coffin that housed the Mad King's armor. This reminded him that the King was with Weiss still.

"Hey King, I need you up here!" He called over the roof to where the ghost was with Weiss. He did not hear anything up soon he felt a presence in his mind, telling him the King had returned.

_Yes?_

"I might need your help later in the fight...if I run out of ammo...We might need to use your weapons."

_Do you even know any swordplay?_

"Just the basics...think you can help me with the melee combat if it comes to that?"

_I..will see what I can do, I'm surprised you don't want to use the armor._

"I would...but I feel like I need to do this as myself...with some help from you."

_Very well...if you did die...it would kinda suck._

"So glad you care" Tai rolled his eyes as the King went silent again.

* * *

><p>The hours began to tick by, the pounding at the gate had stopped awhile ago by now. The teens were stuck in a waiting game now, but it did not last long. A loud slam against the gate brought everyone to attention, the hunters-in-training dropped into combat stances. Tai had dropped back down onto the roof, looking through the scope, seeing the gate crack after another hit.<p>

"Shit...the gate is gonna gave..what ever is hitting it is heavy and fast." Tai got ready to send a 20mm shell down range the second the door busted open.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon the gate splintered open and a ball of black and white was flying down the main road at them, it seemed a Boarbusk Major was what busted the gate. Tai began to train his cross hairs on it.

"Someone take that thing out!" Jaune called from below.

"On it!" Tai then gave the trigger a squeeze, the power of the fired shell moving him back a foot.

Normally a bullet would of ricocheted off the plates and spinning body, but the 20mm's stopping power tore through the armored plating, but it was not a kill shot. Two more shots rang out, one actually having the force to knock the Ball of rolling death off course, and the last finished the beast. The corpse continued its spinning trip, but was now harmlessly crushing buildings off to the side, till it came to a stop.

Tai let out a huff and lifted Kingplayer, ejecting the old clip and slapped in a new one just in time from the Horde to start pouring into the village. The Teens steeled themselves and enacted their plan.

* * *

><p>The air filled with the sounds of blades cutting flesh, explosions and gunfire. Nora had run out of grenade canisters quickly and had joined the melee below, Pyrrha soon following. Tai had removed Kingslayer and already had a few empty rifle clips and even entire rifles laying at his feet, having exhausted his supply of rifle rounds, most of which he gave to Ruby to keep her on ranged support. It was actually starting to look bleak for Tai's gunner fighting style. He was starting to run low on ammo, the rifle in his hand clicked to show his last bullet had left the gun. He huffed and tossed down the rifle and summoned a pair of pistols.<p>

"I'm down to Handguns, Ruby take over the long ranged targets" He called out as he began to unload rounds into the horde below, the black mass of Grimm only being broken up by the ones that fought below.

Tai was not alone on medium range, Ren was next to him, his auto pistols unloading clip after clip of ammo into Grimm that fell in his sights...that was till his guns clicked.

"I'm out, its just you two now!" Ren called out as he joined the melee too.

Tai frowned but continued to fire, at this rate they would all be in melee combat.

"Ruby, take over!" he called out as he stepped back and pulled out his scroll, He was going to make the call.

* * *

><p>Ozpin had been filling out some papers when the call came. He figured it was just a standard report call from the three man team when he answered it...but Ozpin never got in a word to start with.<p>

"We need an Evacuation! Send ships that have medical care units and enough to take the entire village out! We can not hold the village!" Tai's voice called over the Scrolls speaker.

"I will trust you on this, but the threat should not be that high" Ozpin put the call on speaker and began to request large drop hips be sent to the village "The reports said..."

"Fuck the reports! They were wrong!" Tai's call was interrupted by gun fire and a loud click "Damn guns jammed!"

"Evacuation ships are on their way, but they will not reach the village for six hours..." Ozpin stated calmly.

"That's the best huh? Then we will have to hold out that long..." the call then clicked, showing Tai had ended the call.

"A threat that high..." Opzin mumbled before turning to look at a file on his desk...something was off...

* * *

><p>The battle raged on, crawling into its fourth hour, three left till the ships arrived. Tai had managed to get his ammo to last this long, but the click from his pistols told him he had finally run out.<p>

"Damn it" He huffed, letting the guns clatter onto the roof before he looked over at Ruby, who was rationing her own ammo, lining up her shots carefully, but even she soon ran out.

"Seems it's time for us to join huh?" Tai frowned as he pulled out his scroll to check his Teams aura levels.

Tai: 100%

Guinevere: 80%

Svetlana: 43%

Nirvana: 76%

Tai sucked in a breath "Damn, Svetlana's aura dropped fast..." He looked around in the Grimm to see the viking cleaving her way through any Grimm she could get, but Tai could see she was not untouched. He could make out that the front of her armor was tattered and blood soaked, it seemed something had clawed her. _Great..shes gonna let that scar so she has another reason to flash people...showing off battle scars._ Tai rolled his eyes as he watched the Viking throw and full grown Ursa into its horde-mates .

He then noticed he was alone on the the roof, Ruby having jumped into the fray. The small reaper was cutting her own swath in the ranks of the horde.

_Want to join them...you will need this. _

As the King spoke, a large two handed sword appeared in Tai's hand, the sword very simple in design.

"Seems large" Tai hefted it in two hands, the blade was balanced well even for a novice like himself.

_Yes and requires little training..just swing it at what you want to kill...the rest will come to you and I will assist._

Tai smirked and looked down at the horde before diving in with his new weapon and his ghostly combat partner.

* * *

><p>Anyone that said a Great sword was only a weapon of brute strength would quite wrong right now if they were watching the fight. It was now the fifth hour of battle and Tai was doing fairly well, the King helping him move around in combat. The blade in his hand began to grown black with Grimm blood, the ground was growing slick with it, even if the bodies vanished, their foul blood remained.<p>

Soon after the fifth hour rolled by, it began to rain hard. The cool shower was refreshing, but it was becoming miserable fast. Te teens were tiring and soaked to the bone, having to worry about slipping now as they fought. They just had to hold out for two more hours!

Tai had passed by a few of his friends during the fight. Yang was only burning through her fights, her hair glowing brightly as she slaughtered any Grimm that met her fist. From the looks of it, her knuckles were broken and bloodied, but that only fueled her attacks. Jaune and Pyrrha were fighting in tandem, sharing a shield between them as Pyrrha's was lost in the battle. Jaune seemed to be favoring his left leg, letting Pyrrha cover this weak spot as the fought. Many of them were bloodied and bruised, Nora had a broken nose from head butting a Ursa that tried to bite her.

His own team had taken some hits. Svetlana was bleeding heavily from cuts on her torso and 4 clawed gashes on her back, but her semblance kept her up and going. Guinevere's armor did not show any sign of damage, but blood steaming form her helmet told a different story. The knight was fighting wit sword and shield, having lost her lance and was now putting Tai's gift to use. Nirvana was the only one that was actually hurting herself. Tai had noticed blood streaming from her ears, most likely from busted ear drums, but the Mute Dj just used her Aura to heal it up...but the process of breaking them over and over must of been painful.

Tai was lucky enough so far to only get a few cuts and bruises, most likely from the King's aid in combat. The gunner used his borrowed blade to cleave through a charging beowolf, and re assuring his friends would be fine, he dived into the thick of it again.

* * *

><p>The time ticked by, barely 30 minutes were left till the ships arrived, causing the group to double their efforts. Tai danced around with his blade, cleaving through Grimm after Grimm, feeling they had the advantage...till he saw the Grimm by the gate parting and something was running towards him.<p>

He spun just in time just to see a cloaked figure lunge from the wall of Grimm...to attack him?! Why was there a person with the Grimm?! Why weren't they attacking him?!

Tai threw his blade up just in time to block an attack. His great sword was blocking a sickly green khopesh, the green blade locked against his own. Tai locked eyes with his opponent, who just smiled back, the upper part of his face covered by the hood of his cloak. The two did not share any words as Tai spun out of the way of an attack, only for a lightning fast strike to gash his left forearm, the blade kicking the one part his arm guards did not cover.

Tai didn't bother over the attack, just countering with his own. Even being out matched in weapon size and weight, the Khopesh wielder met Tai blow for blow...and it seemed the Grimm were letting the the two fight it out...just who was this man?!

Tai made the mistake of glancing up as the roar of engines was heard over head...and it seemed Nirvana had noticed since he could head the loud beats of her semblance going of, clearing room for the first ship.

_Pay Attention! _

Tai snapped back to the fight just as the King saved him from a brutal strike. Tai staggered back, noticing that the others were loading the injured into the first Ship, it seemed Guinevere and Svetlana were put on the ship as wounded as well.

Tai was not allowed to think for long as he continued to combat the man in front of him.

"So you are getting them out...you cute little heroes!" The man cackled, speaking for the first time. "Think you can make a difference huh?"

Tai growled and continued his attack, clashing with the man as he heard someone call out that all the villagers were loaded up and the ship was ready to take off.

The man smirked, kicking Tai in the stomach, knocking him to the black blood soaked ground.

"Oh we can't let them get away..now can we...I will kill you in a moment...first..the villagers..." the man raised his left hand, showing he was wearing a Dust Caster glove. A fire ball began to form in his hand...one strike to the engines and it would go up in flames.

Tai tensed as he saw that...if it hit he would lose the villagers...his team..the blast would put the rest at risk too!

Tai growled loudly and stood up, hefting the blade up and dashed forward, the man was not paying attention to him.

"Now Burn!" The man laughed, pulling his arm back to throw the ball of fire "BUR- HURKKKK!" He was cut off as the wide blade of a great sword burst through his chest. He coughed and his eyes went wide as the blood soaked his cloak.

"You...do not...touch them!" Tai was seething, his teeth gritted tightly...he could smell the blood...feel it running down the blade into his hands. He growled as he noticed the man trying to finish his attack and Tai jerked the blade hard to the side, tearing the blade to the free and killing the man.

Tai panted and looked at what he did before turning to see a ship land near him, and the two sisters and a certain champion that saw the entire thing. Ruby looked sick from seeing someone killed in front of her, Pyrrha looked a bit disturbed over the entire thing, and Yang was just waving for him.

"We need to get going!" She called out.

Tai nods and began to run over, but the second he got into the drop ship, he felt it...all the pain.

He clawed at the armor guard, hissing in pain as the others watched. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at where the Khopesh got him and his eyes widened...the skin around the area was dying and turning dark grey. He looked at the others, his vision swimming a bit as Pyrrha instantly jumped into action.

"Tie your arm off! Don't let it spread!" The Champion tore the red sash at her waist and tossed it to him, before going through first aid kit.

"Slow down! whats going on!" Ruby frantically asked as Pyrrha dug through vials of medicine.

A new voice joined them, seems Beacon sent back up with the ships. "Looks like the effects of Arcnite's Venom" Coco's voice came from somewhere, but Tai was to focused on the wound.

"There's no anti venom...We have to get to beacon!" Pyrrha seemed...frantic...

"What does it do?" Worry was creeping into Ruby's tone.

"Kills cells and liquefies the effected..it only spreads from the injection point by cells and not blood...so it is possible to contain..." Coco continued.

While the girls talked, Tai was in his own world, his eyes looking on the creeping gray mass of dying cells...he had maybe an hour before in got to his heart...

"King..." Tai breathed out with a shaky breath.

_On it._

Yang was trying to calm the others down, but they all stopped and turned when they heard it. The sound of steel cutting flesh, the soft thud of something hitting the ground, and the clatter of metal on the floor.

The four girls turned and stared in shock. before them was a puddle of blood, a bloodied short sword...and what had been Tai's forearm. They all then looked up to see Tai looking very pale...and missing his left forearm, the boy went to extreme measures to make sure the poison didn't spread. Tai held the bloodied stump just below his elbow and growled in pain, before gritting his teeth as he activated his aura. He had just taken a handful of red bust and used his aura to activated it, flash burning the wound shut with a muffled scream of pain.

The girls were shocked...shocked that Tai did such a thing, but it was his only way to survive. Yang jumped forward and caught the boy before he fell and then looked up at the other three, soon two as Ruby dashed off to vomit.

The girls then looked down as Tai began to weakly chuckle, his eyes half shut as he was beginning to pass out from pain and blood loss, they all leaned in to hear him.

"...Happy...New...Year..." He whispered weakly before promptly passing out.

The three girls looked at each other before realizing..it was the start of the new year...the first day of the new year was tomorrow...What a way to start a new year.

* * *

><p><strong>So..that was a thing guys...Please don;t hate me for this. I got this idea a few days ago and decided to role with it, and actually fit with a theme I have for Tai..and no it's not always getting hurt, but has to do with that. We will have to see what the future holds for the three teams...after all, Tai has been maimed, and has two kills under his belt now. What kind of injuries did the others take...and why was the report they were given wrong. Maybe we will find out in the next chapter! Till next time...Arrix out!<strong>


	64. A Team of Scars

**So my goal for this chapter is to write for the rest of team TGSN since they are on the larger airship being treated for various wounds, as are a few canon characters. Let us see what has happened to our beloved Hunters-in- Training.**

* * *

><p>Medical teams scrambled around, tending to the villagers first as they were priority. GSN, WB. and JNR were the only ones on the medical ship, the remainder were with Tai on the smaller ship. The arrival on the ship was quiet, most of the teens stayed quiet as they limped onto the ship and down its halls. Svetlana was deemed the most critical, even though she was half dragging a tired Guinevere along with her, and was given medical care on the spot by Team CFVY's very own rabbit Faunas.<p>

"Does this hurt at all?" Velvet asked, the girl carefully stitching the wounds on the girls back, while Svetlana used her tailoring knowledge to stitch her torso wounds.

"Nah Bun-Bun, feels like a tickle compared to how I got them." The viking joked as she looked over at the other two on her team. Guinevere seemed to be fumbling with the clasps of her helmet, her fingers rattling against the metal as he tried to work the head trap off. Nirvana was hissing in pain as Weiss treated various cuts on her arms, when the DJ was clearing the area for the drop ships, her weapons had over loaded and shattered on her, leaving her with a collection of cuts up to her elbows.

"Oh Come now, stop being a baby...I swear your worse then Ruby.." Weiss mumbled as she sprayed down the cuts then began to bandage them.

It was at this time Jaune had walked over, a bandage wrapped around his forehead "Hey..has anyone seen Pyrrha?"

"I saw her get one the other ship," Blake stated, tending to her own bumps and cuts.

"I see..." Jaune let out a sigh " Well...Ren broke his hand and Nora has a broken nose and concussion...But it seem they will be fine."

Everyone then heard a frustrated huff from Guinevere, her hands dropping from the helmet, "Can someone get this insufferable hunk of metal off me?!"

"I can." Jaune volunteered, walking over to the woman who asked for assistance. He began to pull on the dented clasps Guinevere was having issues with, a few taking more force then they should of. Soon enough the Blond yanked the helmet off her and noticed something that made his face go pale, "Oh..." Was all he said.

The left side of Guinevere's face was matted with blood, her blonde bangs turned red as it suck to her face over her left eye. Jaune swallowed and reached up, pushing the the bangs out of the way...if he went any more pale he would be a ghost. He let the hair drop back down as he stepped back .

"Velvet! Guinevere needs attention!" Jaune gagged a bit as he walked away, clearly to find a place to throw up.

Velvet just looked over at Jaune then at Guinevere and her eyes widened "Oh dear!" she finished her stitching and ran over to Guinevere to assist her. The girl looked Guinevere's wound over and bit her lip, it was clear it was not something her aura could heal. "What happened?" The faunas whispered as she pulled out a rag and began to dab around the area that was damaged.

"Queen's Needle exploded...I caught some shrapnel in me...well you can tell I guess." Guinevere was full well her eye had been blinded, and she was also aware it would not recover sight.

"I see...it looks pretty bad...and this is gonna hurt" Velvet pulled out a bottle and tipped Guinevere's head back.

"Just do it..." Guinevere grit her teeth and gripped whatever she could as her good eye shut as she saw the bottle tipped. If the pain was not bad enough, the sizzling added to it. Guinevere fought through the pain, gritting her teeth hard as Velvet poured disinfectant into her destroyed eye to keep infection out.

Everyone had stopped and looked at the girl trying with all her might not to scream out in pain, shaking with her contained pain.

"T-tip your head forward to drain it..." Velvet knew she was causing the pain, but it was needed.

Guinevere threw her head forward, the sizzling liquid draining from the wound and the girl panted. "Will anyone think less of me if I use foul language?" She hissed through grit teeth.

No one seemed to make a statement about them caring.

"In that case...I hate that fucking stuff...fuck!" She spat as her good eye watered with the lingering pain. Soon a soft cloth was placed over the damaged eye and was bandaged in place.

Velvet gave an apology and moved over to look over Svetlana's handy work. The stitching was good and evenly spaced. It wound scar, but heal. The Faunas wrapped Svetlana's torso and then checked on the others.

The viking moved over to her Knightly Teammate and sat next to her. The two did not say anything, but then Svetlana reached up and undid her own eye patch, the eye underneath was perfectly fine. "You will need this more then I will...maybe you will look more badass like I did" Svetlana joked.

Guinevere looked at the patch with her good eye and smiled a bit, taking the object and played with it in her hands "You know...a object given to a Knight by a woman usually is a token of affection?" Guinevere glanced over, seeing for the first time...Svetlana squirmed.

"Oh shut up" The Viking huffed as she glared at the Knight with two eyes for the first time.

Guinevere just laughed and looked at Svetlana, then Nirvana "Seems we all got some scars..."

"Eh, as far as I know, Tai was not touched" Svetlana slowly laid back, grumbling about the bandages restraining her chest.

"Um...about that..." The timid Rabbit returned, her scroll in hand "According to a message Coco sent me...Tai is currently unconscious due to injury on the other ship."

"Bullshit!" Svetlana bolted up right "He walked on that Airship perfectly well."

Velvet swallowed "according to Coco...Tai had been injected with a poison during the fight...and had no other choice then to..." Her eyes widened.

"Spit it out Bun-Bun!" Svetlana lookedl ike she was about to pounce on the poor girl.

"Svetlana! Let her speak..." Guinevere held onto the girls shoulder and turned back to Velvet.

"...Tai had no choice then to remove the infected area..." Velvet swallowed "Tai had Amputated his forearm and cauterized the wound, he will need medical attention at Beacon."

Guinevere's good eye widened, Nirvana's jaw dropped, and Svetlana just looked at Velvet like she had two heads.

"He...cut his own arm off?" Guinevere was always the voice of reason, and wanted to make sure she had all the right info on her partner and team leader.

"Yes, from just below the elbow." Velvet relayed the info she had.

"Damn, Boss has guts" Svetlana rubbed the back of her neck.

"Is he well?" Guinevere ignored the Vikings comment.

"He has passed out from blood loss, but seems to be stable, He will need some surgery at Beacon..." She paused "as will you Guinevere...your eye needs to be tended to."

Guinevere just nods and thanked the girl who then ran off to see to the villagers.

Everyone had heard the conversation, and no one seemed to want to talk about it. Sure, Guinevere had lost an eye, but that could be compensated for...but losing an arm? That could ruin his chances at becoming a Huntsmen. They all just sat in silence. Guinevere, Svetlana, and Nirvana moved closer to each other, the two sorter girls leaning on Guinevere as they all just pieced together what had happened to them and their leader. Blake and Weiss decided to leave them be and tried to contact the remainder of their own team.

The three girls just stayed like that, silently enjoying each others presence before they began to fall asleep one by one, with Guinevere being the last, and arm wrapped around each of her teammates...and closest friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp it seems all of Team TGSN has their own scars from this mistake, and how will Tai cope with missing an arm? I am sorry if this chapter was a little...bloody, but It didn't seem to extreme to me. Anyways, the next chapter will be them back at Beacon a few hours after they have landed. Until next time , Arrix out!<strong>


	65. Awakening

**Hey guys, sorry it has been awhile since the last update, I was just taking time away from the fanfic since the current topic didn't seem...right for the situation that had happened. Unlike other Fanfictions that have made special chapters to Monty, I have decided not to do that, as I found no way of fitting it in and I do not think anything I could write would honor him correctly. Instead I will take up his words "Keep Moving Forward" and apply them to my work. I hope this Fanfiction will continue on till the end and you will all follow along with every step. Now for the next Chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>...Beep...<em>

Tai groaned, the sound was starting to get annoying to him in his dark realm. The soft tone kept coming every few moments, as if in a rhythmic pattern...as if it was synchronized with...something. His jumbled mind could not think straight, and with how he felt, he had not moved in days...the only thing he could do was leave the darkness.

Tai opened his eyes slowly, feeling even worse then when his eyes were shut. A wave of aches and exhaustion flooded over him. The bright lights in the room made him shift slight, but he forced himself to adjust, watching everything come into focus. It didn't take him long to figure out where he was...or have a good guess. The room was laid out much like Beacons Infirmary Ward, but the view out of the window showed the city of Vale.

_...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

He groaned softly and turned his head towards that infernal beeping, only to see a heart monitor's screen, the line lazily tracing across the screen in calm arcs, showing his heart rate was steady. He tried to remember why he was here...He knew he was on mission with his Team...and RWBY...and JNPR. He frowned as he tried to remember more. There was an attack...They fought for hours...the ships came in. He frowned and lifted his left arm...only to find the sleeve of his hospital gown was half empty,and then the pieces clicked together.

He remember why he was here. The cloaked man barely nicking his arm, the graying flesh around the cut as he examined it in the airship, Pyrrha's frantic searching for the anti toxin...and then...this action to stay alive.

He huffed loudly and relaxed into the overly clean pillow behind his head, and now a new question plagued him.

How long has he been out?

He looked to the other side of the room and was surprised by who he saw. It seemed someone had been sent to keep an eye on him for the others, but not one Tai knew very well. Across from the bed, sitting in a chair, was the blind kid from Team CFVY...his name was Fox, right? He seemed to not know Tai was awake, his sightless eyes shut as his fingers ran over a open book in front of him.

Tai licked his dry lips and searched for his voice before opening his mouth, hoping his voice still worked.

"F-fox..." His voice came out in a rasping whisper, clearly he had been out for more then 24 hours.

The Whisper was more then enough to get the males attention. The book snapped shut while his white eyes snapped open. "Your awake." He stated blandly but then a smirk slid acorss his face as he opened his scroll and with practiced movements he dials a number. "Coco, He is wake...you can let the others know." He closed the call as quickly as it started "You have roughly 15 minutes to ask questions till they get here." The Blind boy was clearly offering to answer Tai's questions.

"H-how...long?" He rasped out, his throat felt really dry.

"Five days, I think." He looked at him "the rest of my team and I have been watching you in shifts." He yawned.

"The...others?" He rubbed his throat, looking around for something to drink.

"Your Team...well...Nirvana was the only one to be discharged from here...the other two are still here."

Tai froze in his search, nearly bolting up right in his bed. "They what!" He snapped his jaw shut as his voice cracked...he really needed some water.

"Uh...I forgot you were out for some time...I uh..." He was cut off by the door getting kicked in by a blonde girl that was breathing deeply...only Yang would have the nerve to kick down a hospital door.

"That was not 15 minutes..." Fox sighed a bit as he had to deal with the door crashing open with his more sensitive ears.

"Friendship can do many things!" She called out before the room went quiet.

...

...

...

"That was horrible..." Weiss muttered from somewhere beyond the doors, the others joining in.

"Traitors!" Yang yelled before everyone began to pack into the room, a distressed Fox managing to squeeze out.

They managed to squeeze into the room, Tai taking in each of them. It seemed most of them were fine now...except Ren's hand was in a cast. The all looked back at him, none of them knew what to say, they just looked at Tai's tired form, his hair was now down and spread over his back and shoulders. Tai decided to break the silence.

"Can I have some water...my throat is kinda dry..." He whispered and suddenly Nora bolted from the room with a loud 'I'll get it!' thrown over her shoulder.

Tai looked at them all and his eyes widened as everyone began to talk at once, all of them trying to talk over each other till Yang lost her temper and shut everyone up with the threats of violence.

Tai huffed and was thankful enough that Weiss was able to fill him in. It seemed he was the last to wake up from his injuries...well sorta. Svetlana had kept trying to leave her room so she was currently under heavy sedatives till her wounds fully healed. Guinevere woke up a few hours after her first surgery and had required a second which she had gone through the next day and woke up again, now she was just recovering. Tai continued to listen to Weiss till he raised his right hand.

"So...what about Nirvana...how is she doing?" He frowned a bit.

Yang answered this time "Well..."

-A few days ago-

Yang frowned as she sat through another one of Professor Goodwitch's lectures on dust and its uses. It was not the lecture that she was frowning at, but what she saw a few seats down. Nirvana had not been very peppy since they came back from the mission, as she was the only member of her team not in the hospital. She seemed to spend most of her time around Neptune though, it seemed she had the easiest time communicating with him.

Current the Mute was sitting next to said blue haired boy, staring at the desk, her hands set out in front of her. Her hands were bound in bandages, the injuries from half of her weapon exploding did not cause her need hospital attention, but made things like holding things and writing painful. Neptune was being very kind to her, writing two sets of notes, one for himself and one for her.

It seemed he noticed her depressed look and gave her a light nudge and a smile to cheer her up.

Yang just sighed and continued with her own notes...at least she had someone to fall back on.

-Present time-

Tai listened to What Yang said and he sighed "Well at least she had Neptune..." He sighed and ran his hand down his left arm, but felt it hit something hard when he reached where the rest of his arm was missing.

He frowned and lifted the sleeve up to see what it was and blinked when he saw what he had hit. At the end of his stum was a metal cuff that seemed to have a cap attached to it. He had seen this type on thing on many soldiers and Huntsmen that lost limbs in wars or fighting Grimm...it was a Cybernetic Prosthetic Port. He eyed it for a moment as his mind tried to translate it.

...

...

...

His eyes widened "Well then..." He ran his fingers over the cuff and smirked...feeling Ozpin was behind all this. Speaking of the Headmaster, Ozpin decided now to enter the room, and requested everyone leave, much to their annoyance. Once the last teen left, he shut the door and turned to Tai.

"Seems you are in good health...how was your rest." Ozpin started.

"Oh. very relaxing" He rolled his eyes "Never again..."

Ozpin just smiled and then looked at the cuff Tai was inspecting "Hope you do not have a Issue with me signing the papers for you to get that...you did Tell me something before they took you into surgery."

Tai frowned "I don't remember...what did I say?"

"You were pretty out of it from blood loss...but you said 'Don't make me quit being a Huntsman'." Ozpin smiled a bit "so I sighed some papers, called your parents...and now you will have a Cybernetic by the end of the week." Ozpin then lowered his voice "All paid for by Roman Torchwick..."

Tai blinked, a bit surprised that Roman would pay for that.

"But since you're going to be a Huntsman...would you like anything special in it...a weapon or something of the sort?" Ozpin pulled out his scroll.

Tai thought this over "Armor plating...if Yang can break it in a single punch...its not good enough."

Ozpin cracked a smile at this, knowing full well Tai would pick something like that "Very well..i will inform the provider...but for now, you should rest some...I'm sure you will have a lot to do after being discharged Tonight." And with that, the man left, shooing the rest of the Teens back to beacon.

Tai chuckled as he heard their complaints but then moved down in his bed a bit and shut his eyes, even for being out for 5 days...he was still tired...Medical sleep was not very restful. He shut his eyes and yawned, drifting off to sleep, not knowing the chaos he would have to face in the next few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it guys...ROBO-TAI! well not really but you get the point. I really don't know what else to say but that I am excited for things that may come later on. After all, we still have to involve plans Cinder and Roman have, the Tournament, and maybe something that might involve two people getting together ;3 and no It's not Tai. Till next time, Arrix out!<strong>


	66. Valentine's Day

**Hello everyone, it seems I have once again missed a Holiday! (My bad) Now normally I would not do a valentines day chapter, but I need at least give it a try, as a few things will be going on. I don't know how detailed this chapter will be since I am a bit sick, but I wanted to get some writing done for you guys, so lets give this a go.**

* * *

><p>Valentines Day, a day filled with chocolate, heart shaped items, and expensive dates. Beacon Academy was not immune to the pull of the lovers holiday. Even if students didn't have a lover, they still got into the holiday spirit. The halls had been decorated, classes canceled, and due dates extended.<p>

Even with the love in the air, some single students decided to keep to themselves, Tai was one of these. Having been discharged days before the 14th, he decided to use the time resting and some light training. The boy was currently sitting dead center in one of Beacon's indoor battle arenas. He sat there, eyes shut, hair flowing freely down his back, and his left sleeve half empty.

To anyone that entered the room, it would look like Tai was meditating, but he was actually training his semblance. Since acquiring his semblance, Tai had never done much with it, even though it offered many possibilities on how to use it. While in the hospital he had figured out that if he pulsed his semblance out, he could feel other electromagnetic fields.

Tai's brow furrowed as he forced another pulse out, trying to each the edges of the arena, it stopping a few feet short from the edge. "Only 25 feet huh..." He frowned and opened his eyes, looking around the empty room. "And it goes up too...could be useful..." He stretched his good arm up and hopped to his feet, tired of sitting on the cold floor.

He was aware he would be alone for the most part, everyone seeming to have plans today, even Weiss had snatched up King for the day. The boy sighed and scratched the back of his head, no one would come to the arena...at least no one should. "Maybe I should train my semblance more..."

"What, kicking lightning at people Isn't good enough?"

Tai whirled around to see Yang standing at the entrance, a smug look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be with Ren?" Tai smirked a bit.

"Eh, he got roped into helping Jaune for right now, I get him tonight though!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Tai rolled his eyes "I'm afraid to even ask..." He chuckled and looked at Yang "So It seems everyone is going out huh?"

Yang held up her hand, counting off "Jaune and Pyrrha, Neptune and Nirvana, Ren and I..."

"Heh, I heard that Svetlana and Guinevere are heading out dancing." Tai looked over at Yang.

"Has Svetlana even healed enough for that...Guinevere too?"

Tai just smirked "Hey if Svetlana wants something..."

"Point taken...wait are they dating?" Yang looked at Tai, the boy just giving a blank look back.

"As far as a I know they aren't..."

Awkward silence filled the room...

"So...you said something about Semblance training?" Yang brightened up, Ember Cecilia activating on her wrists.

"Yeah..." Tai took a hesitant step back.

"Then lets train it!" Yang smirked, the weapons cocking now.

"Hey! I only have one arm!"

"The saying is "Don't hit a guy with glasses" Not 'no arms' !"

"I wear glasses!"

"Eh, I don't follow rules!" And with that, Yang charged the one armed boy, fist brought back for a swing.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Ren was playing waiter for Jaune and Pyrrha's date, he did seem to freeze mid walk, causing Jaune to look over.<p>

"Everything okay, Ren?"

"I get the feeling...Yang just did something stupid..." He sighed and continued on his waiter duties.

* * *

><p>Tai's eyes went wide and he was not even armed. He could only watch as the fist flew at his face. At the last second, Tai swerved his head to the side, her fist missing by barely a hair as he stepped into her reach. He ignored the fist he dodged, but the issue was...she had two fists. Tai watched as she cocked her second hand back and Tai grit his teeth, her other arm blocking his escape. He swallowed hard and did the only thing he could do...he reached out with his semblance...and pushed.<p>

**SMACK!**

Tai and Yang both stood there in shock as Yang had just punched herself in the face, Tai using his semblance to redirect her gauntlet so she would hit herself. Tai used the moment to get away, back pedaling away from the stunned brawler.

"How the hell.." he pulled her hand away and moved her jaw around, aura taking most of the hit.

"You told me to use my semblance!" Tai then smirked, maybe this could be fun.

He took the time to let his semblance run wild a bit, purple electricity crackling around him. He noticed Yang was getting fired up, flames licking off her hair as she raised her fists again, but this time she was playing smart. Instead of giving him the advantage, she took off her gauntlets, deciding to go with her bare knuckles.

Before long the two were at it again, Yang throwing punches while Tai dodged, weaving and ducking under strikes.

"Come on! You gonna do something or just be a pretty light show?!" Yang laughed as he swung at the one armed male.

Tai smirked back and the sparks left the air around him...only for the lights to go out.

"The hell!" Yang blinked, her flaming dying down as she looked around her into the darkness.

Tai held in a chuckle, now having an advantage. Sure he could use his semblance to shock Yang...but EMPing the lights and using his faunas light vision would be a lot more fun. He let her spin around a few times in looking for him before he decided to torture her a bit.

As yang looked around, she saw it, a bolt of purple energy leap across the floor...then another to the other side..then another. She pun, watching where the bolts were going, hoping it was Tai, but as the pattern became more rapid and the bolts popped up in different places, it was clear it was not him. She spun and grew more frustrated. She whirled around once more.

"BOO!" Tai was lit up with purple energy, his eyes glowing brightly as he stood inches from her, deciding to use fear to get his revenge.

"KYAAAAA!"

**SMACK!**

* * *

><p>The lights had come back only to reveal Tai clutching his face, more specifically his nose. It seemed the boy learned not to try and scare Yang from now one.<p>

"Ah, dammit that hurt!" Tai was lucky he was using his aura, or else he might be bleeding all over the floor...then he would have to deal with an angry Goodwitch.

"It's your own fault for doing that!" She huffed and then looked at the clock "Gah! Gotta go!" She then ran off.

"Seriously?! you hit me then run off?!" Tai fumed as he rubbed his nose, sighing a bit as he left the arena, wondering how a single guy could spend the day safely.

**(Some snippets from the others dates!) **

**Jaune and Pyrrha**

The Knight and Champion decided to start their Valentines Day early. Instead of having a romantic dinner, they decided to make it a midday meal. The two sat at a table on the rooftop they trained on, Jaune having begged Ren into helping for a bit. The stoic gunner was dressed in a waiters outfit, being at the service of the two and also in charge of the cooking. After eating and Ren's departure to get his own things done, the two had time to talk.

"So..." Pyrrha started, sipping some red colored drink "How did you get Ren to agree to such a thing?"

Jaune pouted "Oh, no 'oh this was wonderful Jaune' ?"

Pyrrha just smiled and gave a look that demanded an answer.

"I said he could sleep in for the next week...I would take notes for his first class while he sleeps." Jaune sighed.

"Well, that is awfully a lot to do...am I worth that to you?" she tapped her own chin.

"Yes you are!" Jaune jumped up and blushed, Pyrrha just giggling at his antics.

"Well...the day still has plenty of hours left...how about a movie?" Pyrrha smiled "This one is on me..."

Normally Jaune would of said he would cover it, but he learned that Pyrrha wanted them to pay equally for dates and such.

* * *

><p><strong>Nirvana and Neptune<strong>

The two's day was surprisingly, it even threw Neptune for a loop. The two were sitting in one of Beacon's weapon workshops, music blasting as the two worked on their weapons, Neptune improving his gun, and Nirvana rebuilding her weapon. Neptune did not bother to talk, only turning to her and using his hands to form gestures.

'I got you a gift.' Neptune signed, a smile on his face when Nirvana blinked.

'You did! I wanna see, and I might of gotten you one too' She signed back, taking the box that Neptune handed to her and opened it, her eyes lighting up and she was almost drooling as she looked at the pair of headphones sitting in the box. She tore the music device from the box and plugged it into her scroll, slipping them over her ears and turning on a random song. Nirvana practically melted into her seat, the sound quality, the bass...everything was perfect.

'I hope you like it...I built them myself." Neptune smiled as he signed.

Nirvana's jaw dropped...he built these?! She was so amazed, so excited, she practicality tackled the poor boy in her excitement, he lips crashing into his. Neptune's eyes went wide, but before he could do anything, she was standing back up, blushing while pressing a box into his hands.

He took a moment to collect himself before standing and looking the box over before opening it, a singular item was inside the box. It looked like a part that would fit in his Gun, but for the most part, he could not figure it out.

He glanced up at the mute and gave her a question looking, only for his eyes to widen and a grin to appear on his face at what she signed back.

'Dubstep Gun'

* * *

><p><strong>Ren and Yang<strong>

To say Yang was surprised was an understatement. She was a bit off put when Ren asked her to dress up for the night, so when she walked out of her room clad in a gold Chinese dress, she was met by her stoic gunner, dressed in a dashing suit. She gave him a once over...then another to enjoy the view.

"So, where we going tonight, Flower Boy.'

"Patience is a virtue my sweet" He placed a finger to his lips and offered his arms, which she looped her's through.

Yang was even more surprised when they ended up getting in Tai's car, but Ren answered before she could ask.

"Won a favor in a card game, so I cashed it in on using his car." Ren smirked a bit and drove off.

The Last surprise was where they ended up. Yang looked up at the sign of the building and then to her boyfriend, smirking.

"Really...a Jazz Bar?" Yang giggled.

"Hey..I happen to enjoy jazz...it's calming." Ren defended as yang walked forward with him.

"Well, if it's good..you might earn a little something tonight." Yang winked.

"Hmm?" he leaned in as she whispered, his face going bright red. "O-oh..."

Yang smiled "now be a good boy tonight" she patted his arm as they entered the Jazz bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss and The King.<strong>

King floated silently behind the Heiress as she walked calmly through the streets of Vale, seeming dead set on a destination, one she had yet to share with the King. They continued on, the King seeming to look around till they suddenly stopped. Looking around he found that they were standing in front of a old style ice cream parlor. The King looked at the sign, then back at her, very confused.

"I know you can't eat...but I have wanted to go here for a long time..and thought it could be a good date site..." She looked away, clearly blushing, this place seemed like a mom and pop shop...someplace a heiress would never get caught dead.

"Hmmm..well alright, since you want to go here, we can." The King smiled as he floated in with her, the girl clearly happy.

King smiled, enjoying the very confused look on the owners face but gave them a booth and Weiss ordered a large sundae.

To say the date was awkward was an understatement. Weiss was the only one eating, and soon she put her spoon down and frowned a bit. "I'm sorry..this is a disaster...huh!" she blinked, a spoonful of ice cream was floating in front of her face...it looked like the king was holding it...but it was a clever trick using Tai's semblance.

"Say ah!" he smiled and chuckled when she complied, the heiress blushing a bit and looking at him "I...didn't really get you a gift...but..." she seemed a bit flustered.

"That is fine Weiss..after all..you said in a years time..I would have a body again...but I sorta have a gift for you..." He smiled as he looked at her, the girl eagerly looking him in the eye.

"My name is..."

Weiss's eyes widened...was he really giving her his name.

"...Sebastian"

* * *

><p><strong>ANd I'm gonna end it there! XD Sorry, but i wanted a dramatic ending. Sorry if the dates were a little wonky, but I don't know how valentines day dates work! Anyways, i hope this was a nice little filler chapter...and I did leave Guinevere and Svetlana out of purpose for a reason...and that reason is...Are they dating? are they going to date? I'll let you guys wonder about that for now. Until next time, Arrix out!<strong>

**P.S. THE KING HAS A NAME!**


	67. Zap, Smash, BOOM!

**I don't know why..but I have been wanting to do more combat styled chapters, and develop Tai's semblance more...so here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLASH!<strong>

Tai looked up from the book resting in his lap, his eyes scanning over the scuffle going down in the arena. Tai had been fully cleared to return to classes, but now he was trying to stay hidden. And what could be the reason for this?

Combat Class.

Tai had many things going against him right now. One was obvious...he was missing an arm. Another was that he was missing all his weapons besides Kingslayer, His Knife, and His Dust pistol. He could not use Kingslayer one handed and the Dust pistol still needed to be loaded with special rounds...he could still use his knife though. Another thing that was working against him was balance..his body was no longer symmetrical, causing issues with balance.

He glanced back down at the book in his lap and studied the page. The last few days he had taken up reading to fill in training time..but it was not all useless. "Electromagnetism For Dummies" Was an interesting read, and did explain more about his semblance.

**CRASH!**

"AH!"

Tai glanced up to see the fight continue, it seemed the class was a bit mixed today. The current fight in the arena was a first year versus a second year. Tai knew both of the fighters...Jaune Arc was the first year in question, and the second year was Alizarin Sand, the boy Tai fought a few months ago. It seemed Jaune was not prepared for the whip blades, as Tai had looked up just in time to see Jaune's sword fly to the other end of the arena, leaving Jaune with only his shield.

**CRASH!**

...and there went the shield!

"AH!"

**SMASH!**

...and there went Jaune into the wall.

After a moment of silence the lights around the arena brightened and Gylnda Goodwitch walked out.

"Mr. Sand is the winner, better luck next time Mr. Arc." She waited for the two fighters to leave before she turned back to her own scroll. "Next Match will be the same as the first...a First Year versus a Second year. Tai Blackthorne of TGSN versus Satin Stryker of Team SABL."

Tai's stomach dropped, his hand raising...would he have to fight.

"Before you ask Mr. Blackthrone, Yes you are going to be sparring, as you need to adapt to your new...situation." She glanced up at Tai, who instantly put his hand down and began his decent into arena.

* * *

><p>Tai took his place opposite of his opponent, his eyes running over her form. The girl was nothing like her name. She had a tall and slim form, her chest was covered in a black leather jacket, the only thing keeping her modest was her chest being bound in bandages. She was sporting black leather pants and boots as well. Her eyes seemed to be a shape of pink and her hair was long and black, a bright red streak running through it. What worried Tai the most was her weapon...a large, metal Kanabo.<p>

Tai had only two thoughts on this girl. For one, she reminded him of a cliche female gang leader from anime, and two...this might hurt...a lot.

The girl was watching him, hefting her weapon onto her shoulder with a smug grin. "Ready to be a smear on the floor?" She grinned widely and waited for the start siren to go off.

Tai stayed silent as he watched her, she had a large and heavy weapon,if he got close enough, fast enough, he might be able to land some kicks.

The buzzer went off to start the match. Tai took the first move and dashed forward, his feet clanking against the floor as he closed the distance and...

"SHIT!" He hissed out, misjudging the girls swing speed. The Kanabo was swung with more speed then it should be. Tai quickly flared up his aura to protect himself, hoping to only get knocked back a little.

**BOOM!**

Again, Tai misjudged the girl. He was sent rocketing across the arena, wisps of smoke trailing after him as he slammed into the floor, tumbling a few time before he rolled to his feet. The Kanabo in the girls hands was smoking as well, burn marks scorched on the surface. Tai blinked in surpise as the girl shouldered her weapon again.

"How did you like my semblance Bub?" She was clearly cocky, and knew her own strength. "Good thing you had your aura up or you might of been a stain."

Tai took to steady himself and reached for the knife on his belt.

"It's no use Bub, I'll just blow it up." Satin smirked as she began to take steps toward Tai.

_So her semblance in some time of explosive force...OHSHIT! _Tai was thinking until he dived to the side as Satin rushed him, bringing her Kanabo down on him only to hit the solid floor, detonating the impact zone.

She turned and laughed "Oh come on! It will only hrt for a second" she shouldered her weapon again.

"So, this is gonna be a semblance fight?" Tai panted, flexing his fingers as he focused on his own semblance now.

"Seems like it Bub...got any tricks up your sleeve?"

"You could say that."

Tai lifted his hand and cocked it back, the air above his head crackled with energy as he charged the air with his semblance, and soon a spear of electricity formed over his head, the energy some how tamed into the free floating object. He looked up at his handy work and smirked as he hurled it at Satin.

The bolt did not exactly hit its mark, as Satin tried to bat the bolt away, only to take the electrical charge from it. The girl visibly shuddered with the current running through her before she composed herself, only for three more of the spears to flay at her.

Dodging these ones, Satin rolled forward and charged, raising her weapon and bringing it down on Tai, only for the large, METAL weapon to be pushed away by a unseen force. Tai was going to follow up with a kick, but was thrown to the side when the weapon still detonated, showering him with remnants of the arena floor. Concrete, metal reinforcement frames, and rivets clattered across the floor. Tai swore he heard Gylnda sigh loudly over the damage.

Tai jumped back up to his feet and looked around...he needed something to use! He looked up and swung his arm, bolts of arcing energy shot off in random directions, he was clearly trying to keep her at bay. Satin just laughed and continued the charge, unafraid of the personal lightning Tai was throwing off.

Tai looked around then up...and he found his answer. Raising his hand he reached out with his semblance and pulled hard. Satin was nearly on him when she heard the groaning and creaking from above and she decided to look up...her eyes going wide.

"OH FUCK ME!" She cried out as lights, support beams, rafters, and other metal objects attached to the ceiling came down on her. She flared her aura as the rubble crashed down on her, burying her in the stuff.

Tai panted and took the time to look over at the screen that showed there aura levels.'

Satin- 26%

Tai- 19%

Seriously?! She had that much aura left!

**BOOM!**

Tai turned back to see a large light fixture right in front of his face.

**SMACK!**

His head jerked back, causing him to tumble over and grab his face. Metal on face never felt good!

The sound of a buzzer sounded and a cheer came from the pile of rubble.

"Fuck Yeah!" Satin sprang up from the pile, hands above her head "That Teaches you for fighting the Oni of Beacon!" She pointed at Tai's laid out form.

Tai groaned loudly as he laid there, noticing a shadow passing over him he opened his fingers to glace up at Glyna looking down at him.

"You did well Mr. Blackthrone, given your circumstance, I would suggest more training, but your new limb will be arriving in a few hours..so you're excused for the rest of class." She waved her hand, watching the boy peel himself off the floor and walk out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in Vale...<p>

Roman was rocking back and forth, clutching a small leather object in his hands, sobbing about something. Mercury and Emerald had been watching the man in this state, both of them enjoying a bag of popcorn, not noticing Cinder's arrival.

"May I ask why my Lover is having a mental breakdown?" Cinder asked, making both teens jump.

"We honestly don't know" Mercury shrugged "Found him this way."

Cinder sighed and dismissed them before walking up to the Master Thief and kneels down.

"Roman?"

She got no response.

"Roman Sweetie..." She cooed, patting him on the head.

Roman looked up at her, sniffling.

"What has you so upset?"

Roman showed her what he was holding...an empty wallet.

"That brats arm cost me 50 grand!" He began to sob again as he grabbed Cinder.

The woman made a deadpanned expression and patted his back, sighing "There there...but it is your fault..you did offer to pay for it."

Roman whined pitifully into her shoulder as he mourned the loss of his money.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, also added more members from SABL.<strong>

**S- Satin**

**A- Alizarin**

**B- ?**

**L- ?**

**The last two will be interesting whenever they come in, and also...I only remember today that Tai has nearly no weapons, so he will need to rely on his semblance more...or pick up a new weapon, Until then...Arrix out!**

**P.S. Yes..that last part with Roman was needed.**


	68. Waitwhat!

**Robo Arm and 4v1...that is all!**

* * *

><p>It was starting to dawn on Tai, that most medical facilities seemed to buy their ceiling tiles from the same people, as Beacon's medical ward ceiling looked a lot like the Vale Hospital ceiling. It was also a concern that he was aware of this...maybe he spent to much time in these wards. As the boy wondered this, one of the Beacon Medical technicians as working on his arm cuff, preparing it for the prosthetic limb that would be attached. To say the process was enjoyable would be...a lie. Tai had to deal with his arm tingling, aching, stinging and all over uncomfortable sensation he could think of, a technician had claimed it had been to test the nerves but Tai began to think the man liked his job a little to much.<p>

After nearly 45 minutes of testing, the technician did a few taps on his own scroll and turned to leave without a word, leaving Tai alone in the room. Another thing Tai learned was all medical rooms were quiet, so quiet it could drive someone crazy if they spent to long alone in said room. Luckily the Doctor did not take long to come in, followed by the technician and...Svetlana?

Tai rose an eyebrow at this teammate being there but the girl only gave a shit eating grin...this was not gonna end well.

"Mr. Blackthrone," The Doctor began "I am Dr. Carver..."

Seriously...that kind of name for a doctor? Real reassuring!

"..and I will be over seeing your limp installment. Now I will have to tell you that the attachment will hurt...a lot, as the nerves have to be attached for you to have any motor control." He gestured to the metal cuff on Tai's arm, which the technician was fiddling with again. "This is also why your teammate is here..she is able to hold you down if needed." He gestured to the girl, who was still grinning. "Well, we should be started."

And with that, the installment began.

Svetlana was standing to his right as the technician and Dr. Carver worked on his left side, his eye locked on Svetlana as he was trying to ignore the annoying tingles that came from his right arm.

"Sure you don't wanna watch Boss?" Svetlana glanced over at what the other two were doing. "Might miss your arm getting put on."

"Svetlana, I have my entire life to see that, after all it will need resizing and maintenance over time." Tai huffed.

"Alright, we are going to attach it, Ms. Ursi, please hold him down." Tai heard Dr. Carver say to his left.

The Bear Faunas nods and placed her hands on his shoulder and chest, and looked at him with another smirk.

"I'm sure it's not gonna hurt that much..." Tai rolled his eyes.

Sure, the main attaching of the arm into the cuff was painless, but then the technician spoke. "Attaching nerves." and that is where the pain came in.

Tai's eyes went wide and he tried to arch his body away from the pain, the sensation scorching its way up his arm and across his torso. He was screaming every curse and corrupt word he could think of, getting a laugh out of Svetlana.

"What colorful words Boss." She chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Tai cussed shamelessly, wanting the pain gone.

And then it was.

Tai dropped back against the bed and panted, the entire experience only lasted half a minute, but pain tended to extend time for the person it was inflicted on. He stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to bring his heart rate down.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, what was your pain?" Dr. Carver asked, clearly a standard medical question.

"58" Tai groaned out as he shut his eyes.

"Perfect, intense pain like that means the installment went perfectly. Now if you could please do some simple things for us to test the limb?"

* * *

><p>Tai spent a good 10 minutes moving his new arm around, working the fingers and wrist. His movements were sluggish, and regulating the strength he was putting out would take time to get use to, but other then that he was perfect.<p>

Once discharged for the medical ward, Tai finally looked over his new arm.

It was sleek and built to replicate a human forearm almost perfectly, the only difference was the black platting that covered its delicate insides. He liked the look and weight of it, and felt as if it would not mess with his balance as much either. Currently he was practicing touching each of his fingers to the thumb, which was a bit slow going.

"So, I have seen some limbs like that before, but they were never that strong looking..." Svetlana glanced at his arm from her place next to him.

"I had them but some extra plating on..and it is pretty nice it looks like an arm..not some bulky thing." He chuckled and stretched a bit, feeling complete again."

"Bet you could punch pretty hard to with that." Svetlana grinned a bit.

"Or be a great can opener." A voice said from behind them.

"Ugh, I knew I could smell ass" Svetlana groaned as both her and Tai turned to see Team CRDL walking towards them.

"You sure that wasn't just you, Faunas" Cardin smirked.

"Why you little!" Svetlana growled a bit.

"Easy Svetlana!" Tai grabbed her by the back of her combat outfit.

"Better listen to him, or he might not open you food can with his new attachment." Cardin laughed, which was followed by the rest.

"Oh yeah! I bet he could kick all your bitch asses 4 on 1!" Svetlana growled out, crossing her arms.

"Wait...what" Tai blinked.

"You're on, Main arena! we will have Goodwitch set it up." The group pushed past them as Svetlana smirked at Tai "You will kick their asses, make them taste the polish on your greaves, Boss." She patted his shoulder and left to tell the others about the match, leaving Tai there.

...

...

...

"Wait...WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>The arena was a buzz of activity, very few times did a 4 on 1 fight happen outside of classes, so many students showed up to see what would happen, a good amount were just trying to get out of doing their homework. Tai grumbled as he stood to the side with CRDL and Goodwitch, apparently Tai would be getting handicaps.<p>

"Since this a 4 on 1 fight, Mr. Blackthrone will be allowed to make a few adjustments to the rules that apply to him."

Tai's eyes flashed at this and he smiled "I would like to use Armory rules."

Goodwitch glanced at him, trying to hide a smile "Very well Mr. Blackthorne."

"Hold up, what is this 'Armory' Rule!" Cardin frowned, his large mace resting on his shoulder.

"Mr. Blackthorne is allowed access to Beacon's standard armory of basic weaponry, He may also request weapons from those in the stands." Goodwitch nodded to Tai so he would be allowed to get ready since CRDL was already prepared.

As Tai walked into the locker room and looked for his locker, he felt a new presence in his head. "Get tired of being with Weiss?"

_Oh ha ha, very funny. _The king answered back. _They are worried about the fight, your outmatched, out armed, and you just got your new limb._

"I have a few of those handled...maybe...just make sure the others are prepared to throw their weapons in the arena if I call on them.

_Um...what?_

"Just do it." Tai sighed "It got special ruling."

_Alright, but you really need to replace your weapons, this unarmed stuff is getting kind old._

"Noted" Tai smirked and opened his locker, changed into his Mobility Armor, thankful that the armor allowed freedom of his new arm, and slide on his greaves. After clipping the TGSN knife to his belt he stopped and reached into the top shelf of his locker and felt his fingers brush something. Closing his fingers around it, he pulled it down and looked it over.

In his hand sat a hold out pistol, it only held 8 rounds, and did not have a large caliber, but it would have to do for now. Holstering it on his belt he began his walk out to the arena.

* * *

><p>The start to the match was like any other, the fighters stood on their sides of the arena, and waited for the signal to start. Tai took this time to look over each member of CRDL. Cardin and his mace, Dove and his sword, Sky and his halberd, and Russel with his daggers. It seemed like the odds were stacked against him. He knew all of them had aura..but did not know anything about semblances...maybe they didn't have them?<p>

He was torn from his thought as the start signal sounded and he looked up to see Dove and Russel rushing him, they must of been the fastest. Tai but his natural dexterity to use once they got within range, ducking and weaving around sword swings and dagger thrusts. Ducking under a high sword swing, Tai drew out his hold out pistol and fired at the two, getting some distance as the two attacked backed off to defend.

**CLICK!**

"Seriously, you jammed!" Tai growled in frustration, only to look up and see a large mace head flying down at him. Jumping back and letting the jammed weapon go, he got away from the strike, only for his jammed weapon to be crushed under the maul. Swing his good arm in an arc in front of himself, Tai fired off a bolt of electricity, striking the bulky form of Cardin and causing the male to spasm with bolt. Even if Cardin would be useless for a few moments, his team was far from that.

Ducking at the last moment, Tai barely got away from Sky's halberd, the weapon having the most reach in CRDL. While Russel and Dove helped Cardin, Tai was playing 'keep away from the long ax' with Sky. Tai jumped over a strike to his legs, only for Sky to plant his feet and swing back, leaving Tai no room to dodge. Tai grit his teeth and put his left arm up in a feeble attempt to block the attack, hoping his aura would take it.

**CLANG!**

Tai's aura did not stop the ax blade...but his shiny new forearm sure did the trick! Sky blinked and was stunned by this and was helpless when Tai took the chance, grabbing the long handle of the pole arm and retching it from his opponents grasp. The now disarmed Sky did the most sensible thing at the time and turned to run. Even though he was not trained with the weapon, it was no hard feat to trip Sky with his own weapon and flip it around, cracking his over the head with the blunt end.

Sky was eliminated through knock out.

Toss the cumbersome weapon. Tai turned to the last three of the group, only to now have Russel in his face. Dodging was a good way to keep away from the curved daggers that kept swinging at him, but he would need another way to keep them at bay...but luckily one of his friends had what he needed and King and relayed the message.

Getting some room to work with, Tai readied himself and his new limb, charging the metal plating with a magnetic charge. "Pyrrha! Shield!"

Up in the stands, the Champion blinked and stood, a bit concerned since she used her semblance to wear the item, it having no grips or harness to keep it on. Even with these thoughts, she gripped the item like a discus and hurled it with pinpoint accuracy at Tai, hoping for the best.

And it go damn well close. Tai got the shield in the nick of time, the disc of protection clung to his magnetized arm just as Russel attacked again, but Tai used the shield in both defense and offense...with a bit of luck. Russel was just coming out of his standard spin attack, ready to kick at Tai, only for his attack to stop short. Tai had swung the shield on his arm, the lip of the metal disc caught the green haired boys ankle painfully and put him off course, and with a slight adjustment and a downward push, he ended up on the floor, only to get a heel drop from the boy he tired to attack.

With a pained groan, Russel was out, two left.

It seemed Dove wanted his own shot at Tai, and a shot is just what he took. Using his weapons secondary function, he began to fire small caliber handgun rounds at Tai, which were blocked with the borrowed shield. Drawing the dagger this team got him for the first time, Tai charged the sword wielder. Tai was enjoying the shield, blocking sword strikes with the metal, only to take swipes at the swordsmen with his black metal dagger, the curved blade leaving cuts on the boys armor and whittling down the boys aura. With a strong shield bash, both Dove and the bronze disc clattered to the floor.

As he took a moment to get a breath, the air around Tai began to crackle and he felt himself get a bit tingly, a side effect from using his magnetism for that long, his body having built up a large amount of static that he would need to discharge somehow.

"Lights out freak!"

Bingo.

Tai turned to see Cardin charging at him with his mace raised high above his head, ready to bring down as her got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

He swung down hard.

**CLANG!**

Tai caught the large mace head with his metal hand, his fingers still sluggish but were closed around the metal blade that made up the mace head. Tai smirked a bit and glanced up at Cardin, body arcing and sparking brightly as the charge was building up for release.

"OH SHI-AHHHH!" Cardin cried out as Tai let his charge release, electricity arcing off the boy and through the mace, right into Cardin.

Taking his change, now that Cardin was again spasming and stunned, Tai gripped the mace head tightly, and pushed forward hard, slamming the weapon into it's owners face.

Cardin lost by knockout.

Tai let out a long huffed and panted, gripping his knees as the arena went up in cheers. The lights raised and Goodwitch walked out, watching CRDL drag their leader out of the arena.

"Good work Mr. Blackthrone, I expect to see great things in the tournament." She nodded as she tapped a few things on her ever present scroll.

"But..that's not until the end of the school year..." Tai finally stood upright and stretched.

"Which is coming close...the first rounds of the tournament start in 3 weeks, Mr. Blackthorne."

Tai's eyes widened and he turned quickly, bolting from the arena as he just realized the date. Goodwitch just shook her head, wondering how Lucy and Waren had such a forgetful child.

Tai only had one thought on his mind.

_WE NEED MORE TRAINING!_

Well...two really...

_AND I NEED WEAPONS!_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, Tai has a metal arm..and Can take out CRDL, who I honestly think might be the weakest Team at Beacon, which is why I think Tai could solo them. Also, the tournament is coming up, and I already have some ideas for the fights and teams..but also, Tai might have some mission to carry out as Crimson. But Until there, Arrix out.<strong>


	69. PARKOUR! Fake Out

**Had one idea, turned into another, still works out...in Tai's favor at least.**

* * *

><p>It was nearing winter in Vale, but that was hardly saying anything. The end of winter was the same as the middle, it was cold, snowy, and seemed to make one crave the feel of warmth. Warmth which Tai had found back at Beacon. Earlier in the day he had taken his team into the city for training. The rules for the training were simple, all they had to do was catch him and their training was done. What Guinevere, Nirvana and Svetlana weren't expecting was their leader to swiftly scale the closest building and run off, little did the girls know that their leader was a fan of Parkour.<p>

Having lost the girls after about 10 minutes of jumping, climbing, and running, he headed back to Beacon, letting his team run around Vale, looking for their leader (Who was happily back at Beacon).

Back at Beacon, Tai was dressed in a baggy, black sweatshirt with purple striped sleeves, black sweatpants, and black socks, clearly he was dressed for comfort and warmth. This glasses sat properly on his face, showing a slight reflection of his scroll, which he was tapping away at with his thumb, and his hair was let down out of its low pony tail. The half-faunas walked into a barely populated cafeteria, looking up from his scroll to scan the nearly empty tables. It was fairly common to see it so empty on an off day, most of the teens liked to sleep in.

His eyes finally landed on two people, one of which he was surprised to see up this early. Walking over, Tai greeted the two, the two being a certain black and yellow duo. Yang seemed to be barely awake, her hands loosely cradling her cup of coffee. The girl seemed to have no free of burning her mouth as she sipped the freshly poured liquid without any cream or sugar. On the other hand, Blake seemed very much awake, reading from a book that Tai figured was new. The cat faunas also seemed to have the same idea Tai had, being bundled up in her own sweat shirt and pants.

Yang glanced at Tai, then Blake before smiling. "Is there some 'Faunas wear sweats' day memo I missed?" She took another sip from her black coffee, seriously how did she drink it that way?

"It's Cold." Both Tai and Blake stated at the same time, Tai taking his time, sitting down and yawning.

"Nah, feels fine to me." Yang smirked.

"Yeah, well not all of us can be Human Furnaces." Blake stated, not looking up from her book.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm this Hot!" She winked in a flirty fashion.

"Fucking...puns." Tai groaned as he covered his eyes with his left hand, the cool metal against his skin made him groan louder.

"What? That was a good one!" Yang turned to her partner for a vote on her side.

"It was bad Yang." Blake stated with a small smirk.

"You all suck." Yang huffed.

"Isn't that what you did for Ren on Valentines day?" Tai stated, looking Yang dead in the eyes with a straight face.

Yang blinked as her cheeks lit up, her mouth opening and shutting as she tried to come up with a come back. As Yang gasped like a fish, small snickers and barely held laughter came from behind Blake's book, the girl desperately trying to hide her laughter in her papery barrier. Yang was now sputtering, apparently the concept of not coming up with a comeback was messing with her mind, so her body moved on auto pilot.

Yang punched Tai...

**CLANG!**

Tai's metal hand came in handy as he blocked the strike with an open palm.

Yang retracted her hand and just placed her head on the table in defeat, a now recovered but slightly red face Blake patting her back.

"There, there, you can't win them all." Blake tried to console her.

Yang only made what could be described as dying whale noises, clearly broken for the moment.

Blake just shook her head and continued to rub her back. "So, where is the rest of your team?"

"I don't know, running around Vale more then likely." Tai looked back at the scroll that was still on in his hand.

"Why?" Blake rose a brow at him.

"Training, told them to catch me."

"But...they are in Vale?"

"Exactly" Tai began to tap at his scroll again as Yang bolted straight up, surprising Blake.

"Explain." Seems that brought Yang back to her normal self.

"Took them to Vale, told them to catch me, lost them by scaling a few buildings, got cold and came back here." He glanced up and smirked a bit.

Yang made a noise then started to lagh hard, holding her stomach.

Blake just looked at Yang then Tai. "That is a little evil...but a good tactic, you never did say you were going to stay in the city."

Tai snapped his fingers and pointed at Blake without looking up from his scroll, "Bingo."

Yang wiped the tears from her eyes that came with her laughter and saw Tai's interest in his Scroll.

"Find something interesting?" Yang reached over to tilt the device, only for tai to back up.

"Hold on, I've actually been on hold for a bit now, trying to convince them to patch me through quicker with a Email." He clicked a few buttons and his Scroll made a noise.

On Tai's side, the screen switched to a video call, the face of a older female inside what seemed to be a workshop came up. The woman was around 40 years old, with blue hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail, pair of goggles resting on her forehead, and her face was covered in grease stains and soot. Her orange eyes widened at the sight of him and she smiled.

"Oh, Tai! Checking in on us to make sure your weapons are being repaired and cleaned?" The woman clearly knew Tai well enough.

Tai chuckled "No Lune, I know you guys at the shop always do your best, I actually want to change my order though."

Lune blinked and picked up a pencil and a notepad, the woman liking the old fashion way of taking information. "Well, what's the change?"

"I want all the weapons I submitted for cleaning and repair to be switched over to being sold for parts." Tai stated clearly.

Lune acted as if he just told her he could shit gold, the woman's head snapping to look at him. "All of them?! I know we have offered to buy a few guns in the past from you...but all of these?!"

Tai chuckled and nods, "yeah, I need some funds to work on a new project I have cooking up...check it out" He clicked a few buttons and sent her a file. Lune blinked and opened the file on her end, seeing it was a blueprint file for...her eyes went wide.

"These are...these are some interesting idea's but some of these arts are hard to find a craftsmen for...I mean, the boys and I could do these parts...but they would cost..." Her eyes then snapped up to him and she smirked. "Tai, you sly little...the cost of parts from these guns would cover the parts you need..and we can make them..."

Tai smirked, glad she got the idea he had "Can I count on you and the guys, I need them in three weeks for the festival?"

Lune smirked and crossed her arms "Listen here brat, you will our ability to get things done, and as a bonus, we will had deliver them to you at the festival."

Tai chuckled and nods, "Thanks Lune, I knew I could count on you."

"Sure you can Brat, if I wasn't around, you would of blown up years ago." and with that, the screen went dark.

Tai looked up to see very confused Yang and Blake, to which he smirked. Before they could ask he just winked "Not telling."

Yang groaned loudly in defeat and Blake just huffed a bit.

Tai was about to laugh but then he felt his Scroll go off in his hand again. Seeing it was a message he opened it and his eyes widened a bit.

_You're needed, get to the warehouse and be prepared to fight -R_

Tai deleted the message and stood up "Sorry you two, gotta go!" and with that he bolted off, leaving Blake and Yang looking confused once again.

Once in the hall, Tai called Roman as he ran towards the Beacon Car Pool so he could get there in his current state of dress.

It didn't take long for Roman to pick up.

"Before you ask, we are raiding one of the Schnee Executive's personal warehouse, we will fill you in once your here...Crimson." The call went quiet.

Tai blinked as he was already halfway to the warehouse.

He would be aiding the White Fang in a raid...and it excited him.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, I was going to end it different...but It seemed best to start getting into the White Fang stuff. Also I have been planning things for the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years..and those arcs will be shorter then the first year, with the 2nd year more then likely being the shortest. Until then, and Next time, Arrix out!<strong>


	70. Blood Soaked Strings

**It's CRIMSON time! Why did I pick such a confusing weapon for him, hope this goes well.**

* * *

><p>Tai was barely given anytime to do anything once he arrived at the warehouse. Once inside he was rushed up to the briefing room where he was forced to change into his gear in front of Roman, Cinder and Adam. He noticed Cinder and Adam were eyeing Tai's new arm with curiosity, while Roman refused to look at the thing.<p>

"Will that hinder you?" Adam pointed at the black plated limb just as Tai slid the red camo sleeve over it.

"I doubt it, had to fight with it the other day, it went fine" Tai held off on sliding his mask on till they were ready to leave. Instead he slid a pair of gloves on, soft clicking coming from the inside as the gloves housed the exo skeleton he had gotten from Roman.

The Thief eyed the gloves, "Are they ready to go?"

Tai just nodded an adjusted the gloves.

Roman and Cinder took the time to fill in Tai on what was going to happen. It seemed they had found a Warehouse filled with dust, and a small group of guards. The two went into detail on how this was not some hit and run, but a real raid, with them having to use a small force of White Fang to attack, even with Adam, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Tai all fighting.

Tai frowned as he looked over the plans and some patrol routes "Schnee employed guards?" He did not feel right attacking people that were just doing their job.

"No, The Executive hired his own force...some raiders from Vacuo...the kind that love to pillave and Kill." Adam clearly did not like these raiders, but then again, the raiders tended to hit Faunas settlements more often.

"And saying that..." Roman turned to Tai "You will have to attack to kill...this is not some Beacon training exercise...this is kill or be killed."

Tai blinked as he looked at Roman...he was being forced into killing to survive. Tai just nodded his head, he had already killed two people...was he already numb to it?

Roman just looked at him and nods "All of you will get you orders on your Scrolls, it will only take us an hour to get the Bullheads there. Tai...Or Crimson..." He saw Tai was now putting the mask on. "You assaulting the front...we need someone with Huntsmen training to create some chaos."

'Crimson' just chuckled behind his mask. "Sure...Boss." He then left, followed by Adam.

Roman watched the two go and pinched the bridge of his noses, "Cinder..."

The raven haired woman glanced over to him "I saw it too...I think we are ruining him far quicker then we should be...sure being a Huntsmen is a grueling job sometimes, but he should of had a year or two till this happened." She crossed her arms and sighed "Nothing we can do now...Ozpin will have to watch him at Beacon.." And with that she grabbed Roman's hand and lead him out to get everything ready.

* * *

><p>The group Crimson was to attack with was an interesting sort. They were faunas of different origins, genders, and builds, but they all were armed. Half of them seemed to be the first line, dressed in thicker armor, carrying large, full-body shields and swords. The other half were lightly armored and seemed to carry second hand rifles. He glanced over his 'troops', their faces hidden behind helmets and masks.<p>

He made no attempt to talk with them, as they seemed to know what was expected of them. He helped a few check over their gear, making sure that they had the highest chance of surviving. Once done he walked to the front of the group an addressed them.

"Alright!" he called out from behind his own mask, "Today, we are gonna be making a lot of noise! I want all of you to follow two rules." He raised two fingers "Rule One! No Fucking Dying! You are all gonna make it back and go work at your day jobs tomorrow." He smirked behind his mask "Rule Two, if you think you're going to die...refer back to Rule One! Now on the ship!" He pointed at the Bullhead behind him as his troops got up and began to move.

Watching them clamor onto the ship, he rubbed the back of his head, sighing a bit. Controlling 3 chaotic girls in a controlled setting was one thing...but this large group...a group that could be killed was an entirely different thing. He sighed again and walked up the ramp of the Bullhead and followed his troops. He decided to stand near the back, opening and closing his hands, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>It did take only about an hour for them to reach the Warehouse, the Bullheads having landed in an area a few blocks away. crimson and his group were the first to move in...and they did their job well.<p>

The Jester and his troops moved to the front of the warehouse, finding it strange there were no outter guards, but given the weather, the raiders from the much hotter Vacuo more then likely stayed inside.

Motioning to one of the lightly armored fighters, Crimson pointed to the door and smirked under his mask "Lets make some noise."

The Faunas nods and ran up to large door, taking off their pack and rummaging through it before they began to fiddle with the door. Once the Faunas was done, they scurried back and handed Crimson a small object with a nod and took their place back in the ranks.

Crimson looked at the device and smirked, standing from his kneeling position and began to walk towards the door, flicking the top off the detonator the faunas handed him and pushed the button.

* * *

><p>Inside the compound, two of the door guards were idling chatting about how much they hated the cold, but were then vaporized as the door they guarded was blasted inward. Other guards in the area instantly turned to see a lone figure walking into the hall through the hole in the large door. The figure seemed to fiddle with his gloves then threw one of his hands forward, but nothing happened, the guards now training their guns on him.<p>

"What...lets all just have some fun!" Crimson called to them as he pulled his hand back...and one of the guards nearest to him was shredded to pieces. Unseen to the guards were the micro filament wires that were attached to the figures fingers, making him into a deadly puppeteer. With another flourish of his hands, two more guards feel to these near invisible wires.

The remaining guards instantly went to cover after seeing three of their rank getting taken down and the figure just snapped his fingers, his own troops filing in through the hole...and that's when the distraction began to kick it off.

* * *

><p>Inside a different Bullhead, Roman was watching the attack through a hacked camera feed, and he saw the product of Tai's (Or in this case Crimson's) New weapon. "This kid..is something else." He whistled as he watched Tai (Crimson) continue his assault, and how more guards were racing to reinforce the front entrance. He sent a message to the rest to start their own attack and shut his scroll, only able to hope for the best outcome.<p>

* * *

><p>Crimson felt untouchable. He was the only one on that hall that had an unlocked aura, and he was using it to his advantage. The bullets fired from the Raider's gun bounced off his aura like they were fired from a toy, the civilian rounds they used were no where close to what the huntsmen and huntresses of Beacon used. He swerved across the floor, simple flourishes of his hands produced deadly effects on any raider he set his eyes on, and with the Raiders focusing on him, his own troops began to pick off the distracted Raiders.<p>

The room rocked as other detonations went off in other parts of the warehouse, telling them that the others were starting their assault. The explosions caused the Raiders to pause, which lead to them getting slaughtered in their moment of pause, blood spilled by blade, bullet and wire. Once the last Raider fell, Crimson stood up straight, rolling his shoulders and letting out a long sigh. Sure he had Killed two men...but they were clean kills...these were...not. He felt sickened...but excited.

He turned to his own men and looked them over, ordering them to rest and pull what they could from the dead. Having some time to himself, he opened a call to Roman...

* * *

><p>Roman opened his scroll the second it went off, and what he was was quite disturbing. On the other end of the call was Tai (Crimson). He was clearly done at his end, as Roman could see the blood splattering his clothes and across his mask...this kid would not likely sleep well for a long time. Roman waited a moment before clearing his throat "I will send Neo your way, she will take you to where you need to be."<p>

All he got from Tai (Crimson) was a nod before the call got cut and he sighed, "That kid..."

* * *

><p>Crimson sighed loudly and turned to his troops before plopping down on one of the few bloodless surfaces and looked at the floor. Part of him was glad Neo was coming to help out, sure most of him was saying "Your killing for good." But another part was screaming "Murderer!" Yet...the first voice was winning for now.<p>

By the time he looked up, Neo was already there, the small girl standing over him. She cocked her head to the side in worry, out of all of them...he had the least experience with this.

"I'm fine Neo..." He sighed and saw her gaze become more stern. "I promise I am fine" He pushed himself up and walked with the rest out into the area surrounding the warehouse.

As they walked, Tai noticed Neo's white clothing had speckles of red here and there, it seemed the small girl had also drawn blood tonight. As they began to patrol the outside, Crimson removed his mask, revealing the slightly altered face of Tai.

He took in a deep breath, pitched forward, and vomited hard on the ground, groaning loudly. Without his mask...Tai was just Tai now, and now he was weaker, and killing still sickened him. Feeling a small hand rubbing his back, he vomited again, panting. "Fuck...Neo...how do you guys do this..."

The girl blinked and began to tace what seemed to be letters on his back.

_You get use to it after awhile...but not all of us are as messy as you._

Tai laughed before choking and vomiting more, only to finish off with a groan "It might be messy...but they don't suffer."

Neo blinked at this and frowned a bit, smacking him on the back of the head. before tracing more letters.

_Idiot._ She then traced more. _You sure you want to patrol?_

Tai shook his head and looked at her "I want to go home, wash my mouth out...and try to believe this is all a bad dream in my bed..."

Neo giggled and traced again

_Sounds like a good idea for you, I'll take you to Roman then._ Neo then turned to one of the Men in the group and made some gestures to him, telling him to patrol on their own in her strange gestures.

"Understood Ma'am, Take care" The man stated before taking the group around on patrol. Neo coaxed Tai into following her to a landed Bullhead and they climbed inside.

Roman and a few White Fang members glanced at the two, but Roman just blinked.

"Kid...you look like shit." He stated as Tai did look very sickly.

"Sorta happens...when you vomit after..that" He gestured back to where he thought the entrance was and collapsed onto a seat on the ship. Even after everything tai did..and the nightmares that might come with it...Tai managed to pass out in the seat, his head lulled back as he softly snored.

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp, Tai's kill count went up. By how much, who knows. Anyways this will become a pivotal plot point later on. Until then, I am gonna start working with the Tournament coming up, maybe some shippings. I know a lot of you want Tai back with Blake, and a few have noticed the interest Neo and even Coco have in Tai...so i will give you a challenge. For the ones that want Tai and Blake back together..give me a reason..and "Because they were cute" or "Because OTP" does not count. Tai is in the white fang...he has now killed for them...Blake would need a lot of convincing to get back with him. So that is my challenge to you my readers...until next time, Arrix out!<strong>


	71. Only Time will Tell

**Alright everyone, time to get the plot rolling again...sort of. I'm trying to get to a part I really want you guys to read, and it will make an interesting transition from their 1st year to their 2nd year. I know lately that I have been writing some pretty dark stuff for Tai's end but it's kinda fun to be honest here. Also, you guys have been making some good points on why Tai and Blake should be back together, and how to do so...but I know you guys can really convince me. As we are reaching the end of their first year, I wanted to make it 100 chapters..now I am thinking maybe more in the early to mid 80s. Anyways I am rambling so lets get onto the actual chapter!**

**...**

* * *

><p>Ozpin was a man that was not easily surprised. In his many years of being a headmaster, he had seen students that could do amazing and crazy things. He had also scene many weapons pass through his school of all shape and sizes. He had seen his students fall in love, break up, learn, get in trouble, laugh with their friends, or die on missions. Nearly nothing surprised the headmaster of Beacon anymore.<p>

...Except for the orange haired man that sat across from him at 2 AM.

Ozpin sat behind his desk, sipping a cup of hot cocoa. The man had decided the heated chocolate beverage was better suited for this time, after all, he did not need Glynda nagging him over consuming caffeine at such an ungodly hour. Placing the mug down, he looked up at the man that had decided to visit at this hour.

"Mr. Torchwick.." Ozpin said, placing his elbows on his desk and leaned forward. "What exactly had you come here at such a time instead of sending Cinder?"

Roman glanced up from his own mug of the heated sweet beverage (as Ozpin was a good host) and reached into his pocket, tossing a small, computerized storage device onto the desk. "See for yourself...you might not like it though." He deiced to become interested in his drink again, trying to to spill it on his white coat.

Ozpin looked the drive over before picking the small device up. He turned easily in his chair to plug it into his computer. It did not take long for the holographic screen to come up and a single document want on the screen, it being a video document. Ozpin glanced at Roman, who waved him on to click the file, which Ozpin did.

And slightly wished he had not.

The file was a recording from the raid Tai had been sent on...and a recording of what Tai had done that night. Ozpin watched the screen, from when the door was blown open to when they left. He watched and re-watched the recording before closing the program and placing the storage device back on the desk between them.

"How did he react after...that?" Ozpin did not even know how to describe what he just saw, even though the word 'Slaughter' came to mind.

"One of my people was with him when he came back," Roman glanced up from his mug. "Said he took his mask off and proceeded to vomit all over the place before coming back to the ship. When they got back he just stumbled on board..and went to sleep."

"Sleep?" Ozpin looked a bit confused. "After doing that he slept?"

"He did, but not very soundly," Roman frowned. "Kid was restless, kept making noises and moving." He sighed, placing his mug down, "He isn't built for this..the Kid is gonna crack sooner or later."

Ozpin frowned "You're not telling me something Roman."

Roman seemed to be weighing his options before leaning back. "I think Tai should be withheld from going on anymore missions with us." He looked at Ozpin with a frowned. "If this Kid kills like that, he will end up..."

Ozpin turned in his chair to look out the window. "...like a certain thief."

Roman made a noise that got Ozpin's attention.

"But it's a Thief that is repaying his debt." Ozpin continued before turning back to face Roman. "But you're still leaving important information out of this talk."

Roman seemed to harden his gaze before giving a long sigh. "I don't think the Kid should be in the festival."

Ozpin rose a brow to this "Oh? And why is that Mr. Torchwick?"

Roman frowned and stood up, placing his hands on the desk. "The Kid just wasted 15 guys because I told him to. Do you think his mind is wired the same as before? If he feels threatened in a fight, he might just kill his opponent. Sure, the students sign waivers, but do you really want him carrying that feeling around during his 1st year?"

Ozpin sighed, Roman was bringing up good points. Ozpin could pull Tai out of the competition if he felt Tai was to unstable.

"I feel that Mr. Blackthorne should be allowed to compete, as pulling him from the fights will just raise more questions." He stood up and walked to his window "If he does 'snap' l will have a plan ready for that." Ozpin turned back to Roman "Now, if you would excuse me...I have a woman to get back to that will most likely scold me if I am not back in bed soon" It was no secret that Ozpin and Glynda now shared a bed since they were in a relationship.

"I know the feeling" Roman sighed "Though mine is currently posed as a student." Roman shook his head and chuckled a bit "Well, just keep an eye on the Kid...we dosed him with some sedative and had one of my people drop him off in his room, should be awake by tomorrow." Roman picked up his cane and placed his hat back atop his head before raising a hand in a goodbye and leaving the room quickly.

Ozpin sighed a bit as he thought over what had just happened then. About Tai, about Crimson, about the entire plan.

Ozpin had always said he had made more mistakes then every man, woman, and child on the planet...was this one of them. By the time he cameback to the real world, he was already at his room in the school. Quietly opening the door, he crept into the room, trying not to wake Glynda.

The clock of a light turning on signaled he was busted.

"Ozpin..." The stern, womanly voice of Glynda Goodwitch came from the corner of the room where her reading chair was...no doubt she had stayed up till he returned.

"Partaking in some late night reading Dear?" Ozpin turned, looking at the woman.

Glynda looked at him and sighed, placing her book on the stand before standing up. "Explain..."

Ozpin sighed and did so as the woman walked to him, her once long, graceful strides began to slow as she got closer and heard more. Once in front of Ozpin, she held her own chin and looked down, as if in thought.

"It is a risk to allow him to fight, but he will be suspicious if we force him not to...I wonder if he is trying to deny he even did it." Glynda frowned a bit before looking into Ozpin's eyes, the two almost the same height, Glynda being a little short without her heels.

"If worst comes to worst, we will help him through it, get him some help." Ozpin patted her shoulder as he walked towards the bedroom with a yawn, his cane discarded near the door.

"Uncle Ozzy...always to Tai's rescue when he is in trouble." Glynda shook her head with a small smile, following the man.

"If I remember right...Auntie Glynda let the boy have dessert before dinner all the time." Ozpin retorted.

Glynda stopped then sighed "You win this one..." she huffed and entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly what I had in mind...but OzpinxGlynda! Can't really blame the way it went though, just seemed to be natural. The next few chapters might just be a bit of filler, maybe some training or minor events that lead up to the festival. Or hell, I might play around with some other character to leave you guys in the dark about Tai...who knows. Until next time, Arrix out! <strong>


	72. A Week Early?

**Yay, another Chapter guys! This is just more...stuff, I don;t know if it is to be called filler or what, but It fleshes out some of the characters more as I see fit :3 and might add a few more plot points for later..maybe, could change as I'm typing. Also, the starting part is a bit...stiff, but it is just to set the scene.**

* * *

><p>The day started like any other, but took some weird twists.<p>

First off, when Team TGSN awoke, they found their leader sleeping soundly. When they had come home after running through Vale all day, he had not been back. The three girls looked at each other and frowned...Tai was usually up first.

The the second strange occurrence made itself known as Guinevere went to wake her partner up. As the Lady Knight reached to shake him awake, her scroll went off. Finding it odd to get a message this early in the morning. Pulling out her Scroll, she checked her messages, looking at the words in puzzlement. Calling the other two over, all three girls gazed at the words on screen.

_Do not wake your Team Leader this morning. Let him wake on his own. -Ozpin_

They all looked at each other, then the sleeping boy. Today was strange.

* * *

><p>But the strange nature of the day did not end there. At Breakfast, Glynda Goodwitch personally stated to the entire student body that the staff had decided to cut classes off earlier then normal. The students were told it was so they could prepare longer for the festival, but an extra week would be added to the last week of classes.<p>

This gave a few students ideas for the day.

* * *

><p>Nirvana frowned as she looked down at the workbench she was standing over. She had rebuilt Banshee Remix into a more sleek and less bulky form, making them look more like elbow length gloves then bulky gauntlets. They worked fine, they just did not look right to the DJ. She huffed and pouted, tapping her chin in thought at what she could add.<p>

"I don't think glaring at it will do anything"

Nirvana blinked and whirled around to see Neptune leaning on the doorway, giving her a lopsided smile.

'How long have you been there?' Nirvana signed at him, hoping he had not seen her pout-fest for to long.

"Long enough to know you start to tap your foot after pouting for a long enough period of time." He chuckled, pushing off the door frame and walking towards her.

The girl just huffed and threw her hands into the air as she turned back around and looked over the weapons that laid on the table. Neptune joined her and frowned a bit, they even looked off to him.

"Hmmm...what are these lines for?" he pointed to a design that ran up the length on the gloved weapon.

'Just a design' She sighed back.

"Maybe you should do something with that? You could use dust lights to make them look kinda techno." Neptune traced the design, not paying attention as Nirvana pecked him on the cheek and zipped out of the room, leaving Neptune awkwardly standing there. "...did I say something good?"

His Question was answered a few minutes later as she zipped back into the room, hip bumped Neptune out of the way, and plopped a box down on the bench. Soon Nirvana was back to work on her weapon, her blue haired Boyfriend glancing over her shoulder, a grin spreading across his face.

"Nice" He smirked as he watched her work and the design come together...though the two did stand a bit closer together then really needed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Beacon, a certain Blonde brawler was...<p>

"I'm bored!" Yang huffed, throwing her arms in the air and letting them come back down at her sides. Luckily she had not disturbed Ren, as she was using the Lotus Boy's thigh as a pillow. Ren glanced down at her, having been reading just a moment ago.

"Didn't you come here to train like the others?" He smirked a bit, taking the moment to poke the bored blonde's nose.

"Blake and Ruby are running laps..and Svetlana ran off!" She huffed, having wanted to fight the Bear Faunas for awhile now.

"And those are the only people you have here that you want to train with?" Ren shut his book, placing it to the side.

"Well yeah!" She huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

Ren just gave her 'The Look' a arrangement of facial muscles that he perfected with being friends with Nora for years...the look usually got the point across.

Yang just looked up at him and then smirked "You want to fight me?"

"Not fight...spar," Her boyfriend corrected her.

Yang just looked up at him and she snorted, trying not to laugh. "Pffft, I would snap you like a twig." She poked him in the ribs.

"Care to wager on that?" He stood up, causing the Blonde to spill onto the ground in a ungraceful clump.

"You know I love to bet!" She bounded back up, stretching her back, her hands raised high above her head.

"Fine, what do you want if you win?" Ren asked as he walked towards the Male locker room to change.

"Massages for an entire week, and anywhere I want them too" She winked.

Ren stopped at the door and gave it some thought. "Alright...if it is for a week time period...if I win...No puns for a week." He smirked and went into the locker room.

Yang blinked, watching the door shut to the Male only locker room...

...before barging right into the non-female room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO PUNS?!"

"YANG! I'M NAKED!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before!"

* * *

><p>Jaune stopped before entering the male locker room and turned back to Pyrrha "Did you hear that?"<p>

Pyrrha blinked and nodded, having heard the Brawler and Gunner yelling through the door.

"Should we..." Jaune started.

"Go out for lunch?" Pyrrha ended...the two almost in sync with the idea.

Jaune just nods and the two headed off.

**(This couple is to canon for me to have any fun with...for now)**

* * *

><p>Svetlana threw her hands in the air as her and Guinevere walked through Vale, the tow having originally come through to look at the preparation of the Festival, but it had some how turned into Svetlana's rant time.<p>

"Can you believe it! Boss leaves us in the city, makes us chase him around all fucking day, and just shows up this morning and we are not allowed to wake him up?! This is bullshit!" Svetlana threw her hands in the air, her torn t-shirt litfing up to show her midriff more. The frazzled viking mashed her hands into her hair and messed her already shaggy hair up.

Guinevere sighed, the tall blonde patting the smaller girl on the shoulder. "Whatever is going on, we need to support it Svetlana, after all, When has Ozpin or Tai lead us astray?"

Svetlana glanced up at the one eyed knight and huffed loudly, throwing her hands up again "Fine, Fine! You make a good point." She was still a bit miffed over the entire thing, but Guinevere was right.

Trudging along in front of her taller companion, and idea came to the Small Viking. She whirled around, not walking backwards in order to face the eye patched Knight behind her. "So...since you asked me to come with you..does that make this wee trip a date?" Svetlana tapped her own chin teasingly, looking up at the Knight.

Guinevere blinked and her face brightened with pink blush. "W-what ever gave you that idea?" she sputtered a bit...dead giveaway.

Svetlana smirked "Well...since our Valentines day date..."

"That was hardly a date!" Guinevere blushed even brighter.

"Hey! Wet t-shirt contests make a great date plan!" Svetlana retorted.

"Is that what you call spilling you own drink on yourself at dinner?" Guinevere was bright red now.

"Only when I am wearing a white shirt and no bra." Svetlana winked at Guinevere.

The Knight looked down at her and her, trying to think of something to say, but then she sighed. "In truth...it was a...different type of night"

Svetlana smirked widely "So..is this a date then?"

Guinevere looked down at the Viking and let a small smile come to her lips...Svetlana had been there for her after she had lost her eye..and she did admit, the vulgar woman did make her heart flutter at least once a day...

"Yes...it's a date.."

"Great! Now lets go have some fun!" Svetlana grabbed the taller girls hand and began to drag her through the crowd, leaving Guinevere to wonder what activity she would be dragged into this time.

* * *

><p>Weiss frowned as she counted in her head.<p>

_1...2...3_

Sebastian snapped back into existence in front of her, only to vanish again.

1...2...3

And he was back again.

"What exactly are you doing?" Weiss asked, her curiosity was getting the better of her...normally she would have a better reign on it, but she blamed Ruby for her lack of control now days.

"Trying to connect with Tai's mind...but I can't, guy is blocking me out some how." Sebastian shrugged and lounged in the air in front of Weiss's desk, watching the girl as she read a hand written letter, something that was not very common now days. "Care to share, Snow Angel?"

Weiss blushed at the pet name and sighed "A letter from my father, it seems He will be here for the festival."

"And that is bad?" Sebastian floated around her,gauging her body language.

"Well let me give you an example," Weiss cleared her throat. "Oh hello father, care to meet my ghost of a boyfriend, you have met him before..he was the suit of armor that savagely killed the Dragoon a few months back." Finished with her little rant, she shot Sebastian a look.

"Point taken...but hey, he doesn't have to worry about me trying anything." Sebastian tried to bring to optimism to the discussion.

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I do not think that will settle the issue that you don;t have a body..."

"I will in time, remember?" Sebastian smiled a bit.

Weiss blinked "Oh..about that...Father thinks that is just a butler, body guard, android I want here at Beacon...I didn't tell him it was a body for you."

Sebastian smiled a bit "So it might come to a surprise when the Body activates..and kisses his daughter?"

Weiss went as red as her partners namesake and cape. "You were gonna do what?!"

Sebastian smirked a bit "oh nothing~" He floated over and looked at the words on the paper. "You father is dating Blake's mother? Interesting..." he chuckled as Weiss swatted at him with her hand.

"Violation of Privacy!" She tried her best, but her hand just passed through her boyfriend.

Sebastian just laughed and floated around to her front and "pecked" her on the forehead with a ghostly kiss. "You are so cute when you get mad."

Weiss went red again and buried her head in her hands "Why am i even with you..." She huffed and mumbling something to herself.

_Because...I love you._

She was not prepared to say those words to him yet...not just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I am getting better at the couples...or not, who knows! And yes, I know I have given them a lot of time out of class, but that will be filled in much later (they still have 3 more years, so just me patient. Now with the second year coming up, I want to know..should I just continue it in this story, or make a second on to house the next year? Till next time, Arrix out!<strong>


	73. Forge Now, Sleep Later

**I don't really have a authors Intro for this chapter...**

**...**

**...**

**Oh well!**

* * *

><p>Tai groaned as he began to take up, the sedative had worn off and his body was beginning to wake up. The first thing Tai noticed...he was stiff, and the second...he felt gross. He had not moved much in his sleep, causing his body to feel stiff and locked up, just getting out of bed made joints crack. With another groan he bent backwards, cracking his spine before looking around the room. Given by the darkness and the silhouettes of his sleeping teammates, it was more then likely late at night. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was nearly 3 AM.<p>

He sighed, rubbing his head as he looked around, not wanting to wake the girls at such an ungodly hour. Quietly he began to gather his clothing and decided he would just use the wash room showers. Leaving the room as quietly as he could, he headed to the male wash room. The walk gave Tai time to think, the only issue was...there wasn't much to think about. He remembered Roman contacting him about the mission and getting ready, but the rest was fuzzy.

The halls of Beacon were always quiet at this time, making the walk from the dorms to the wash room kinda boring. Tai frowned at this and decided to give his arm a look over. The black metallic object was actually pretty close to being adapted to his person, it's movements were a little slower then his own, but in a few more days he should have the hang of it. Looking over the metal, he got an idea of what to do after he was cleaned up...the Forge rooms were open at all hours...right?

* * *

><p>After a long shower, Tai walked out of the showers in just a towel, having the entire washroom to himself. He enjoyed the privacy as he went to the mirror and wiped the clean of condensation and looked into the reflective glass. He looked at himself..but when he blinked..it was not him in the mirror. What looked back at him was a bloodstained figure, with deep red eyes and hair, a wide grin plastered over his face...Tai was looking at a bloodied Crimson.<p>

His heart rate sky rocketed as he jumped back, the reflection now just his own as he noticed his breathing was ragged and panicked.

"The hell...was that?" He panted, his hand on his heart as he tried to lower his heart rate.

Quickly getting dressed, he tried to get away from the washroom in a brisk pace, heading for the forge rooms. Beacon must of been haunted.

* * *

><p>It was around 10 AM when the rest of TGSN woke up, and all three girls noticed at the same time...their leader was gone.<p>

"Seriously! It is always one or the other with Boss!" Svetlana huffed, looking under Tai's bed for the missing boy.

"He must of woken up while we were asleep..and with how long he has been sleeping he probably wanted to move around." Guinevere called from the bathroom.

Nirvana was just sitting on her bed in a shirt that was almost 3 sizes to big for her, yawning and running a hand though her bed head. She watched Svetlana tear Tai's blankets off the bed and throw his pillow across the room, the Mute DJ was to sleepy to even think of helping or stopping the viking.

The door opened to reveal a dressed Guinevere leaving the bathroom. The Knight was dressed in a long skirt and a button up shirt. She was just finishing the process of tying Svetlana's eye patch over her injured eye when she saw Svetlana tearing apart her partners bed.

"Svetlana! What do you think you're doing?!" The Knight walked over and plucked the smaller girl up, holding her away from her partners side of the room.

"Boss didn't even leave a note!" Svetlana flailed like a child that had been captured by their mother for doing something bad.

"Did you think to check your scroll?"

"Um..."

"It surprises me you can even remember to dress yourself."

"I could go naked." Svetlana smirked.

"How vulgar!" Guinevere scoffed as she put the girl down and picked up her scroll, showing Svetlana the message "See, he is in the forge right now."

"Oh..." Svetlana blinked as she looked at the message. "Alright, in an hour we go and look for him!"

"Why a hour?" Guinevere looked down at the girl she shared a date with yesterday.

"Y'know...breakfast!" Svetlana smirked.

"Are you related to Nora some how?"

"No?"

"Strange," And with that the Knight sat on her bed and waited for Nirvana and Svetlana to get ready.

* * *

><p>After eating a balanced breakfast, or atleast in the eater's eye it was balanced, the three girls began their mission to find their leader in the forge. While walking through the hall, Svetlana and Nirvana were having a talk about breakfast.<p>

"I can't believe you ate so many pastries? Where do you even put those things?" Svetlana's eyes scanned the shapely DJ.

Nirvana just shrugged, it was true the girl had a soft spot for the food item and consumed them like she had not seen them in years, but she never seemed to gain any weight from it.

"Says the girl that ate 8 eggs and a pound of bacon." Guinevere interjected, being the one walking in front of them, "Explain where all that goes."

Svetlana smirked, "My chest of course...gotta keep these puppies fed!"

Guinevere's face went red...she walked right into that one.

The three girls then walked up to the door leading to the Forge, a large door stood in the way, keeping the heat of the room from pouring into the rest of the school. Svetlana walked up and tugged the large door open with ease, getting blasted with hot air, forcing her to shield her eyes before walking in, followed by Guinevere and Nirvana.

Beacon's Forge was a wonderful place for anyone that preferred to hand build weapons instead of using the automated forges in the workshops. This was also the busiest time of the year for the Forge, as students were building and repairing their armor and weapons for the up come tournament. The girls looked around, but in the end it was Guinevere who found someone who could take them to their target.

Because the Forge was such a dangerous place, Beacon did have a watcher for the area. A large man was working at sharpening a blade against a grind stone, a practice that was lost to some. The man was large and strong, this skin made him look like he was forged from bronze, his height hard to tell with him sitting. He glanced up to see the Knight approaching him.

"Ah, Lady Lancer, come here to rebuild the weapon of your Surname or are you here for the one that has been here since the wee hours of the morning?" The man asked.

"The latter Morhan, has he been safe?" Guinevere asked, looking around her her leader.

"Other then the fact he has been forging shirtless..I have not seen him struggling" The man looked over the blade he was sharpening.

Guinevere sighed "He does not know the heat of the forges then..."

Morhan chuckled "I would not say that Lady Lancer...the boy has been using his aura to protect himself, seems he is infusing himself into his work...strange for one to use the forge for his purposes though...a hand forged firearm, so strange."

"Thank you Morhan..." Guinevere seemed to pause for a moment "Also..can you start one of the heavy weapon forges..."

Morhan nods "Aye."

Guinevere smiled and turned to see that Nirvana and Svetlana had scampered off. Her smile became a frown. "Where did they go?!" She huffed.

* * *

><p>Nirvana and Svetlana eagerly moved around forges and anvils, looking at all the weapons and armor that was being made and the ores being smelted. Svetlana had some understanding of the process, as he ax blades were hand forged by the smith in her village. Nirvana seemed to have slipped her head phones off, seeming to enjoy the sound of the hammers shaping the metal under them. The two soon found their target.<p>

Tai was shirtless in front of the forge, a pair of protective overalls protected his legs, but the straps hung down his thighs as he had folded them over. In the glow of the forge, they could tell he had been working for awhile, as his pale skin was slick with the sweat of his work. His scars also stood out in the light, the whisping burn scars on his arms and the bite scar on his left shoulder were clearly on display.

The two watched as the boy was not working on a blade or armor plate, but fairly small parts that required him to work the the metal differently, and he seemed to be using his aura as well. He then sat back and let out a sigh, putting the work he had down to the side and he stretched. pushing his left arm into the air, the black metal of his prosthetic reflecting the light dully.

He then turned and saw Svetlana and Nirvana watching him, the two seemed more interesting in what he was doing then anything.

"You can use a forge?" Svetlana had a hard time believing that a noodle bodies guy like Tai could do the smith's work.

"Erm..." Tai was caught a bit off guard that the two girls were there but then nods, " Uh yeah, I can a bit." He chuckled "But it is pretty hard to make a gun with a forge...to many small parts."

"Oooooo, new weapon time?" Svetlana was now interested, ever since he built Kingslayer, she wondered what he would do next.

"No peeking." Tai stopped Svetlana quickly. "Also...I won't be at the dorm much...I need a lot of time to make this stuff..." He then started mumbling something as he turned back to the forge, his eyes seemed to gauge the flame before he turned back. "i promise you can see it in the tournament though." He smiled at them.

"Well can we help at least?"

"Can you or Nirvana work with delicate parts or keep a forge heated properly?"

Nirvana shook her head and was already leaving to find Guinevere.

Svetlana was about to speak but then thought for a moment "Good point..just don't light yourself on fire or something!" And with that she left the Forging room, wanting to find something better to do.

* * *

><p>Once the girls were gone, Tai turned back to his work. He had already started working on the inner works of the first one..but the second would be a bit harder. He huffed, trying to gauge how much work he had done so far in the amount of time he had been here.<p>

"Hmm..at this rate...I can finish the parts I can make here in about 4 days...Lune is doing the rest so it should work if she follows the blueprint." He then looked at the forge again. "The second will be harder to make...I will need to double if not triple the heat of the forge...might need to ask Morhan if he has any blast dust..." He tapped his chin in thought "The second might take a week and a half to make the parts for...leaving me a few days to rest before the festival starts...I'll have to pull a few all nighters though."

He did a once over of his station before undoing his long hair and letting it fall around his shoulders and down his back. He thought about going back to work, but he knew Morhan would scold him for working with his hair unbound, so he took the moment to go and get some water.

As he walked through the forge, he was unaware his partner was still hear, the Knight dressed in a athletic bra and a pair of smithing overalls. The Knight was fully prepared to bring her own weapon back to life...the Queen's Needle would live again soon enough.

Guinevere looked over the station she was given and smiled brightly, while cooking and baking was her hobby...Smithing was her calling. With hammer and tongs in hand, the girl got to work like a true professional.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, a bit more character building for Team TGSN. The next few chapters might involve a lot of forge work, since Guinevere and Tai are both working on new weapons. I don;t remember if I explained this before, but Guinevere is a Smith, having been taught by the Master Smith in her home kingdom (Much to her mothers displeasure). Her hobby at baking was a offset of this, as she sometimes used the forge to bake sweets (Her master scolded her for this..but the treats did make good bribing material for him. Also, do you guys remember Lune? I have decided to make her a recurring character (Not a main one but she will come up from time to time.) And she has a Semblance that might make an interesting Chapter Arc later on. And for those that have been wondering, Yes Mobius and Stonewall Academy are a thing still and will be competing in the Tournament as well, they just haven't had much of a need to show up until then. I also hope I will have all your support when Year Two comes around, as I know this story is very long and its only Year One. My excuse for this is Character building...honestly it is a very time consuming process. <strong>

**Well that is all I have to rant about. Hope you enjoyed that Chapter and remember, writers feed on your reviews (Don't let me starve QwQ) Until next time, Arrix out! **


	74. Sleep Can Wait

**More Blacksmith Tai time!**

* * *

><p>It had been 3 days since Tai had started his work in the forge, and his team had quickly learned that he was not coming back to sleep. Leaving Nirvana and Svetlana to do their own training, Guinevere decided to keep an eye on her partner and leader. Upon entering the Forge, she noticed it was a tad bit quieter, though it still held a good handful of students. As she stepped in, she was greeted by the Forge Master.<p>

"Ah, Lady Lancer" Morhan called out from his place at a smelter, as most students did not know how to smelt ores correctly, he would often have to do the job for them.

"Good day Morhan" Guinevere called out, already dressed in her smithing clothes, most finding it strange the girl that wore modest dresses and gowns would be in such clothing. "How has my leader been doing?" Guinevere was curious about his state of being, she had tried to talk to him but he seemed very focused at the task on hand.

"I got him to eat something..but I doubt he has slept any." Morhan shrugged "Had to get him MREs to eat..the boy needs the calories with the way he is working." The older man huffed "But he seems to know what he is doing..for the most part." He glanced over to were the two could make out the outline of Tai hammering out a part to his weapon. "I'll leave you to do your own work, I know you can smith." And with that Morhan went back to his duties.

Guinevere took the time to wander over to her partners work station and look over what he was doing. For the most part she could see he was making a firearm, but it seemed to only be the outer parts. The metal was silver in color and strong looking...but it seemed like it would be built to an abnormally long barrel, more then likely to kill recoil.

The girl looked over the work and nearly jumped when Tai appeared next to her and set down a piece he just finished.

He then collapsed face first onto the table with a loud groan.

"Uh...are you well?" Guinevere asked, gently shaking Tai.

"Oh...I'm..just...fine" He mumbled out before going completely limp.

Guinevere blinked and then sighed loudly...her leader had just passed out. Rolling her eyes she grabbed a tarp and laid it out for him to lay on. Deciding that he would be fine for a few hours, she lowered the heating settings on his forge and went to her own.

The Heavy Weapon forges were much larger then you standard ones. The 10 large behemoths lined the back wall, unlike the main forges that were placed throughout the room. Guinevere was no strange to these beasts, her hands turning dials to put proper amounts of fuel into the forge, making the metal beast belch out gouts of fire. With a smirk she picked up a hammer and the metal she had been working and got to work, drowning out the world around her in favor of the loud clangs of her hammer.

* * *

><p>Tai was dreaming, if you could even call it that.<p>

He was not really experiencing anything, only seeing flashes of images. Blood soaking the ground, screams, and manic cackling.

...and then that blood stained mask.

Tai bolted up on the tarp he was laid out on, panting and clutching his chest, his heart racing. He let out a few ragged breasts and covered his face, his left hand was still cool against his skin even after being exposed to the heat of the forge for so long. Right now he only had one concern.

What the hell was that mask?!

He had no idea where it was coming from, nor did he know its owner..that being in the mirror. He felt like he should know who it was, but his brain would not give him the information he was seeking. With a defeated sigh he laid back down, his body wanting more rest...but he had work to do.

Pushing himself to his feet, he looked around. It seemed to be a lot later in the day now, as most of the other students had left. He did spy Guinevere and another, very tall student working the large forges in the back..and he did recognize the large student..wasn't he on Team CFVY? He frowned and just walked over to the Forge Master.

Morhan looked up from the smelter when he heard Tai coming over and gave an amused smirk "Sleeping Beauty need something?"

Tai rolled his eyes "A blasting brick and access to the ore vault."

Morhan raised a brow to the request. Blasting bricks were used to super heat the forges to smelt rare ores. He gave it some thought, after all this kid was working pretty had. Pulling out a scorched and beaten scroll, he tossed it to the teen "Just wave it over the vault and it will open..Blast Bricks are in the lock box..do the same to open that." He waved him off as a Student was making some strange noises over by one of the smelters. "Geez...Hey I told you you would light you hair on fire kid!" Morhan called out as he went off to help the poor student.

Tai sighed as he made his way towards the vault and swiped the scroll over the lock. Tai listened and tumblers and various large locks clicked and thunked inside the large metal door, before he was blasted by cold air and the door swung open. The Ore Vault was an impressive display of Beacon's resources. If you could name an ore, they more then likely had it. No wonder the place was locked..Ruby would try and camp out in here.

Taking a step into the Vault, Tai began to look around, he knew what he wanted, he just had to find the blasted ore, which of course was placed on the highest damn shelf in the vault. There was probably a portable lift or later somewhere, but Tai was either to impatient or tired to care. Placing his foot against the metal shelf support, and with a small help from his semblance, he began to walk up the beam itself. After spending a bit of time being a human magnet, he walked back down with a good amount of a rare black and purple ore. He made sure to swing by the lock box and grabbed a blasting brick as well, the bright red object just seemed to scream DANGEROUS!

Tai wasted no time heading back out to his forge, simply placing the scroll on Morhan's "Desk", which was really just an over sized anvil.

Once back at his forge, he placed the ore inside to smelt it, but had to take a few more precautions. Luckily the forges had fail safes built in, as the open port in the forge would slam shut it the fires inside grew to hot. Thankful for this, Tai held the bright red brick in his hand before tossing it into the fire...and then it did its job.

The fire roared to life, flames licking out of the open port, as if it was a hungry beast trying to claw its way at Tai. Before the flames got to out of control, the fail safe activated and the blast door slammed shut, cutting off the fires. Tai let out a breath as he then plopped down on his anvil and shut his eyes...now he just had to wait 20 hours for the ore to smelt.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much of a chapter, I apologize, but I wanted to explain more of the smithing, and now Tai is working of the second part of the weapon. The next chapter will more then likely take place a few days later. Also to answer some questions that might not of been answered...Tai is using his aura to stay awake for so long, I am just taking a guess that Aura can be used for tasks like that. Anyways, again I am sorry if the chapter was a little weak, but I'll try better next time...till then, Arrix out!<strong>

**P.S: Something has happened to Tai..can you guess what it is?**


	75. Masked Dreams

**So, this is more then likely the last Blacksmith chapter, and to end it, we are gonna have some Team Leader bonding between and certain gear head and Tai! Yay for friendship!**

* * *

><p>Normally the Forge would be quiet at 2 AM, except for Tai working the night away. But, tonight the lone male had a friend to spend the time with, sadly it was not what normal friends would be doing. Morhan was keeping an eye on the two, watching them fight with unsharpened blades. The other in the forge was nearly a foot shorter then Tai, and seemed just as clumsy with her blade as Tai was with his own.<p>

"Hah!" Ruby made childish combat noises as she swung the blade at Tai, the boy sloppily parrying the strike.

Anyone who decided to walk in now would be very confused on why the two were fighting, but the answer was hanging from Tai's mouth.

...A sleeve of Ruby's favorite cookies.

"Return my treats evildoer! I will have justice!" Ruby cried out as she swung again, he blade clanging loudly against Tai's.

"Nefer!" Tai's voice was muffled by the cookie sleeve, his sword swings were slow and sloppy, clearly spending so much time in the forge without eating much or sleeping was getting to him. He raised his sword to block Ruby's attack, only for his weakened grip to let his blade bounce off hers and smack himself in the head.

Dropping the blade and clutching his forehead, he crouched down and groaned "Ow..."

"Victory is mine!" Ruby held her cookies up in victory.

"Glad to see you care about your friends SO much more then your cookies" Tai groaned from the floor.

"Hey, you stole them, no sympathy for you!"

"She's got a point" Morhan added from his place at his desk.

"I can't catch a break!" Tai threw his hands up and huffed as he watched Ruby scamper over to Morhan and give the large man a cookie "What the hell!"

"She gets free forge time..I get a cookie" Morhan shrugged as he stuck the cookie in his mouth.

Tai just sighed loudly and turned back to his forge, the metal was taking a long time to heat up, which gave him plenty of time to actual involve himself in standard interactions with people...how long has it been since he got here? He sighed and turned to look at Ruby, who was starting up the forge next to his, just now guessing she was here to work since she showed up in her forge gear. Seriously, he did not notice those when she came in..maybe sleep was a good idea?

He blinked when Ruby began to wave her hand in front of his face, shaking his head he looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Oh good! I thought you were broken...you were just staring at me and were answering me" The little reaper looked at his face, noticing the bags under his eyes...it looked as if someone punched him in both eyes. "How long have you been awake! You look like a raccoon!"

Tai blinked and bit his lower lip as he thought...when was the last time he slept?

"I um...don't remember?" He smiled sheepishly as Ruby huffed.

"You need sleepy! A healthy body is needed to be a team leader!" She pointed at him "Drink some milk and take a nap!"

Tai blinked "But I..." He shut up as a small hand was thrust into his face, finger point accusingly at him.

"No Buts!" She even added the finger wag of shame. "How do you expect to be able to finish you weapon if you pass out on the anvil?" She puffed out her cheeks, it seemed Ruby was a no nonsense girl in the forge.

"But..I can't" He sighed "I get..nightmares." Tai plopped down on his anvil, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hmmm?" Ruby looked at him and then put her finger across her top lip "Poor Lad! Tell me your strife!" She bellowed, deepening her voice to mimic Port.

Tai just looked at her and broke out laughing, nearly falling off the anvil, causing even more laughter to bubble out of him, he was clearly very tired now. "O-o-oh That is so...AHAHAHAHAHA!" He then fell off his anvil, cackling on the floor until his ribs ached.

Ruby giggled as well, she had seen Yang like this before..but that was when he sister was drunk..not sleep deprived. "Now tell me!" She stood over him, letting his frantic giggling die down.

"I...I have been having these nightmares whenever I try to sleep...and I don't know why." He panted as he laid there, running his hands over his face. "I hear screams, see blood...and a mask...I tried to sleep a few hours ago..but I saw a new thing..and now I don't want to sleep.."

"New thing?" Ruby frowned, sitting on the anvil. She had experience with nightmares...when she lost her mother, she had so many of them...sometimes she still did.

"Yeah...it is really weird..it was like..people were being cut up by strings or wires...it was really weird." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Have you been watching scary movies?"

"Pffft..No" Tai put his hands behind his head as he yawned loudly.

"When did these start?"

"Hmmm...the day I came to the forge...speaking of that...I did see something in the mirror when I showered that days."

"Want to share?" Ruby tilted her head a bit, concerned for her friend and fellow team leader.

"It...was a blood stained Jester...if that makes any sense..I just think Beacon is haunted..."

"Maybe, it is old enough" Ruby munched on a few cookies before shrugging "I'm sure it will fade with time." She waved her hand at him before she bounded up "Whelp! Better make some new blades for Sweetheart, can't have a dull or chipped blade during a tournament. Cresent Rose has to look her best!"

Tai blinked as he looked at her and chuckled "Yeah, I guess so, sadly I sold most of my weapons off, so I don;t really have anything to work on." He sighed.

"What about Kingslayer?" Ruby's eyes twinkled, she honestly loved the rifle Tai made.

"Can I even use it in the tournament?"

"I can use Cresent Rose, and she uses a large caliber rifle round." Ruby blinked "The tournament is a bit...less safe then our sparring here...people do get hurt."

Tai thought for a moment then nods, holding his hand out and tries to summon the weapon on a bench nearby, but because of his tired mind and body, it took far longer then normal to make the weapon appear. Looking over the rifle he yawned and glanced over to see Ruby looking at it like an eager puppy.

"You want to do the maintenance on it?" Tai offered, before he even finished the sentence Ruby was dismantling the weapon.

"Thankyou,yourthebest!" Ruby squealed as she began to work on the large rifle as he forge heated up.

Tai chuckled and rolled his eyes as he sat on the floor, his back against the wall as he yawned. Sleep did seem like a good idea...since he was under the watchful eye of Ruby...maybe just a few minutes...of...rest...

"Zzzzzz" And Tai was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Did King get into my head?" Tai frowned, as he was not really dreaming...it felt more like he was in that strange room that King brought him into..but this seemed..different.<p>

"Ehehehehe!"

Tai's eyes widened at the sound of the manic cackling.

"That was not King..." Tai muttered a bit, having a feeling he was being watched...in his own head.

"Hello~"

Tai swung around to see the manic cackler...only to see the red themed Jester from the mirror...Mask and all.

"Who are you?" Tai frowned, knowing nothing bad could happen to him here.

"Oh you know...just a figment of the past~" The masked man walked toward him, his steps slow. "I just came here to give you a message..." He was then up to Tai, the two standing the same height. "If you ever get scared...just put the mask on..." The man reached up and grabbed his own mask, yanking it off and instead of the face being seen under it...he was gone.

_And Crimson will protect you._

Tai felt cold at the last sentence that seemed to whisper at him from all around...and then the world around him dropped away.

* * *

><p>Tai bolted straight up, hearing his named called as he was being rocked back and forth, a frantic Ruby looked at him.<p>

"Huh? Wha?" He looked at her, feeling that she stopped shaking him.

"You here mumbling in your sleep then started to toss and turn..it looked like you were having a bad dream." Ruby moved away from him then looked at her gloved hand "EW! Your so sweaty!" She wiped her gloves on her forge apron and looked at him "Put a shirt on!"

"It would just get soaked." Tai mumbled, his head drooping again as his body had gotten a taste of sleep, it now demanded he sleep. It seemed whatever happened with that masked figure did the trick..or we was just that tired...he passed out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...crap, this is getting a bit weird now! Anyways, The next few chapter will be...stuff...more then likely the start of the festival..but not the tournament..since I do not know if I want single or partner battles yet..but Tai does deserve some fun time right? No? Well alright! Just kidding...maybe..not sure. Anyways, till then, Arrix out!<strong>


	76. Let me in!

**...I got nothing...So enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Guys...just let me in" Tai grumbled from outside his own dorm, his forehead rested against the wood slab that kept him from his nice bed and clean clothing. He had just finished his week an a half forging session and was now trying to get into the dorm to was the weeks worth of soot, grime and sweat from his body...but the three girls in his dorm did not seem to agree with that idea.<p>

"Erm, sorry Tai, but we do not wish you to be in here right now, maybe you can come back when we..aren't here." Guinevere's voice came from the other side of the door, clearly she was trying to be nice about the subject at hand.

"She means you smell like Grimm Shit!" Svetlana yelled from the other side of the door, followed by a short pause "What? you don't need to sugar coat it."

"Well, what does Nirvana think?" Tai waited, only to look down when a white board bumped his feet when passed under the door.

_Clean or no entry!_

"Oh come on! Just let me use the shower, I'm only wearing pants!" He huffed. It was true that the leader of TGSN was standing there, bare chested and covered in dirt, though anyone that walked by hugged the far wall as closely as they could to pass.

"Oh hell no! Go to the Male Washroom then!" Svetlana yelled from her side of the door.

"Svetlana, be nice!" Guinevere scolded "But she is right, you need to wash there...sorry"

Tai blinked and sighed in defeat "Gah! Fine!" He huffed and quickly left, trudging off to the shower, not really thinking much about anything accept a long, hot shower.

However, inside the dorm, the three girls were in a full blown panic. They had decided to use the week to bond and the room could give evidence to this. Blankets and pillows were strewn everywhere, as were the wrappers for various snacks and a few empty buckets that use to house chocolate ice cream. The girls were in a flurry of picking everything up, with Guinevere grabbing the garbage bags, Nirvana scooping up the trash, and Svetlana picking up the various furniture in the way. Luckily the three had plenty of time.

* * *

><p>Tai probably set a new record entering the showers, from getting to the door, undressed, then under the water was more then likely just a few seconds. The heated water that came from the shower head was a godsend, making the tired and dirty male sigh in content, the sweat built up on his washing away with the soot and dirt, showing the pale skin below. Tai was so use to the darkness of the forge room and the dirt on him, the sight of his own skin tone nearly snow blinded him...maybe he needed to get some sun.<p>

It was at this time, Tai figured out two things. For one he had forgotten his bathing supplies, so he would be unable to fully clean himself, and the second...he did not bring any clean clothing.

"Ah...fuck" He huffed, banging his head on the side of the shower stall.

"Yo, all good in there?" A surprisingly feminine and familiar voice called from the next shower stall.

Tai blinked "Yang? Dammit did I walk into the wrong Wash Room?!"

"Nope, it's just the girls wash room is used more then the guys, so I just come in here since most guys just use their dorm showers." She stated cheerfully "Plus I don't want to wait for a stall to open up, showering after training feel amazing!~"

Tai then thought for a moment "Can I barrow some soap?"

"Sure, broski!" Tai looked up just in time to see a bottle of Samurai Shampoo to be thrown over the top of the stall, the male catching it with his fleshy hand and placing it on the self on the opposite wall.

"I need to was more then just my hair!" Tai called over, just to see another bottle of soap thrown over the the wall, only to clang off his arm and clatter on the floor.

"Don't drop the soap!" Yang called out, clearly not minding the fact they were showering next to each other, after all there was a wall between them.

"You didn't warn me," Tai huffed and picked up the soap, of course it was floral scented, but at a closer look, he noticed a label on the side.

_Property of Lie Ren, DO NOT USE._

"Yang, did you steal Ren's body was?" He looked over the lotus scented soap, figuring he could blame it all on Yang since she gave it to him.

"He smells good, so it only makes sense, as his girlfriend, to steal and use his body wash." Yang sang cheerfully, clearly thinking she could get away with anything.

"I am concerned for Ren's well being, you are corrupting him." Tai snorted as he began to wash.

"Oh, I did not notice" She giggled "do you feel awkward showering in the same room as a girl?"

Tai chuckled "Not really, for one, I expect to have way more embarrassing moments later on...and two, I live with three girls, one of which does not under stand that the door being locked does not give her permission to kick the door in."

"...That explains why Goodwitch had all those order forms for doors." Yang mumbled

"Yeah...worst part is, she just grabbed what she wanted and strolled out...I swear you can't embarrass Svetlana." Tai chuckled.

There was a short pause while the two continued with their cleaning, but sadly, washing his hair took a long time, as it was tangled, gritty and over all greasy.

"Gah, I'm starting to hate having long hair!" Tai frowned as he was still trying to wash the shampoo from his hair.

"Why do you keep your hair so long anyways?" Yang called over the barrier.

"Why do you not like having yours touched?"

"..."

"..."

The silence continued for a few more moments.

"Touche, Blackthorne..." Yang answered, leaving the discussion at that.

* * *

><p>Yang stood outside the stall, figuring she should wait on Tai, after all he did have her cleaning supplies.<p>

"Are you still washing your hair?" The blonde groaned, clearly bored of waiting, and with a every minutes passing, she could be caught being in the male wash room.

"Um...I don't have any clothing..." Tai groaned loudly inside the stall "Go get me some pants or something, please?"

"Why don't you just wear the pants you came here in?" Yang looked around and then found the dirty pants he wore here...were those even possible to wash anymore?

"I doubt I can wear them again..might have to burn them..." He huffed and had an idea. "CFVY's dorm is on this floor, go get Coco and tell her I need clothes."

"Eh, fine, but you owe me Broski" And with that, Yang left.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!~" Yang called out<p>

"Did someone order some clothes?" Another female voice came from the other side of the door as well.

"I didn't say bring Coco here!" Tai cried out, Yang was one thing, but Coco was a totally different story, he knew Yang would not barge in...but Coco might.

"Oh quiet and put these on" Coco smirked as she tossed a few articles of clothing over the stall door.

"I needed clothes, not this...' Tai frowned as he looked over the clothing he was given.

"Oh hush you, you needed clothing, I got to pick." Coco commanded "Now get dressed so we can get out of here, we will be waiting outside."

"Wait, why do you need to wai-" He head the door slam shut and he sighed "Guess I will have to wear this then." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Yang and Coco were idly chatting when Tai walked out of the Wash Room fully dressed. Yang covered he mouth to hold in a giggle and Coco just gave him an amused smirk, her eyes scanning him from behind her shades.<p>

Tai stood before them, dressed in a pair of formal black pants, a white dress shirt, a black vest, and a purple tie. He was also wearing a pair of dress shoes that Coco had left outside the stall. With his glasses perched on his nose and a hair tie in his mouth, Tai was busy pulling his hair back into a pony tail.

"What's so funny?" Tai frown as he puled the tie from his teeth and bound his hair back.

"Told you the kid could wear semi formal well" Coco held her hand out, taking 20 lien from Yang.

"You saw me at the dance in formal Yang, that was a bad bet." Tai rolled his eyes, walking past the girls, who decided to follow.

"That was custom made from a Weiss approved Tailor, so of course it would look fine...but I have to say...Coco knows how to dress a guy."

Tai listened to the girls talk back and forth about his outfit, and he even heard Coco mention how his rear looked good.

Tai decided then that he needed some Bro time with the guys...maybe even the rest of Sun's team since they were here for the festival...he had been round the girls for to long, the thought punctuated by a firm slap of the rear from Coco.

"Coco!"

"What? Just getting a feel to make sure the pants fit right," The girl teased.

"Yup, Bro time was needed indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea where this even came from, I just started typing..and BAM, chapter content!. To answer a few questions though...Yang and Tai are kind Bros, sure Yang is a girl, but that does not mean she can't be a bro. Also, Tai's hair has grown since the beginning of the story, being near waist length...he might need a hair cut soon. Also, I know the rest of SSSN has not been added to the show yet, but I sorta want to start writing for them, so I will let you guys decide if I should or not, and I also have an interesting partner system for the tournament. Anyways, the festival is a few days away, and Tai needs a break from all the girls, so lets see what happens down the road...until then, Arrix out!<strong>


	77. Bro Brawl

**Alright, so I know I said I would have a bro chapter for this one, but I could honestly think of nothing besides they guys beating the crap out of each other with practice weapons...SO LETS DO THAT!**

* * *

><p>Tai was getting the last of his tournament perorations done, which involved him speaking to a unknown person on his Scroll as he walked through the halls, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and he was dressed in his training clothes.<p>

"Yes, just send it to Beacon...yes, that would be nice, Thank you." He clicked the end call button just as he arrived where he wanted to be.

The few days before the tournament left most of the outdoor battle areas empty, as most students trained in the training room or indoor arenas (Since they were air conditioned) during this time. While his idea counted as training, it was not the same kind as the others were doing.

As he reached the arena, he looked over its layout. The arena was more of a glorified dirt pit, as the main part of the arena was a dirt circle with stands surrounding it for onlookers to sit in. As he walked through the entrance, he spied that everyone he requested was here. Jaune and Ren were idly chatting with each other, but they were not the only ones. Sun and Neptune also showed up, the two chuckling at the last two that surprise Tai that they showed up. The last two members were two he had not had a chance to really meet before.

The larger of the two was down on the ground, effortlessly doing push ups. He seemed to be the fittest and stood out the most in his team, his dark skin tone and green hair making him stand out.

The smaller was on his back, adding weight to the larger males work out. "Come on! Is that is fast as you can go? For fuck sake my grandma could do it better!" The red head called out, seeming to be the vulgar one of the team.

"Come on Scarlet, even you can't do that many!" Sun called out, getting flipped off by the red head.

SSSN was sure an interesting team to say the least.

The group turned their head as an unzipped duffle bag landed in the dirt, its contents clattering out into the dirt.

"Training swords?" Ren raised a brow at the glorified wooden sticks that sat in the dirt.

"Yup," Tai smirked as he picked one up "I couldn't think of anything great to do...so we will just be beating the crap out of each other till we get bored. The only rule is no Semblances, so grab one and lets get rolling."

Tai turned just in time to see Sage stand, making Scarlet tumbling into the dirt with a slew of cussing.

"The fuck Sage? Warn a guy next time!" Scarlet stormed up and grabbed a wooden blade, swinging it a few times before giving a nod and stepping back.

While SSSN grabbed what they needed, Tai decided to talk to Jaune and Ren.

"So...is that Sage and Scarlet?" Tai looked over at the tall and calm Sage, then over at Scarlet, who seemed to be pissed at Sun over something.

"Seems so, two interesting people," Ren stated, trying to get a feel for the sparring weapon he held.

"Yeah, Sage is calm, and Scarlet seems to keep them all in line" Jaune stated as he watched Sun get chased by the shorter Scarlet.

"Huh...seems all the teams are a bit...strange in some way"Tai chuckled as he walked over to the middle of the arena "Alright guys, lets get this underway...FREE FOR ALL! THREE TWO ONE GO!" Tai smirked and spun, striking at Jaune as soon as he finished.

Luckily for the blond knight, he was the only one that was trained to use a sword and parried the strike, only to be slapped across the back by his own Teammate.

"Ren, you traitor!" Jaune cried out as he rolled away to get a new footing.

"It's a free for all Jau-" He was cut off as Jaune tripped the gunner and tried to pull of some diving sword attack, only to get kicked in the stomach...more like he just fell on Ren's outstretched foot.

To say the least, the idea of having a free for all was a disaster, but a fun one.

Tai chuckled as he ducked under a stumbling attack from Neptune only to see Scarlet on Sun's shoulders, the smaller Huntsman pulling the Monkey Faunas's ears, which became even more comical when Sun tripped and went face first into the dirt, Scarlet following shortly after.

Turning quickly he ducked under a powerful strike from Sage. The large male did not correct his strike, but followed through so that he struck Neptune, who had been trying to sneak up on Tai, square in the chest, sending the scrawny boy sprawling out in the dirt. Tai turned and raised his blade in time for Sage's to clack against his, the two keeping the guard.

"You're pretty good" Tai smirked as he tried to get an edge over the darker complected male.

Sage just shrugged "Not hard to swing a stick." He was then taken out by a red blur, landing a few feet away in a heap with a dazed Scarlet.

"Did you just throw Scarlet?!" Neptune shouted to a panting Sun.

"He fucking bit my tail!"

Tai chuckled as he then realized Ren and Jaune were trying to attack him, sadly Jaune did no understand the idea of a sneak attack.

"ARCING LOTUS!"

*CRACK CRACK*

Tai ducked, letting Ren and Jaune smack each other in the head with their blades.

"Ow!" Jaune moaned into the dirt as held his head.

"Damn..I thought you were trained in the sword." Ren groaned, holding his head as well.

Tai began to move before he could hear Jaune's retort, only to end up in the dirt himself as he was slid tackled by Sun.

"Oof!" Tai grunted as he hit the ground "What happened to sparring blade?" he groaned as he laid on his back.

"I do what I wa-GAH!" Sun was then knocked over by a flying...Neptune?

"That's for throwing me you fucker!" Scarlet shouted, charging the two tangled teens, raining blows down on them as he cackled, Sun and Neptune feebly trying to beg for mercy.

Tai groaned and noticed a hand offering to help him up. Looking up he saw Sage was offering to help him up. "I think we should stop and just let those three go at it, save the rest of use a world of hurt trying to separate them."

Tai looked past him, watching the blue and blond haired boys running from the short red head like he was a charging bull.

"I'll take your word for it" He grabbed Sages hand and was hefted pack up to his feet in an instant.

Instead of going back to Beacon, the four remaining boys sat in the stands, watching Scarlet chase and beat down Neptune and Sun.

...All of them were there until night fall.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...I did that.<strong>

**I always had the feeling that Scarlet had the "Don't fuck with me vibe" so I just rolled with it, and that Sage was calm and patient.**

**Hope they turns out true in the show. Anyway, Until the next chapter...Arrix out!**


	78. Vytal Tournament

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long with his chapter, but I have not really been in the mood and I have been trying to design a few things for year two, and you will either hate it, or love it greatly, that is really up to you. Now to say where we are at. We are coming to the end of Year One very quickly, and I believe the ending will come in less then 10 chapters, after that I will more then likely make Year Two a separate story. I also have an idea for another story, but I will place that idea at the end of this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The leader of Team TGSN was perplexed by the message on his Scroll, sent by the Vytal Festival committee. It was to give him details on the Tournament, but it was his partner for the tournament that really there him off.<p>

Nirvana.

Normally in the tournament, people worked with their partner, but why was Nirvana his...

He then let out a long sigh and tilted his head back, knowing the exact answer to that question. Days ago he had sent Guinevere to fill out the forms since he was working in the forge. It seemed the Knight found it in her best interested to fight side by side with her newly acquired girlfriend. He could of probably fixed the issue...if he had not waited till the day of the first matches to look at his message box.

He sighed, hefting himself up and off the bench he had been sitting on and decided to head to the Vale Post Office..the item he require better be there.

It was 8 AM.

The Tournament started at Noon...plenty of time.

Back at the dorm, the GSN of the team were getting ready in their own right, if you could call it that. Guinevere and Nirvana seemed to be the only ones getting ready, The Knight polishing the sleek looking armor her family sent her for the tournament, Nirvana on the other hand seemed to be peeking in a box ever few seconds and giggled a little to much...so much so it got Svetlana interest away from flexing at herself in the mirror.

"What'cha got there?" Svetlana smirked, looking at her giggling teammate.

The DJ just looked at her before cracking a grin and pushed the box to her, allowing the viking a peek at what she had decided was needed for her to fight in the tournament.

Svetlana peeked into the box, finding a device of some sort, she just blinked and looked at Nirvana, then the item again, a few things clicking into place in her mind. "Is this..."

Nirvana nods.

"And you are going to use it?"

She nods again.

"Well fuck...as if you weren't deadly enough with your Wubz" The viking smirked and patted the DJ on the head, messing up the girls multi-colored hair.

Guinevere had been ignoring the two, till she heard the two giggling like giddy school girls...did she really just sign Tai into something he couldn;t handle...oops.

Tai was glad he got out of there when he did, seems like a lot of student were getting mail and packages today. He held the box in his hands, feeling the weight of it as he headed back towards Beacon...but he wanted to keep this item a secret, until he was able to deploy it in the tournament...more then likely in the first round. A smile crept onto his lips...no one would see this coming.

As he walked, he had to snake his way through the flow of Festival goers, while the tournament was not for another few hours, the festival was still going with all the food, games and entertainment people could want. The idea made Tai smirk, how many people would have to drop from the tournament from eating to much. After all, festival food was addicting to some.

Tai chuckled as he did notice some people he new were validating his thought, but he knew better then to think they would drop out of the tournament. Yang and Ren were standing to the side, hand in hand, as Nora and Ruby were utterly destroying whatever sweets they had bought moments ago. Normally Tai would be all for joining them in their antics, but he did have a few things to do, and only a few hours to do them.

As he walked, his scroll began to go off. Pulling it from his pocket and shifting the package to his left arm. Looking at the number he rolled his eyes and hit the answer button. "Hey Lune."

The mechanic on the other end sighed. "Damn, was hoping you forgot to save my number Brat."

"I have it memorized" Tai rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun." She huffed and a few voices could be heard "So, bad news and good news."

"Bad news first" Tai bluntly stated, weaving through the crowd as he tried to get to the air ship dock.

"Your parts will not be there for your first round in the tournament."

"Hmm, well I already have that covered, plus I can use Kingslayer if I really need to. The good news?"

"Your parts are done, so I will be there either later today or tomorrow to drop them off to you..then watch you use them to kick someones ass."

"I swear you get some sort of thrill from that, but I will give it a shot, just get here safely."

He then heard the other end click off as Lune hung up, making Tai pull the scroll away from his ear and look at the screen "Does anyone say goodbye anymore?" He sighed and put his scroll away just as he walked into the dock and boarded the first airship back to Beacon.

...

Arriving at Beacon gave the half faunas little over an hour to get his things around, a easy 20 minute walk had turned into nearly a hour and a half swim through a crowd of students, visiting families, and staff members. He finally made it to the dorm he was looking for, but it was not his own. He shifted his box to his left arm again, finding it more...decent to knock with his human hand.

After a few short knocks, the door opened to show Weiss Schnee, dressed from head to toe in an outfit in no doubt was for the tournament. She was wearing what looked like a white suit, but with more regal flare to it with tassels hanging from her shoulders, the Schnee Crest was set as a badge over her heart. He belt held quiet a few vials of dust, and he noticed instead of a combat skirt, she was wearing white dress pants, but kept her high heeled boots.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Weiss looked at the package in his left hand and smirked a bit "Never knew you were one for postal service work."

Tai blinked "I want to say that was a joke...but the delivery was horrible and shit that was a pun..." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the town of Vale, Yang felt proud for some reason.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyways, why are you here?" Weiss opened the door farther, showing Sebastian (King) was just winking back into existence, seem the King of an Era passed seemed to have some decency went it came to Weiss changing.<p>

"Just wanted to chat with a certain royal." Tai looked over at the King, seeing he was looking a bit..strangely at Tai.

"Very well, I need to eat breakfast anyways." With a wave to her ghostly boyfriend (?) the girl left to go to the cafeteria, or into Vale to eat.

Tai didn't wait very long before stepping in and greeting the entity that use to stay in his mind 24/7.

"Is Weiss bringing you with her to the tournament?" Tai turned to look at him, but was instantly shut down with a look the King was giving him.

"Why can't I enter your mind? Ever since you woke up from that 3 day nap you decided to take, I seem to just bounce off something every time.

**"He must stay out"**

Tai blinked...did something just talk in his head?

**"He can't find out."**

"Is it that I put a strain on your mind?" The King raised a brow, looking at Tai.

**"He will find out, Must hide, let him in."**

Tai bit his lip...the hell was this voice. "Um, try now?"

King frowned and blinked out of existence and entered Tai's mind once again, only to pop back out "Hmm, strange." The King just shrugged and continued his floaty existence. "So what is in the box?"

Tai smirked and rolled his eyes "come with Weiss to the fights and you will see." he chuckled as he pulled out his scrool and messaged Ruby, asking for permission to use their bathroom to change, figuring his own dorm was still filled with the rest of his team.

He got a message back, giving him the go ahead, so he did so, only swapping out a few articles of clothing and leaving quickly without the box, seems he was ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip to the tournament.)<strong>

The arena was one that had stood in Vale for many years. Taken from the days of old, the city had decided to build it as a old gladiator arena. The large circular arena allowed for a large area for the contestant to fight in, and the sandy floor gave a strange surface to move on. The stadium was filling up pretty quickly, and soon the rosters began to pop up on screens all around the stadium, even though it was designed after a old stlye, it was still very advanced technologically.

Down in the armory, various fighters from the visiting schools were getting ready. The opening ceremonies had ended awhile ago and the first fight was already going on. RWBY, JNPR, and GSN were idling chatting, reloading, and adjusting various parts of weapons or clothing.

Tai quirked a brow up as he entered, walking over to the group, not surprised that Yang would be the first to spot him.

"Going Goth on us Tai?" Yang smirked, looking over Tai's outfit for the tournament.

Tai was dressed in all black. Black combat boots, black combat pants and knee guards, and a black finger less glove on his human hand. The most interesting part of his outfit was hit top. It was a shirt that seemed to be made from a thicker and stronger material then it needed to be, and was held shut by a series of three buckle. It looked to be the combination for a standard military armor vest...and a dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Tai just smirked at her and shrugged, letting his hair out of its pony tail in order to give him some comfortable movement before he had to tie it back up.

At least he not the strangest one dressed there. Looking over to his partner for the day, Tai noticed...Nirvana was wearing a full body cloak, keeping what she was wearing a secret from prying eyes. While it was strange, Tai did wonder what the Mute DJ was hiding under that cloak...whatever it was, more then likely would be helpful in their fights.

There was then a pause as the arena above went up in cheers, signally the end of the first match. But that meant the next would quickly follow.

"Next up! Tai Blackthorne and Nirvana Rhapsody...Versus..."

The two did not even hear the names of who they were to fight as they made their way to the staging area...

* * *

><p><strong>And gonna leave that there, need all my energy to write a fight scene for next chapter. So, what do you think that Item that Tai had in the box is...and it is not a Gun, I can tell you that. There might be a little back story behind it in the next chapter, and trust me, very few of the character know about this item, but a few do. And that is all the hint you get, so till next time, Arrix out.<br>**

**P.S. That other story idea is for a series of One-shots centered around Tai, mostly based on prompts or AUs you guys give me.**


	79. VT Round 1

**Spring Break is boring when you have nothing to do, well except type and other things...so lets try typing XD hop you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The arena was not the only place where excitement was happening. While Tai and Nirvana got ready for their fight, a few people were sitting in Beacon's VIP box.<p>

Ozpin was currently standing, looking out through the glass to the sandy arena. Two of his students were about to fight, and one of them may be unstable. Roman's warnings did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster. The tournament was place where students were told to give it their all, and while safety was a big priority, injury and death did happen from time to time.

While he was deep in thought, his ever present lover stood next to him, looking through her scroll about information on the fight that was about to happen, seems the other two were from Atlas. Gylnda frowned a bit, they were Ironwood's students.

Being the only one not lost in thought, Glynda noticed the two new arrivals the second they walked through the door, and even in disguise she was able to pick them out for who they truly were.

"Roman, Neopolitan" She greeted the Master Thief and his shorter comrade.

"Ah, still have those Hawk like eyes I see." Roman smirked, the man looking very different. Roman had gone through the trouble of changing his entire style to blend in. His head of orange hair had been dyed black and was slicked back, having been hidden under a black fedora until he removed it. He was also dressed in a black pinstriped suit with a white tie, his eyes covered by a pair of black sunglasses.

Neo on the other hand was dressed far more casually. A light hoodie and skinny jeans made up most of her outfit, with what seemed to be converse sneakers keeping her feet safe. Her hair had been dyed as well, and she was wearing glasses, but her eyes seemed to be the same color, a dark brown.

"Using the Father and Daughter ploy I see." The three turned as Ozpin was now facing them.

"Hey, I need to keep an eye on that Kid..and Neo wanted to see some fights." Roman shrugged as Neo walked up to the window of the VIP box, looking down at the arena.

"That is true, he has been showing strange signs since he came back" Ozpin turned to the window, Roman joining him.

"Details?" Roman asked, resting a normal looking cane against the window as he adjusted his cuffs.

"He rarely slept, took him a few days to even get a good nights sleep...doesn't seem to remember being Crimson either. He spent most of his time in the Smithy, but our onsite Forge Master did notice he was restless when he id sleep, saying he mumbled something about a mask."

Roman tapped his own chin with a gloved finger and then shrugged "It might be for the better then...though Cinder did say he remember working with us...just doesn't remember being Crimson, as if..." Roman let his words hang in the air before shaking his head. "Anything could happen, though the odds are in the favor of him being fine." Though Roman was not one to count on odds, thankfully he had learned long ago to always have a back up plan.

"Well looky here, seems we made it in time."

The entire room turned, minus Neo, to look at the door, seeing a certain Huntress and her large framed husband coming through the door.

"Ah, Lucy and Waren, looks like you two showed up to watch your Son?" Glynda greeted the two, waving them over to the window.

"The last time I got to see him fight, he was possessed by a suit of armor. " She then looked at Roman as she passed. "Hey Roman."

Roman blinked "Is my disguise that bad?" He looked down at his clothes.

"Nope," Lucy smirked "Just don't know any other guys that wear eye liner...or has a fetish for canes." She nodded to the cane next to him.

This got a giggle out of Neo, only for Roman to get cut of by the cheers below, seems that the fight was about to begin as the two teams stepped out to meet each other.

"It seem Tai is not bringing weapons to the battle?" Ozpin looked at his student from above.

"I have never seen him with that jacket before...what is he planning?" Glynda frowned.

The two were then surprised to hear a low chuckle, the two looking to Waren, who was usually silent. "Seems like he sent for that old thing...going back to the basics son?"

The two teachers, even No and Roman looked at him strangely, Only Lucy seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Oh then he is cutting loose...Cheeky kid." Lucy smiled, looking down at her son.

* * *

><p>Tai's eyes scanned the cheering crowd, looking over the Beacon section for a moment, a bit amazed that they seemed to be the loudest. He took in a deep breath and looked over at Nirvana, the girl seeming unphased by the crowd, then again...she might be use to it. It was still a little off putting that Nirvana was wearing that cloak...what was she hiding under it?<p>

He was pulled from his thoughts as the announcer began to call out.

**"-Give it up for the Local Team, coming in from Beacon Academy! Tai Blackthorne and Nirvana Rhapsody! And coming all the way from Atlas..."**

Tai looked to their opponents, looking them over. The one to the left was huge by any standards, having his entire being covered from head to toe in armor. As for his weapon, he was wielding a Minigun that would put Coco's to shame...damn Atlas kids and their technology.

On the other side was a shorter kid that was built like a beanpole. He was wearing standard Atlas military light armor, shiny and white in all its glory, with a long white lab coat thrown over it. He seemed to be holding a silver briefcase in his right hand, but Tai could make out the handle of a knife of the guys belt...seems he had military training like most people from Atlas. He seemed to be lacking sleep, shown by the dark lines under his eyes, and seemed to have gray hair already at a young age, his hair being a mess in any case.

Sizing them up, he nearly missed their names, only catching the skinny kids name of Grau Klinge...stange name.

He then tapped Nirvana on the shoulder as he had an idea, mouthing the words carefully he smiled at her.

_Ring the big guys bell. _

Nirvana blinked then looked at the big guy with a smirk, seems she knew what was going on.

With her informed, Tai rolled his shoulders and pulled the TGSN knife from a sheath on the back of his belt and rolled his shoulders.

**Combatants Ready!**

**Three!**

**Two!**

**One!**

**Fight!**

The second the fight began, Nirvana revealed what was under the cloaking. Tearing the fabric away, the girl was dressed from head to toe it what could only be called 'Rave gear'. She was wearing mostly black, with highlighted neon colors that seemed to shift from one hue to the next. He arms and legs were adorned with the new and sleeker Banshee Remix, the Boots having been made thigh high and it seemed the long legging part had a equalizer built into it, as did the sleeves of the gloves, is this what she had used the dust lights for? The newest item was around her waist, A belt that seemed to have Speakers built into the sides. while this seemed like a strange item to have...it gave Banshee Remix an entire range across her body...this was going to be fun.

Tai smirked as just moments after the cloak left her body, the air began to vibrate around the girl, even making the sand ripple. Tai grinned wider as the equalizers on her legs and arms began to move up slowly, glowing more the higher they got, but the only noise that came from her was a thrumming noise. Nirvana just looked at Tai with an expectant look.

Tai chuckled and rasied his knife and crouched. "Nirvana!" He called out, the girl snapping her face forward to look at the armored male that was her target..

"Drop the bass!"

And with that order, the girl did as told. What could only be called a loud bass drop sounded off and the girl was gone, sand blasting away from where she was, her light frame flying at the armored target. Tai just laughed as he saw the armored man jump back and raise his Mingun to fight, the barrels whirling to life only for Nirvana to stop in her tracks and blast off in another direction with another heavy drop.

But now Tai had his own fight to focus on. He turned to his own target, who seemed to waiting on Tai, and he was happy to comply.

He dashed up, knife raised in a backhanded hold to be able to both attack and defend if needed to. He got into what he thought was a safe range, only to see the silver brief case fly at him from the side of his vision. He ducked under it, only for it to turn down quickly and slam into the sand as he jumped back. Was this guy some violent business man?!

He stood back up only to see Grau dusting the sand off the silver case and the male huffed. "So dirty..." Grau mumbled only to have his dusting stopped by a thin bladed knife digging into the silver case in his hand. He blinked and looked up at Tai, his hand posed from a recent throwing action, making Grau frown...where did that knife come from...the guy only had the black one..Right?

Grou huffed and paid the knife stuck in his case as he hit the latch, letting his actual weapon come out of the case and into his hand. The case fell uselessly to the ground as the handle began to snap forward into a thin bladed, guardless sword. Without another thought, Grau rushed forward, his lightning fast blade clashing against Tai's knife.

Tai backpedaled, the thin sword sword stabbing and slashing, causing him to have to dodge and parry what he could, this guy was a lot faster then Tai figured. Taking a risk, and using the underhanded tactics his robotic arm allowed, he grabbed the thin blade during one of his attacks and twisted his wrist 90 degrees, snapping the thin blade.

Grau frowned and jumped back, raising his hand in a pausing gesture "Allow a pause please." He stated to Tai as he tossed the blade away.

Tai smirked and just nods, normally he would not...but the battle had just started, why end it now?"

Grau nodded and turned to his partner, who was trying to pin down Nirvana with a swarm of bullets. "Vulcan, I need the others." he called out tiredly.

Vulcan gave no answer besides flexing his shoulders up and a large, rectangular box ejected off his back.

_So that was not an ammo box...his weapon is self contained ammo then...huh. _Tai thought to himself as he noticed Grau walk over to it, many more briefcases were neatly stacked inside.

"Which one which one...sorry for the wait" Grau stated as Tai just rolled his eyes, even the crowd was finding this strange.

Grau was taking his sweet time picking, only for a knife to strike one of the cases, making him glance up "Oh why thank you" Grau stated, pulling that case out with his right hand, while his left tugged out its neighbor, his mind still trying to figure out where these knives were coming from. "So bothersome it is in two cases."

Tai just shrugged, twirling the TGSN blade around his infers as he waited.

He watched and Grau unlatched the cases and tossed them aside, each handle forming to become that looked like a half o a great sword, one half glowing red, the other blue. He then slammed them together, completing the sword, the blue and red steaming where it met. ...what where these thing?!

* * *

><p>Up in the VP box, all the people inside looked at the fight below. When the boy named Grau brought out the new weapon, Roman smirked while Glynda scowled.<p>

"Seems Ironwood had one of them enter, seems a bit unfair." Roman smirked "After all, they do get different training."

Gylnda frowned more "James is just flexing his muscles at us...showing off his new toys." She looked down at her Scroll "That boy doesn't even have a semblance yet.

The two looked to see That Neo, Lucy, and Waren looked confused.

"Care to share with the class?" Ozpin stated, still watching the fight.

Glynda sighed. "As we all know, Atlas is very advanced in technology, one such department has looked into the use of weapons made from pure dust." She looked down at the boy fighting Tai. "Grau Klinge is one of said students in that department, they are trained to make and handle these weapons and because of the nature of these weapons, they are stored in special cases till combat is needed."

Roman did frowned "there is one thing I am wondering though...were are these knives coming from?"

Lucy giggled and Waren smirked, deciding to give a bit of an answer.

"When Tai was five..he wanted to learn how to use guns..but he was far to young..so I gave him a task." The larg man spoke, gaining Roman's attention. "So I gave him a task...hit 10 bull's eyes on 10 different targets while blind folded..."

"And that was the outcome Honey?" Lucy smirked, jabbing her husband in the side with her elbow.

"...the Kid did it by the age of nine," Waren smirked a bit.

"That still doesn't explain..." Roman then turned and blinked as the next part of the battle unfolded "Oh...sneaking brat."

* * *

><p>Tai looked at the steaming blade and smirked "huh...interesting toy...guess I have to have fun of my own." He chuckled, sheathing the TGSN blade and began to fiddle with the buckles that held his jacket shut.<p>

"I don't think stripping will...well bloody hell." Grau blinked..that answered the knife question.

Tai threw open the jacket to show that then entire inside was lined with knife sheathes, giving him more projectiles then he needed.

"Now then..." Tai smirked, arming himself with a few knives in each Hand, "Lets have some fun."

The two were interrupted by the sound of what could only be described as dubstep at a construction site. The two looked over to see Nirvana kicking and punching Vulcan, the large male swinging the minigun around like a base ball bat trying to hit her.

Grau and Tai looked at each other and shrugged as they went into their own fight.

Tai kept his distance as he flung knife after knife, each other would of hit its mark if not for that large sword the guy carried around, acting like it weighed nothing. He did notice the the blades did have effects..like the knives that hit the blue seemed to shatter..and the ones that hit the red dropped half melted into the sand. This demanded a tactic change. Instead of aiming at the male he was fighting, he flung the knives wide, missing the target on purpose, feigning a panicked state.

It seemed Grau bought it, his large blade dancing around Tai as he dodged and swerved. He had tried to block with his robotic arm, but the heated edge seemed far hotter then what his plating was made for, leaving a melted gouge in his arm.

With one last handful of knives, Tai stopped, falling back his ass, hands supporting his body as he panted a bit, looking up at Grau.

"Just so you know...you screwed up." Tai chuckled, looking up at him.

"How so?" Grau seemed confused.

"What are my knives made from?"

"Metal."

"And did you do research on my semblance?" He figured someone like Grau would.

"Of course I...oh shit..." The male slowly looked up...no wonder Tai was missing so much. Grau looked around himself, all the discarded knives were floating around him, poised to strike.

"Will you give..or do I have to whittle your aura down?"

Grau opened his mouth to speak "Well...these.." he hefted up his sword like it was a toy "Take a lot of aura to use...so..." he glanced to the side, a screen where his aura was at 11%...just a little before he would be out...

**Smack!**

It dropped to 9% when Tai used the moment to spin onto his hands and slam his foot up hard into Grau's jaw, knocking the other male off his feet and into the sand.

Vulcan, seeing his Teammate go down, turned to charge Tai, not thinking of the fact...he was wearing what was more or less...a giant bell. Which Nirvana proceeded to ring.

The Dj jumped up, cocking her fist back and slammed it into the back of the mans helmet, a loud blast of music following it, making the inside of the helmet echo loudly and messing up the males balance.

Tai could only imagine what he was going through. Broken ear drums, a major head ache, and a severe loss of balance.

He watched as the male clattered forward a few steps before slamming face first into the sand. A loud groan came from the suit and one are weakly raised, giving the sign of defeat.

Tai let out a relieved sigh and stood up, dusting off the sand and looked at his knives still held in mid air. Using the last bit of his semblance, he pulled the surviving knives back into their sheathes and buckled his jacket closed just ask Nirvana jumped on his back, squealing happily at their first win. The Beacon section went up in cheers, being the loudest in the arena, housing most of their fellow students, parents and even alumni. Tai chuckled and patted the girl on the head before dragging himself and Nirvana to the exit...Tai wanted a nap now.

* * *

><p>Ozpin and Glynda smiled, seeing that their students won, while Roman just gawked a bit.<p>

"Well...that is one way to win" Roman blinked, not expecting suck a tactic in a tournament fight.

"WOOHOO!" Lucy threw her hands up in the air, laughing as her son had one his first match "I taught him that!" She called out about the final kick Tai threw off.

Roman just looked at the woman, his jaw dropped. A mother taught her own son such an underhanded tactic..and he thought he was the evil one!

Neo just stood at the window, hopping up and down happily, loving the fact Tai had won...both cause she considered him a friend...and that she had used Roman's money to bet on the duo.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if that was a good place to end, but Tai and Nirvana will not be fighting till later the next day, plus Tai has a few things to do before the next fight, far to busy to watch his own friends fight sadly. Also, his chapter had a few references to one of my favorite animemanga series, can you guess what it is, and what the references were? **


	80. New Targets

**Alright guys, got somethings to tell you guys.**

1. I am going through with the collection of one-shots for Team TGSN and prompts are welcome, the length of these one-shots will depend and vary.

**2. This chapter will not be as grand as the last one, but that is move the plot along a bit more, not laziness.**

**3. You guys are awesome and stuff.**

**That is all!**

* * *

><p>Tai groaned as trudged his way into the staging room of the arena, having just finished his second round fight. Nirvana seemed to be fine after the short bout with her opponent, seeing as he attacks were fully unfair against the poor Bat faunas she had to fight. Tai's on the other hand, had been sporting a tower shield, which forced Tai to use Kingslayer...and not his shoulder was paying for it.<p>

"Seriously...need to get something for the recoil..." he huffed as he plopped down on a bench in the Arena's locker room, where many combatants were getting ready for their fights for the day. Some found the bracket system strange though, as Tai and Nirvana had finished their Second match...Svetlana and Guinevere were just starting their first...someone needed to hire new staff for this place.

He continued to rub his shoulder as he listened to them announcing the fight in the arena, and he had no real reason to worry for his teammates, they were the strongest and most durable on the team after all.

**"Guinevere Lancer and Svetlana Ursi of Beacon VS Rever Blanc and Tinto Sanguine of Stonewall"**

Tai frowned as he shut his eyes, that would be a tough fight, Stone wall did put out some strong fighters. He still was not worried though, its not like they could withstand Svetlana's brute strength...

**"And in record time! the Fight is over, Stonewall is the victor!"**

Tai's eyes snapped open, it hadn't even been a minute! His eyes instantly shot to the screen to see Svetlana and Guinevere on the ground, both of them squirming and clutching their heads. He swallowed as he watched the replay.

Svetlana seemed ready to charge their opponents when they both froze in place with fearful looks on their faces, Svetlana clutching her head and trashing while Guinevere just stood there. It was then that the red clad member of the other team just walked up and hit them over and over till their aura dropped into the red, winning the fight for Stonewall.

...What just happened?!

Tai was looking at the screen in shock, but he was far from the only one.

Ozpin and Glynda were surprised as well, those two were not the kind to falter in a fight or throw a fight.

Members of Team RWBY, JNPR, and even SSSN had mixed reactions about this fight, from confusion to being upset.

Far off in the world, Svetlana's father was looking at the TV in the family's humble cabin, his jaw dropping at the fact his baby girl just lost...without even getting a chance to fight.

In another location, Guinevere's father had much the same reaction, he knew far to tell his daughter was a great fighter..so how did this come to be?

The only one that seemed to enjoying this was the very Headmaster of Stonewall. Mobius sat in his own VIP box, looking down at scene as the two girls were carried off on stretchers. Behind his mask, he was grinning like a mad man, his eyes snapping up to look across at the VIP box that held the Headmaster of Beacon.

"Well well Ozpin...how well can your students deal with something they can't fight..." He smirked as he watched his own two students walking off the arena floor and back to the locker room. Things were going very...very well.

* * *

><p>Tai growled in frustration as Nirvana walked him to the Medical Ward, Tai having gotten lost a few times in the winding halls of the arena. To say he was upset was an understatement. Two of his teammates were taken out like they were nothing, so how else should he feel. But, Tai did have another feeling...he wanted to fight the two that won, the two from Stonewall. He wanted to know what exactly took out Svetlana and Guinevere.<p>

When they arrived, the two girls looked more or less recovered, but they seemed...shaken. They apologized the second Tai walked in, causing the male to give them confused looks.

"It's just..." Svetlana started before groaning loudly and hugging her knees tightly, hitting her head against them.

"I think what shes trying to say is...We just couldn't do it" Guinevere sighed "we more or less saw the same thing..."

Tai looked at them and frowned "Saw something?"

Guinevere nods and frowned a bit "Fear...can keep you from doing many things."

Tai blinked as he looked at them. "Fear?"

Svetlana then spoke up "One of those bastards...made us see...things" he shook her head a bit as if trying to shake the memories.

"The best bet is to say...one of them has a very sadistic semblance." Guinevere added and sighed "I never want to fight them again..that is sure" she hugged herself.

Tai sighed and looked at them before turning to Nirvana "Can you stay with them for a bit?"

The mute nods as her leader went to leave, but Guinevere spoke up.

"If you fight those two...be careful..and kick their ass" Guinevere stated, her head held high even after what she had apparently been through...witnessing a fear that had froze her on the spot.

"Well now I don;t have a choice, now do I" Tai smirked a bit and left, his hands in his pockets, he left the arena. If another match came up, he would be contacted. But right now he had another matter to deal with...where was Lune?

* * *

><p>Lune was currently sitting at a outdoor cafe. The blue haired Engineer was not alone though, as she did have a male sitting across from her, who seemed to be staring at the drink in front of him as if it was on fire and frozen at the same time. Lune was an interesting looking woman, with blue hair pulled into a pony tail, and bright orange eyes, she had a pair of goggles hanging around her neck and what seemed to be stanard garb for an engineer, overalls, boots, gloves, and some kind of shirt. She may of been nearing the age of forty, but she did look younger then her age...like most people with active Auras seemed to have.<p>

The male across from her looked to be a few years younger, but had short, bright red hair and tanned skin. He seemed to have burn cars running up his arms as well. One his ring finger was a golden band, a matching one on Lune's finger, clearly the two were married.

"Come on, you have been near me for long enough, why do you always look at something you have never had as if it will kill you?" Lune smiled, kicking the male's shin lightly as his eyes snapped up to her.

"Because...that's the exact reason I look at it in that way." He sighed and lifted the cup to his lips and poured the contents slowly into his mouth. Normally coffee that hot would burn a persons mouth, but he seemed to drink it all down in one go, placing it back down.

"So, how was it, Ignis dear?" She smiled, looking at her husband with a gleeful smirk.

"It is bitter." He stated, looking down at the cup.

"Well, you did order black coffee, tends to do that." she giggled a bit, looking at him.

Ignis just rolled his bright red eyes and looked past her. "Hmmm...I think we got found." he stated.

"Hmmm?" Lune hummed as she took a drink from her cup, feeling a shadow pass over her. "You know, it is rude to do that, Brat, sit down" he pointed to the seat next to her.

Tai smiled a bit and sat down. "How did you know it was me?"

"One, you smell like Gunpowder, and I saw your fight with that cannon you call a rifle, and Two, if you were any other guy standing that close..Ignis would not be calm.

Tai glanced over at the man. Ignis Malleus was his full name...and the name of Lune's Smithing hammer, her weapon of choice. The weapon was not named after him, but Lune did name them both...as the two were one in the same.

"Enjoying a date with your Weapon?" Tai smirked, looking at Lune.

"Hey, he gained a human form from being around me for so long...and we are married..so why not?" Lune rolled her eyes.

The concept use to confuse Tai to no end, but now he liked to tease the woman about it. Lune possessed the ultimate Semblance when it came to weapons...she could talk to them. If a weapon had a strong enough connection to someone...Lune could give them a temporary, albeit ghostly, physical form. Ignis was a special case, being around the Engineer for so long...he just kinda came to be, able to switch between hammer and human form on the fly.

All in all...Lune was more or less what Ruby would want to be some day when it came to weapons.

"I need my parts." Tai looked at Lune, who seemed to have ordered another drink.

"Oh..you seem to be doing fine without them." Lune smirked behind the cup. "But yes...I have them." She placed two boxes on the table.

"Thanks" Tai took them and placed them in a belt pouch.

"Have you named them yet?" Ignis asked, not even looking at the two as he seemed to be scoping out a festival food cart...this guy seemed to be suspicious and fascinated by food.

"Not yet...have to use them first" he yawned and stood. "Well, I have to go now...see ya." he got up and began to leave.

"What, that's it brat?" Lune scowled a bit, feeling the kid just wanted his parts.

"I'm not a date crasher...and Ignis left for that food cart...better catch him."

Lune blinked and groaned, her husband was a handful even if he was monotone most of the time. She hurried off after her husband after paying for their drinks.

Tai just chuckled as he watched the two and turned to leave. "A match made in a forge it seem." The boy heading back towards the arena, thinking about his next fight...and what he would do if he faced those two from Stonewall.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, Lune and her Husband came in. I had this idea after someone said "I wonder if Ruby would marry Crescent Rose if given the chance." And well..this happened. As for apparent ages, Lune looks to be around late 20s to early 30s, while Ignis seems to be in his mid 20s.<strong>

Also, I would love to get a chapter of the One-shot story out before another chapter of this. I would love prompts from you guys and it is not canon at all, so all Ships are free game, if there is a girl you want to see paired with Tai I can try it out, AUs are also welcome, and maybe a crossover if I know the other series well enough.

Well Until then, send me PM and Reviews, Prompts and ideas are always welcome!

Arrix out!


	81. VT Round 3

**So, I lied, I couldn't come up with any ideas for the one-shot story so I will have to put that on hold for a bit..might wait till the characters make their appearance in the second year (hehehe) and work from there. Anyways, it is now the third round of the tournament and guess what! You guys get to see stuff...I don't know what to classify it as but it has a moral and stuff..so yeah.**

**Also...I am drinking coffee...so that might influence the chapter a tiny bit...my bad.**

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake were leaving the arena, having beaten their opponents from Atlas. The two girls were idly chatting, with Yang holding most of the conversation. When they entered the locker room where they were greeted by Jaune and Ren. Yang glanced at her boyfriend, unlike the two girls, Ren and Nora had lost there match when Nora got a little over zealous and blew the two up. Yang giggled as she could still see the soot plastered on Ren's face and clothing.<p>

While Yang pounced on her boyfriend, Blake just looked to Jaune, who seemed a bit more confident in himself since Pyrrha and himself had made it to the third round.

"Where did Pyrrha and Nora go?" Blake asked, sitting down and tried to ignore he partner, who was peppering a protesting Ren, how those two were a couple the faunas would never know.

"She went to help Nora with some stuff, but she should be back before our match." Jaune smiled at her "Good match by the way."

Blake just mumbled a thanks as she looked around. "Where is Tai and Nirvana?"

Jaune blinked and sighed "Rever and Tinto took out another team, so Tai went out to get some fresh air with Nirvana. Their match will be starting soon too."

Blake nods and produces a book from who knows where and begins to read.

"Any idea who they are fighting next?" Yang called over from her perch know as Ren.

"I have heard a few people talking about them, they are called the 'Royal Siblings' they seem to be a pair from Mistral." Jaune shrugged just as Pyrrha walked in.

"Those two are here?" Pyrrha blinked, the girl had heard of them since she hailed from Mistral. Her normally happy face turned into a scowl, "That is not good at all, those two are bad news."

Blake quirked up a brow "They are royalty?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "No, they are just very wealthy and treat everyone poorly, and they like to cheat in some way..." Pyrrha then blinked "Where are Tai and Nirvana?"

All eyes turned to Jaune who just blinked and swallowed "They...left?"

* * *

><p>If someone would look upset and eat Ice Cream at the same time, Tai was pulling it off. The half faunas was not happy at all about that duo from Stonewall, they were not the type that should be in a tournament. They had already taken out two teams in the same manner, and were more then likely going to take out a third, and for some reason...Tai wanted to fight them. He doubted it was for revenge or anything like that, but some desire to know what they did and if it could be countered.<p>

He then glanced to the side, where is partner for the tournament was walking next to him. The girl had decided to throw on a large hoodie to keep herself from getting to chilly, even though 40% of her body was on display at any given time. He did notice she was still wearing Banshee Remix as well.

The girl noticed her partner was watching her and turned her head, lowering her ever present headphones and hummed in a questioning manner.

"Sorry, nothing...just thinking about the fights..and our next one" He smirked at her "also..you got Ice Cream on your nose."

Nirvana blinked and began to brush it off as they noticed...it was very quite. The two had wandered away from the festival and into a different district of the city. It would not be a problem to leave if they weren't stopped by a large group of people. Tai figured they were some sort of street gang from the way they all dressed.

"Hey, you two!" One of the members called out, a large man holding a baseball bat. "Seems you pissed of some rich people...so why don't I make this simple...drop out of the tournament or else."

Tai frowned a bit and noticed Nirvana was about to power her weapon up. "Nirvana don't...they aren't aura users." He looked at the girl who just sighed and nods. He then turned to the group and looked at their leader. "No."

The leader shrugged "Ah well...boys...mess them up!"

Tai groaned loudly as them group charged them, they could not use their weapons or aura in this fight against normal humans...this would not be fun.

* * *

><p>Teams JNPR and RWBY were watching the screens in the Locker Room, the 'Royal Siblings' were present...but where were Tai and Nirvana? The group knew far better then to think that they dropped out, but where could they be?<p>

"Hey!" The team turned to see a certain beret wearing upperclassmen walking towards them, with her cloudy eyed partner trudging along behind her.

"Coco!" Yang waved at the girl, the two girls being friends that bonded over fashion and being badasses.

"Seems things aren't going very well on this end, did someone forget they had an appointment?" Coco looked at the screen and huffed.

"It's actually suppose to be Tai and Nirvana's fight." Ruby cut in, "But they seem to be gone."

"Well, they have a 10 minute grace period...but 6 minutes has gone by." Weiss added.

"Is that so, kid didn't seem to be the kind to let that happen." Coco frowned a bit.

"So...why are you here?" Yang blinked "aren't the upperclassmen fights still going on?"

"Eh, Fox and I lost to some Stonewall guys, they seem to be in a league of their own this year, Yoshi and Velvet are still in though, big guy won;t let anything touch Bun Bun." Coco added, somehow capable of flopping down into a seat gracefully.

"Guys! Look!" Nora pointed at the screen, all looking at it except Fox, who just listened.

**With 2 minutes left to spare, Beacon's Duo has finally arrived, but can they fight looking like that?!**

On screen was a beaten and bloodied Tai and Nirvana, the former supporting the latter on his shoulder.

Pyrrha was the only one to speak "Like I said...they never play fair."

* * *

><p>Tai grunts as he lowered Nirvana to the floor of the arena and smirked at her, blood running down his face as he looked her over "Sure you still want to do this round?"<p>

Nirvana nods and mouthed a few words. 'Think you can handle them alone?'

Tai looked at her and shrugged "lets find out." He turned to start walking towards the arena center, sizing up his opponents.

Both of them looked much like a royal should. both were pale skinned, had golden hair and golden eyes. The male was wearing a suit of armor that seemed to be gold plated, a chain was wrapped around his right arm, and a large golden Flamberge was his weapon of choice. The female on the other hand wore less armor, but it was still gold in color, her weapon seemed to be a Scourge, a deadly looking 9 headed whip.

The girl began to laugh as Tai stepped forward. "You can't be serious? Just look at you!" She laughed and gestured to him. "You can't fight like that!"

Tai smirked "Actually, we are both present and at full aura." He pointed to the screen, showing he was correct.

The male frowned, muttering "How did they...without using aura..."

**Mr. Blackthorne, are you sure you and your partner wish to fight? By the looks of it you are both injured.**

Tai just gave a thumbs up, as did Nirvana from her seated position on the floor.

**Very well, the fight will continue as planned.**

**Three.**

**Two.**

**One.**

**Fight!**

Nirvana only did one thing, using her weapons to make a barrier of sound around herself, knowing full well she was unable to fight...but her partner seemed to have enough fire burning in himself for the two of them.

The siblings looked at each other and smirked, chuckling "Seriously, you are gonna fight alone?!" The sister cackled as snapped her Scrouge against the sand "Oh, I am going to enjoy trashing you, Peasant!"

Tai just rolled his shoulders and smirked a bit as he began to slowly back up "You know...the last few days have not been the best for me...first half my team gets taken out in the first round...and now me and my partner get the shit kicked out of us by a sub-par street gang." He cracked his neck and glared at the two of them. "Now..I want to blow off some steam."

* * *

><p>Up in Beacon's VIP box, Lucy Blackthorne was grinned to herself, knowing full well what was going on. "Seems like they pushed all the wrong buttons, seems like our son is a bit mad, right Dear?" She patted her husbands arm, the large man giving the smallest smirk.<p>

"I pray for the two of them."

* * *

><p>The two siblings smirked and just chuckled at the bloodied male before them.<p>

"Oh sure you do, what can you even do-" The male sibling was cut of by a bolt of lightning passing between his sister and himself, the bolt crashing into the far all, scorching its surface.

"I normally don't like using my semblance for attacking." Tai said, his body cackling as purple electricity arced around him. "But I did say I wanted to blow off some steam.." he smirked and let more of the arcs fly off him at the duo. Lightning was not the most accurate thing to attack with, as once he let it go, it arced where it wanted to. Bolts crashed into the walls and the sandy floor, a few crashing harmlessly into the energy barrier that protected the crowd.

The two siblings didn't have to do much to dodge the inaccurate bolts, but Tai was not really going for attacks, but a distraction. His hands flew to the pouches on his belt, and flung the contents into the air, parts and pieces of metal danced before being grabbed by a invisible force. Tai had little time to actually put his weapons together, but now was as good of time as any other, and his semblance did allow for a quick building tool.

The two siblings were none the wiser as the bolts stopped showering them, and all they could see was what they had fallen for. In Tai's right hand was a silver pistol, fully constructed and ready for combat. In his left, robotic hand, was its twin, a deep black pistol. Both were fairly large with longer barrels.

The siblings looked at their opponent and laughed, finding now threat in the new display.

"Oh, so He finally decided to use a weapon he is known for." The brother chuckled, hefting up his large, wavy blade and did something most people did not ever do with such a large weapon. He threw it at Tai.

Tai blinked and threw himself out of the way of it flung blade, only to see..it was connected to a chain.

"The hell kinda weapon-" he ducked as it was yanked back to its owner' -is that thing!" Tai huffed as he raised up the silver pistol and began to fire at the brother, holstering the ebony pistol in the same instant, not needing it at the moment. The silver gun barely kicked as it flung its .357 magnum rounds down its elongated barrel, its rounds deflecting off the bothers sword, until 7 rounds had been fire, the gun clicking to show it was empty.

Tai frowned and reloaded a new clip, just to find out that the sister was the faster of the two. The girl was upon Tai, her arm swung back and then forward, flinging the nine whip heads at him. Out of recent instinct, Tai threw up his left arm, the nine heads bit into his metal arm, and the metal began to hiss. After the attack Tai jumped back, listening to the metal his...of course the whip produced some form of acid. as if a nine headed whip was not bad enough.

The sister was laughing as she went for another attack, it seemed someone had a little bit of a sadistic ride. All Tai could do was dodge, but he did catch the acidic bite of the whip once or twice, the girl was a good fighter...or just liked to hurt people. Bounding away from her, Tai realized that he had a slight upper hand when the sister's semblance came out. The girl seemed to produce four balls of energy that fired lasers...but lasers could be forced away by magnetic fields.

Throwing up his semblance as a shield, the lasers arced away harmlessly, which made Tai smirk as he reached into his bet pouch and pulled out something he had just in case.

A grenade...but not just any grenade...a Nora Christmas gift grenade!

Using his free hand, Tai yanked the pin and hurled it at the sister, only for the brother to jump in the way, taking the detonation head on. This gave way to the brothers Semblance.

* * *

><p>Yang blinked "Did his skin...just turn to diamond?"<p>

Jaune just looked at the screen. "Even Weiss isn't that rich..."

* * *

><p>The brother smirked, his skin covered in a crystalline armor, though most of his golden armor was damaged. Upon noticing this, the brother scowled. "Fucking Peasant, ruining my clothing."<p>

Tai blinked, putting on a mock innocent face as his left hand drew out the ebony pistol. "Oh I am so sorry, let me fix that." He grinned and raised the barrel of the gun.

The Brother looked at the barrel, and even he knew that the bore was bigger the the other one, his eyes flying wide "How?!"

Tai just smirked and fired, even with the extra weight from the barrel and the strength from his robotic wrist, the gun kicked back a bit with a large bang, sending a .50 caliber pistol round down range. The bullet slammed into the crystalline armor and shattered, as Tai was using Tournament safe shatter rounds, but the kinetic energy was still there, shattering the crystals that covered the male. Tai grinned and continued to fire, the ebony fire arm kicking 5 more times, emptying its clip of 6. The brother could do no more then just taking the hits until his aura was dangerously close to the red.

Tai smirked, letting the clip slid free of the gun just as the sister charge him, her semblance just glancing off his own as she charged him. "Vile Peasant, how dare you do such a thing to my bother! Sinner!"

Tai smirked at the word "Sinner...that is a good name, I like it" he smirked and looked at the Ebony gun...seems like it had a name now.

"Rah!" The girl flung her whip at him, backing him up into the wall only for him to duck under another swing, the acidic weapon burning nine lines into the stone of the wall.

Tai smirked, rolling around her and drawing the silver pistol again "Got a name for this one too?" he waved the gun at her, only to enrage her more by his playful attitude.

"You dare mock a Saint like me?!" She hissed, cracking her whip harshly.

"You? A Saint?" Tai smirked and looked to the gun "I would rather call my gun a Saint then you..a fine name. Thanks for helping me name them" he smirked a bit "But I still need to get payback for that gang you sent against us...so..." He drew both guns, now dubbed Saint and Sinner.

"You are at Full aura...while your brother is nearly out..." Tai smirked as he could hear the brother trying to get up, only for a loud blast of sound to knock him over, and into the red.

"Thanks Nirvana!" Tai called out, glad his teammate had enough energy to get one of them out of the way/

"Why you Harlot!" The sister hissed, but kept her focus on Tai. She then snapped her whip at Tai, who put up his left arm, letting the whip's nine ends wrap around the metal, it hissing as the acrid began to slowly eat at the platting.

"Hah! Looks like that will mar up your arm for the next fight, shame it is not a real one!" She cackled, only to feel Tai pull on it with a smirk.

"Got you!" Tai smirked as he grabbed as much of the whip as he would with his left arm and yanked.

The sisters eyes went wide as she pulled towards the male she had though she had entangled...only for it to be turned on her. She grunted loudly in pain as a foot caught her in the gut, knocking the wind from her, but a hard crack across the head put her out. Tai had used her doubled over state to pistol whip her across the back of the head, wanting to finish by knock out rather then wail on her.

**Beacon's Tai and Nirvana are the winner!**

Again, Beacon's side of the stadium went u in loud cheers, and Tai was sure he could hear his Mother screaming her lungs out from somewhere...Moms were always the loudest cheerers. He huffed and walked over to Nirvana, pulling the girl up onto his back and walked out of the arena...Fight was over, band-aids and all that was needed now...the street gang did more damage to them then the Siblings ever did.

As Tai trudged through the locker room, he noticed JNPR, RWBY, and Coco glancing at him, Fox seemed to be just looking in his general direction. Tai just smirked and looked to them.

"Sorry we were late...street gang decided to make us feel at home." He chuckled, handing Nirvana off to a staff member since he could walk and she was a little to injured to walk comfortably.

"You could of reported them you know." Blake stated, "Hiring someone to do that is against the rules."

Tai just smirked a bit "And where is the fun in that...plus I did need to blow off some steam." He chuckled and yawned "Oh and Ruby...can you fix this?" Tai held up his left arm, the armor platting was gouged and melted in places, still functional but manged.

The Little reapers eyes went wide and she nodded a few times excitedly and pulled out a giant tool box...where did she pull that from?

Tai smirked and looked at them "Fourth Round where we come?" He half asked, half cheered.

The rest joined in, even Coco and fox smirked, the beret wearing girl kicking her feet up onto her partners lap. "Knock up dead Rookies!" She shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

Tai smirked and wandered off to the Medical Ward hopeful for tomorrows fights.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it guys, Tais new weapons! <strong>

**Saint is a silver plated pistol, having been made to minimize the recoil of the .357 Magnum rounds it fires. It has a weighted barrel to offset the recoil and can be used to guard against melee attacks, something Tai needs. Saint has 7 rounds per clip.**

**Sinner is identical to its sister weapon, only that it is made from a black metal, fires a large round, and weights much more then its sister. Tai designed the weapon to be fired in his left hand since it can handle the recoil and weight far better. Sinner fires a .50 caliber pistol round. Sinner has 6 rounds per clip.**

**Used in Tandem, the weapons can be used for range and melee combat, both having the wight and durability to be used to be used as blunt weapons and can be used to guard.**

**I hope you guys like these two weapons and their coming use in the story. Also, the story will be ending in the next 3-5 chapters, but don.t hold me to that, afterward I will be starting the Second Year of Beacon as soon as I can, hopefully you will all stick around for the Second year. **

**Anyways, next chapter will be brutal and crazy, with a certain someone showing up, so look forward to it.**

**Until next time, Arrix out. **


	82. Feared Memory

**So I don't know how many rounds the tournament would be..but I am going to halt it at the 5th round. Like th 2nd round..I am skipping it in favor of moving the story forward, plus I doubt anyone will want to fight Tai and Nirvana after what just happened. Anyways, lets have a wee bit of drama happen shall we?**

* * *

><p>Tai was surprised twice in one day, one in a good manner, the other made his blood boil. For one, he found out that Nirvana and himself had made it to the Finals, the 4th round opponents had dropped out and he could tell why. On the other bracket were only two teams...Pyrrha and Jaune...and the Stonewall duo, but later that day, one team was slaughter.<p>

Tai grit his teeth as he looked at the screen in front of them, Pyrrha and Jaune laid out in the sand. Those damned Stonewall students had used the same tactic on Jaune and Pyrrha.

Tai could actually feel his chest rumbling with a growl, his teeth grinding as he eyed the screen. He then realized what his meant...

"I can fight them..." Tai whispered, balling his fists as he smiled a bit. "I can fight them."

**"And make them bleed." **A voice whispered in his head.

* * *

><p>Mobius sat in the VIP box, grinning under his mask. He was glad that his two pupils were making good progress towards the Finals, and just to his luck, that half breed made it too. He turned his head a bit as his white clad student entered the box.<p>

"You wished to see me, Sire?" Rever stated calmly.

"Ah yes, Mr. Blanc," He smiled under the mask "I have a request for the final battle...I want you to play around with that Blackthorne boy...make it last awhile."

Rever did not question the request, bowing his head "Very well, I will do what I must."

"Good..but still make him squirm...I have a good feeling this one will hold...interesting fears and memories for you to play with." Mobius then waved his hand "now now..go off an play, and tell Tinto the good news." He heard the door shut and he looked down at the arena "Hope you have fun...beast" he smirked.

* * *

><p>Tai was just leaving the medical ward as the 30 minute warning for the final match went out, causing him to growl loudly. He had just checked up on The arkos pair and they said the same as the others...they were scared, borderline terrified of what they saw.<p>

**"Remember, the mask will keep your fears away"**

And now the dream voice was back...today was going to be a strange day.

* * *

><p>Up in the Beacon VIP box, Roman was feeling a bit more at ease. It was the final round and Tai had not really shown any signs of breaking mentally...maybe he was stable now? The disguised thief was a bit indifferent towards the other duo though. The students from Stonewall were cleaning up shop without an issues, neither one having taken a hit so far.<p>

He sighed and looked down to the arena, watching the two teams step out and face each other. For once it was quiet in the booth, as if each person was holding their breath. Lucy and Waren were looking down at the arena to intent stares, a small about of fear in the mothers eyes. Neo was no longer bouncing at the window, just looking down calmly...and then the start of the match was signaled...followed by a fearful scream.

* * *

><p>Tai's eyes went wide as he whirled, watching Nirvana clutch her head and trash back and forth. Her eyes were wide in shock, but looked unfocused.<p>

"Nirvana!" He turned to her, only for his own vision to waver, the scene before him shifting ever so slightly. He was still fully aware of the world around him...but something was going on in the background. His heart nearly stopped at what he saw.

Vacuo Mercenaries, everyone of them town to shreds. He bit back a gag as he saw someone standing there...A man dressed in red, covered in blood. He shared a common face with Tai, but with red streaked hair and red eyes.

...He was Tai...

Tai killed these people.

The male buckled forward and gagged, his vision coming back to him as got to his feet, his body shaking as he hugged himself...what was that...he could feel it...remember it...what had he done?

"Can I do it now Rev?" Tinto huffed, leaning on his large war cleaver.

"Not yet...there is more still." Rever looked to Tai, the simple gesture sending the male into another fit.

Tai groaned, gripping his head as the scene changed again.

An Alley.

A injured man.

And a knife, shoved through the mans mask.

Tai lurched forward onto his hands and knees, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

**Put it on! Put it on!**

He tried to push out the voice as he tried not to vomit...he had killed people...but why?

Fragmented memories came to him...Roman...Cinder...Neo...The White Fang...He did this?

**We did it...now put it on!**

**"**Hmmm...Seems there is something older...much older" Rever mumbled as he pointed Tai, "make him look at me Tinto."

The red clad male grinned and walked over, yanking Tai's head up by his hair, forcing him to look at Rever.

"Ah...there it is...now weren't you a bad child..." Rever gave a ghost of a smile.

* * *

><p>Lucy was clinging to her seat, a growl ripping from her mouth "This is torture, not a fight...why aren't they calling it?!" She punched the air rest, nearly breaking the chair she sat in.<p>

"It has not been figured that they have lost." Glynda looked down at the fight with sorrowful eyes...only for a frantic cry to come from the arena.

"Oh no..." Lucy went white as a sheet.

* * *

><p>"NO! No no no no no!" Tai shook his head, thrashing in Tinto's hold...<p>

...He was reliving something suppressed from his youth...his escape from the Humanists.

Tai relived the memory in vivid detail, the feeling of the broken sword in his hand as his 10 year old frame swung around, the chipped blade cleaving into the flesh of the nearest human.

"NO!" Tai cried out, pulling hard against Tinto's hold, hands clawing at the sand.

He heard screams, blades cutting though clothing an skin, the splattering of blood.

**PUTITON! PUTITON! PUTITON! PUTITON! PUTITON! PUTITON!**

The voice screamed in his head, and it sounded so enticing, it would make the fear go away, right?

He continued to witness himself brutally murdering the Humans that guarded his cell, the humans that had executed a Faunas not a few minutes before his own ears were removed. The top of his head burned in pain, the blood running down his face.

"Mask!" He cried out, his hands lifting up and a smooth mask appeared in his hands. He pushed it against his face...and then silence.

...

...

...

"...Heh..."

A silent chuckle.

"Hehehe..."

A manic giggle.

"heheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Psychotic laughter.

Crimson was back.

* * *

><p>Sebastian floated near Weiss, watching everything unfold in front of them. Sure he remember everything Tai did as Crimson...but what was this?!<p>

"Wait...wasn't he on the train when I was captured?" Ruby blinked and then she went pale "Guys...someone...why was Tai on the White Fang train?!"

Sebastian ignored them as he felt something in him...give out? He glanced back at the screen and his eyes went wide, now knowing the reason.

_How the hell did he get that?!_

* * *

><p>Roman only did one thing. reaching into his pocket, he pushed the button on a device...hopefully it would save the Tai in the end.<p>

* * *

><p>Tinto's eyes went wide as he barely cleared the brutal swing, the front of his torso was gashed open, only for his semblance to physically stitch himself shut.<p>

He landed hard, holding his war cleaver up as he watched Crimson, the male was wielding a large serrated scythe. His file never said he used that weapon...or had training!

He raised his cleaver just in time for the savage blade of the scythe to crash and spark again his steel.

"Come on! Bleed more!" Crimson smirked, slamming the scythe into him over and over again, he had the speed and power..but no technique or style...just savage blows.

"Eh?" Tinto blinked as his war cleaver was ripped away. "Aw fu-GWAK!" He cried out as three large gashes were opened across his torso. He looked down and huffed, before falling face first into the sand, it slowly turning red under him.

Crimson laughed loudly but then stopped "Wasn't there another one?" He then coughed up blood as a pain came from his chest. Looking down...he saw a rapier blade coming out of his chest.

"Heh...found...him..." Crimson coughed, blood coming from under his mask as he slumped forward, sliding off the blade..and onto the ground.

Rever flicked the blood off his blade and huffed "Tinto..get up"

The red swordsman got up, woulds stitched shut "Fucking shit...that hurt" He groaned.

**Match End! Medical Teams are needed! No victor!**

The Arena was quiet, all eyes wide with shock...most locked on the boy bleeding out from his chest...the boy who had just put on a mask of the White Fang, and boy that had attacked for blood.

But for Tai, the world was going black fast...and then...

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seemed rushed, but there is another chapter coming out right after this one, so just hold on for a bit so I can post the second one...hope it was not to over the top.<strong>


	83. A Years End

**Typed this one right after posting the last one, lets see what happens.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week After...<strong>

Tai was laid out in a hospital bed, his eyes staring blankly as the ceiling, as if no motivation or life was behind them. Outside the room, a Doctor was speaking with Ozpin.

"He is stable...but he seems, gone." The Doctor frowned "It might have something to do with the dust we found in his system.

"Dust?" Ozpin raised a brow.

"Yes, the mask had a port for releasing a type for Tai to inhale...a type of dust used for brain washing."

_Roman, you sly bast- No...he just saved Tai from a heap of trouble. _Ozpin thought as he nodded "I see, so he was Brain Washed by the White Fang?"

"It seems so, but there has been damage done." The Doctor looked at a clip board. "Tai is perfectly capable of doing basic tasks, even read it seems, but its like he is a shell...I can't say for sure if his personality will return today, or a year from now, or if he will ever recover...but I figure it has something to do with what his body did after his chest injury."

"Care to explain?"

The Doctor huffed a bit "Tai's chest would was serious, but not lethal or debilitating, but the trauma had sent his body into a state of shock that locked his aura again...if I had to figure that might have had something to do with his lose of personality." The doctor gestured to Ozpin "After all, you aura users are more connected to your aura then the average person. "

Ozpin nods and looked into the room, seeing Tai was now sitting up, and seemed to be reading. "How long until he recovers from the wound?"

"Without his aura, maybe a month." The Doctor looked at his clip board. "So tell me Professor, why did his parents sign you ass his guardian, and that he is to be released into you custody along with a Glynda Goodwitch as co-guardian?"

"Yes, His parents are full time Hunters, and with the end of the school year being a few days ago, Glynda and Myself can take care of the boy...hopefully help him recover."

The Doctor just hummed in understanding and lead the Headmaster to his office to talk more.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was not far from the truth, Tai was still full conscious inside his mind, stuck inside the labyrinth that was his mind, the exit locked by his sealed aura. He could hear the outside world, even though it was faint. He heard Ozpin and the doctor. He wanted to be free again, wandering through his own mind..and he was far from alone. He could not see it, but he felt it, felt Crimson following him. He sighed and just kept wandering, only able to walk until he found the exit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later...<strong>

Tai knew they still cared...he could hear them when they visited.

He could hear Yang, talking about how her and Ruby went out and killed some Ursi to celebrate finishing their first Year.

Weiss said she would be watching out for the King while Tai was recovering.

He could tell when Blake was there...as she could hear her reading allowed to him.

He heard Nora and Ren, Nora telling him a story, with Ren adding details instead of correcting her.

He never head a word from Pyrrha and Jaune, but heard someone call for them to leave.

Ruby spoke the most, seeming to ramble, her words bouncing around in the labyrinth. He said various things, from just her bubbly babbling to sighing and stating that everyone wanted him to come back.

The most heart breaking was his Team. The three girls would visit from time to time...and he only ever one thing said by them.

"Hurry up and come back..."

He frowned as this made him quicken his pace, still followed by what ever followed him.

_I'm trying...just wait._

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Later...<strong>

Ozpin sighed as he looked at Tai. The boy had been in the hospital for a month, and it had done no justice for the boy. He was thinner and looked a pit paler. His hair hung past his waste and was kept clean, but was let down, his dull purple eyes glancing at the man that was now to take care of him. He did not say anything to Ozpin, only following him out to the car and getting in, getting a greeting from Glynda.

The Female Professor sighed as she got nothing but a blank stare from the twig boy. "You know, we will need to feed you..a stiff breeze could knock you over" She smiled gently as she noticed Ozpin was now in the car. The two temporary guardians drove the hollow boy to the estate Ozpin owned and helped him inside. The second Tai was inside, he seemed to move on auto pilot, looking to Ozpin and following the elder male, all the way down the hall and into the study. Still moving like a possessed puppet, Tai grabbed a book off the shelf and began to read, standing in front of the shelf for hours, his dull eyes scanning the page.

It stayed like this till night fall, Ozpin doing paperwork, Tai reading, and Glynda coming in once in a while to check on the boys.

After a bit of time, Glynda placed a hand on Tai's shoulder "His aura is still locked..." Glynda sighed.

"He is not able to unlock it on his own...if only there was a person here who was an expert." Ozpin smiled a bit, knowing his lover would do it, asked or not .

The Female Professor nods and flared her Aura and reached for his, finding it with ease and like a switch, flipped it on with her own. The two professors waited for something to happen, but found it best to let the boy rest, guiding him to a spare room and leaving him to sleep the night away.

* * *

><p>Deep inside his minds labyrinth, Tai heard a loud click, as if a lock was opened. He turned and swallowed, seeing a large door behind him, ready to be pushed open. He look up at the door then turned to the invisible being that followed him.<p>

_Do you think we can get along._

**I think we can, I will behave since you sheltered me.**

_Very well, Crimson._

Tai felt something meld with him, something that made him feel more...whole yet...something was different. He turned to the door and trudged towards it. His hands pressed to it an pushed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

Glynda and Ozpin awoke to the smell of coffee and breakfast foods. The two were very confused, since they were the only ones in the house able to cook. The couple walked their way to the kitchen to find a surprise. The table was set out for a simple breakfast with Tai sitting at the table, reading a book...but his posture was more...life like. The two blinked as Tai looked up, bright purple eyes looking at them before a small smile passed his lips, making them both gasp.

"I'm Back..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Not done yet guys...A little extra scene set a few days into Tai's hospital stay.)<strong>

The cloaked figure smirked as he stood over the slumbering boy, even if he was awake, he would still be doing this. Tai's body had locked away the boys aura...but that did not stop his plans. The figure reached down, the boys body glowing briefly until a purple effigy of Tai floated above the original.

"Such a Pure aura...now where is it...ah yes...here.." The figure smirked behind his mask, reaching into the effigy and tearing something free...a ball of lightning. "Ah, your semblance...you won't need this anymore...but I will not leave you without something to replace it..." The figure absorbed the lightning ball, only for a new one to form in his hand, this one dark and angry, a blend of black and red "Just...be a good test subject." He then shoved the ball into place, replacing Tai's Electromagnetism with...something of his own creation.

The figure smirked and left, leaving Tai to live for another day...even if he had gotten away all those years ago...he would have purpose to him as a test.

Mobius grinned as he left the hospital without anyone noticing.

"Have fun with your new toy...No Eared Pup..."

* * *

><p><strong>There! It's done! The first year at Beacon is done! What will happen now?! What will happen to Tai? What did Mobius do?! I will try to answer these questions in the next installment of the series, which I will start as soon as I have the time, maybe later into the week? Anyways, I hope you guys like this ending, and i know it was kinda sudden...but I will make it up to you guys in the second year, so wait and watch for the next story! Arrix out!<strong>


	84. New Story!

**I know this story is completed guys, but I wanted to let you know that the second year has started and is on my profile! Also it is two chapters in! so head on over and give it a look!**


End file.
